Rebeld Girl
by LunnaCullenHale
Summary: Bella es una chica rebelde, qe tras ser expulsada de su antigua escuala en Phoenix, es llevada ala academia Williams, ¿Qe pasara cuando Bella se vea rodeada de fresas sin cerebro?
1. Escoltada

**~LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, LO DEMAS ES DE MI MENTE REBELDE Y RETORCIDA XD**

Capitulo 1. Escoltada.

Bella POV

No es justo. Odio a Renne. Yo no quiero ir a Forks. No me puede obligar.

Me encontraba encerrada en en mi cuarto, recargada contra la puerta de mi habitación, mientras Renne gritaba muy pero muy enojada.

-Bella, ya discutimos esto, vas a irte a Forks y punto, entendiste jovencita!!

-No!. Ni de loca. No voy a ir a Forks y mucho menos a ese instituto –dije con firmeza.

-Claro que si iras, por dos razones: la primera es por que TE EXPULSARON DE LA ESCUELA –bueno, en cierto modo tenía razón, pero esa perra me busco pleito, no me arrepiento de haberle arrancado la melena a Victoria. Se lo merecía la zorra- aun no puedo creer que golpearas a Victoria, tu y ella eran amigas desde pequeñas…

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no puedo creer que esa perra fue mi mejor amiga en la niñez –grite a todo pulmon.

-BELLA!! –ups! Se me olvido qe no debo decir palabrotas con Renne.

-Perdón –grite encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno ya no importa… y la segunda razón y la mas importante…. ES POR QUE YO SOY TU MADRE, TE GUSTE O NO!!!

Cierto, pero debía mantenerme firme en mi decisión. NO VOY A IR A FORKS!.

-No me haras ir, Renne. No lo lograras. Nunca saldré de mi cuarto!!...

No lo puedo creer. Renne había mando a traer a Charlie, desde Phoniex, para que me llevara él personalmente hasta el instituto de Forks. Mno me importaba mucho que me llevara, sino que, todo lo que hizo para llevarme, hacia que muriera de la pena.

Charlie y dos de sus ayudantes (a por que Charlie es jefe de la policía en Phoniex) entraron a la fuerza a mi habitación. Estaban camuflageados. Me levanto Charlie, mientras los otros dos me esperaban.

-Isabella Marie Swan, levantate y recoge tus cosas mas importantes, nos vamos a Forks.

-Que demon… papá! –voltee a mirar mi reloj de mesa- son las 5:00 de la madrugada!! –grite enojada.

Me levante de un solo movimiento. Si yo ambien me sorprendí, por lo regular me caigo estando quieta, ahora imaginence en movimiento.

Rápido vístete, y te espero abajo – me dijo Charlie mientras yo estaba que echaba chispas- y no intentes escapar, por que la casa esta rodeada.

Que?!. No. No lo puedo creer. Corrí a toda velocidad, bueno ni tanto, apenas si trote algunos pasos, hacia la ventana. Y efectivamente, la casa estaba rodeada. En ese instante me acorde de las palabras de Charlie, "_rápido vístete_". Estaba en bóxer y una playera de tirantes, mi pijama. Además los ayudantes de Charlie, estaban mirando. Rápido me cubrí con una mano el bóxer y con la otra el torso. Gracias a no se que, Cahrlie se dio cuenta, y enseguida y medio enojado, se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes volver la mirada y decirme:

-Te espero abajo, Bella. No me hagas subir por ti – me advirtió al cerrar la puerta.

Me vestí enseguida, pues sabia que Charlie era capaz de llevarme a Forks, así en bóxer. Tome mi maleta y avente la ropa, sin doblarla si quiera. Cosas que nunca faltan: mi celular, mi ipod, un buen libro, en este momento "_Cumbres Borrocosas_", mi lap top y mi neceser, para mi aseo.

Sali a trastapicones escaleras abajo. Renne no dijo nada, mas sin embargo, me echo una cara de "_perdóname pero es por tu bien" _yo solo le devolví una mirada y una sonrisa muy forzada, mientras Charlie me escoltaba hacia la camioneta blindada. Si lo pueden creer?, Charlie me llevaba a Forks, cual asesino serial, pues cuando dijo "camioneta blindada"y "escolta", Era porque me llevaba escoltada en una camioneta blindada. Una patrulla adelante y otra atrás, mientras que delante de ellas dos motocicletas y para colmo, un helicóptero de SWAT. Ahora si Charlie se había pasado.

- Tenias que hacer todo este circo papa?!- dije exasperada.

-Si Bella, era para que aprendieras la lección y te juro por tu abuela que esta en el cielo, que si te vuelven a expulsar de este instituto, te mando ala militarizada.- me dijo Charlie, fuerte y claro.

-… - me quede callada, pues sabia que con Charlie, hay que tener cuido, una cosa era Renne y otra muy diferente era Charlie.

-Mira Bella, no quiero que cambies nada de ti.-me dijo mas como Charlie, mi padre y no como Charlie, el jefe de policía de Phoenix- …eres fuerte, luchadora, no te dejas de nadie, terca, agresiva aveces, pero aun asi encantadora.

No sabia si me estaba describiendo o que onda. Yo siempre me califique como, torpe, inepta y descuidada, además de super distraída, pero las palabras de Charlie, provocaron algo en mi.

-…Pero quiero que al menos, en este instituto, no te expulsen. Siguió mi padre mientras recorríamos la carretera al aeropuerto.- puedes hacer, aunque sea esto por mi??- me pregunto cuando lo miraba directo alos ojos. Cuando Charlie bajaba la guardia casi parecía adorable y asi no podía negarle nada.

-Si papa. Intentare que no me corran de esa escuela esta vez- dije rodando los ojos de una lado a otro, mientras escupía literalmente cada palabra- contento?

-Esa es mi chica!!

Bueno ya que podía hacer, nunca esacaparia de Charlie y todo su equipo SWAT. Bueno Forks aquí vamos. Recibes a una nueva chica difícil de domar.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-ES EL PRIMER CAPÌTULO Y UN POCO CORTO, LO SE, LO SIENTO. DEJEN REVIEWS (:**

**MI PRIMER FIC, NO SEAN DUROS :D**

**DEDICADO PARA LA PEKE, JASLICE, IRLANDA, MI AMIWUIS SUSSANA, MI "MADRE" LISA Y MI HERMANA JESS.**


	2. Cambio de Instituto

**Capitulo 2. Cambio de Instituto.**

**Bella POV**

Abordamos el avión a eso de las 6:30 de la mañana. Medio dormida y también enojada, me acomode en el asiento que me toco. Rayos no puede ser peor. Al lado de un mocoso malcriado, lleno de mugre y chillon**( que llora mucho)**. ¿Acaso no era suficiente castigo que Charlie me llevara hasta la puerta del Instituto?. No, no lo era.

Charlie fulmino al mocoso con la mirada, el cual se asusto y por fin, a eso de las 8:30 de la mañana, se mantuvo quieto y callado.

¿se acuerdan de la pregunta que hice?. Esa de que si no era suficiente castigo que Charlie me llevara hasta la puerta del Instituto. Pues no. Aun con todo y el mocoso molesto, lo que había al llegar a Forks, fue igual de peor.

A la salida del aeropuerto, por la puerta del ala este, me esperaba un batallón. Una camioneta de esas de militar (que raro ¿verdad?. Notesé el sarcasmo) fue la primera que divise, pero no iva a ir en ella. Esa camioneta era una de las cuatro, que ivan custodiando, a un pequeño automóvil 300, (hasta yo sabia ese modelo, pues era un automóvil de lujo) con el logo del colegio.

Me puse roja de solo pensar que tengo que pasar por esto otra vez.

-papá!, pensé que todo el circo lo dejabamos en Phoenix –proteste mientras me cruzaba de brazoz.

-lo siento, Bella. Pero esto no es a causa mia. Sino de tu padrino Phil. –contesto Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros.

Perfecto. Mi padrino Phil. Se me olvido por completo que mi padrino Phil, viva en Forks. Saben, creo que tengo algo asi como un don o algo por el estilo, para eso de conocer personas o mas bien, de personas que me conocen, con la capacidad de mandar en la policía o algo asi; pues Phil, era comandante del Quinto Cuartel de Forks. Aaaaa… genial. Un padrino militar.

Mientras caminaba hacia el carro del Intituto, un hombre completamente de negro se interpuso en el camino. Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él no me miro a mi, sino a Charlie.

-Hola Charlie, cuanto tiempo –Genial. Mi padrino militar Phil.

-Hola Phil. Si, ya hace tiempo que no te veía –contesto papá con gusto.

-Así, que la pequeña Bella, es una chica rebelde –Bromeó Phil, con una enorme sonrisa. Yo muy a penas pude hacer una mueca de esta.

-eso parece Phil, pero creo que la dejo en buenas manos y muy bien custodiada –afirmo Charlie a media carcajada.

-Esto solo es por precaucion. Bella es mi ahijada y es para cuidarla –dijo Phil. Jum! padres sobreprotectores y ahora también padrinos. No puede ser. Yo solita hubiera tomado un taxi hasta el colegio y no me hubiera pasado nada, no era necesario tanta fanfarria. Pero claro, el "hubiera" no existe y menos si eres Bella Swan.

-Te agradesco por ello, amigo. –dijo Charlie- Bella…

Voltee a verlo, pues yo miraba las posibilidades de escapar. Nulas.

-Bella… pórtate bien, pero, tampoco mal, si me explico, cariño? –pregunto papá, con una voz que… ash, no puedo negarle nada.

-si, papá –conteste entre dientes.

-despues te enviamos las cosas que te faltaron –me dijo.

-Ok, ok. Es mejor ya irnos, Bella –dijo Phil, al ver que ya no dije nada.

-si, vamos a esa cárcel –comente mientras extendia las muñecas hacia mi padrino- ponme las esposas.

-Basta Bella. Sabes que eso no es necesario –dijeron Charlie y Phil con renuencia.

-lo se, lo se. Solo estaba bromeando.

Despedi a papá con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, mientras él me los regresaba y me susurraba al oído: " _recuerda lo que hablamos "_. Solo asentí.

Perdí de vista a Charlie. Dí media vuelta y camine con los hombros caidos. Subí al 300, este 300 de lujo que me llevaría directo, a algo peor que la prisión de Forks, me llevaría a la prestigiosa y respetada Academia Williams de Forks.

-vamos hija, quita esa cara –comento Phil, cuando el carro ya estaba en movimiento- la Academia no es tan mala.

-no me molesta ir a esa Academia, Istituto o lo que sea –dije cruzándome de brazos- lo que me molesta es toda esta carabana.

-Bella, es por tu seguridad, solo es eso. Ademas, la Academia Williams es de los mejores a nivel de educacion –dijo con orgullo.

-y a mi, eso que? –conteste ya un poco mas exasperada- es un colegio lleno de chicas si cerebro y chicos con la cabeza llena de aire y esteroides en los musculos.

-a lo mejor encuentras amigas aquí y que tal un chico, algún novio tal vez – solto Phil con entusiasmo.

¿Qué?!. Acaso esta loco. Un novio entre todos esos fresas con la cabeza hueca. Claro que no.

-Amigas? –era mejor irse por ese lado- lo dudo mucho. Mis amigas eran de verdad. Con cerebro, capaces de pensar y aquí creo que solo hay barbie's con humo en la cabeza.

-pues lo que sea, Rene me pidió que te cuidara, por eso la escolta…

Dijo algo mas pero yo estaba demasiado enojada y necesitaba tranquilizarme, asi, que saque mi ipod, me puse los audífonos y deje de escucharlo. Phil se callo al percatarse que ya no le ponía atención alguna.

30 minutos después, llegamos a la Academia. Lo primero que vi fueron las rejas del barandal enorme, como de unos 3 o 4 metros; las paredes llenas de enredaderas, definitivamente difícil de escalar, pero no imposible. Los jardines, preciosos, para que negarlo, de un color verde precioso y uniforme. A lo lejos devise un ahuehuete enorme, perfecto para leer y pasar el tiempo a solas.

El porche era grande. Tenia bastantes escalones, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. A los lados de los escalones, dos estatuas de leones con el osico abierto, tipo como los de los museos de historia.

Maldición. Llegue a la Academia Williams.

Mierda, fresas!!. Rayos, ¿no puede haber algo peor?, a si, que yo este metida en esta Academia.

-Bella, Bella… -dijo Phil sacándome de mi burbuja.

-si, ¿Qué pasa?

-nada nena, solo que te fuiste de este planeta –comentaba mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

-lo siento Phil, es solo que mis papas ME METIERON A UNA ESCUELA LLENA DE FRESAS!! –no pude mas, explote. O sea, como es posible, ¿Fresas?. Definitivamete, mamá quería que fuera a la militarizada, pero no, tendría que aguantarlo.

-vamos, Bella. No es tan malo.

-si tal vez tengas razón, Phil, ya lo veremos.

Ok, me tengo que ir, ¿podras arreglártelas sin golpear a nadie? –dijo mi padrino riendo.

-eso intentaré –conteste entre dientes. Ok, Phil sabia que golpee a una zorra, ahora si que Rene me quemo y gacho. Pero eso ya no importaba.

-bueno, Bella cariño, adentro esta la recepción de la Academia. Mañana llegan tus demás cosas. Pasa y pregunta por la Sra. Cope y presentate correctamente ¿si?

-si , señor!! –dije con el ya clásico saludo militar.

-descanse soldado –rectifico Phil riendo- solo compórtate, ¿si cielo?

-ok, lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada hee –dije lanzándole una sontçrisa y apuntándole con mi dedo índice.

-ok, con que lo intentes me basta y ya sabes, si necesitas algo, conoces cual es mi cuartel.

-si, señor! –dije riendo y poniéndome firme- gracias de todos modos padrino.

-de nada cielo, de nada.

Camino hacia una de las cuatro camionetas que me escoltaron y solo escuche decir "_mision cumplida, soldados!"_. Entonces traerme hasta aquí era una mision. Obviamente ¿no?

Entre a la Academia por una puerta gigantesca, no era como la de mi antigua escuela, la cual solo era de vidrio y ya, esta era una puerta de roble, tallada a mano con hermosas incrustaciones y figuras que la hacían mas bella.

Al pasarla, me puse a buscar la recepción, que se encontraba a la derecha en la cual se encontraba una ventanilla y arriba de ella un letrero que decía "RECEPCION". Daaaa!, como sino fuera obvio. Camine a la ventanilla, deje mi maleta en el piso y toque el timbre o la campanilla, lo que sea. Me atendió una señora.

-si, se te ofrece algo –pregunto educadamente, pero recelosa al mismo tiempo. No se si era el arete, la greña o que, pero me miro de pies a cabeza.

-ammm.. si, busco a la sra… -rayos! ¿Cómo dijo Phil que se llamaba? A si- …a la sra. Cory –dije sin demorar.

-no será, la sra. Cope? –mierda!, me equioque de apeido.

-a si, perdón. busco a la señora Cope.

-un momento por favor.

Ví como esta Sra., caminaba tranquilamente y al mismo tiempo volteaba de reojo, como diciendo "a ver si esta no se roba las plumas o algo". Se detuvo enfrente de otra señora, de unos 10 centimentros mas abajo, de la que me atendió. algo le dijo por que me volteo a ver muy enojada y entrecerrando los ojos. Después se encamino hacia mi.

-que se te ofrece, jovencita? –mmta, esta que se cree. Su tono era de lo mas descortes.

-¿señora Cope?

-si, a tus ordenes –contesto con mas amabilidad pero igual de recelosa.

-amm… soy Isabella Swan, soy la nueva alumna –dije con desden.

-Oh, claro, Isabella Swan, te estábamos esperando –contesto un poco emocionada- entonces todo eso de las camionetas militares eran tuyas?. Es decir, ¿por ti?

-si –conteste pesadamente- podría decirme donde esta mi habitación?

Aquí acabo mi vida. Necesito ayuda urgentemente. ¿me voy a volver fresa?. Jamas!.

-claro que si nena.

Era un poco empalagoso, pero al menos, podía refugiarme en la habitación que me asignaran.

La Sra. Cope voceo al micrófono el nombre de "Rosalie Hale". No se para que, pero me lo imaginaba, de seguro ella es quien me iva a enseñar la escuela. Mi niñera, genial.

Tome asiento mientras llegaba mi niñera. Mientras esperaba, vi pasar a un grupo de chicos muy guapos, sin duda niños fresas, consentidos, hijos de papi; aun que solo uno me llamo la atención, bueno él no, pues no pude verle la cara, solo capte su cabello con unos extraños destellos dorados. Me gusto su cabello. Lindo de verdad.

Detrás de ellos, venia una top model o eso creí yo. Era una chava mas o menos de mi edad, o quizás, un año mayor que yo, solo que era mas preciosa. Su cabello rubio en rizos se mecia con su andar. Tenia un cuerpazo, que por Dios, ya quisiera tenerlo yo. Eit no piensen mal, no soy lesbi ni nada por el estilo, es solo que al verla mi autoestima se vino en picada, como un avión sin piloto. Además es una barbie si cerebro.

Se detuvo enfrente de mi. Mientras me zorreaba de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta, me dijo:

-¿Isabella Swan?

-tu eres mi niñera ¿no? –pregunte levantándome de mi asiento y haciendo o mismo que ella. No le iva a demostrar que mi autoestima era escasa en ese momento.

-tienes agallas niña –contesto a mi comentario.

-asi es, no me dejo de nadie.

- a de ser por eso, las camionetas militares ¿no?

Por Dios, nadie lo dejaría pasar o que?

Me limite a encogerme de solo sonrio.

-eres una chica rebelde –afirmo, no pregunto.

-pues eso dicen

-ja!, me alegra encontrar a otra –contesto sonriendo.

Esperen un momento. ¿Otra?.de que me perdi.

-¿otra? –pregunte confundida.

-si, pues que pensabas, ¿Qué eras la única rebelde aquí?. Pues no querida. De hecho solo hay dos, bueno contigo ya somos tres –observe que se incluia en esas tres- aquí hay demaciadas cabezas huecas.

Sentí como enrojecía al instante. Eso mismo pensé de ella al verla acercárseme. Juzgue mal lo se. Odiaba ponerme roja, yo sola me delataba.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Rosalie.

-nada –enrojesi mas si es posible.

-Oh! –no, ya se dio cuenta- pensaste que era una barbie sin cerebro ¿verdad?

-… -me limite a encogerme de hombros.

-no te preocupes, aquí si te quieres adaptar tienes que fingir ser fresa –contesto con desganas.

-yo no, si quieren ser mis amigas, que me acepten tal como soy, yo no voy a cambiar por nada ni por nadie.

-yo si quiero ser tu amiga, si quieres claro –Rosalie desvió la mirada, como si fuera timida.

No le conteste nada. Espere a que levantara la vista y cuando asi lo hizo, le di una enorme sonrisa. Mi primer amiga en esta Academia. Bueno eso creo. Ya es algo ¿no?

-bueno , vamos, te enseño tu cuarto y las instalaciones ¿si?

Asentí. Tome mis cosas y la seguí.


	3. Conociendo a las Fresas

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo use los nombres, la historia es mía. Espero les guste. =B**

**Capitulo 3. Conociendo a las fresas.**

**Bella POV**

Rosalie y yo caminamos hacia el ala norte, según me dijo ella. Ahí me enseño cual seria mi cuarto.

Entramos a un edificio enorme como de 7 pisos de alto y del tamaño de un estadio de baseball (me refiero a lo largo). Me llevo al cuarto piso. WAO! Hasta elevador tenia!

-Impresionante ¿verdad? –dijo Rosalie viéndome.

-Si, mucho –conteste- en mi antigua escuela tenias que alquilar cuarto, si venias de fuera.

-Ja! Pues aquí no pagas renta –dijo riendo.

-Uff! Que bueno, por que mi mesada es de dos dólares –conteste a su broma.

Salimos del elevador y caminamos hacia la derecha.

-Ya casi llegamos –comento Rosalie. Yo solo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa que me dio.

Pero antes de llegar, observe como tres chivas se acercaban a nosotras. Note que algo se dijeron entre cuchicheos, pues la que venia en medio y al frente, nos miro alzando una ceja y sacando el pecho, como signo de superioridad.

Se detuvieron enfrente de Rosalie y mio, obstaculizándonos el paso.

-Hola Rosita, ¿Quién es esta? -¿esta? ¿ESTA? ok, ya la odio y ni se como se llama.

-Hola Tanya, ya te dije que me llamo Rosalie -contesto torciendo los ojos- ella es Bella, nueva alumna –dijo señalándome.

-¿Así que esta es nueva alumna? –ok, me esta cansando- yo pensé que era la nueva intendente.

Las otras dos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas. Magnifico. Me cansaron.

-Mira, Toña… -comencé pero me interrumpió.

-Es Tanya –me corrigió- inepta

-Como sea, los nombres de las estúpidas siempre se me confunden o se me olvidan –dije con una sonrisa- soy nueva alumna, te guste o no, y no creas que me hace muy feliz estar en la misma Academia que una idiota como tu y tus lame botas –dije con todo el desprecio posible.

-Mira estupidita… -comenzó a contestarme. Eso jamás. Aquí la que tiene la última palabra soy yo.

-Mira nada, Toña, quédate aquí con tus perritas –dije señalando a las otras dos- Rosalie, ¿si escuchaste bien?, ROSALIE Y YO tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, que perder el tiempo con unas muñecas con la cabeza hueca.

-¿Eso es verdad, Rosita? –le iba a decir unas cuantas cositas mas, pero Rosalie se me adelanto.

-YA TE DIJE QUE ME LLAMO ROSALIE, IDIOTA!!! –grito en la cara de la muñeca de en medio. Creo que Rosalie era una rebelde reprimida, pues no se defendía… hasta hoy, creo, pues las tres tontas se quedaron estupefactas- y si tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, Toña.

Rosalie me tomo de la mano y paso por en medio de las tres cabezas-huecas, empujándolas y dejándolas boquiabiertas. Seguimos nuestro camino sin voltear si quiera. Llegamos al cuarto 347-B y Rosalie abrió la puerta. Me metió de un tirón y suspiro.

-WAO!, Rosalie, las dejaste sin habla –comente con los ojos como platos.

-Si, ¿verdad? -suspiro- ya me canse de ser quien no soy. Además Tanya, Jessica y Lauren me caen mal, se creen la última _Coca-Cola_ del desierto.

-Jaja, cierto –rectifique su afirmación- esas plásticas se creen demasiado.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que le dijiste a Tanya.

-¿A quien? Es que se me olvidan los nombres de las idiotas –conteste- ¿Cuál de esas tres barbie's es Toña? ¿O como se llama? –estalle en risas.

Rosalie cayó al suelo a carcajada suelta y yo… pues la seguí al piso.

Después de calmarnos un poco y de limpiarnos unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas a causa de la risa. Rosalie y yo nos levantamos del suelo.

-Ay, Bella, eres muy graciosa –dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias Rosalie, tu también.

-Dime Rose, Bella –dijo con una sonrisa- a por cierto, esta es tu habitación.

No me había acordado de que estábamos en un cuarto. De hecho la estaba pasando muy bien que hasta se me olvido donde estaba.

El cuarto era muy espacioso. La cama estaba recargada en la pared izquierda; del lado derecho había un pequeño escritorio. Había una ventana enorme que se abría en dos hacia afuera. Caminé hacia ella y la abrí. Respirar ese aire puro era refrescante. Di media vuelta para mirar a Rose y me percate que detrás de ella había tres puertas; obviamente una era la puerta de entrada y salida de mi habitación, otra el cuarto de baño…. Pero, ¿y la ultima?

-¿Qué es eso, Rose? –señale la puerta.

-Es el closet.

Ok, el closet. Entonces no es tan malo. Ya me imaginaba compartiendo habitación con una fresa. Arg!

***

Ok, el closet. No tiene nada de malo. Es solo la puerta de un closet. ¿Pero por que me daba mala espina? ¿Por que me daba la sensación de que iba a sufrir mucho a causa de este closet? ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres verlo? –pregunto Rosalie emocionada.

-Si… ¿Por qué no?

-Ok.

Rosalie se encamino hacia la puerta que estaba al lado del baño y la abrió. Lo que vi adentro no era lo que me esperaba. La puerta conducía a otra habitación. De primero pensé que era el cuarto de una de las muchas fresas que hay en este colegio, pero al entrar me di cuenta, DE QUE ERA MI CLOSET!

-¿Qué te parece? Espaciosos ¿verdad? –dijo Rose al ver mi cara de shock.

-Este… Rose, es demasiado grande –conteste después de un minuto- nunca lo llenare. Es mas, mi ropa cabe perfectamente en tres cajones.

Seguí recorriendo el pasillo de mi closet. Si, lo pueden creer, un pasillo….EN UN CLOSET! Deje a Rose atrás, no dijo nada a mi chiste. Me percate de que a un lado, en uno de los tantos tubos para colgar la ropa, había demasiados uniformes colgados. Me detuve en seco.

-¿Qué es esto, Rosalie?- pregunte un poco alterada.

-Los uniformes del colegio –contesto encogiéndose de hombres.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!! pero... pero tu no traes uniforme hoy, y si mal no recuerdo las tres idiotas de ahorita menos.

-Bella, hoy es sábado, ¿recuerdas?

-A cierto –dije un poco aliviada- pero aun así, ¿uniformes? ¿Es enserio?

-Si –contesto sin muchas ganas- tienes que portar el uniforme toda la semana.

No! Mataré a René. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? No!!. Ni en Phoenix usaba uniforme. Aunque….

Tuve una excelente idea pero antes….

-Ok, uniformes –mencione a regañadientes- pero… ¿puedo modificarlos un poquito?

-Pues las reglas dicen que debes portar el uniforme, no dicen nada de que este prohibidos modificarlos.

-Pareces robot –dije riendo- "Hola...pit, pit… soy Rosalie Hale… pit, pit…. –comente haciendo una imitación pésima de Rose como robot. Moviendo las manos mecánicamente. La verdad muy chistoso, ni pa' que.

Rosalie se rio de mi, obviamente se le hacia graciosísima mi imitación.

-Necesitas relajarte, Rose –comente entre risas- somos chicas rebeldes ¿no?

-Si, somos chicas rebeldes!! –Grito- bueno vamos a que conozcas a Alice ¿si?

-La verdad, Rose, preferiría descansar un poco –conteste- no sabes todo lo que hicieron para traerme aquí…

Helicópteros, camionetas blindadas, patrullas y motocicletas de Phoenix… amm, ¿se me olvida algo? A si, tanques militares y soldados con armas en mano, nada más.

-…. Además quiero desempacar lo poco que traigo. Este closet se quedara vacio, ya lo veras.

-Lo dudo –susurro Rosalie torciendo los ojos.

-¿Qué?, es que no te escuche.

-No, nada. Que después vengo por ti para ir a cenar o algo, ¿Qué te parece?

-Ok, Rose, perfecto.

Acompañe a Rosalie a la puerta de salida. Cuando cerré la puerta, dejando a Ross afuera, me encaré a mi cuarto. Aunque más bien, encaraba a mi nueva escuela.

Puse mi laptop, mi celular y mi ipod en el escritorio. Conecte mi ipod a las bocinas, que por casualidad las traía en mi neceser. En mi_ playlist _localice una canción que me encanta " November Rain" de Guns'n'Roses y oprimí el botón de _play. _

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

_We've been through this auch a long long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_

_But lovers always come and lovers always go_

_An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today_

_Walking away_

Escuchar esa canción me relajaba y me hacia meditar, sobre lo que tenia que hacer ahora que estaba en este colegio.

_If we could take the time_

_to lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine_

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me_

_then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain_

_Do you need some time...on your own_

_Do you need some time...all alone_

_Everybody needs some time..._

_on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

Mientras desempacaba, me fijé que en mi enojo y apuro de esa madrugada, había echado a la maleta un "tutu" negro que tenia, de cuando René me había hecho tomar clases de ballet. Eso me dio una idea respecto al uniforme, así que acabando de desempacar, me dispuse a arreglar mi uniforme nuevo.

_Sometimes I need some time...on my_

_own_

_Sometimes I need some time...all alone_

_Everybody needs some time..._

_on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain_

_Don't ya think that you need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one_

-Perfecto. Este uniforme si me gusta. – me dije a mi misma.

***

Después de "modificar" mi uniforme, me di un largo baño. Metí mis bocinas y mi ipod que desde antes ya había puesto. My _playlist _tenia la canción de "My Immortal" de Evanescence, esa canción me relajaba muchísimo, y mas sentir el agua caliente caer sobre mi cuerpo, sentir como cada musculo se destensaba, hasta quedar totalmente relajados.

Había sido un día de locos. En una sola mañana, me habían escoltado hasta la Academia Williams, había hecho una amiga, casi peleo con una tarada y hasta había hecho planes para salir. Increíble mi primer día en esta cárcel.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, casi me da un infarto.

-Rose, me asustaste.

-Perdón, es que toque y como no abrías, entre –comento en respuesta.

-Ok, esta bien, fue solo el susto.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta.

-Justo a tiempo –murmuro Rose.

-¿Quién es, Rosalie?

-Es Alice, te dije que te la iba a presentar –comento dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla- pero ella es un poco impaciente, así que vino a conocerte.

Rose abrió la puerta y tras ella, una pequeña chica me sonreía enormemente. Me pareció agradable, así que le devolví la sonrisa. Era unos cantos centímetros mas baja que yo, y mira que yo me considero enana; su cabello estaba corto, en diferentes capas y con las puntas apuntando a diferentes partes; su cuerpo era esbelto, de piel pálida encontraste con su cabello negro azabache, y los ojos azules, que la hacían verse muy bonita, hermosa de verdad. Portaba una playera negra de manga corta, con un estampado en el pecho de la muy famosa lengua de los _Rolling Stone, _esta chica sabe de música; la playera la combinaba con unos vaqueros entubados a la cadera de color azul y unas botas de tacón de aguja que le llegaban a las rodillas.

-Hola Rose, Bella, ¿puedo pasar? –dijo dando un paso hacia la habitación. Un momento, ¿ya sabia mi nombre?

-Claro, pasa –conteste extrañada- enseguida vuelvo, me visto y regreso.

-Ammm… Bella, te traje un regalo –me dijo Alice, deteniéndome- ya sabes, por tu primer día aquí.

-Alice… -dijo Rosalie. Algo me estaba perdiendo.

-No, rose, esta bien –conteste.

-Pero Bella… esta bien, tu te lo buscaste –dijo Rose, eso me asusto.

Alice me tendió una bolsa. La tomé con una mano, pues con la otra sostenía la toalla con la que estaba envuelta. Le susurre un "Gracias", pero cuando la puse en la cama y me dirigía al closet, Alice me volvió a interrumpir.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces?

-Amm... ¿voy al closet a cambiarme para salir a pasear?

-Si, pero… pruébate mi regalo ¿sip? –Alice junto sus manos como suplica y me miro con los ojos vidriosos. Rosalie solo torció los ojos y se fue a sentar a la cama a leer una revista.

-Esta bien, Alice, supongo que no me traje nada. Sabes de hecho así es, hasta me traje un "tutu" de crinolina negra –reí al saber que era verdad, pero gracias a Dios, mañana llegaban todas mis cosas.

-Entonces… me dejas arreglarte –eso me tomó por sorpresa- porfis, porfis, porfis, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

-Alice de verdad, no creo que sea necesario, solo vamos a ir a cenar, ¡ni que tuviera una cita! –Dije entre risas- además, no creo que puedas hacer mucho por mí.

-Solo confía en mi, quedaras hermosa –dijo Alice contraatacando- anda ve ponte unos vaqueros y tu regalo, mientras voy a mi habitación por algunas cosas.

Esta niña me asustaba, pero así era adorable. Voltee a ver a Rosalie en mi cama y solo me dio una sonrisa de "mejor aguántate y acepta tu derrota". Yo solo suspiré.

-Esta bien peque.

-¿Peque?- dijo algo confundida o más bien molesta.

-¿Te molesta? –Conteste- si quieres no te digo así.

-No, esta bien, es mas lindo de lo que me dicen otras –dijo alzando la voz una octava y viendo a Rose, ella solo le saco la lengua. Que maduro de su parte- anda vístete.

Entré al closet y saque uno de mis vaqueros favoritos, que por suerte había hechado a mi maleta; eran unos jeans negros a la cadera con algunas rasgaduras y entubados; me dirigí al baño para vestirme. El regalo que Alice me dio, era una blusa de color rojo con estampados al frente de rayos, moros y guitarras, con un hombro al descubierto, realmente hermosa. Me miré al espejo, me veía bien, pero me faltaban mis _Converse _rojos. Me los coloque y me gusto la imagen del espejo.

Salí del baño y Alice ya estaba de vuelta, con un montón de cosas para el cabello y mucho, demasiado maquillaje. Me quede helada, ¿todo eso era para mi?

-Oh!, Bella, te vez genial –comento Rose sacándome de concentración.

-Ammm… Gracias –dije enrojeciendo- muchas gracias por la blusa, Alice.

-De nada, Bella, ahora… ¡siéntate! –contesto Alice. Por Dios, ya ni mi padrino Phil, que es miliar- hora de trabajar con tu cara… Rose, ¿me ayudas con el cabello?

-Claro, ¿que quieres que haga? –contesto la aludida.

Me sentaron en la silla de mi escritorio. Mientras Rosalie dejaba liso mi cabello con la plancha, cosa que yo tardaba como mínimo dos horas, Alice me pintaba aquí, me pintaba acá, usando diferentes cosas y ¡no acababa! Por lo regular, yo solo me secaba el cabello, me delineaba los ojos, me aplicaba un poco de rímel y listo. Pero ellas no. Una hora después por fin terminaron.

-Lista –dijo Alice.

-Quedaste hermosa, Bella. –secundo Rosalie.

Me miré al espejo, pues lo tenía enfrente. Esa no era yo. La del espejo tenia el cabello con volumen pero aun así liso hasta la punta; los ojos los tenia marcados con sombras negras difuminados, lo que hacia verlos realmente grandes, las pestañas casi tocaban las cejas de lo largas que estaban; la boca estaba pintada de un rojo pasión con un _lip gloss _transparente, que contrastaba con su piel blanca, como la cal. Así que miré bien y en esas facciones me descubrí. Era yo la del espejo. Me veía preciosa.

-WAO!!! –fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Bueno ya estas lista, ¿nos vamos? –dijo Rosalie a mi espalda.

-Si, vamos al centro comercial, quiero un Starbucks –secundo Alice. Yo solo asentí.

_**Eitt grax a todos lo que leen mi ficc, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por los reviews dejados se los agradesco de corazón.**_

_**Iovs eres genial niña, grax por tus consejos, tQmmm!.**_

_**Pekee lo prometido es deuda espero y te gustee la adaptación ^^ aa por cierto Feliz cumpleaños!!! Te qiero**_

_**Gracias de nuevo a todos!.**_

_**Atte. Lunna Cullen Hale.**_


	4. conociendonos & Elavorando planes

**La historia es mía, pero los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Gracias por crearlos para nosotras.**

**Capitulo 4. Conociéndonos.**

**Bella POV.**

Salimos de la Academia, rumbo al Centro Comercial de Forks. Si, este pueblito, en medio de la nada, donde nunca deja de llover, tiene un Centro Comercial.

Rose tenia un excelente auto. Un BMW rojo descapotable, realmente precioso. Salimos de la Academia, pues siendo fin de semana, los alumnos podían ir a sus casas, o si preferían, podían quedarse a dormir en el Instituto como cualquier otro día. Los padres de Rose se encontraban en un crucero y los padres de Alice eran publicistas, así que viajaban demasiado.

-¿Ya tienen su disfraz para la fiesta temática? –pregunto Alice emocionada. Aunque la acaba de conocer, parecía que teníamos una amistad de años.

-Yo ya Alice –contesto Rosalie sin apartar la vista de la carretera- así que me salve.

-¿Cuál fiesta? –pregunte mirando a Alice.

-Todos los años, la Academia Williams organiza una fiesta temática –contesto- el año pasado, el tema era las nubes, pero Rose y yo hicimos unas cuantas diabluras.

-Cierto, ese día estuvo genial, Alice –afirmó la conductora.

-A si, cuenten, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? –dije yo.

-Pues imagínate, Bella, el tema de la fiesta era las nubes, por ende, todos teníamos que asistir de blanco –contesto Rose.

-Así, que a mi, se me ocurrió poner en ridículo a Tanya, Jessica y Lauren –le siguió Alice.

Yo estaba atenta a cada palabra que pronunciaba, pues sabia que involucrando a las barbie's-cabezas-huecas de Toña, _Gessica_ y Lauri-no tendría que ser bueno; esperen, ¿si se llaman así? A no, Tanya, Jessica y Lauren. Bueno me da igual, me vale.

-Yo estaba segura de que esas tres irían cual tales prostitutas son, así que Alice vigilo, mientras yo colocaba todo lo demás, antes de que empezara la fiesta –dijo Rose.

-Las odiamos tanto que no nos pudimos resistir a hacer eso, no solo por que se creen superiores que nosotras, sino por que también son novias de los chicos que a nosotras, nos gustan –dijo Alice frunciendo en seño.

-¿Así que andan Copn los chicos que a ustedes les gustan? –dije.

-Si, ellos son guapísimos. Emmett es encantador, tierno y muy musculoso –suspiro Rose- es como un Osito de carne y hueso… dijo Rosalie.

-Y Jasper es todo un caballero, gentil, amable y protector –dijo Alice con un suspiro- claro que Edward también tiene lo suyo, ellos tres son primos, Jasper y Edward son hermanos.

-¿Con que esas tres tontas andan con ello? –Dije con malicia- a ver que hacemos al respecto, pero sígueme contando, ¿Qué les hicieron?

-Bueno, pues mientras yo vigilaba, Rosalie coloco tres barricas de miel en donde esta la iluminación **(N/A: o como se llame es que no me acuerdo del nombre xD)** en todo lo alto, donde no los vieran, pues todos los años "ganan" el concurso al mejor vestuario, siendo que yo tengo mejor gusto que ellas dos –dijo Alice un poco enojada.

Yo estaba que me moría de ganas de que me dijeran el resto, pues sabia que iba a estar genial. Yo ya había ideado un plan para esas viejas, esas tres me las pagarían y muy caro.

-El caso es, que colocamos dos ventiladores a la salida –le siguió Rosalie- y cuando ellas subieron a recibir su premio, les cayo toda la miel en todo el cuerpo –no reímos las tres juntas- y como si Alice fuera vidente, salieron corriendo y los ventiladores se prendieron bañándolas de plumas de gallinas.

Todo el camino hacia el centro comercial fue pura risa. Ellas me preguntaron por que me habían expulsado de mi anterior instituto, ya pues les conté, pues que me corrieron por desgreñar a una zorra igual que Toña y lo demás, claro diciéndoles que si me expulsaban de esta Academia, iba directito a la militarizada.

Llegamos por fin al Centro Comercial, y pues como yo no conocía nada, las chicas me dieron un mini tour por todas las tiendas de ropa; Alice parecía estar en su mundo, le brillaban los ojos con cada prenda que me elegía, ¡¡si, que me elegía!! Alice decía que necesitaba ropa para la Academia y para la fiesta que se avecinaba, así que la ultima tienda a la que acudimos, fue a _"__Crazy Style's_" una tienda de todo tipo de disfraces.

-¡¡¡Alice, pero si la fiesta es dentro de un mes!!! –casi se lo grite en la cara.

-¿Y?, necesitamos tener todo listo y vernos súper-lindas, hermosa y sexys ¿Cómo vez?... eso me recuerda… ¿tu que llevara Rosalie? –dijo Alice.

-Ammm... ¿yo? –dijo Rosalie. Se escucho clarito como tragaba saliva. Me volteó.- voy a ir disfrazada de Fergie en el video de "_my humps"_, con el short de licra rosa y la blusa azul, además de mis zapatillas Rosas –dijo fuerte y claro.

-Ok, me parece bien, ¿y tu, Bella, como quieres ir?- me pregunto Alice.

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero ir?

-Vamos, Bella, será divertido –ataco Rose- además podemos hacer una cuantas travesuras, ¿si, vamos?

-Bueno –dije resignada- ¿de que tema es este año?

-El tema es tu cantante preferido o la canción que mas te guste –dijo Alice- en tal caso es igual, así, ¿Qué cual es tu canción preferida?

-No lo se, tengo que pensarlo, pero me gusta mucho la canción de _"two hearts" _ de Kelly Minogue.

-Pues iras de Kelly Minogue, ese video esta genial, te veraz sexy –lo juro Alice.

-¿Y tu de que video iras, Alice? –pregunte.

-Yo voy a ir vestida como Shania Twain –contesto con una sonrisa

-No piensas decirnos de que canción, ¿verdad? –dijo Rose muy segura.

-Oye eso no es justo –me queje.

-No, no les pienso decir, es sorpresa –dijo Alice adelantándose a la tienda.

Rosalie y yo la seguimos unos pasos más atrás. Las tres, cada una traíamos como, cinco bolsas en cada mano, todo, según Alice, eran cosas que necesitábamos las tres, especialmente yo por ser nueva en la Academia.

Entramos en la tienda de disfraces, pues según Alice, si esperábamos para comprar los atuendos, después no íbamos a alcanzar.

Alice escogió un vestuario y me lo entrego.

-Pruébatelo –me ordeno.

Me metí al probador y me puse lo que me había dado. Me veía realmente sexy, no lo puedo negar, además iba de acuerdo a la canción. Salí del probador hacia la estancia donde me esperaban Rose y Alice, me daba un poco de vergüenza por que, una pared era de vidrio y daba justo afuera de la tienda, donde las demás personas me podían ver.

-Por Dios, Bella, te vez realmente linda –dijo Rosalie.

-No solo linda, sino sexy también –rectifico Alice- te dije que te verías preciosa.

-Bueno pues gracias, Alice –dije- sin ti, no encuentro el atuendo ideal, ¿y el tuyo?

-El mío lo tengo en la Academia –contesto- ya lo había elegido desde antes

-¿Qué no pretendes enseñárnoslo? –pregunto Rosalie.

-Claro que si –dijo Alice- pero quiero que me lo vean puesto, me veo hermosa.

-Ok, entonces hoy lo llevas a mi cuarto y tenemos una pijamaza –dije muerta de curiosidad- me voy a quitar este disfraz.

-Ok –dijeron ambas, pero cuando me di la vuelta y que de frente al enorme muro de cristal, mire a tres chicos pasar. Los tres eran realmente guapos, parecían modelos. Era increíble que tres hombres tan lindos, estuvieran ocultos aquí en Forks. Me les quede mirando, pero mi atención solo se dirigió a uno de ellos, tenia el cabello cobrizo con destellos dorados. Había visto antes ese cabello, estaba segura, pero… ¿Dónde?

_Flashbacks_

_Tome asiento mientras llegaba mi niñera. Mientras esperaba, vi pasar a un grupo de chicos muy guapos, sin duda niños fresas, consentidos, hijos de papi; aun que solo uno me llamo la atención, bueno él no, pues no pude verle la cara, solo capte su cabello con unos extraños destellos dorados. Me gusto su cabello. Lindo de verdad_.

_Fin de Flashback_

¡¡Claro!!, cuando estaba esperando a Rosalie. Él es del cabello lindo. Por Dios, ahora que le puedo ver la cara es más lindo de lo que pensaba… ¿Qué?, no, Isabella Marie Swan, no puede gustarte un tipo pastico con él, de seguro que es una fresa de lo peor. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando ese chico plástico, voltio a mirarme.

**Edward POV. **

Iba pasando por enfrente de "_Crazy Style's" _una tienda de disfraces muy popular en Forks, cuando vi a la mas linda, y sexy mujer que había visto en mi vida. Traía un disfraz que le sentaba bien. No deje de mirarla hasta que, Emmett, Jasper y yo, dejamos la tienda atrás, solo pude captar, que ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba y se sonrojo.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Edward? –pregunto Jasper, al percatarse de que miraba hacia atrás nuestro.

-Nada.

-Para mí, que estabas viendo a la chica de la tienda de disfraces –dijo Emmett entre risas. ¡¡No!!, Emmett la había visto también- se veía sexy con ese disfraz.

-Cállate, Emmett –dije dándole un sape.

-¿Cuál chica? –pregunto Jasper.

-Ninguna. Emmett que ya ve mal, necesitas lente eh –dije entre bromas- yo solo buscaba a nuestras novias.

Si, nuestras novias, tres guapas chicas y amigas entre si, mi novia era Tanya, la capitana de porristas de la Academia Williams; Jessica y Lauren, las novias de Jasper y Emmett respectivamente, además de amigas de Tanya y miembros del escuadrón de porristas. Nosotros tres, jugadores del equipo de Baseball de la Academia Williams, por tal motivo, ellas eran nuestras novias.

Pero esta chicaa era diferente, jamás la había visto en Forks, simplemente tenia algo que la hacia verse adorable, fuera del disfraz, ella era adorable.

Llegamos a la pizzería, donde nos quedamos de ver con nuestras chicas. Ellas ya nos esperaban.

-¡¡Eddie!! –grito mi novia al verme entrar. Tanya era linda, pero a veces, como estas, cuando me decía "Eddie" me nefasteaba **(le caía mal)**.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así, Tanya.

-Lo siento, amor. No me regañes ¿si? –dijo al sentarme junto a ella y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios **(asko xD)**- hoy eh tenido un pésimo día, me encontré con una tarada que iba con Rosalie, pero, ash olvidémoslas.

Emmett y Jasper saludaron a sus respectivas novias, asi que nos quedamos en el Centro Comercial y pedimos unas pizzas. Cuando estabamos esperando a que nos trajeran la comida, la chica adorable de la tienda de disfraces entro a la pizzeria en compañía de otras dos chicas. A ellas si las habia visto claro, estaban en la Academia Williams, una era Rosalie Hale y la otra Alice Brandon.

Mientras la veia, escuche como Tanya soltaba un pequeño siseo y apretaba los puños.

-Maldita estupida –dijo con todo su desprecio.

-¿La conoces, Tanya? –le pregunte un poco confuso.

-Esa idiota le dijo Toña a Tanya hoy, antes de venir hacia aca –Contesto Jessica

Emmett tan infantil que era, solto unas pequeñas risas, pero enseguida guardo silencio, cuando Tanya, le dio una mirada asesina.

-No es para tanto –dijo Jasper en son tranquilo- a lo mejor es simplemente una turista que esta de paso.

-Eso quisieramos –dijo Lauren.

-¿Como que eso quisieramos? –pregunto Emmett.

-Es que esa perra, es nueva alumna en la Academia Williams –contesto Tanya entre dientes.

Me le quede mirando otra vez a esa chica. Así que tendria chance de conocerla, de saber por que se me hacia tan adorable, pero, con Tanya a mi lado, seria difícil… pero no imposible. La chica me devolvió la mirada, sonrió y sus mejillas adoptaron un adorable tono rojo.

**Bella POV.**

¡¡Por Dios!!. El chico de cabello lindo me hizo sonrojar. Eso solo pasaba cuando me gustaba alguien o cuando pasaba por una gran vergüenza.

Seguia parada enfrente de mis amigas. Ellas no lo pudieron ver, por que estaban de espaldas a ellos, pero yo, estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Bella, que tienes? –dijo Rose al ver que no me movia y agachaba la mirada- ¿Por qué estas roja?

-No tengo nada –dije apresuradamente- me voy a cambiar.

-Si, anda. Que me muero de hambre –dijo Alice.

Estando en el probador, me pregunté ¿Qué pasaria si yo me enamorara de un chico sin cerebro?, ¿me volveria igual que ellos? ¿fria sin ningun sentimiento que no sea por mi misma? ¿seria tonta, estupida y con la cabeza llena de humo?. ¡¡NO!!. Jamas seria como ellos. El amor no existe y menos desde aquella vez. Ese idiota me lo dejo muy claro.

Salí del vestidor y me encamine hacia la caja. Alice me esperaba con las manos abiertas, para que le entregara mi disfraz. Me negaria a comprarlo, pero con las miradas que me daba Rosalie, me quedaba claro que era mejor no contradecir a esta peque.

-Bueno, ¿y a donde vamos a comer?

-¿Qué te parece, Bella, si comemos una pizza? –dijo Alice

-Me parece bien –dije encogiendome de hombros.

-Entonces vamos –dijo Rose.

Las seguí hasta donde se supone que es la pizzeria. Entrando al local, lo primero que vi, fue al chico de cabellos lindo. Pero no estaba solo, Toña estaba con él. Alice siguió mi mirada y me pilló viendo al chavo, pero no dijo nada. Me percate de que no estaba solo, Toña y sus lamebotas estaban con él, ademas de los otros dos chicos, uno grandote y musculoso, me dio risa, pues parecia un oso gigante; y el otro, un chico alto de cabello rubio y de aspecto muy tranquilo, antes no me habia percatado de cómo eran, pues solo le puse atención al de cabellos lindo. Algo se dijeron entre si, pero cuando el chico de cabello cobrizo con destellos dorados volvio a verme, solo pude sonreirle y sonrojarme. Odiaba eso.

Caminamos en silencio hacia una mesa que se encontraba vacia. Nos sentamos y dejamos todas las bolsas que traiamos cargando. Bastantes para mi gusto. Yo quede enfrente al chico que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. ¿Qué aspecto tendria para que me mirara de esa forma?. Decidi no prestarle atención, no la merecia, pero voltee a ver a mis amigas y mire que tambien observaban al chico. No, no es cierto. Rosalie miraba al grandote, al que parecia oso y Alice, ella miraba al chico alto y rubio. Las dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Ajaaa –dije sacandolas de su mundo- con que les gustan esos chicos, ¿verdad?

-Emm… este… no, ¿Cómo crees eso, Bella? – dijo Rose tartamudeando.

-Rosalie Hale, ella es nuestra nueva mejor amiga, ¿para que se lo ocultamos? –dijo Alice mirando a Rosalie.

-Entonces, ¿si les gustan?

-Si, acaso no son guapisimos –dijo Alice suspirando de nuevo.

-¿y como se llaman? –pregunte, a lo mejor podian saber el nombre del que me miraba.

-El guapo y grandote, es Emmett McCarty –dijo Rosalie suspirando- el rubio delgado es Jasper Whitlock –suspiro Alice- y el chico de cabello cobrizo, es Edward Cullen, y son del equipo de Baseball del Instituto.

Con que se llama Edward Cullen. Interesante.

-Si –dijo Alice en tono resisgonado- pero ellos tres, son novios de Tanya, Jassica y Lauren.

Con que novios de las tres tarada. Mucho mas interesante (neta que hay veces, que hasta mi propia mente me asusta).

-¿y?

-¿Cómo, que y, Bella? –dijo Rosalie

-Si, ¿y?, ¿ por que no los conquistan?

-Pues por que tiene novias, obviamente –contesto Alice.

-Eso se puede arreglar –dije en un suspiro.

-A sí, ¿Cómo? –pregunto Rose.

-Las ayudare a conquistarlos, y asi, tendre un poco de diversión, molestando a esas tres –dije orgullosa.

-Va, ¿y que planeas hacer? –pregunto Alice.

-Miren y aprendan, ¿Ok?

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la maquina de refrescos, compre uno y me dirigí hacia la mesa de las taradas. De vuelta a la mesa de mis amigas, les dije que estuvieran preparadas con las bolsas. Me levante de nuevo y camine hacia la mesa de esas taradas y sus novios, coloque la lata a mi espalda y la agite, cuando llegue a la mesa de las estupidas, todos y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos, voltearon a verme.

-Hola –salude con una sonrisa parte de mi plan.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? –dijo Toña o como se llame, pero, ¿Cómo era el nombre?. No lo recordaba.

-Vine a pedirte una disculpa, mi tono de hoy en la mañana fue muy descortes –exclame serena.

-Pues largate, disculpas no aceptadas.

-Vamos Tanya, escuchala si quiera – dijo el que ahora sabia era Edward Cullen.

Gracias. Si, asi se llamaba,Tanya.

-Si, Tanya, disculpame, es que estaba un poco molesta, por algunas cosas que hicieron para traerme hasta aquí –dije aun sonriendo, pero ya con un poco de malicia (**muajaja**)- mira, te compre un refresco, en son de disculpas.

Le tendi el refresco. Tenia que caer con el plan, eso era esencial. Mire de reojo a Alice y Rosalie, que me miraban con los ojos como platos, sonrei para mis adentros. Toña me miro con sospecha, pero aun asi tomó el refresco. ¡¡Perfecto!!. Cayó en la trampa.

-Ok, te perdono por que tengo sed, y la pizza y los refrescos todavía no nos las traen -Dijo mientras abria el refresco, di un paso haca atrás, pues no queria mancharme como ella. Cuando abrio la lata, el refresco salio disparado directo a su cara, los demas se sorprendieron y se alejaron un poco. Pobre Edward, hasta a el le toco un poco. La tarada quedo empapada, no pude mas y salte a carcajadas.

-¡¡Ups!! –dije encogiendome de hombros y soltando una carcajada- el refresco venia agitado, lo siento.

-Eres una idiota –dijo Toña- ¡¡Mi cabello!!

-Eso te pasa por meterte con mis amigas y conmigo –conteste- a por cierto, casi se me olvida, chicos –voltee a mirar al rubio y al grandote- mis amigas, Rose y Alice, les mandan saludos y besos- les dije guiñándoles un ojo – y tu- me voltee a ver a Edward- ven aca –Tome a Edward del cuello de la camisa y lo acerque todo lo posible a mi, lo bese en los labios enfrente de la tonta de su novia. Ya antes habia hecho eso, pero los labios de Edward eran deliciosos, asi que no lo pude evotar y profundice el beso, cosa que él me correspondio. Me vi obligada a romper el beso, pero aun asi lo disfrute. – nos vemos guapo.

Corrì a donde estaban mis amigas, tomamos las bolsas y nos fuimos, ni pudimos comer pizza, pero no importa, habia valido la pena. De camino a casa llegamos a un _McDonald's_, compramos unas hamburguesas y de camino a la Academia les conte el resto de mi plan y lo qe les habia dicho a Emmett y a Jasper.

**Hola chicas espero que les guste mi capitulo, me costo trabajo hacerlo por que andaba medio depre, pero si lo acabe ¡¡¡Wiiii!!!**

**Un saludo para Jaslice y tambien para Iovs, que son las ke me sacan de mi depresion.**

**Y para Wiiixx… Starbucks es una marca de caffe muy reconocida en el mundo, es una de las preferidas de Robert Pattinson xD**

**Chicas y chicos.. por ke puede haber no?... dejen sus reviews!!! Cualkier preguntaa diganme y la aclaro ok?**

**Las kieroo!!**

**Hasta el siguiente Capitulo.**


	5. Sorpresas

**La historia es mía, pero los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Gracias por crearlos para nosotras.**

**Capitulo 5. Sorpresas.**

**Edward POV**

Cuando esa chica me beso, no fue un beso como los que le daba a Tanya, este era mucho mas… dulce, diferente.

Yo no entendia muy bien lo que pasaba. Ella se acerco a Tanya en son de paz, pero, no era así. Le habia dado un refresco agitado. Me reí en mi interior, eso nunca lo vi venir, pero claramente ella era diferente, se veia diferente y eso me… atraia. Si me atraia a mas no poder, era diferente de lo que sentia por Tanya, de hecho, no era nada comparado. Con Tanya, yo ya no sentía nada, ni amor ni nada, es mas ni aprecio sentia por ella, me caia mal, detestaba tener que verla, hablar con ella, besarla y hasta me provocaba nauseas, pero al ser todo un caballero como mi madre queria, no iva a admitirlo frente a ella y mucho menos, frente a mis hermanos, Emmett y Jasper.

Pero esta chica me movió todo por dentro. La vii correr haciua sus amigas después de que me besara. Yo estaba en shock. Sus labios, sus dulces labios me habian dejado estupefacto.

-¡¡Eddie!! –grito Tanya sacandome de mi concentración- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-¿yo que te hice, Tanya? – le pregunte. Todavía estaba un poco en shock, asi que no me importo que me dijera _Eddie_.

-¡¡¿Cómo pudiste besarte con esa?

-Yo no la bese, ella me beso.

-Vamos, Tanya, tranquilizate –le dijo Jasper, al ver que no paraba de gritarme.

-Si, Tanya, ya después te vengaras –exclamo Jessica

-Nosotras te ayudaremos –secundo Lauren

-Nadie va a hacer nada –dije un poco enojado- ¿entendido, Tanya?

-Pero… Eddie, ¡Ella te beso! –volvio a gritar Tanya, tratando de hacer un berriche, conmigo ya no funcionaba eso, antes si pero ahora, no.

-¡Pero nada! – grito Emmett, que hasta ahora se habia mantenido al margen de todo esto- Edward tiene razon, nadie va a hacer nada, ¿entendieron Tanya, Jessica y Lauren?

-Si –contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo y agachando la cabeza, pero yo sabia que no se ivan a quedar asi como asi.

Las pizzaz llegaron a nuestra mesa, pero ya ningfuno tenia hambre, asi que nos fuimos directo al instituto, yo todavía queria comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, pero Tanya, solo queria irseinmediatamente a la Academia, no quedo mas, que darle gusto.

Llegamos al Instituto y acompañamos a las chicas a su dormitorio, yo solo queria ir a mi habitación, tenia la cabeza hecha un lío, pensaba en Tanya, en que ya no sentia nada por ella, en la nueva chica, en que me habia besado y en que deseaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los mios.

--Edward, amor… siento mucho que esa perra te haya besado, deja quito ese mal sabor de tu boca –dijo cuando llegamos a su habitación, la numero 349-A. La detuve, no le iva a dar el gusto de que me quitara ese beso de la boca- perdon, Tanya, pero la verdad, es que estas empapada de refresco y no quisiera que me mojaras, lo siento cariño.

Me hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero ya no dijo nada. Excelente, pues no sabia que mas inventarle. Entro sin rechitar a su habitación, detrás de ella, entraron Jessica y Lauren, supe que ivan a planear algo, me lo esperaba. Nos despedimos de las tres con un simple "_adios"_ y nos dirigiamos a la salida cuando la ví.

Venia con Rosalie y con Alice, como dije antes, a ellas ya las conocia y quien no iva a conocer a las causantes de varias travesuras en la escuela.

-Mira Edward –dijo Emmett en tono burlon- ¿Quién viene ahí?

-¿No le diras nada? –pregunto Edward

-No…lo se –dije, pues todavía no lo pensaba. Ademas, mientras estabamos en la pizzeria, no me habia fijado en su atuendo, traia unos vaqueros a la cadera de color negro y un poco rasgados, ademas eran entubados, le sentaban bien; portaba tambien un blusa roja con un hombro al descubierto, con estampados al frente, que en contraste con su piel palida la hacia verse espectacular. No portaba zapatillas como cualquier otra chica, sino unos _Converse_ de color rojo que le convinaban a la perfeccion; maquillaje, sii sus ojos de color chocolate contrastaban con las sombras negras y su boca… esa boca de color rojo pasion que antes me habia besado, me llamaba a probarla de nuevo. ¡Pero que me a hecho esta mujer!. Me sentia extraño.

Mientras nos dirigiamos a la salida, ellas tres intercambiaron unos cuantos cuchicheos, no supe en si lo que ella les haya dicho, por que, Rosalie y Alice abrieron los ojos como platos, pero después asintieron y las tres nos miraron directamente a los ojos.

Ella me miraba a mi, con una ceja levantada. No se si ella disfrutaria el beso, pero yo en cambio lo sentia vivo en mis labios. Alice miraba a Jasper, con una sonrisa que deslumbraria a cualquiera, incluso a mi hermano Jasper **(N/A: hermano, por qe asi se tratan, como hermanos)**. Rosalie…bueno Rosalie era otra cosa, miraba a Emmett de una forma muy poco educada, casi sexual, diria yo. Ninguno dijo nada. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude apreciar que Emmett, casi babiaba por Rosalie y que Jasper le sonreia estupidamente a Alice, yo…yo ni queria saber como estaba, seguramente peor que ellos.

Pasaron por en medio de nosotros, cada quien mirando a su cada cual, Ella a mi, Rosalie a Emmett y Alice a Jasper. No dijimos nada. Pero cuando dieron un paso atrás de nosotros dijeron…

-Eit chicos… -esa era la voz de ella, de quien mas. Los tres nos dimos la media vuelta, pues no habia mas chicos que nosotros por el pasillo.

-A las tres, Bella, - dijo Alice, asi que ella se llamaba Bella, Pecioso nombre, le quedaba a la perfeccion- una… dos…¡tres!

No se lo que paso, pues en un segundo, teniamos, y cuando digo teniamos era por que los tres las teniamos colgadas del cuello, besandonos. No puede ser, esta mujer me volveria loco. Ya no preste atención a nada mas, no supe que hicieron Jasper y Emmett, solo fui conciente de que sus bellos y suaves labios me besaban; Bella enredo sus manos en mi cabello, se sentia tan bien esa caricia. Mis brazos cobraron vida propia y los lleve a su cintura y la aprete junto ami, su boca y la mia estaban tan conectadas, como si fueran engranes que encajaran a la perfeccion. Finalmente y con los labios un poco hinchados, nos separamos. Los tres al mismo tiempo.

Observe como Alice se bajada de Jasper, supuse que para poder alcanzarlo, tuvo que dar un gran salto, pues ella era pequeñita; Rose y Emmett, bueno solo me percate de cómo Rose tenia una pierna vida en Emmett y este con su mano en ella.

-¡¡WAO!! –dijo Emmett- Rosalie yo…

Era la primera vez que veia que Emmet, se quedaba sin habla. Pero pues yo no me quedaba atrás y mucho menos Jasper, que solo se dedicaba a observar a Alice. Por mi parte **(N/A: no sean malpensadas cochinas xD)** yo no solte la mano de Bella.

-Shhh…no tienen que decir nada –dijo Bella soltando mi agarre- solo tengan en cuenta, que existen mejores y mas bellas mujeres que esas tres que tiene por novias.

-Emmett… me gustas y sabre como conquistarte –dijo Rosalie

-Jasper… -dijo Alice, pero claramente en la mirada decia todo- pronto.

-Edward… -era Bella la que me hablaba, ¡sabia mi nombre!, ¿y por que me alegraba?. Enserio me puso mal, ¡ y acabo de conocerla!- nos vemos guapo.

¿Solo eso? ¿Nada mas eso? Por Dios, me acababa de besar, ¡¿y solo dijo eso?!

Las tres dieron media vuelta, pero cuando estaban a dos pasos de nosotros, Jasper y Emmett tomaron a Rosalie y a Alice por las muñecas, les dieron media vuelta y les plantaron otro beso en los labios. Bella y yo los miramos.

-Que mas da uno mas –dijo Bella encogiendose de hombros, camino hacia mi y me planto otro beso.

Cuando por fin nos soltamos los tres, ellas se fueron a su cuarto. Emmett, jasper y yo nos quedamos parados, observando como se alejaban de nosotras, y entraban a un cuarto a solo una puerta del de Tanya, Jessica y Lauren. Gracias a Dios no salieron.

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegamos a la Academia, fuimos directo a la habitación de Alice, solo un piso abajo del mio.

En el camino les conte que les habia dicho a Emmett y a Jasper, qe mis amigas, osea ellas, les mandaban saludos y besos.

-¿Pero por que besaste a Edward Cullen? –me pregunto Rosalie

-Pues por que se me hizo divertido –Conteste- ademas por ver la cara que puso la tonta esa otra vez, lo volveria hacer con gusto.

-¡Ja! La verdad es que si –me secundo Alice- la cara que puso Tanya, al verte besando a Edward, y que él no hiciera nada por detenerte, fue de 10.

-Si, verdad –dije a media risa. Eso me dejo pensando, ¿Por qué no me habia parado? ¿Por qué sus labios eran deliciosos? ¿Por qué ansiaba volverlos a provar? ¡¡NO!! Impoible, pero era verdad.

Entramos a la habitación de Alice, pues nos iva a enseñar su disfraz para la fiesta, ella ya me habia hecho comprar el mio y como Rose ya tenia el de ella, solo faltaba ver el disfraz de Alice.

-Esperen aquí, ire a ponerme mi atuendo – dijo Alice entrando al cuarto de baño.

Me sente junto con Rose en la cama de Alice, muy comoda a decir verdad, de hecho todo su cuarto era comodo, el papel tapiz y demas complemento de su habitación eran de color azul y verde, combinaban armoniosamente.

Rosalie se levanto y camino hacia el estante, donde Alice tenia su esterio, conecto el _ipod_, supuse que estaba buscando una cancion, asi, que cuando la escuche, cual era, casi grito de la emocion.

Era una de mis canciones preferidas, la de _" Girls, Girls, Girls"_ de Motley Crue. La cancion empezo a sonar y Rose y yo a bailar y a cantar.

_Friday night and i need a fight  
My motorcycle and a switchblade knife  
Handful of grease in my hair feels right  
But what i need to get me tight are_

Tome un cepillo de Alice y Rose el contol de la televisión y simulamos que eran nuestros micrófonos.

_Girls girls girls  
Long legs and burgundy lips Girls  
Dancin' down on the sunset strip Girls  
Red lips fingertips_

En ese instante salio Alice del baño, se veia linda con su dizfraz, pero tambien se nos unio al canto y baile disparejo.

_Trick or treat sweet to eat  
On halloween and new year's eve  
Yankee girls ya just can't be beat  
But you're the best when you're off their feet_

Girabamos y bailabamos como nuestros cuerpos no los permitian y era divertido.

_Girls, girls, girls  
At the dollhouse in ft. lauderdale  
Girls, girls, girls  
Rocking in atlanta at tattletails  
Girls, girls, girls  
Raising hell at the 7th ve_

Rosalie canto sola una pequeña estrofa

_Have you read the news  
In the soho tribune  
Ya know she did me  
Well then she broke my heart_

La siguiente fue Alice, la cual se veia graciosisima cantando con una zapatilla, la cual habia agarrado de microfono.

_I'm such a good good boy  
I just need a new toy  
I tell ya what, girl  
Dance for me, ill keep you overemployed  
Just tell me a story  
You know the one i mean_

Y la ultima fui yo, me estaba diviertiendo como nunca.

_Crazy horse, paris, france  
Forget the names, remember romance  
I got the photos, a ménage á trois  
Musta broke those frenchies laws with those_

Al final, juntas cantamos el coro. ¡¡Fue grandioso!!

_Girls, girls, girls  
Body shop, marble arch  
Girls, girls, girls  
Tropicana's where i lost my heart_

Girls, girls, girls

Caimos las tres juntas en la cama, riendonos todavía de lo ridiculas que nos veiamos cantando con nuestros "micrófonos". Fue realmente divertido. Nos sentamos y fue cuando empezaron los elogios.

-¡WAO! –dije al percatarme del atuendo de Alice- te vez realmente bien.

-Si, Alice –me secundo Rosalie- te vez espectacular.

-Gracias –dijo Alice- y eso que no me arregle bien

Alici dio varias vueltas, mostrandonos su disfraz desde todos los angulos posibles. Me gusto su traje.

-Chicas, estoy cansada, ¿les parece si después hacemos la pijamaza? –dije bosteseando- me voy a mi cuarto, ¿Dónde dijiste que es, Rose?

-Mejor te llevabamos, Bella – dijo Alice- no te vayas a perder.

-Exacto –dijo Rosalie- o te vayas a ir al cuarto de algun muchacho

-Que graciosa, Rosalie –dije con acidez- seguramente hare eso, y solo por sexo ¿no?

-Correcto –dijo Alice- pues todos son unos descerebrados

-Menos Jasper, Emmett y Edward –comento Rosalie- pues ademas de guapos, forman parte del equipo de Baseball, son cultos y muy educados.

-Aja, lo que digas.

-Bueno, solo deja me cambio, Bella. –dijo Alice entrando al baño.

Rosalie y yo, esperamos mientras Alice se cambiaba, subimos al sigiente piso, que era donde estaba mi habitación y camino a ella nos encontramos a Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Yo todavía sentia los labios de Edward sobre los mios, pero aquí, el chiste era ayudar a Alice y a Rose a conquistar a Emmett y a Jasper, no de que yo me enamorara de Edward Cullen…esperen, ¿dije, que me enamorara? ¿Y DE EDWARD CULLEN? Ok tengo demaciado sueño, ya estoy delirando.

Mientras mas nos acercabamos a ellos, tuve una grandiosa idea.

-Chicas, les pongo un reto –dije entre cuchicheos a Alice y Rose.

-Habla –dijo Alice enseguida, voltee a mirar a Rose y asintió.

-Las reto a Besar a Emmett y a Jasper.

Hubo un segundo de silencio donde observe como abrian los ojos como paltos y después asintieron.

-De acuerdo –dijo Rosalie.

-Pero tu besas a Edward –dijo Alice tomandome por sorpresa..

-¿y yo por que? –dije un poco alterada.

-pues ni modo de que lo dejemos solo sin probar beso –dijo Alice y Rosalie se solto riendo quedamente.

Lo pense un segundo, ya habia besado a Edward, asi qe qe mas da.

-Ok, acepto –dije sin retrazo- cuando los pasemos, contamos hasta tres y los besamos.

Las chicas asintienron y volteamos a ver a los chicos directamente a los ojos. Quise divertirme un poco y coquetee con EdwardCullen, levante una ceja, probocandolo a besarme. Mire como Emmett se derretia por Rose, seguramente por que Rose se contoneaba sensualmente, Jasper… él solo le sonreia a Alice, parecia medio idiota e de confesar.

Pasamos por en medio de ellos .

-Eit chicos… -dije sin retraso.

-A las tres, Bella –dijo Alice- una… dos…¡tres!

Saltamos las tres al mismo tiempo, pude captar que Alice pegaba un brinco hacia los brazos de Jasper y como Rosalie subia una piema a la cadera de Emmett y este colocaba una mano en el muslo de Rose. Yo solo me puse de puntitas y senti las manos de Edward acomodarse en mi cintura y apretarme hacia a el, mis dedos se enredaron en su cabellos. Me gustaba su cabello de eso no hay duda. Disfrute su beso como la primera vez, osea hace unas horas jaja, es que, eran tan amoldables a los mios. Ya con las labios inchados a causa del beso las tres nos separamos.

-¡WAO! –dijo el grandote- Rosalie yo…

El grandote tartamudeo, esa era buena señal. Mientras lo miraba me percate de que Edward no me soltaba la mano.

-Shhh…no tienen que decir nada –dije safandome de Edward- solo tengan en cuenta, que existen mejores y mas bellas mujeres que esas tres que tiene por novias.

Y eso era verdad, Rose y Alice eran mucho mas lindas y agradables que las lamebotas sin cerebro.

-Emmett… me gustas y sabre como conquistarte –dijo Rosalie. ¡WAO! Que directa.

-Jasper… -dijo Alice, ella tenia una forma de decir las cosas con una mirada, asi que no hicieron falta muchas palabras- pronto.

No me iva a quedar atrás, asi qe con mi voy mas sensual…

-Edward… -quise divertirme un poco, asi que solo le dije - nos vemos guapo

Casi me caigo al piso de risa, al ver la cara que puso, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

Las tres, Rose, Alice y yo dimos media vuelta, pero cuando apenas dimos dos pasos, Emmet y Jasper agarraron a Rose y Alice, y las volvieron a besar. Edward y yo solo nos miramos.

-Que mas da uno mas – dije encogiendome de hombros, me acerque a Edward y lo bese tambien.

Despues de que Emmet y Jasper soltaran a Alice y a Rose, nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Los besos que Edward daba eran deliciosos, no lo puedo negar y un ser algo muy pequeño dentro de mi, decia que queria mas de ellos.

Entramos a mi cuarto y mis amigas suspiraron.

-Gracias , Bella –dijeron las dos.

-¿Gracias, por que?

-Por retarnos a hacer eso –contesto Alice- me encantan esos tipos de retos.

-Si –secundo Rosalie- a mi tambien

Nos quedamos platicando lo que cada una sintio al respecto. Pero cuando me preguntaron a mi, tuve que mentir.

-No senti nada, solo lo bese por que era parte del reto.

-Aja, ¿y tambien era parte del reto, cuando Emmett y Jasper nos volvieron a besa? –pregunto Rose en tono de burla.

Me quede callada. No sabia que contestarles.

-Bueno ya es muy noche, mejor luego hablamos de eso –dijo Alice salvandome. Le agradeceria eternamente.

Asenti, por que en realidad, me moria de sueño. Las acompañe a la puerta, me despedi de ellas y cerre. Me tumbe en la cama sin desvestirme ni nada. Cai en un profundo sueño, pero lo extraño es que soñe con Edward Cullen.

_**Eitt chicas espero que les guste este capitulo. Todo el dia de hoy (viernes 28 de agosto) lo estuve haciendo, para que ustedes lo disfrutaran.**_

_**Ayer (27 de agosto) fue mi cumplee!! Felicitenmen ¬¬ aunke sea atrasado, cumpli mis 18 primaveras!! Ya soy mayor de edad xD pero paresco de menos o al menos en actitud jeje**_

_**Jaslice secuestraste mi metro!! Jaja te amoo mi befaa!**_

_**Iovss, Grax por el One Shot dedicado a mi por mi cumple te mega kiero chamaca**_

_**Irland, cantemos!! Soy un cacahuate si, eres un cacahuate si, todos somos cacahuates si, cacahuate cacahuate sii!! (8)**_

_**Jess grax por todas las fotos qe editaste por mi cumple!!**_

_**Amigass dejen reviews!! Se les kiere!! **_


	6. Especial del verbo rara

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 6. Especial del verbo rara**

**Bella POV**

Me levante muy temprano en la mañana, tenia ganas de ver a Edward, sobre todo quería ver que cara ponía después de lo de anoche, en una sola noche me había besado con el mismo chavo mas de dos veces, y eso es raro en mi, bueno no es que me ande besando con cualquiera verdad pero después de lo que ese idiota me hizo, decidí empezar una nueva vida, una en donde no me importara lo que la gente diga o cosas por el estilo.

Después de tomar una ducha y ponerme unos vaqueros azules y una playera verde oliva, salí de mi habitación. Había tomado la decisión de conocer la Academia Williams, no me iba a imponer a que Alice o Rose, me lleven a todos lados.

Cuando caminaba por una arbolada, cerca del edificio de las chicas, m tope a un chavo alto, musculoso y moreno; a decir verdad no estaba mal, era mucho más alto que yo, pero era atractivo, no parecía del tipo de los descerebrados de este lugar, así que me acerque a él.

-Hola, me llamo Bella Swan –me presente- ¿Tu eres?

-Hola me llamo Jacob Black –me tendió la mano para estrecharla, y cuando así lo hice, m dio un jalón y me beso. Pero este idiota que se piensa. ¿Qué yo me beso con cualquier estúpido como él? Estaba muy equivocado.

Me zafe de su agarre, pero cuando iba a darle un derechazo, lo vi que cayó al suelo tocándose la mejilla. Aun no lo había tocado, estaba segura. Fije mis ojos llenos de perplejidad en él, en sus ojos se veía la rabia y el enojo contenido, pero no me miraba a mi, mira algo detrás de mi. En eso escuche su voz.

-No la vuelvas a tocar, perro –dijo Edward.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa, Cullen? –dijo ese idiota.

Ahí fue cuando salí de mi asombro. El que Edward Cullen me defendiera sin si quiera conocerme me dejo impresionada.

-Óyeme, imbécil –dije furiosa al mentado Jacob Black- ¿tu con que derecho me besas?

-Por favor nena, ¿no me digas que no lo disfrutaste?

¿Nena? ¡¡ ¿NENA?!! . Este estúpido que se cree.

-Claro que no, estúpido –dije con desprecio. Edward se mantenía callado, solo observaba que haría, eso me enojaba mas, pero no me desquitaría con él, por el momento- ni si quiera te conozco.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo el muy animal- ven para acá.

Me tomo de las muñecas tratando de acercarme otra vez hacia él. De reojo vi que Edward se encaminaba otra vez, pero le demostraría que se me cuidar sola. Di un paso hacia el perro, y levante mi rodilla derecha lo más rápido y fuerte que pude. ¡Justo en medio! El perro solo me soltó a causa del dolor y se tiro al suelo, retorciéndose como vil lacra que era.

-En tu vida, escúchame bien, en tu vida me vuelvas a tocar, idiota –dije apuntándolo con el dedo índice, maña aprendida de una pequeña niña, prima de una amiga mía, la única que tenia en Forks, ahora que me acordaba, tenia que presentarle a Lunna, mis nuevas amigas- o lo lamentaras para toda la vida.

No me contesto nada. Seguía retorciéndose el suelo, así que para rematar, le di un puntapié en las costillas, no se si logre hacerle daño, pero yo creo que si, pues soltó un pequeño siseo.

Edward estaba en shock, no decía nada, solo me mira y luego al idiota retorciéndose en el suelo. Supuse que no me creyera capaz de defenderme, eso me enfureció.

-Y tu… -dije apuntándole- no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Camine a grandes zancadas, no quería verlo aunque en la hace minutos me moría por hacerlo. Pase a su lado y susurre "_idiota"_. Deje a tras a Edward y al estúpido aquel que hasta lindo se me había hecho.

Cuando ya casi llegaba a la puerta del edificio, Edward me tomo del brazo y me volteo, en el jalón que me dio me estampe contra su pecho y casi caigo al suelo del impacto, pero el me sujeto, nos miramos a los ojos en lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad, pero fueron solo unos segundos.

-¿Me puedes soltar por favor?

-¿Eh?... si Claro – contesto Edward muy caballeroso. Pero yo seguía enojada, ese era mi problema, nunca podía agradecer cuando alguien me ayudaba, siempre fui independiente y me valí por mi misma, aun que René siempre estaba conmigo al igual que Charlie.

En cuanto me sentí libre de los brazos de Edward, le metí un puntapié en la espinilla, se miraba chistoso como saltaba sobándose, pero no perdí mi tiempo, salí directa a mi cuarto, pero al llegar al Elevador, Edward me dio alcance.

-¿Por qué la patada? –pregunto aun sobándose, pero yo no iba a dirigirle la palabra, seguía furiosa de que me consideraba tan débil, tan frágil.

-¿No me vas a contestar?

-… -

-Tu lo pediste –pulso el botón de "_frenado de emergencia"_ haciendo que el elevador se detuviera sin si quiera llegar al tercer piso. Caímos al suelo a causa de la parada. Me golpee en la cabeza, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Auch!

-¿Te lastimaste?, perdona, deja te reviso –comento Edward acercándose a mi. Empezó a revisar mi cabeza; quería apartarlo, pero no podía, su sola presencia me alteraba; mire sus ojos verdes un segundo, antes de que me mirara. Termino de revisarme, yo ya sabía que no tenia nada, pero no me importo nada, ahora miraba esos ojos verdes tan hermosos, su nariz recta, sus pómulos, su barbilla, todo de él me atraía. Mis ojos siguieron su trayecto hacia su cuello, su manzana me llamaba a morderla, pero no podía, lo acaba de conocer. Volví mis ojos hacia su rostro, pero ahora miraba sus ojos y sus labios alternativamente; Edward hacia exactamente lo mismo. Esto era mal signo, debía pararlo inmediatamente.

-Este… esto es incomodo, ¿te puedes levantar? –dije al ver que Edward no decía nada.

-A si, claro –contesto poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a levantar.

-Gracias – dije sacudiéndome y dándole un zape.

-Eit, ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Por que tú provocaste que me golpeara, ¿o fui yo la que paro el elevador? –dije un poco sarcástica.

-Tienes razón, pero tú no me querías responder –dijo en su defensa, yo solo torcí los ojos y me cruce de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres, Cullen?

Dudo unos segundos, lo supe por que sus cejas casi se juntan, era como si le pusieran una ecuación de Cálculo diferencial (**N/A: las que ya pasamos por esto me entenderán u___u'**) pero al final lo escupió.

-Quiero que seamos amigos.

¿Amigos? Era la primera vez que un chico me decía eso. Por lo regular solo quieren sexo y ya. Pero esto si que era nuevo.

-¿Amigos? –no pude evitar preguntarle eso, simplemente se me hacia muy extraño. ¿Y si Edward Cullen es gay? No, no puede ser. Besa muy bien para ser gay.

-Si me lo permites, claro –dijo un poco apenado, mirando hacia el suelo- me gustaría conocerte.

Era extraño eh de reconocer, pero yo también lo deseaba conocerlo, pero esto me beneficiaba a mí y a mis nuevas amigas.

-Esta bien, Cullen –conteste- invítame algo, desatora este elevador y llévame a comer algo, me muero de hambre. El solo asintió.

Edward activo el elevador de nuevo, y me llevo rumbo a la cafetería. Por los pasillos ya se veían a algunos de mis nuevos compañeros. ¡Puag! Fresas.

Edward se comporto de una manera muy caballerosa, hasta pena me dio por haberle pegado. Tomamos uno par de omelet's que olían deliciosos, unos jugos de naranja y después, con todo nuestro desayuno, caminamos hacia la ultima mesa del comedor, en una esquina muy lejana.

-¿Por qué hasta acá, Cullen?

-Pensé que querías privacidad –dijo algo sonrojado- tu sabes… para platicar y desayunar.

-Ajaa – esa fue mi brillante respuesta.

Desayunamos nuestros alimentos, quería más, pero mejor me contuve. La curiosidad podía más.

-Así… ¿Qué quieres que seamos amigos?

-Este… si, si tu lo quieres también –dijo casi en un murmullo.

- ¿Por qué? –Dije sin pena alguna- ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?

-Bueno… te me haces una chava diferente, especial por así decirlo.

-No querrás decir… ¿Rara? –dije

-Emm… si –dijo Edward.

-Pues gracias eh –dije con una risita sarcástica.

- No me explique, perdón –dijo Edward viéndome directamente- quise decir que eres especial, pero del verbo rara, diferente a las chicas de aquí.

No pude aguantar la risa. No me burlaba de Edward, sino de lo que había dicho, solo una persona me había dicho así, y era precisamente a quien iría a visitar hoy mismo: Lunna.

-¿De que te ries? –pregunto Edward medio enojado.

-Perdona, es que ya me habían dicho eso.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Edward receloso.

-Lo de especial del verbo rara –comente- y lo mas chistoso es que fue alguien de aquí. De Forks.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero después bajo la mirada, como si estuviera desilusionado.

-Tu novio, supongo. –dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, -conteste a su locura- fue mi novia Lunna.

Algo de lo que dije le impacto, pues levanto la cabeza de golpe y casi se le salen los ojos, lo juro.

-¿Eres Lesbi? –dijo aun horrorizado.

No pude más y solté una carcajada. Era obvio que pensara eso, después de decir que Lunna era mi novia.

-Claro que no –dije aun riendo- a mi me gustan los hombres.

Seguía riéndome de la ocurrencia de Edward, pero el me miraba diferente, con un brillo e intensidad que hasta miedo me dio. Ya no dijo nada, solo me miraba.

-Eso me recuerda que me tengo que ir –dije ya mas serena y levantándome de la silla.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!! ¿A dónde? –Dijo alarmado, levantándose también- pero si todavía no acabamos de platicar.

-Emm… si, ya se… pero voy a ir a ver a mi "novia" Lunna –dije riendo por lo bajo.

-Si quieres, yo te llevo.

-Este… no, Gracias, mejor luego platicamos –dije caminando rumbo a la salida, pero tuve una idea y me paré en seco- ¿sabes que? Mejor si llévame, pero quiero que vengan tus amigos.

Edward me miro sorprendido y decepcionado a la vez, parecia que quería estar solo conmigo todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero eso impedían mis planes.

-Pero, ¿para que lo queremos? –pregunto confundido.

No se si él lo había notado, pero yo si, Edward había dicho _queremos_ algo inusual, pues en lugar de decir _quieres_ había dicho eso, incluyéndose obviamente, como si él y yo fuéramos una sola persona.

-Para algo –me limite a contestarle- solo que necesito que los lleves, ¿Podrás?

-Claro –dijo todavía confundido.

-OK, te espero en el porche en una hora.

-Ahí estaremos puntuales –dijo, creo que mi plan tendría éxito.

Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla, sentí una corriente eléctrica en ese contacto, algo me pasaba. Confundida por esa reacción, salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de Alice, sabia de sobra que se pondría como loca, ya antes le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Rose diciéndole que era urgente, que la vería en el cuarto de Alice.

Cuando llegue entre sin tocar la puerta. Rosalie ya estaba ahí, así que agitada por la carrera, cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, Alice y rose me miraban confundidas, debí haberlas asustado. Con el corazón casi saliéndoseme del pecho les dije:

-Tienen… una hora… para arreglarse.

-Pero, ¿para que, Bella? –dijo Alice confundida.

-Vamos a ir a que conozcan a una amiga mía, la única que tenia en Forks antes de conocerlas a ustedes.

-¿Y esa era la urgencia? –dijo Rose sentándose en el pequeño sillón que Alice tenia en su habitación.

-Claro que no –dije caminando sentándome también el sillón de Alice.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto Alice volteándose y poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Lo que pasa es que… Edward nos va a llevar –dije sonriendo- y el llevara a su amigos.

Las chicas gritaron a causa de la emoción. Alice corrió directo a su Closet y Rosalie tras ella.

-¡¿Por que no nos avisaste antes?! –dijo Alice desde su armario.

-Pues por que el se ofreció a llevarme, y como yo quería que ustedes conocieran a Lunna, le dije que aceptaba pero que trajera a Emmett y a Jasper. –dije tomando una revista, solapara perder el tiempo mientras ellas se alistaban.

-¿Cómo que el se ofrecio a llevarte? –pregunto Rosalie sacando nada mas la cabeza por la puerta del Closet, al igual que Alice, pero ella mas abajo.

Me miraron interrogativamente, asi que no tuve más remedio que decirles la verdad:

-Es que Edward… -dude no pude evitarlo- quiere ser mi amigo.

Las dos me miraron sorprendidas, pero no dijeron nada, estaban en shock.

-¿Se van a arreglar o se van a ir así? –Dije para sacarlas del shock y para que ya no me preguntaran más- nos esperan en una hora ahí en el porche.

45 minutos después, sorprendentemente, Rosalie y Alice ya estaban arregladas. Rose traía unos vaqueros a la cadera y una blusa que dejaba al descubierto parte de su abdomen, era de color Rojo carmesí, así que contrastaba con su piel blanca y portaba unas zapatillas de punta de color negra, se miraba realmente bien. Alice traía una falda de corte bombacho con una blusa de tirantes color amarilla y unas botas negras que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y eran de tacón de aguja, Alice era experta de la moda.

Salimos faltando 5 minutos para la hora acordada, y llegamos puntuales. Edward, Jasper y Emmett, ya nos esperaban en el porche, arriba de un gran Jeep color plateado, Emmett era el conductor, así que supuse que era de él.

Se miraban muy guapos eh de confesar, los tres portaban unos vaqueros desgastados, y playeras con estampados, sencillos pero elegantes.

Al mirarnos los tres bajaron del auto, Emmet por la puerta del conductor y los demás por las puertas colaterales.

-Hola chicos, que guapos se ven –dije a modo de saludo.

-Y ustedes no se quedan atrás –dijo Emmett mirando a Rosalie, quien solamente le sonrío.

-Bueno –dije interrumpiendo el momento- ¿nos vamos a ir o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día?

-Claro que no –dijo Jasper sin quitar la vista de Alice- partamos ya.

Emmett se adelanto un poco al Jeep, y le abrió la puerta del Copiloto a Rose, esta casi brincaba de la emoción. Jasper por su parte ayudo a Alice a subir al asiento trasero para enseguida deslizarse él, depuse fue mi turno, pero como el Jeep era muy alto no podía subir bien, pero de repente, sentí unas manos grandes en mi cintura, ayudándome a subir sin ningún esfuerzo; cuando me encontraba cómodamente en el auto y ya íbamos rumbo al centro de Forks, le di las gracias a Edward, quien fue quien me ayudo.

Cada uno por su parte se enfrasco en una plática privada. Rosalie iba muy sonriente junto con Emmett; Alice hablaba con Jasper sobre sus gustos y todo eso; pero Edward y yo, era otra cosa, el me miraba y yo… yo me sonrojaba, así que para romper el hielo decidí cantar.

-¡Eit chicos! –Dije para llamar la atención- cantemos algo ¿no?

-¿Cómo que? –pregunto Edward.

Pensé un ratito, me quería divertir, así que les dije:

-¡Cantemos _Soy un Cacahuate_!

-Bella –dijo Rose desde el asiento delantero- esa son niñerías

-¿YYYYYYYYYYYY? –Dije encogiéndome de hombros- quiero cantarla.

Así que no tome mucha importancia al comentario de Rose y empecé:

_-Soy un Cacahuate ¡si!...._ vamos canten conmigo.

Al principio se quedaron callados, esperando a ver quien empezaba, pero la única con el valor suficiente como yo fue Alice.

-_Soy un cacahuate si!_

-Ya ven no es difícil –dije regañándolos- vamos Alice, ¡canta!

Y así las dos cantamos mientras los demás se unían.

_Soy un cacahuate ¡si!_

_Eres un cacahuate ¡si!_

_Todos somos cacahuates ¡si!_

_Cacahuate, cacahuate, cacahuate ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Reímos a todo pulmón, era una canción divertida, aunque casi no me gustaba _Bob Esponja_ eh de reconocer que me divertía esa canción.

-¿Qué, no quieres cantar la de "El Chorrito"? –pregunto Jasper un riendo.

-No, esa no –dije mirándolo con horror- esa canción es pervertida.

-¿La del Chorrito? –dijo Emmett.

-Sip, pero ni preguntes por que, por que te traumas.

Todos se rieron ante mi comentario. Pero no les iba a decir.

-Eres rara –dijo Jasper que estaba aun lado de Alice.

-No –dijo Edward corrigiéndolo- es especial del verbo rara, ¿no es así Bella?

-Pues si, Edward –dije sonriéndole- soy especial del verbo rara, y así me amas.

Eso ultimo se me salio sin querer. Se quedo pensativo pero yo, para romper la tensión me solté riendo. Todos rieron conmigo, al parecer todos dejaron pasar mi comentario, pero yo aun seguía nerviosa. Por fin llegamos al local donde trabajaba Lunna. Extrañaba a esa chamaca, estaba loca como yo, con ella me divertía horrores, era una de las cosas por las que, a veces visitaba a Phil en Forks, para ver a Lunna.

_**Chicas!! Y chicos vdd? xD si lo se me tarde y mles pido una disculpa, pero eske tuve unos problemitas que me deprimieron y se llevaron mi inspiración, pero aki les dejo este Capitulo xD espero les guste, el nombre del capitulo lo escogi, bueno por ke, asi me dijo una amiga xD qe yo era Especial del verbo rara xD y se me antojo ponerlo xP.**_

_**Bueno espero qe si les guste y me dejen Reviews xD si pudieran ser minimo 39 se los agradeceria de todo corazon! Ademas de ke les aseguro de ke el siguirente capitulo, se reiran a morir! Promesaa hecha, promesa qe cumplo ehhh!**_

_**A si y si se preguntan kien es la famosa Lunna, ps soy yo obviamente xD eske necesite meterme a mi ficc, ps para contarles anecdotas mias, algunas las pondre como de Bella pero otras como de Lunna, pero les aseguro qe se divertiran xD**_

_**Me lo juyo ps.**_

_**Atte. Lunna!**_


	7. Nuevo Amor

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 7. Nuevo amor**

**Edward POV**

Bella había dicho que así la amaba, eso no era cierto, ¿o si? Era verdad que sentía algo por ella, digo era totalmente diferente a las demás, era hermosa, fuerte, decidida, no tenia pelos en la boca, me encantaba esa parte de ella, esa que la hacia rebelde.

Seguíamos camino al establecimiento donde Lunna, la "novia" de Bella trabajaba. Ella estaba muy emocionada, creo que tenía demasiado sin verla. Alice y Jasper se les veía muy entretenido, al igual que Rose y Emmett, se les veía felices mucho mas que cuando estábamos con nuestras novias. Novias, eso era lo que mas me preocupaba, nunca había engañado a Tanya, pero, ¿ofrecerse a llevar a mis compañeras de colegio con una amiga no es engaño o si?, como sea, por las dudas lo mantengo en secreto.

El resto del camino me dedique a mirar a Bella. Cada 5 segundos la miraba de reojo y pude notar que ella hacia lo mismo. ¿Tendré algo en la cara? ¿O en cabello? Por Dios, ¿Por qué esta mujer me altera? ¿Por qué me sigue mirando? ¿Por qué la sigo mirando yo? Ella me atrae, ¿pero yo le atraigo a ella? Esto es muy confuso.

Seguí observando a esta mujer que me atraía y que deseaba a toda costa conocer, aunque eso incluya terminar con Tanya.

Por fin llegamos al local donde trabajaba Lunna.

**Bella POV**

Me sacaba de quicio este hombre. ¿Que Edward Cullen no puede mirar para otro lado? Digo, por Dios, ya lo había pillado observándome, ¡¡y ni así se detenía!!

Ya casi llegábamos al ciber de Lunna. Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada, hacia ya 4 años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, ¿se acordara de mí esa chamaca? Espero que si, por que yo la extrañaba mucho, además quería que conociera a Alice y Rosalie, mis nuevas amigas. Claro, también a nuestros acompañantes.

Por fin Emmett estaciono el Jeep. Edward me ayudo a bajar, del mismo modo en que me ayudo a subir, el toque de su mano me produjo escalofríos, pero no de esos que te dan cuando sientes frío, sino de los que sientes, cuando te toca alguien especial. Nos miramos unos segundo, que parecieron eternos, pero Alice nos saco de ese estado, ella nunca sabría lo agradecida que estaba, así que solo asentí y camine en dirección al local.

Me pare en el marco de la puerta y la vi, estaba ayudando a un chavo que tenia problemas con la computadora, justo enfrente, dándonos la espalda.

-¿Si quieres una computadora, te esperas? –dijo sin si quiera voltear. Típico de Lunna, directo al grano como yo.

Pronuncie unas palabras por lo bajo para que solo uno de los chicos me ayudara.

-Eit, alguno de ustedes, dígale: quisiera hablar con Lunna Jett, ¿se encuentra?

Jasper rápidamente pronuncio lo ya dicho, con un tono de voz mas grave que el suyo. Lunna seguía ayudándole al chavo, parecía que le trabo la maquina o algo por que ella no acaba con la labor.

-Si eres de la policía, puedes irte saliendo por donde entraste, yo no tuve nada que ver con la fiesta de anoche.

Jaja, típico de esta loca, siempre metiéndose en problemas.

-Pues aun así estas arrestada –dije haciendo que se detuviera con la maquina.

-Swan –dijo viéndome a los ojos. Pude ver que todos nos volteaban a ver, como si pensaran que fuéramos a caernos a golpes.

-Jett –dije viéndola a los ojos, como ella lo hacia. Poco a poco se le fue marcando una sonrisa en los labios, la misma que se formaba en los míos. No aguante mas y corrí a abrazarla.

Estuvimos unos minutos así, varios chicos que estaban en el café internet volvieron a lo suyo en las maquinas. Alice, Rose y los chicos no nos interrumpieron, sabían que era un reencuentro importante. Pero fue el chaval, quien nos saco de la burbuja.

-Oye… ¿que pasa con mi maquina?

-Estoy en algo importante, ¿Qué no vez? –dijo Lunna, esa mujer no tenia limites- ahora, paga y fuera, tendré que llamar a mi doctor de _compus_ para que arregle lo que le hiciste.

El chico la miro con horror, parecía que acababa de ver al Diablo, bueno a él no, pero que tal a Lunna, es casi su pariente, bueno no. Saco un billete de 1 dólar y salió sin mirar atrás.

-Pobre chico, lo asustaste. –dijo Emmett, entrando al local.

-¡Que va! –contesto Lunna restándole importancia.

-Pero si salió casi corriendo –siguió Jasper.

-Al ratito regresa, no te preocupes guapo.

Alice la miro con furia, casi sacaba chispas de su pequeña cabecito.

-Lunna… mira ellas son Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon, mis nuevas amigas –dije señalándolas- y ellos son Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarthy y Jasper Whitlock –alzando la mano a cada uno.

Los saludo cortésmente como siempre lo hacia, así que solo quedaba saber como les había caído a los chicos, mi "novia".

-Mucho gusto, les agradezco que me trajeran a esta _gusana cachonda_ a mi trabajo.

Me puse roja, siempre me decía así pero no pensé que sacara mi apodo enfrente de ellos, todos rieron ante mi pésimo apodo.

-Bella, con que gusana cachonda ee –dijo Alice riendo todavía- por algo te dice así ¿no?

-Cállate, Alice- salió Rosalie a defenderme, o eso pensé- que no vez que sonrojas a la gusana.

Era mi fin. Llevaría ese apodo por toda la eternidad.

-Bueno ya, esperen, ¿Por qué estas tan calladito tu? –pregunto Lunna.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? – dijo Edward apuntando con el dedo índice en el pecho y con los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo hubieran sacado de un profundo pensamiento.

-No, es irresistible de allá atrás –dijo Lunna- claro que tu, ¿quien mas?

-A perdón, es que…

Edward no sabia que decir, así que solamente se encogió de hombros. En ese instante y como salvándole la vida a Edward apareció una chica linda y se veía muy agradable, muy amable a decir verdad.

-Chicos, ella es Anne, mi ayudante en el otro ciber –dijo Lunna.

-Mucho gusto –saludo Anne a todos nosotros, pude ver como se le quedo mirando a Edward, me hirvió la sangre.

-¿Qué paso Anne, esta todo bien? –Pregunto Lunna- ¿a que viniste?

-Si no les molesta, -dijo Anne volviendo a mirarnos- ¿podría hablar con Lunna a solas?

Yo me encogí de hombres y los demás también, no me importaba lo que le fuera a decir, a lo mejor solo quería cambio, o le traía una información importante….

-¡¡¡ ¿UN POLLO?!!! –grito Lunna, que todos volteamos a verla.

-Shhh, -la silencio Anne- si se metió un pollo al otro local, y no puedo sacarlo.

Nosotros seis nos volteamos a ver con cara de interrogación, ¿había dicho un pollo? Volteé a ver a Lunna, solo ella podía sacarnos de esta confusión, pero seguís medio discutiendo con Anne, aunque mas bien la miraba medio divertida.

Lunna se volteo a mirarnos.

-Chicos, se que los acabo de conocer pero quisiera ver… si ustedes podían… -era obvio que le costaba decir las cosas- … si ustedes…

-Ya suéltalo Lunna – dijo Edward. Lo volteé a ver con furia, como se atrevía a decirle así, digo apenas la conocía.

-Hasta que hablaste mudito –dijo Luna. Claro que burlándose- bueno ¿que si podan ayudarme a sacar un maldito pollo que se me metió al otro local?

Estallamos en risas, pero claramente Lunna no le veía la gracia.

-Ok, vamos. –respondió Rose por todos.

Lunna dejo a Anne a cargo de este local donde nos encontrábamos, y nos encamino a por un pasillo hacia al otro. Este era diferente, más sofisticado y actualizado que el anterior, según dijo Lunna, a lo lejos escuchaba el piar del pollo. Atrás de mí se escuchaban algunas risas ahogadas, sin duda de Emmett, ese se ríe hasta por que la mosca vuela.

Cuando por fin llegamos al local, observe que el local era casi un recinto a la computación, todo era nuevo, no más de un mes de usado.

-Lunna, esto es… -Alice parecía ida.

-si lo se, pero es para cualquier emergencia –dijo viendo las cosas- ahora si me siguen, Anne me dijo que estaba en el almacén.

Se escuchaba cada vez mas cercas el _pio-pio, _pero al entrar al almacén todos nos quedamos en shock, eso no era pollo, ¡eso era una gallina completa!

-¿Cómo atraparemos eso? –dijo Alice

-Ni en todo el día lo atraparemos –secundo Rose

-Vamos Chicas, somos siete, entre todos podemos –Edward agarraba cada vez mas confianza, eso me alegraba- Emmett, Rose, ustedes por la derecha; Alice, Jasper por la izquierda; nosotros por el centro.

-Edward, es una pollototote, no un partido de futt ball americano –dijo Alice

-No espera –la interrumpió Emmett- es la estrategia azul-28 ¿no?

-Exacto, necesitamos planearlo en formación de triangulo –no entendía nada, pero presentía que lo atraparíamos rápido. Así que, ¡al ataque!

Nos preparamos como nos indico Edward. ¿Se le han quedando mirando a un animal con "odio" y como dicho animal les devuelve la mirada hostil? Pues así nos ocurría a nosotros siete. Me causaba risa saber el ridículo que estábamos haciendo, pero si era para ayudar a Lunna, entonces lo valía.

-¿Listos? –nos pregunto Edward, nadie dijo nada, solo asentimos sin perder de vista al pollo- a las tres, ¿Ok?, una… dos… ¡¡TRES!!

Todos empezamos a perseguir al pollo. Como Lunna, Edward y yo, íbamos al centro, el pollo corrió velozmente y salto a la izquierda, pero paso por arriba de Alice; Jasper pego un brinco tratando de atraparla pero la gallina voló a la derecha (¿Quién dijo que las gallinas no vuelan?, no volaran pero brincan alto y aleteando ); Rosalie casi la atrapa pero solo logro arrancarle unas plumas; con Emmett fue otra cosa, casi me muero de la risa, el pollo le paso entre las piernas, y solo se agacho a verlo correr por entre sus piernas.

Lunna parecía loca, no paraba de gritar: _¡corre!, ¡por abajo!, ¡no, no, arriba de ti! ¡A la derecha!, ¡no, a la otra derecha!_

-¡¡¡AYUDANOS!!! –gritamos los seis.

-¡Ups!, perdón.

El pollo no daba su brazo a torcer, bueno más bien su _pata_ a torcer. Todos corríamos tras el maldito pollo, me estaba divirtiendo enserio, y mas por que varias veces, vi como Lunna y yo nos tropezábamos al correr y al vernos en el suelo nos soltábamos riendo, me acababa de acordar, por que eso de correr no se nos daba a ella y a mi, pero aun así, seguíamos persiguiendo al pollo.

Por fin y después de mucho batallar Emmett atrapo a la gallina. Todos gritamos y festejamos como si hubiera sido el campeonato de futt americano. Brincamos y aplaudimos como si todo fuera una enorme azaña, pero mas reímos al ver las bajas. Rosalie se había despeinado toda; Alice caminaba chueca a causa de que una de sus botas perdió el tacón de aguja; todos los chicos tenían partes de sus ropas rasgadas, luna y yo por nuestra parte, teníamos los pantalones con demasiados agujeros y rasgaduras a causa de tantas caídas y todo absolutamente todos andábamos mugrosos, nos urgía un buen regaderazo.

De nuevo rumbo a la salida, Emmett venia muy cariñoso con el pollo latoso.

-Hay no mames grandulón –dijo Lunna- ¿ya te enamoraste de este pollo, verdad?

Todos nos soltamos riendo, incluso Emmett.

-Si, la verdad me cautivo desde que la estábamos persiguiendo –dijo Emmett sarcásticamente- su cinturita de gallina me enloqueció.

Seguíamos riendo desenfrenadamente, solo a Emmett se le ocurren estas cosas.

-Pues ya pídele… que sea… tu amada –dijo Edward

-Si, se lo pediré…

Pero Emmett no miraba al pollo, miraba a Rosalie. Esta solo le pudo sonreír.

-Eitt chicas, ¿que tal si en agradecimiento los invito al nuevo bar que acaban de abrir? –Lunna esta loca y me encantaba salir a divertirme con ella.

-Si, vamos chicas –dije suplicándoles a Rosalie y a Alice- será divertido.

-Por supuesto que los chavos también están invitados –Prosiguió Lunna.

-Claro que iremos –contestaron los tres.

-Bueno ya esta dicho, nos vemos en el kilometro 5 rumbo hacia La Push, ¿si saben donde, no?

-Claro –contesto Alice

-En el viejo almacén de licor ¿no? –secundo Rose.

-Exactamente –afirmo Lunna- solo que ahora es un bar.

-¿Y a quien pertenece? –pregunto Jasper.

-A mi tía, solo que la que se hará cargo del bar, seré yo –dijo Lunna con orgullo- así que los espero a partir de las 10 de la noche en adelante.

-Ok ahí estaremos sin falta –contesto Edward.

Todos nos miramos sonrientes. Esta noche prometía ser espectacular.

-Bueno Lunna, nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Alice- pues la gusana, Rose y yo, nos tenemos que alistar.

-Ok, no se preocupen, yo también me tengo que alistar –contesto- además me faltan ciertos detalles de ultima hora.

-Entonces, allá nos vemos –dijo Emmett entregándole el pollo a Lunna- tu sabrás que hacer con ella.

Lunna asintió y se despidió con la mano que tenia libre.

Todos nos montamos al Jeep, ahora fui la primera en subir, así que la que me ayudo fue Alice, aunque mas que ayuda, me empujo hacia el interior. El camino se me hizo muy largo. Rosalie seguía platicando con Emmett; Alice se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Jasper, pero este solo la miraba dormir; Edward venia muy pensativo, ahora ni si quiera me volteaba a mirar, y yo… pues me seguía riendo de lo bien que me la pase este día, incluyendo al nuevo amor de Emmett.

Llegamos por fin a la Academia. Despertamos a Alice y nos despedimos de los chicos, a cada uno les dimos un beso en la mejilla, si yo también, pero cada pequeño beso fue en agradecimiento.

-Nos vemos, faltando 10 aquí, chicos -dije apuntándoles- no me queden mal ee

-Aquí estaremos faltando 15 –me contesto Edward con una sonrisa que me derritió las piernas- hasta luego.

Apenas habíamos entrado a mi habitación, cuando inicio algo peor que la Primera Guerra Mundial, Alice y Rose, juntas en mi closet.

_**Perdón!!! Si se ke no tengo perdon, pero aun así se los pido perdón!! U____U**_

_**Hoy no tengo mas ke decirles ke me tarde en escribir este capitulo pues por ke toda esta semana me la pase sin ninguna comunicación, no me conecté casi y ps obvio menos pude escribir, pero este capitulo me lo avente todo el día de ayer (viernes) aunque mas que día, fue de noche, pues son las 3:33 am y no me dormí hasta que lo termine.**_

_**¿Qué dijeron? ¿Edward ya anda con Bella? Ps no!!! Ok al menos no todavía! ^^ Eske poner a Emmett de novio de la gallina, no lo pude resistir XD**_

_**Nota: lo del pollo, fue verdad O_O, me lo pasó a mi U______U**_

_**Iovs, grax por todo tu apoyo, te amo sonsaa! te cumplí que te metería en mi ficc, mas adelante participaras mas XD**_

_**Nicoleta, estas zafada niña!**_

_**Dejen reviews pliss!! Así muxos muxos para inspirarme mass!!**_

_**Los kiero!!!!**_

_**Babayyy!!**_

_**Atte. Ps yoo XD Lunna!!**_


	8. Noche de Bar I

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, La trama es de mi cabecita loqaa XD**

**Capitulo 8. Noche de Bar I**

**Edward POV**

Nos habíamos despedido de las chicas, y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Los tres veníamos demasiado pensativos, yo pensaba en lo bien que me había caído Lunna y en la noche que me esperaba, pero tenia un mal presentimiento, como si algo desagradable fuera a pasar.

-¿Qué tienen chicos? –les pregunte a Emmett y a Jasper.

-Edward… ¿no me digas que no te divertiste hoy? –dijo Jasper

-Nos divertimos más que cuando estamos con Tanya, Jessica y Lauren –secundo Emmett.

-Si tienen razón, pero ellas son nuestras novias –les dije muy a mi pesar.

Entramos a la habitación de Emmett. Su habitación siempre estaba tirada, nunca podía recoger ni siquiera un billete de $1000 dólares si se le tiraba, ahí lo dejaba. El único lugar que más o menos tenia limpio, era donde se encontraba su equipo de pesas. Las paredes las tenia adornadas con poster's de Futt Ball americano, para ser mas precisos Los Gators de Florida, su equipo favorito.

-Emmett… ¿Qué no puedes limpiar un día tu habitación?-

-Chicos, Rosalie en verdad me gusta –comento Emmett ignorando mi pregunta

-Y a mi Alice –secundo Jasper.

Se me quedaron viendo fijamente, yo permanecí callado.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas, Edward, a ti te gusta Bella Swan –dijo Emmett

-¿Qué? Claro que no –conteste inmediatamente, pero ni yo estaba seguro de lo que decía- yo amo a Tanya

¡Eso sonaba tan falso! ¿En que momento deje de amar a Tanya? Si ella era todo para mí.

-los tres sabemos que nunca amamos a ninguna de nuestras novias –dijo Jasper- solo andamos con ellas por que somos los mas populares de la Academia, y ellas son las tres chicas mas guapas y populares de aquí, pero para serles sincero, Alice es mucho mas bonita que ellas tres juntas.

-En eso tienes razón –dijo Emmett- Lauren ya no me gusta, es mas hasta me cae mal. Terminare con ella.

-y yo con Jessica –dijo Jasper- y tu deberías de terminar con Tanya, Edward.

-Si, Cómo la puedes soportar cuando te dice "_Eddie"_ –dijo Emmett imitando idénticamente el tono de voz de Tanya.

-No lo se chicos, tengo que pensarlo muy bien.

Ya no me dijeron nada. ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar a Tanya si ya no la amo? Bueno no amo a Bella, pero me gusta mucho, demasiado diría yo.

Nos cambiamos sin tanto apuro, cuando faltaba más o menos media hora para irnos, tocaron la puerta.

-Hola… ¿Chicas?

-¿Quién es, Edward? –pregunto Emmett.

-Pues quien mas amor- dijo Lauren- somos nosotras

-Son… las chicas – dije en un suspiro apenas audible.

Las chicas entraron sin a verles dado el pase, pero igual no podía dejarlas afuera.

-Hola mi amor –me saludo Tanya dando un beso- ¿A dónde van tan guapos?

-Vamos a una fiesta –dijo Jasper sin querer.

-¿Fiesta? –pregunto Jessica- ¿Cuál fiesta?

Mire a los chicos unos segundos. Ninguno sabia que decir, así que entre la resignación y la molestia tuve que decir la verdad.

-Nos invitaron a la inauguración del nuevo bar " Rock'sNight's" – dije en un suspiro otra vez.

-¿Y por que no nos avisaron con tiempo? –Dijo Tanya en reproche- ¿es que no planeaban llevarnos?

A decir por las caras que tenían Jasper y Emmett, supuse que pensaban lo mismo que yo: _no, no planeábamos llevarlas_

-No es eso, Tanya –dije para calmarla- lo que pasa es que no somos invitados directos.

-Si, exacto –siguió Jasper- nos invitaron unas personas que… no tiene en que ir.

-Si –dijo Emmett- y nos ofrecimos a llevarlas.

-¿A llevarlas? –dijo Lauren

-¿Cómo esta eso? –siguió Jessica.

-Pues no me importa –dijo Tanya muy a mi pesar- no dejare a mi novio que vaya con algún desconocido.

-Es que no son desconocidas.

¡Diablos!. Emmett y su bocota.

-¿desconocidas? –Tanya era demasiado perspicaz como para no darse cuenta de que eran chicas, aquellas personas- ¿así que son chicas? Pues con más razón iremos.

No podía creerlo. ¡En que momento se colaron! ¿Cómo les diríamos que no? O peor aun, ¿Cómo decirle a Bella, Alice y Rose, que nuestras novias se colaron a la fiesta? Esto seria un desastre total.

-En 15 minutos nos vemos –dijo Tanya- vámonos chicas, hay que arreglarnos.

Y así, sin más se marcharon. Ninguno de nosotros tres pudo decir nada, no podíamos negarles que nos acompañaran, ellas eran nuestras novias. Pero con esto me quedaba claro que Tanya y yo, terminaríamos pronto nuestra relación.

Mire a los chicos. Ya nada podíamos hacer más que esperar lo peor. Esto seria una bomba.

Bella POV

Lunna nos había invitado a la inauguración del bar de su tía. Prometía ser una gran noche. Algo me decía que me divertiría mucho (**N/A: muahahahaha**)

Alice nos llevo directo a su habitación. Como yo casi no tenia ropa, ella me prestaría para la ocasión. Rose fue la primera en bañarse. Alice y yo mientras tanto buscábamos algo apropiado para mí. La segunda fui yo, según Alice eso le daba el tiempo necesario para arreglar a Rose y después bañarse ella, mientras Rose me alista y luego seguir ella con esa labor.

Rosalie lucia fantástica. El bar obviamente el al estilo Rock, y nosotras iríamos de acuerdo al tema; Rose portaba un vestido en dos colores, azul y blanco, le llegaba a medio muslo, también portaba una corbata azul, idéntico al de la falda del vestido; la chaqueta es la que mas me gusto, era negra, de cuero , con estoperoles; su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba ondulado de tal forma que con el aire se le moviera; las uñas negras y los labios rojos casi guindas, le contrastaban bien con su piel blanca. Quisiera poder verme así de bien.

Mientras Alice se duchaba, Rosalie me ordeno que me cambiara y así lo hice. Me puse unos pantalones que Alice me presto, según ella solo los había usado una vez, además en verdad me gustaron; eran entubados, de mezclilla, con rasga por todos lados; me puse una playera negra junto con unas botas de tacón de aguja y de cuerdas; si rose llevaba chaqueta pues yo también, así que me puse una que parecía de cuero, con el dobladillo de otra tipo de tela, me gustaba. Mi cabellos ya no tuvo arreglo, así que solo lo seque y cepille y quedo listo, ni glamuroso pero tampoco enredado, al estilo Bella Swan. El maquillaje no me gustaba el exceso así que solo me delinee los ojos, use rímel y me pinte la boca de color rojo carmesí, ese era mi estilo.

Alice fue otra cosa, ella fue llevaba un vestido de brillantes pero con varias partes, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de medio muslo, se puso unas medias negras arriba de el bóxer (**N/A: o short como prefieran**) que se puso; todo lo complemento con unas zapatillas de pico, se veía sencilla pero elegante y sobretodo hermosa, su cabello se lo aliso completamente; y en cuanto a maquillaje, se dejo la cara despejada, solo unas sobras tenues y un brillo labias en sus labios rosados. **(N/A: en perfil están los atuendos)**

-¡WAO, Bella! –Dijo al verme- te vez realmente linda.

-Gracias, pero lo que quiero es disfrutar esta noche –no quería sentirme incomoda- tengo el presentimiento de que me divertiré mucho.

-Pues vámonos, ¿no? –dijo Rose

-¡Claro! –Dijo Alice- vayamos por los chicos.

Caminamos hacia el pórtico donde quedamos de vernos los chicos y nosotras, pero cuando llegamos, vimos que no venían solos, con ellos venían las tres zorras que tenían por novias.

Mis amigas y yo (aun no se por que) nos pusimos tristes, pero les di un ligero codazo, no nos podían ver esas tres arpías así de tristes, así que enderezamos cabezas y sonreímos.

-Hola zorras –dijo Toña- con que ustedes son las personas… que nuestros novios llevarían al bar.

-Hola idiota –dijo Rose sorprendiéndolas, se lo esperaban de mi pero de Rosalie no- pues si, vamos a ir a la inauguración, ¿y ustedes?

-Pues nosotras también Rosita –dijo Jessica, no dejaremos a nuestros novios con ustedes tres y mucho menos a solas- así que también vamos a la inauguración del bar.

-Pero dudo que dejen entrar zorras como tú… -dijo Alice- como tú comprenderás.

Las cosas iban subiendo de tono, pero me mantuve callada, Alice y Rose tenían que aprender a defenderse, aunque en realidad no lo hacían nada mal.

Lunna nos esperaba así que decidí acabar con esto.

-Bueno, bueno –dije para serenar las cosas, hoy no quería enojarme y mucho menos pelear con la estúpida de Toña- ¿nos vamos a ir o que?

-Si –dijo Jasper sin despegar los ojos de Alice, aunque Jessica lo estuviera abrazando- vámonos.

Ahora que me fijaba bien, las tres estúpidas iban vestidas iguales pero diferentes al mismo tiempo, es decir, las tres traían una blusa negra y chaqueta de cuero, junto con una falda y medias de red, solo que la falda de Toña era rosa; la de Jessica verde y la de Laurent color naranja.

Caminamos al estacionamiento y en ese justo momento vi a mi nene, mi mustang. Papa dijo que me mandaría todas mis cosas, así que supuse que mi demás ropa y accesorios ya estarían en la escuela.

-¡Es un mustang shelby 67 Eleonor! –gritaron Emmett y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se voltearon a ver. Me supuse que Emmett tan sorprendido de que una chica como Rosalie supiera ese dato, y Rosalie de que Emmett compartiera su entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –Le pregunto Emmett.

-Se mucho de automotriz –dijo Rose sonrojada- es mi hobbie.

-¡WAO! –fue todo lo que pudo decir Emmett.

-Es solo mi automóvil –dije para distraerlos- mi papa me lo compro hace un tiempo.

-¿Cómo que _mi _automóvil? –Pregunto Edward- ¿acaso este mustang es tuyo?

-Claro que si, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños numero 17.

-¿Y que tiene de especial? –pregunto Lauren.

-¿Cómo que que tiene de especial? –Dijo Emmet con voz incrédula – Es de el año 1967, ¡un clásico!, era el año pasado para las Cobras Shelby. El GT 350 usó el alto rendimiento 289 con una hola-subida de aluminio de COBRA, con un sobrealimentador Paxton como una opción y así surgió el GT 500 conocido como Eleonor.

No entendíamos nada, bueno al menos no yo. Pero por la cara de las fresas sin cerebro, ellas entendían menos. Pero Rosalie si entendía cada palabra.

- El Shelby GT350 Mustang se dividió en 302 pulgadas cúbicas V8, mientras el GT500 vino equipado con el motor de Interceptor de 428 pulgadas cúbico de policía y bajo el capó era un Motor de Cobra de 428 pulgadas cúbico V8, que de manera conservadora fue calificado en 335 caballo de fuerza. –dijo Rose con mucho entusiasmo- Bella, tu auto es genial.

-Amm… pues gracias supongo –no tenia ni idea de que decir- además creo que nos lo llevaremos, no creo que todos estemos muy cómodos apretujados en el interior del Jeep.

-¡¿Puedo ir con ustedes?! –Pregunto Emmett con entusiasmo, parecía niño chiquito- ¿siiiii? Siempre e querido subirme en uno así.

-Emmett, no te iras con ellas tres –le reclamo Lauren- tienes que llevarnos a nosotras.

-No te preocupes –dije para calmarlo, no entendía por que se emocionaba tanto- luego te lo presto para que te des una vuelta en el, ¿ok?

Las zorras y los chicos de fueron en el Jeep, mientras nosotras nos íbamos en mi mustang.

-¡Ash! –Se quejo Alice- yo quería pasar la velada con Jasper… ¡A SOLAS!

-Ya Alice, no ganas nada con enojarte –comento Rosalie- yo también quería estar con Emmett, pero creo que no se va a poder.

-¿Por qué están de fatalistas, eh? –Dije sin apartar la vista del camino- de todos modos pueden estar con ellos… a solas –recalque la ultima palabra para que entendieran.

-Algo tramas, Bella –dijo Alice con emoción-lo veo en tu cara.

-¡¡Cuenta, cuenta!! –Reprocho Rosalie- ¿Qué planeas que hagamos?

A ninguna de nosotras nos agradaba que esas tres su hubieran cola a la inauguración de el "Rock'sNight's", pero de todo lo malo se tiene que sacar algo bueno, ¿no? Así que nosotras tres nos divertiríamos mucho esta noche.

**Perdón, perdón se que siempre les digo lo mismo, pero es que ahora si se me hizo imposible poder escribir, pero quiero que sepan que la siguiente vez no me tardare tanto, es mas, les prometo, no no, les juro que para el miércoles o jueves de la próxima semana subo el siguiente capitulo… ¡las promesas se cumplen y yo les doy mi palabra de que así lo hare!**

**Dejen reviews, saben ke ustedes hacen que esta historia continue, sin ustedes no soy nada.**

**Otro favor va? Pasen a leer mi otro ficc, no es tan alocado como este, pero es igual de bueno, tiene drama, dolor, amor, conflicto… pasen por favor, ¿si?**

**Las kiero chicas!**

**Besos.**

**Atte. Lunna**


	9. Noche de Bar II

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, La trama es de mi cabecita loqaa XD**

**Capitulo 9. Noche de Bar II**

**Bella POV**

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el bar fui contándoles a Rose y a Alice lo que planeaba hacer. Aun que mas que plan era ir improvisando sobre la noche, aun que obviamente con ayuda de Lunna seria mas fácil.

Aparcamos en la entrada del Bar. Todo se veía al puro estilo de Rock'n'roll, el bar estaba de lujo. En la puerta estaba un hombre y al lado un grandulón, supongo que eran el personal de seguridad. Era imposible no verlos, los recordaba muy bien a los dos, eran Demetri y Félix Vulturi, mis vecinos de la infancia, habían crecido mucho sobretodo Félix, que estaba enorme. Parecía un armario, se notaba que hacia mucho ejercicio, los músculos lo delataban, como delataban a Emmett.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento, y las chicas y yo bajamos de mi auto. Edward, Emmett y Jasper ya nos esperaban en la entrada al igual que sus tontas novias. Yo traiga seis invitaciones para la inauguración, así que pasar con Tanya, Lauren y Jessica seria un pequeño problema.

-Déjenme decirles que tenemos un problemita aquí –anuncie cuando me acerque a ellas- solo tenemos seis entradas.

-¿Y eso que? –pregunto Lauren, era claro que no entendía en lo que consistía el problema.

-Pues que tres de nosotros no podrá entrar sin invitación, Lauren –contesto Alice, justo antes de que yo lo hiciera- ese es el problema.

-Obvio que nos dejaran entrar –dijo Tanya- no pienso dejar solo a mi Eddie con ustedes tres.

Voltee a ver a Edward, que solo la miro de reojo con una mirada medio hostil. La estúpida no espero a que llamara a Lunna y se dirigió a la puerta, no tuvimos más opción que seguirla. Se paro enfrente de Demetri.

-Su invitación –dijo en voz calmada pero muy seria.

-No traigo –dijo la estúpida. Yo la miraba desde atrás de todos. Me divertiría viendo como no la dejaban entrar.

-Sin invitación no entra –Contesto Demetri sin siquiera mirarla- siguiente.

-Oye, ¿pero que te pasa? –Seguía peleando la barbie- pero… ¿Qué no sabes quien soy?

-La verdad, no. Y no me interesa saberlo- solté unas risitas al igual que los demás, solo Lauren y Jessica nos miraban enojadas- si no traes invitación, no entras.

-Pero… - Tanya volteo a ver a Félix. Creo que se asusto por que retrocedo un paso. Si supiera que no mata ni a una mosca, Félix es pacifista, ni si quiera entendía que hacia de seguridad del bar.

-¿Bella? –Demetri me había visto, y obvio me recordaba- ¡Bella!

Demetri se encamino hacia mí y me dio un abrazo, Félix se quedo cuidando la puerta, pero me sonreír desde su lugar.

-Hola Dem –lo salude de lo más natural- ¿Cómo estas?

Pude observar la cara de cada uno de mis acompañantes, Alice y Rosalie estaban fascinadas; Emmett y Jasper me miraban con cara de interrogación; Jessica, Lauren y Tanya, me miraban con sospecha, envidia y enojo; pero el que mas me desconcertó fue Edward, él me miro con… celos, y me dio la espalda enseguida.

-Hola Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes al Bar? ¿Seguro ya viste a Lunna verdad? Pero que malvada, no nos dijo nada de ti, ¿pero que haces hasta atrás de la fila? ¿Traes pase? Ok no importa, pasa anda –Demetri me bombardeaba de preguntas, pero me encanto que me invitara a pasar, aunque no trajera invitación, eso le calo a la tonta de Tanya.

-De hecho si traigo invitación, Dem, traigo seis para mis amigos y yo – dije señalando a todos los demás y muy a mi pesar, incluyendo a las barbie's- pero no contaba con que se colaran tres personas mas.

Demetri capto enseguida a que personas me refería.

-¿Quieres que las deje pasar? –No, en realidad no.

-Si pudieras hacerme ese enorme favor

-Claro, por ti lo que sea –escuche un pequeño siseo proveniente de donde se encontraba Edward, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

La susurre un "Gracias" a Dem y abrace a Félix. Todos entramos al bar, Estaba a reventar, prometía ser una estupenda noche, aun a pesar de la compañía no deseable.

La pista era grande y hasta un pequeño escenario tenia. La invitación decía que por inauguración estarían bandas y cantantes muy importantes, como Fall out Boy, Kings of león, Cobra Starship, Motley Crue, Poison, entre otros, todo al estilo del Rock'n'Roll.

Encontramos una mesa lo suficiente grande como para los nueve, a lo lejos vi a Lunna, le hice señas para que se acercara a la mesa, cuando me vio camino hacia nosotros, los chicos, Rose, Alice y yo sonreímos al verla.

-Oye tu, mesera, tráenos algo de beber por que nos morimos de sed - ¡¿Que?! La idiota de Tanya saldría golpeada esta noche, sino es por mi es por Lunna.

Lunna la miro con rabia.

-¿Qué no escuchaste a Tanya inepta? –Jessica

-Muévete, ¿para eso trabajas aquí? -Lauren.

Los chicos estaban en shock, al igual que Alice, Rosalie y yo. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a decirle eso a Lunna?! Dicho, saldrían golpeadas esta noche por mí.

Lunna las fulmino con la mirada, pero enseguida dulcifico el rostro.

-Enseguida les traigo algo de tomar, señoritas – Eso da mas miedo, que cuando anda enojada, uno nunca sabe lo que puede hacer esa mujer- ustedes damas y caballeros, ¿desean algo?

Los seis negamos con la cabeza, no quería saber lo que tenia planeado. Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez estaba feliz, sabia que Lunna haría algo loco, pero no sabia cuando. Después de un rato, otra mesera traía tres bebidas.

-La gerente le manda estas bebidas –anuncio la mesera, pero al momento se tropezó y las bebidas cayeron encima de Tanya, Jessica y Lauren; sabia de sobra que no fue un tropezón pero no quise decir nada.

-¡¡ ¿Qué no te fijas idiota?!!

-Lo siento mucho señorita –se disculpo la mesera pero obvio no había el mínimo arrepentimiento en su mirada- mil disculpas, enserio.

-Lárgate de aquí –le gruño Tanya- ahora tendremos que ir al tocar, enseguida volvemos.

Eso clara mente era para Rose, Alice y yo. Quería dejarnos saber que no tendríamos la mínima oportunidad de estar a solas con sus novios, pero de todos modos no queríamos que nos dejaran solas con ellos, eso arruinaría el plan.

Mientras las tontas iban al tocador, nosotras seguimos disfrutando de la fiesta. La noche se ponía cada vez mejor. Tenia ganas de bailar, así que puse en marcha el plan. Las tontas ya habían regresado a la mesa.

-Chicas, vamos a buscar hombres para bailar un rato –claro que con chicas me refería a Rosalie y a Alice- es una fiesta, ¡así que a divertirnos!

Emmett, Jasper y Edward nos aventaron unos ojos que con las facciones de sus caras se miraban muy chistosos, cada uno mostraba enojo y… celos.

-Viene con nosotros –dijo Edward en tono sombrío- nosotros podemos bailar con ustedes

La verdad quería ver que tan bien bailaba Edward, pero con Tanya ahí, dudaba poderlo comprobar yo misma.

-Ustedes traen a sus novias, así que nosotras buscaremos algún otro prospecto –le dije con tono de reproche- no queremos que las barbie's se enojen con ustedes.

Edward me miro con una intensidad que no pude calificar, parecía celos, enojo, reproche, dolor, confusión, no pude identificarla, pero mas confusión sentía yo, al darme cuenta que me dolía lastimarlo, pero esto no era por mí sino por Alice y Rosalie.

No podía atrasarlo mas así que nos dirigimos a la pista antes de que las tontas reprocharan algo, la voz de todas me causaba dolor de cabeza y no dejaría que arruinaran la noche y mucho menos el plan, si todo salía como lo planeamos esta noche Emmett, Jasper y Edward terminarían su relación con esas tres.

Bajamos a la pista y ahí nos encontramos a Lunna.

-Hola Chicas, ¿Cómo están pasando la noche?

-Fenomenal Lunna –contesto Rose- buena la que les hiciste a esas tres, eh

-No se de que me hablas Rose –contesto Lunna haciéndose la inocente.

-¿Como que no sabes? –siguió Alice.

-Tu mandaste a que las bañaran con la bebida –le dije- niégalo

-Ok, ok, lo acepto –se rindió- ¿pero a poco no fue divertido?

-Si, lo fue –concordamos las tres.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿por que trajeron a esas nenas hijas de papi?

-Larga historia mujer –dijo Alice con resignación- solo te puedo decir que se colaron a la fiesta.

-Ahora mismo las saco de aquí- dijo Lunna furiosa.

-No, espera –la interrumpió Rosalie- Bella ideo un plan, las necesitamos aquí.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza- entonces pueden quedarse, ¿y a donde se dirigen?

-Buscamos chicos, es otra parte del plan.

-En ese caso les ayudare, síganme –dijo Lunna empezando a caminar.

Nos llevo hasta la barra, en la cual había tres chicos muy apuestos. Uno ya lo conocía, era el idiota que me beso la vez pasada, cuando Edward dijo que quería conocerme a fondo, no le preste atención.

-Chicas, ellos son Seth, Paul y Jacob –nos presento- chicos, ellas son Alice, Rose y Bella.

-Mucho gusto –contestamos las tres.

-Bueno en lo que ustedes socializan –se rio por lo bajo- yo iré a cambiar la meterle mas ambiente a este lugar.

Los chicos y nosotras nos empezamos a conocer. Rose hablaba muy animadamente con Paul y Alice hacia lo propio con Seth, yo era la única que miraba a la pista, Jacob trataba de hablar conmigo.

-Oye bella, disculpa el beso del otro día ¿si? –Se empezó a disculpar, yo seguía ignorándolo- es solo que eres muy bella y no me pude resistir.

No me importaba en lo más mínimo este chico, pero algo capto mi atención… Edward nos estaba mirando, así que cuando me vio viéndolo, le guiñe un ojo y me voltee hacia Jacob.

-Eit Lunaa… -ella volteo a verme- pon música quiero bailar

Ella capto enseguida.

-Vamos a bailar entonces si quieres que te perdone –Jacob encantado acepto.

Las tres parejas, Alice y Seth; Rosalie y Paul; y Jacob y yo. Pude ver como Edward se ponía de pie, y cogía de la mano a Tanya, seguido de los otros cuatro, todos íbamos a la pista de baile. Les guiñe el ojo a Rose y Alice, como señal de que empezaba el juego.

Cada una empezó a bailar con el ritmo de la música, la reconocí como la de Dont Cha de The Pussycatt Dolls.

Edward y Tanya se colocaron justo enfrente de Jake y yo. Tanya dándome la espalda y Jake dándole la espalda a Edward, eso nos dejaba a nosotros dos frente a frente.

_Ooohh baby_

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_Thats why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you_

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be fucking me_

Edward se pegaba demasiado a Tanya, mucho para mi agrado.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Pero yo me vengaría. Me empecé a arribar demasiado a Jacob, sentía sus manos muy cercas de mi trasero.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

_Cause if it ain't love_

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_

_See I don't care_

_But I know she don't want it share_

Rosalie y Alice estaban igual que yo, todos bailábamos demasiado juntos.

_Don't cha wish girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Me quería lucir, así que empecé a acariciar a Jacob, feo no es, el único problema es que algo me decía que no me llevaría muy bien con él.

_I know I'm on your mind_

_I know we'd have a good time_

_I'm your friend_

_I'm fun_

_And I'm fine_

_I aint lying_

_Look at me shine_

_You aint blind (you aint blind)_

_I know I'm your mind_

_I know we'd have a good time_

_I'm your friend_

_I'm fun_

_And I'm fine_

_I aint lying_

_Look at my shine_

_You aint blind_

Edward me miraba directamente a los ojos, y yo le sonreía y coqueteaba, se alteraba cada vez que mi mano tocaba a Jacob, cada vez mas le costaba disimularlo.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

La canción termino, Jacob esta recio a dejarme ir, pero le dije que iría al tocador, que enseguida volvía.

Cuando casi llegaba al baño, Edward me dio alcance.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de allá?

-No se a que te refieres – me hice la desentendía

-No te hagas, Bella –dijo algo enojado- eso de bailar con Jacob Black después de que te beso y además demasiado juntos

-¿Celoso, Cullen? –dije entre risa

-Pues a decir verdad, si –dijo a regañadientes- si estoy celoso, no me gusta que estés cerca de Jacob Black, me cae muy mal.

-De todos modos, que vienes a reclamarme, si tú estabas bailando mas pegado con TU novia –hice énfasis en la palabra "tu" para que le quedara claro que no debía reclamarme nada.

-¿Celosa, Swan?

Me agarro con la guardia baja. Yo ni si quiera sabía que sentía. Sentía enojo, furia, desesperación, pero… ¿celos? ¿De verdad sentía celos?

-No lo se –fui totalmente sincera, no pude evitarlo.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, en ese instante las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo empezó a gritar.

-No se asusten chicos, es solo que les daremos unos minutos de privacidad –decía Lunna por el micrófono- pueden hacer lo que quieran!

Todos aplaudieron. No se que me llevo a hacerlo o si Edward provocaba hacer aquello, el caso es que volví a probar sus labios una vez mas. Era increíble como cada que besaba a Edward, quería algo mas, siempre tenia la sensación de que no quería dejar de besarlo, aun que me faltara el aire para respirar.

Prendieron las luces otra vez. Enseguida me separe de él, pero aun así pude ver que Rosalie también besada a Emmett cerca de la barra, y a Alice besando a Jasper al pie de la pista.

Todos nos separamos, lo que me sorprendió ver fue a Jessica y a Lauren besando a Félix y Demetri, con razón esas miraditas a la entrada. Edward también los vi.

-No puede ser –murmuro para si mismo.

No quería dejarlo, pero tenia que pensar muchas cosas, entre ellas ¿Por qué había besado a Edward? ¿Enserio sentía celos hacia él? No sabía ni que pensar, así que fui y me refugie al tocador.

Cuando salí, Edward ya no se encontraba ahí, lo vi a lo lejos hablando con Emmett y Jasper, supuse que estaría diciéndoles lo que habíamos visto, solo espero que no les dijera que nos besamos.

**Edward POV**

Volví a probar los dulces labios de Bella. Nada podía ser mejor que eso. Sin duda estaba celoso de Jacob Black, aun que yo sabia que a Bella, Jacob no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero verla bailar de ese modo, acariciándolo, ver como él ponía las manos en la espalda de bella, hacia que me hirviera la sangre, me ponía furioso de verdad.

Pero lo que me ponía un poco menos furioso, es que Lauren y Jessica se estuvieran besando con otros tipos cuando sus novios estaban en el mismo lugar. Suena machista lo se, pero lo mío con Bella era diferente, ella me gustaba y… y yo ya no sentía nada por Tanya. La dejaría, pero todavía no sabía como hacerlo.

Tenía que hablar con Emmett y Jasper, pero cuando me iba a despedir de Bella, vi que ya no estaba. Me confundió un poco, pero aun así no tome mucha importancia, fui por Jasper que besaba a Alice tiernamente.

-Jasper, necesito hablar contigo.

-Ahora no, Edward –contesto Alice.

-Lo siento mucho, Alice –dije alejando a Jasper de Alice- pero es muy urgente.

Emprendí la caminata hacia Emmett, pero sin soltar a Jasper. No me detuve a ver que decía Alice.

Llegamos a con Emmett y como Jasper estaba besando a Rosalie, aunque ellos todavía no se daban cuenta de que ya habían prendido las luces.

-Emmett ya prendieron las luces –dijo Jasper pero lo ignoro

¡Por Dios! Si dejaba que Emmett siguiera besando a Rosalie de esa manera, la haría suya ahí mismo.

-¡¡Emmett!!

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!! – me grito Rose, hubiera pensado que quien haría eso fuera Emmett pero Rosalie me sorprendió- digo perdón, los dejare que hablen a solas.

-Pensé que te comerías a Rose –dijo Jasper.

-Que mas quisiera –dijo Emmett mientras veía por donde se iba Rosalie- que mas quisiera.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes, es muy importante, es sobre Jessica y Lauren.

* * *

**Ya se no tengo perdón de Dios, pero ahora si me fue casi imposible. Tengo mis razones ahora verán_: **

**1.- no contaba con que mi mama saliera de vacaciones en el trabajo.**

**2.- me puso a pintar mi cuarto y la sala y ella nomas pinto las esquinas ¬¬'**

**3. la mas importante, el archivo lo tenia en la lap top y no me la querían prestar u.u'**

**Pero ya lo acabe y eso es lo importante o no?**

**Dejen Reviews!! Prometo que no me tardare tanto la próxima vez! Si mis cálculos son correctos y no se interpone nada a más tardar de este al próximo fin de semana les tengo la última parte de Noche de Bar**

**Las quiero y grax otra vez por ser pacientes!!.**

**Att. Lunna!!**


	10. Noche de Bar III

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, La trama es de mi cabecita loqaa XD**

_Loren Cullen_: claro qe hoy separo a las plásticas!_

_Lucy_: te dije por el Msn qe el fin de semana actualizaba lo prometido es deuda no?_

_Aniz_: si mi mama es mala u.u me hizo pintar todo la sala y al siguiente dia no podía ni mover el brazo Y.Y_

_Tast Cullen_: Oh nena gracias por seguir mi nove desde antes de ke hicieras tu cuenta ñ.ñ gracias por tu apoyo ;D_

_Lady Cass15_: jaja si tengo una mente retorcida, además de que me pasan muchas cosas chistosas y recientemente me acaba de pasar una, pero esa mas adelante la integrare a mi historia… y lo de la gallina en la oscuridad, jaja ya duermo con la luz encendidaa jaja ok no no es cierto XD_

* * *

**Capitulo 10. Noche de Bar III (ultima parte)**

**Edward POV**

-¡Necesito hablar con ustedes, chicos! – Dije cuando ya había recuperado la atención de Emmett y de Jasper- Jessica y Lauren se están besando con el grandulón y otro tipejo de la entrada.

Los recordaba muy bien. El mentado Demetri se había comportado muy cariñoso con Bella, y el grandulón era imposible de olvidar.

-¿De que hablas, Edward? – pregunto Emmett todavía confuso.

-Pues de que sus novias, ¡los están engañando!- sonaba extraño por que nosotros hacíamos lo mismo ¿no?- deben ir a terminar con ellas.

-Claro que eso hare chicos, -dijo Jasper entusiasmado- no se ustedes, pero yo me enamore de Alice y no pienso perderla por nada del mundo, encontré el amor de mi vida.

-Y yo hare lo mismo, Jasper –le siguió Emmett- Rosalie me vuelve loco, algo tiene que me fascina y planeo descubrirlo –aseguro confiado- ¿y tu Ed, que harás?

-Aun no lo se chicos, no lo negare, ustedes son mis mejores amigos y me conoces muy bien –y era cierto- Bella me enloquece, es única, introvertida, segura de si misma, dice lo que piensa y no le importa lo que piensen los demás, ¡¡me encanta!! pero aun no se como terminar con Tanya, hemos vivido lindos momentos, y le debo tanto que no se como terminar con ella.

-Edward, tranquilo –me contesto Jasper- tu siempre haces lo correcto y se que te libraras de ella a su momento.

-Si, solo espero que ese momento no llegue muy tarde –dijo Emmett en son de broma- por que alguien mas esta interesado en Bella.

En ese momento, fije mi mirada hacia donde veía Emmett y ahí, junto a Bella, estaba el idiota de Jacob Black. ¡Ese tipo me sacaría canas verdes!

**Bella POV**

Regrese a la mesa, ¿para que seguía refugiándome en el tocador? No valía la pena.

-¿Entonces que, Bella? ¿Me darás otra oportunidad?

Jacob era agradable cuando tenía la boca cerrada. Ahorita no podía pensar en nada de eso. Me preocupaba más el estar empezando a… sentir cosas hacia Edward Cullen.

-Si, Jacob, lo que digas –dije con tono grosero- pero te pido un favor… ¿me puedes dejar a solas?

-Pero Bella, yo…

-Pero nada, necesito estar sola –lo corte, no deseaba discutir- te perdono y todo lo que quieras, ¡pero déjame sola!

Jacob entendió enseguida, se marcho sin decir _pio_. Pero por arte de magia llegaron Alice y Rose, creo que es mejor pensar en la tranquilidad de mi habitación, hoy solo necesitaba ayudar a mis amigas con sus amores, mi corazón puede esperar.

-Chicas, ¿Qué paso?

-¡Bella! Le gusto, le gusto –dijo Alice dando saltitos en su lugar- cuando estábamos bailando y Luna apago las luces, pensé que Seth me había jalado o algo así y ya le iba a reventar el cachete de una bofetada cuando me dijo que era Jasper y yo así de _"me derrito"_ –Alice hablaba muy deprisa a causa de la emoción así que Rose y yo tuvimos que prestar mucha atención a lo que decía –y me beso, dijo que le gusto y que pronto estaremos juntos –grito- ¿pueden creerlo? Pero llego Edward y me lo arrebato-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Si Alice, te creemos, solo un tonto no se fijaría en ti –dije sonriéndole- si eres preciosa.

-Hay gracia, Bells –dijo un poco apenada- tu también eres hermosa

-Bueno todas somos hermosas –dijo Rose soltando una risita- ahora me toca a mi contarles, estaba bailando con Paul, pero a mitad de canción que me aburro y que le digo a Paul, "_vuelvo voy por algo de tomar"_, el solo asintió con la cabeza y yo me encamine hacia a la barra, y llegando ahí que me voltea Emmett y me empieza a hacer un interrogatorio, ¿Qué quien era ese con quien bailaba? ¿Qué donde vivía? ¿Que si era de la escuela? Y cosas así, y que apaga las luces Luna y ni chance le di de respirar, que me le cuelgo al cuello y nos empezamos a besar súper apasionadamente, pero donde no va llegando Edward y me arruina el momento separándome de Emmett, no me quedo mas remedio que venir aquí a la mesa..

Oh-oh Edward había ido por Emmett y Jasper, ¿les habrá dicho que nos besamos? Espero que no. ¿Pero por que tengo miedo que les diga? Ni me importa en lo más mínimo…

-¿Y Edward no les dijo nada a los chicos?- que patética soy

-Pues solo alcance a escuchar que era algo referente a Jessica y Lauren, algo mas ya no se.

Moriría si no sabia que le había dicho Edward a Emmett y Jasper, pero juro que me enteraría. Las chicas y yo seguimos chismeando y dando detalles de lo sucedido, mientras las bandas salían a cantar, el bar estaba genial, Luna se saco un diez ni para que, le quedo excelente el lugar. De repente, Jacob Black se acerco de nuevo.

-¿Ya te sientes de mejor animo, Bella?

-Bella, mira Edward esta rojo y esta viendo para esta dirección –susurro Rosalie

Voltee de reojo hacia donde estaban los tres y claramente, Edward estaba enojado, ¿pero por que? ¿Por Jacob Black? No puede ser.

-Y bien Bella…

-Perdona Jake, es que me distraje.

-¿entonces ya estas mejor?

-Si ya me siento mejor gracias.

-¿quieres bailar una rato? –este no se daba por vencido

-Claro, Jake

Nos despedimos de las chicas, dejándolas en la mesa y nos dirigimos a la pista. Bailamos un rato. De reojo observe cercas de la puerta a Jasper y a Emmett peleando con Jessica y Lauren, se veían muy alterados, de repente Emmett se fue y Jasper recibió una buena bofetada de parte de Jessica, pero enseguida se fue. Si mis suposiciones eran ciertas, habrían terminado, la verdad no necesitamos tanto del plan, el que se besaran con Demetri y Félix ayudo demasiado. Pero todavía faltaba la plástica mayor, ¿Dónde estaba? Y por arte de magia, la localice. Estaba muy acarameladita con Edward, ¡le iba a partir la cara!, pero en ese instante, Luna llamo por el micrófono.

-¡Yeah, Gente de Forks y sus alrededores! –Grito por el micrófono- ¡¿Se están divirtiendo?!

Un grito de parte de todos dentro del bar confirmo su pregunta.

-¡que bueno que se están divirtiendo, ahora quisiera invitar a una de mis mejores amigas al escenario, denle un aplauso a Bella Swan!

¡¡Oh no!! De ninguna manera iría.

-¡Vamos Bella no te escondas! –Grito al localizarme-¡mueve tu trasero hasta acá!

En otras palabras eso quería decir "_no me hagas bajar por ti"_. No me quedo más remedio que subir al escenario.

-Me las pagaras –dije con una sonrisa cuando le di un abrazo al subir al pódium

-Me mataras y valdrá la pena –dijo al mismo tiempo.

No entendí muy bien esa parte, así que me quede confundida.

-¡Gente como sabrán y algunos aquí presentes recordaran, ella es Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga y excelente persona –seguía hablando por el micrófono con el publico, yo mientras… me ponía roja como tomate- pero sobretodo es una excelente cantante!

-¡¿Qué?!! –grite pero mi grito fue sofocado por los del publico.

-¡Así que pido un aplauso para que mi amiga Bella Swan nos cante una canción!

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron. A lo lejos observe como Alice y Rose gritaban con muchas fuerzas y a sus lados estaba Emmett y Jasper. Me moría de vergüenza, no lo haría. Pero de repente mire a Tanya, sonreía maliciosamente, como si no creyera que pudiera cantar, así que se me ocurrió una idea.

Tome el micro y me dirigí al publico, Luna ya se iba pero la detuve.

-¡Eit Luna, yo canto pero acompáñame, esta canción te la sabes también como yo! –No moriría sola, además con ella a mi lado me daría menos vergüenza- ¡Vamos, Dale!

-¡Antes de empezar chicos! –Tenia que decirlo, era mi venganza personal- ¡esta canción va dedicada a mis amigas… Tanya, Lauren y Jessica, que están en alguna parte del bar!

Luna ya sabia que canción seria, así que la música empezó a sonar...

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

La cara que puso Tanya al reconocer la canción, no tuvo precio. Yo quería reírme con todas mis fuerzas, pero primero acabaría la canción.

_What happened to the dreams of a girl president_

_She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent_

_They travel in packs of two or three_

_With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees_

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?_

_Oh where, oh where could they be?_

Tanya se enojaba cada vez mas, a Jessica y a Lauren no las veía por ningún lado, pero no me importaban, a la que quería molestar era a Tanya.

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Luna y yo cantábamos a todo pulmón, hacíamos gestos y todo eso pero nos estábamos divirtiendo al cantar esa canción. La pena se me esfumo.

_Disease's growing, it's epidemic_

_I'm scared that there ain't a cure_

_The world believes it and I'm going crazy_

_I cannot take any more_

_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

_That will never be me_

_Outcasts and girls with ambition_

_That's what I wanna see_

_Disasters all around_

_World despaired_

_Their only concern_

_Will they **** up my hair_

Me divertí muchísimo. Tanya parecía que iba a explotar del coraje.

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Se levanto de un tirón, jalando a Edward, pero este ni se movió, se reía también de la canción. La gente estaba cantando junto con nosotras.

_Pretty will you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!_

_Pretty would u **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!_

Los vi discutir y como al final ella iba rumbo a la puerta.

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Cuando acabe la cancion, Tanya me miraba desde la puerta, junto con Jessica y Lauren, las tres me miraban con fuego en sus ojos, y yo solo les sonreí y les lance unos besos, nada mejor que para su coraje. Se fueron de inmediato. Nunca supe en que se fueron por que Emmett no las llevo.

-¡WAO! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –todos aplaudían y gritaban y yo solo agradecía, así que mejor le di el micrófono a Luna.

-¡¿Verdad que Bella canta fenomenal?! -Siguió Luna- ¡pues les tengo una noticia! ¡Próximamente tendremos guerra de banda, así que chicos y chicas, vayan ensayando y preparen sus mejores canciones, pues el premio será nada más y nada menos que cincuenta mil dólares en efectivo para la banda ganadora, y además tendremos a una juez de lujo, pero no les daré detalles, así que apúntense los que quieran participar!

¡Eso era genial, una guerra de bandas! Eso no me lo perdería por nada.

-Cantas increíble, deberías entrar a participar, Bella – dijo Luna cuando bajo del escenario.

-Aja, si y con que músicos ¿eh?

-Con nosotros –dijo Edward desde atrás mío- nosotros tocamos varios instrumentos y lo que dice Luna es verdad, tienes una voz preciosa.

Los ojos de Edward me hipnotizaban, ese verde esmeralda me ponían como idiota.

-Ehh... no se, déjenme pensarlo ¿si?

-Nada de pensarlo, Bella –dijo Alice, saliendo al mando- participaras cantando con los chicos y punto.

Odiaba que me mandaran, pero esta bien, ellas irían conmigo.

-Ok, esta bien, participo…

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Rosalie, lo siguiente no lo vieron venir.

-…Pero si usted, participan en la banda también.

Las deje bocabiertas, pero esto no lo haría sola, ellas morirían conmigo.

-Trato –casi me atraganto, pensé que se rehusarían- estamos en la banda.

Yo ya no sabia que decir, esta mujercita siempre se salía con la suya, eso no se valía.

-Apúntanos, Luna –dijo Jasper- concursaremos.

-¡Y ganaremos! –finalizo Emmett. Luna solo asintió con la cabeza.

Yo en mi vida había concursado en canto, siempre pensé que mi voz era como el graznido de un pato atropellado, tan horrible que podía reventarte los tímpanos, pero al parecer no lo hacia tan mal, según los chicos… y el publico.

-Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué canción cantaremos?

-Bueno eso luego lo decidimos –dijo Rosalie- debemos irnos, ya casi va a amanecer y desgraciadamente, tenemos escuela, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero acuérdate de tu sentencia Bella…

¡Cierto! No podía darme el lujo de que le hablaran a Phil o tantito peor a Charlie.

-Ok, vámonos- dije empujándolas a la salida- te veo luego Luna.

-Ok, adiós y piensen el nombre de la banda –grito al final, pues ya nos habíamos alejado un poco.

Los chicos nos siguieron de cercas. A la salida Emmett y Jasper vieron de una forma muy poco amistosa a Félix y Demetri. Me despedí, saludándolos de lejos.

Cuando llegamos a donde estacionamos los coches, claramente me iría sola, así que me subí al carro pero sentí que alguien se subió también.

-¿Te importa si me voy contigo? –pregunto Edward dejándome sorprendida.

-Este… claro que no, pero… ¿Por qué no te fuiste en el Jeep?

-Si no lo notaste van en parejas, además no quiero hacer mal… ¿quinteto?

Los dos nos soltamos riendo, arranque mi coche y nos dirigimos directo a la Academia Williams.

* * *

**Hola chicas! Que creen, me avente este capitulo en una noche, me sentía inspirada y por eso lo escribí XD son las 4:40 de la madrugada y por fin lo acabe! Mañana subiré de mi otro ficc .___. Lo tengo un poco abandonado, pero es qe no encontraba la canción perfecta, pero ya la encontré!!**

**Otra cosas muchacha, la banda necesita un nombre y como mi cabecita ya tiene sueño mi cerebrito ya no ideo el nombre, además de que quise que ustedes lo escogieran, así que propongan ¿COMO KIEREN QUE SE LLAME EL GRUPO Y CUAL CANCION QIEREN QUE CANTEN??? Acuérdense qe deben cantar una canción de Rock'n'Roll, propongan nombres vaa?**

**Dejen muchos Reviews! Espero qe les gustara el capitulo ñ.ñ**

**Besos para todas!**

**Atte. Lunna**


	11. La salchicha voladora

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, La trama es de mi cabecita loqaa XD**

**Por cierto. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TODAS STEPHANIE!! GRACIAS ´POR ESTA GRAN SAGA.**

_.96-; no te desangress!! Si lo seguire XD calmada y gracias por la canción que dejaste, es mas del estilo electro ¿no? Pero aun asi esta padre, si me gusto._

_Anonimo; de hecho la canción de "I hate myself for loving you" es una de mis favoritas no solo por ke sea de Joan Jett, sino por que es verdad lo que dice, Bella se odia por amarlo aunque aun no sepan que lo ama XD, y por cierto si te equivocas, el nombre de mi ficc no lo canta Joan J' la canta bikini kill XD estoy pensando seriamente en usar esa canción._

_Lucy; loca safada XD asi que quieres ser mi aprendiz, después no te quejes si te expulsan de la escuela ee , ok no .___. Grax por los chorrosientosmil reviews que dejaste._

_KotydeCullen; gracias por lo que me dices, de hecho es lo que quiero ser, escritora._

_Natasha Granger; no Natasha! Jamás haría eso! En primera por que no me gusta RBD y en segunda por que tampoco me los quiero imaginar así como dices, hasta ñañaras (escalofríos) me dieron._

_IvanaCullen; claro que me pasare a tu cuenta, necesito leer un poco XD hace mucho que no leo fanfiction's, es que en mi casa ya me lei todos los libros que tengo XD_

_LorenCullen; Grax por estar al pendiente de mi ficc, feliz navidad también._

_NatiezCullen; aa pues muchas gracias por amar mi ficc XD y si de Rock por ke me gustaa el Rock, aunque soy versátil, me gusta de todo._

_Thamy Fowl Winchester; me encanta Poison y esa canción esta de lujo y AC/DC no se keda atrás, son geniales! Marilyn no me cuadra tanto :S_

_Candelaria Bells; Cherry Bomb & i love playing with fire si las conocia, pero cherry bomb es de mi playlist XD y welcome to the jungle de gnr es de lo mejor, me encanta guns and roses! Y con los nombres de las bandas tienes razón, se llamara como mi fic!!_

ESPERENME VOY AL BAÑO XD… LISTO!!

_Aniz; Jeliz Navidad para ti también! XD_

_Denisse-Cullen-Pattinson; Grax por tus coment, qe bueno qe te gusta mi historia me alegro mucho ^w^_

_Kaami Annie Cullen; la canción se llama "Stupid Girl" de Pink ^w^ para qe la escuches!_

* * *

**Capitulo 11. La salchicha voladora**

**Bella POV**

Llevaba 15 días en la escuela, y hasta ahora, llevaba dos reporte y al tercero le hablarían a Phil, pero pues no era mi culpa que el maestro de Calculo no explicara bien, y por ende, que yo no le entendiera ni media palabra y para colmo que cada vez que me llamara la atención yo lo arremedara o le contestara de la peor manera posible.

El segundo reporte no me lo gane, sino que la estúpida de Tanya, y para mi mala suerte, estaba en una clase conmigo y la muy desgraciada invento que yo le estaba copiando en un examen que nos hicieron, siendo que la que estaba copiando era ella. Estaba furiosa. Si me volvían a reportar seria por algo que en verdad valiera la pena para merecer que llamaran a Phil, eso me había prometido a mi misma y me había fijado como meta.

-Hola Bella- me saludaron Alice y Rose cuando llegue a la mesa donde desde que había llegado nos sentábamos a almorzar.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les fue en su examen de metodología de la investigación? –pregunte al sentarme y depositar mi bandeja de comida, una hot-Dog y un refresco de cola, no tenia demasiada hambre. Sabia que la metodología era uno de los puntos débiles de Alice y Rose, los diferentes tipos de investigaciones se les dificultaba un poco.

-Pues al menos esperamos no reprobar –dijo Rose haciendo que riéramos las tres en alto.

-Chicas, tenemos que organizarnos para el concurso de Luna –dijo Alice haciendo que nos calmáramos un poco.

-¿Enserio planeas que concursemos? –pregunte un poco incrédula

-No solo pretende eso, Bella, también pretende que ganemos –contesto Rose a mi pregunta.

-Adema, si tengo que hacer eso para estar mas cerca de mi Jasper, por supuesto que lo hago –dijo alzando el cuello.

-Y yo con Emmett –dijo Rose traicionándome.

Suspire. No me quedaba mas que seguir con lo "el concurso" para que Alice y Rose estuvieran con Jasper y Emmett.

-De hecho invite a Emmett, Jasper y Edward a almorzar con nosotras –casi escupo el sorbo de refresco que me estaba tomando. No podía creer que Alice dijera eso enserio- de hecho ahí vienen –se levanto se su asiento, gritando y agitando las manos en el aire para que cualquiera pudiera verla, pero ella solo veía a los chicos con su andar seductor tan propio de ellos- ¡Por aquí, chicos!

Edward se veía encantador, tan sexy como siempre. Esperen, ¿yo dije que se veía sexy y encantador? Este refresco debía de estar adulterado, sino cual seria la respuesta a tal blasfemia, ya deliraba.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? –saludo Jasper por los tres.

-Bien, gracias, -dije dándole otro sorbo a mi refresco- supongo que ya sabrán el motivo por el que este engendrito los invito a almorzar, ¿no?

Hice un ademan para que se sentaran, no los iba a dejar de pie. Los tres se sentaron, Emmett enfrente de Rose; Jasper enfrente de Alice y Edward enfrente mío.

-Si, Bella –dijo Edward viéndome fijamente, me molestaba un poco que hiciera eso por que me sonrojaba como un jitomate- por el concurso de la guerra de bandas.

-Hemos estado pensando en el nombre del grupo y queríamos ver si les gusta que la banda se llame "Rebeld Girl" –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a todas

-¿Rebeld Girl? –preguntamos las tres dudando un poco. Era un nombre original. Me agradaba.

-Me gusta –dije sonriendo viendo los ojos preocupados de los tres chicos que teníamos en frente.

Las sonrisas de los tres adornaron sus rostros hermosos. No podía negarlo, los tres eran guapos, muy guapos.

-¿Y quien propuso el nombre? –pregunto Rose a Emmett.

-La verdad lo propuse yo –dijo Edward haciendo que todos lo volteáramos a ver- me gusto y creo que si Bella será la vocalista, es lo correcto ¿no?

-Pues tienes razón, Edward, el nombre va perfecto con la personalidad de todos nosotros, pero más de nosotras por que somos chicas –dijo Alice haciéndonos reír, siempre salía con cada ocurrencia.

Pasamos entre risas y risas, contándonos cosas bochornosas que nos pasaron en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Pero pues la única tan fuera de orbita era yo, y mis constantes caídas aun estando de pie.

Ya casi se había terminado el receso, cuando escuche una vocecita que me molesto al instante.

-Hola mi amor, te estuve buscando donde siempre estas –dijo la barbie abrazando a Edward por la espalda- ¿Qué hacen con estas perdedoras?

Mi enojo iba aumentando cada vez más. Nosotras no éramos ningunas perdedoras y Edward no había dicho nada, solo me miraba.

-¿No me digan que por estas tontas dejaron a Lauren y Jessica? –pregunto Tanya dirigiéndose a Jasper y Emmett.

Bueno por lo menos ya estaban libres de compromisos con esas plásticas, solo faltaba que se enamoraran de Alice y Rosalie.

-Mira Tanya, por que mejor no te vas por donde viniste, no tenemos ánimos de pelear contigo –dijo Rose un poco fastidiada por el hecho de tenerla ahí.

-Mira Rosario, a mi me da igual si estas de ánimos o no, no vengo contigo, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa, ¿ok?

-¿Eres una estúpida o que? –pregunte levantándome del asiento.

-Bella no te rebajes, acuérdate que tienes dos reportes, al tercero le hablan a Phil, no te puedes dar ese lujo –Dijo Alice tratando de calmarme.

Alice tenía razón, pero la sola presencia de Tanya me alteraba los sentidos.

-Edward, llévate a Tanya de aquí –dijo Jasper en son de orden a lo que Edward obedeció enseguida.

-Vámonos ya, Tanya.

-Si amor vámonos –dijo encaminándose agarrado de la mano de Edward, eso me enfado mas- es mejor dejar a esas perdedoras en su vida miserable.

Ya no pude más y explote.

No se si lo hice inconscientemente, solo se que cuando me fije bien, una salchicha llena de mostaza estaba pegada en el cabello de Tanya.

Los pocos estudiantes que estábamos ahí nos empezamos a reírnos sin parar, un chico hasta cayo al suelo de la risa.

La barbie en su desesperación se quito la salchicha del cabello, pero se embarraba todo el cabello de mostaza. Se dirigió a mi con fuego en los ojos, me deje de reír un poco, no le demostraría que me intimidaba.

-¿De que te ríes idiota? –pregunto la imbécil cabeza hueca.

-Me rio de ti, _Miss Mostaza_ –dije con altivez ninguna cabeza hueca me asustaba.

-Pues ríete de esto – dijo Toña **(N/A_: hace mucho que no le decía así xD) **vaciándome un refresco en la blusa del uniforme, dejando empapada.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio. Mi respiración era muy agitada, sentía el pecho me subía y baja con demasiada rapidez.

-¿Alice, Rose?... –dije sin desviar la mirada de la sonrisa de satisfacción de Toña, se la borraría a la desgraciada.

-¿Si, Bella? –pregunto Alice un poco nerviosa

-Lo siento, pero eh aquí mi tercer reporte… - sisee, la sonrisa de Tanya se desvaneció, y la mía aumento, mis manos se tornaron en puños- …pronto te veré Phil –me dije a mi misma y me lance hacia esa idiota.

Alice quiso detenerme, pero no lo logro. Tumbe a Tanya al piso y me senté en ella, pataleaba y manoteaba como niña de 5 años en su primera pelea.

-¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!! –Gritaba- ¡quítenmela, quítenmela!

-Esto es para que… aprendas… a no meterte conmigo, estúpida –gruñí mientras ella gritaba cuando le arranque un mechón de cabello.

-¡Déjame en paz imbécil, me lastimas!

Yo le atinaba muchos manotazos, golpees y demás, mis manos se aferraban a la melena de Tanya y las de ella mis muñecas, en un intento por quitarme de encima de ella.

-No… te metas… con mis… amigas… ellas no… están solas…

-¡Quitate animal! ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Auxilio, me quiere matar! –gritaba cada vez mas fuerte, y cada vez me irritaba mas.

En un grito que tuvo, agarre la salchicha que se había quitado de los cabellos y se la metí a la boca, por fin se había medio callado.

Me levante aun agarrándola de las muñecas y la arrastre. Todos los demás estaban estupefactos, al parecer jamás habían presenciado una pelea o más bien no se habían topado con alguien que pusiera en su lugar a Toña.

Poco a poco, por que aun que la idiota era esbelta pesaba demasiado, no me explico la razón, la mayoría de su cuerpo era puro aire, sobretodo la cabeza. Todos nos seguían de cercas.

-¡suéltame estúpida, me lastimas, te acusare con la directora! –Dijo Tanya para espantarme -¡te correrán de la escuela!

Ya casi llegaba a mi objetivo: un charco de lodo que se había formado tras la llovizna de la noche, en el cual casi caigo cuando me dirigía a la cafetería.

Tanya vio mi sonrisa y hacia donde nos dirigíamos ambas.

-¡NONONONO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! –dijo con cara de horror.

-Oh si, claro que si.

-¡NO! ¡MI ROPA, MI CABELLO, NOO POR FAVOR NO!

Por fin habíamos llegado.

-Bella, no lo hagas, no te rebajes tanto –dijo Edward domando un poco el enojo que sentía dentro- no vale la pena.

-Eddie… -dijo la barbie también un poco desconcertada- ¡yo soy tu novia!

-No, ya no Tanya, -dijo Edward- Terminamos

-Pero Eddie…

-¡Y ya te eh dicho que no me gusta que me llames Eddie, lo detesto!

Tanya se quedo callada.

-Vamos Bella, suéltala, no vale la pena- secundo Jasper flaqueado por Alice, Rose y Emmett.

Estaba a punto de vengarme a mi gusto, ¿y ellos me pedían que lo dejara así como así? No podía, no teniendo esa oportunidad, pero tenían razón, no valía la pena.

-Esta bien… -dije en un suspiro- tienen razón, no vale la pena.

Solté a Tanya del cabello y se incorporo rápidamente, trato de arreglarse el cabello y la ropa que tenia arrugada.

-Ni creas que esto se queda así imbécil –dijo tomándome desprevenida y empujándome al charco de lodo.

Caí de sentón en el lodo. La mire con furia, deseando poderle sacar los ojos con mis propias manos, en mi vida había odiado una persona tan fuertemente, ni siquiera a la estúpida de Victoria por lo que me había hecho, pero a ella si que la odiaba.

No supe como paso. Yo creo que el estar furiosa me impedía visualizar a Tanya en un plano real, no en el donde estaba yo sacándole los ojos y rapándola completamente, pero de repente vi como Alice y Rosalie se me lanzaban encima a Toña en un rugido de furia por lo que me había hecho.

-¡AAAHHH, QUITENMESLAS, ESTAN LOCASS!!

-¡¡ ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, SEÑORITAS?!! –perfecto, lo que faltaba la directora. Todos estábamos en silencio; Alice y Rosalie se habían quitado de encima de Tanya, yo trataba de levantarme por mi cuenta, hasta que una mano amiga me ayudo, era Edward, _"gracias"_ le susurre mientras esperaba lo que ya me imaginaba- ¡¿Qué LE PASO SEÑORITA SWAN?

-Pues vera, me resbale y caí al charco -cosa que pudo haber sido verdad- y nada mas Srita. Bethany.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Srita. Bethany, vea como me dejo, es una salvaje! ¡Corrala inmediatamente! –dijo Tanya mirándome con aires de triunfo.

-¿Me esta dando una orden, Srita. Denali? –pregunto la directora, a pesar de ser joven tenia poder y autoridad en todo lo que decía, una aura de poder muy superior a cualquiera.

-Ehhh… no… no como cree usted eso, Srita Bethany, es… es solo que vea como me a dejado, esa chica esta loca.

-Srita Denali, guarde silencio por favor –dijo la directora haciendo callar a Tanya inmediatamente- las espero a usted y a la Srita. Swan en mi dirección, los demás a sus clases- nos miro a todos los presentes- ¡¡AHORAA!!

Todos los ahí presentes nos dispersamos, a mi pesar, tuve que ir a la Dirección, ya sabia lo que me esperaba: un tercer reporte y por ende, el llamado a mi padrino Phil y en el peor de los caso, mi expulsión inmediata y mi reclusión en la militarizada. Ahí vamos pues, a enfrentar las consecuencias.

* * *

**Chicas! Volvi!! ¿ que les pareció la pelea que tuvieron la miss moztaza y Bella? XD déjenme decirle que todo es basado en hechos reales XD eso me paso a mi y pues lo decidi subir XD **

**Me lleva la fregada ahora si tiro esta lap top se los juro, el mendigo cable no le pasaba corriente y ps tenia murida la compu u.u por eso no había podido actualizar ¬¬**

**Como verán la banda de Rock ya tiene nombre XD me pareció bien la sugerencia qe me dio **_**Candelaria Bells**_** por eso le puse en nombre de mi fic x) con respecto a la canción que cantaran, aun lo estoy pensando, todas sus sugerencias son geniales, lo juro, tienen excelentes gustos en cuanto el Rock, pero veamos que canción me convence al final.**

* * *

**----ADELANTOS----**

***los chicos se les declaran a las chicas_: si cuando digo los chicos me refiero a todos, tmbn a Edward.**

***Las plásticas también se escriben al concurso de guerra de bandas.**

* * *

**Dejen muchos reviews!**

**Entre mas reviews actualizo mas rápido por ke estare contentísima XD ya me dijeron qe cuando estoy contenta actualizo mas rápido XD**

**Besos!**

**Las quiero chicas.**

**Atte. Luna**


	12. No me arrepiento de nada

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**PASEN A LEER MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT!! CONTIENE UN POCO DE MIEDO, MISTERIO Y ESTUPIDEZ x) ES BASADO EN HECHOS REALES. LEAN "**_**LA APUESTA"**_

_

* * *

_

_**Candelaria Bells;**__ no manches mujer lo acababa de subir y ya me habías dejado el primero reviews _o.o' _que no duermes? Y si mi vida es un poco agitada pero al menos me divierto un poco XD._

_**TasT Cullen; **__gracias por esperar, es que con los problemas de esta laptop ¬¬ ps casi no podía actualizar y si lo se, lo de la gallina a sido uno de mis mayores osos u.u_

_**Lalita8; **__gracias por tu comentario ^^_

_**Carolhina; **__muy buenas sugerencias de verdad, nirvana y Aerosmith me gustan mucho._

_**CullenOrange; **__bueno, en cierto modo tienes razón, Bella debió decir que Tanya la tiro, pero es que con la presencia de Srita. Bethany ahí, y pensando en los reportes que tenia se quedo en shock por asi decirlo, tranqila, hoy sabras que paso._

_**Thamy;**__ enserio hiciste eso? XD pobre chica, se lo a deber merecido XD ahora veras lo que me paso u.u y no no te cortes las venass!! Al final te tengo una noticia excelente._

_**Natasha Granger; **__Gracias Natt, yo tmbn me alegro de poder escribir, no sabes lo que sufri con esta laptop ¬¬ la tirare ¬¬ ok no .__. Si no manches con esa visión tuve pesadillas mujer, ahí no, y con respecto a lo de Paramore a mi tmbn me encanta como canta, es genial hayley Williams y obvio qe "Decode" y "Misery business" son de mi playlist ^^ aun sigo pensando la mejor canción para el concurso._

_**Lucy; **__lucy, lucy, lucy, que hare con tu? No puedo creer que hicieras lo del hilito, te dije que eso fue de mis locuras de secundaria, casi me corren esa vez y pobre maestro de verdad me compadesco de el, al menos no te expulsaron mujer!! Bueno pff, al menos cambiaras de trauma XD pero ya no hagas ninguna de mis locuras ok? ¬¬_

_**Kanna White; **__gracias a mi tmbn me facino eso XD_

_**Aniz; **__si, aniz, trae el soplete para derretirlas XD, ntp hoy sabras que le harán a Bella y sus tres reportes u.u ches aguados no aguantan nada vdd? XD yo quiero de lo que comiste!! Es que tengo hambre u.u_

_**KotydeCullen; **__claro que la continuare ^w^_

_**Esthela; **__tienes un apeido medio extraño XD y no no cantaran Barbie Girl aunque es buena sugerencia jaja_

_**AmyVampire; **__XD eres Gabrielle o Milly vdd? XD si me saco de onda todo lo que me dijiste XD y ps aquí solo dime Luna va? Y gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo tendre en cuenta._

_**Dennisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **__Si a mi también me hubiera gustado que Bella tirada a la Miss moztaza a el fango pero después no pasaría lo que pasara hoy XD a ver si me explique bien XD creo que si jaja y no te desesperes pronto pasara eso._

_**Loren Cullen; **__Grax por tu comentario y si creelo me paso a mi u.u todo me pasa a mi XD_

_**Princcipessa Cullen; **__Gracias por tus comentarios nena y por ser otra de mis "fans" aunque no me gusta ese termino =S prefiero pensar que son mis amigas y a mi me alegra que se diviertan con las estupideces que me pasan XD_

_**IvannaCullen; **__que bueno que te encanto Ivana, gracias por tu comentario. Por cierto, te dije que pasaría a leer tus historias, eh de ser honesta, esa de intercambio de roles me atrae bastante y la de Amor real también, es basada en la novela del mismo nombre no? Los leere, lo prometo._

_**Lina; **__no te desesperes Lina, ya estoy actualizando no? XD pues es buena tu idea lina, pero la vdd esa canción me gusta mucho y no quisiera dejar de escucharla y arruinarla usándola con ellas, pero lo pensare_

_**Darkness Crying;**__ si esa zorra siempre interfiere ¬¬_

* * *

**Capitulo 12. No me arrepiento de nada.**

**Bella POV.**

Tanya y yo caminamos hacia la dirección. Todo el camino fue muy vergonzoso y a la vez muy chistoso. La idiota iba toda encorvada tratando de arreglarse su uniforme y el cabello, por que a un lado, cerca de oreja, había un pequeño hueco donde antes estaba el cabello que hacia unos minutos le había arrancado. Yo por mi parte, iba normal, relajada, para mi estar llena de lodo o algo que me avergonzara era normal, ya me había acostumbrado a que estas cosas me pasara, así que no le tome mucha importancia.

La Srita. Bethany caminaba enfrente nuestro con un andar enfurecido, hasta parecía que le salía humo de la cabeza, claro solo eran figuraciones mías, pero de que estaba hecha una fiera, lo estaba. Entro a la dirección y dos segundos después la tonta y yo. Ya conocía a la secretaria de Srita. Bethany, así que la salude.

-¿Qué onda, Wanda, como has estado?

Wanda era la secretaria de la Srita. Bethany, además era una chava dos o tres años mayor que yo, y enseguida que entre a la Academia nos hicimos amigas, me caí muy bien.

-Bien, Bella, ¿y ahora que te paso? ¿Por qué la Srita. Bethany entro furiosa a su oficina? Pero sobretodo, ¿Por qué estas llena de lodo?

-Larga historia –suspire- solo te dire que tiene que ver con esa –dije señalando a Tanya que se había sentado en un rincón alejado de mi- y que pronto le llamaras a Phil.

-Bells, ¿sabes lo que eso significa no? -Dijo mirándome intensamente

-Si, si se, no me lo repitas, ¿crees que no estoy un poco nerviosa de lo que pase ahí adentro? Ósea, no quiero ir a la militarizada, pero es que ahora si valía la pena ese reporte.

-Esta bien, Bella, per… -el interlocutor de Wanda nos interrumpió, era la Srita. Bethany.

-Wanda, hazme el favor de hacer pasar a mi oficina a la Srita. Swan y a la Srita. Denali –se escuchaba mas calmada, pero a ver que pasaba. Suspire.

-Enseguida, Srita. –respondió Wanda por el interlocutor.

Nos miro inquisidoramente a Tanya y a mí. A mi sonriéndome y a Tanya haciéndole una simple mueca.

-Pasen por favor –dijo Wanda refiriéndose a nosotras dos- y suerte Bella, la necesitaras.

-Gracias Wanda, te veo en un rato mas –no sabia cuanto duraría la tortura con la Srita. Bethany pero presentía que iba a ser bastante larga.

Entre a la oficina de la Srita. Bethany seguido por la _Miss Mostaza_. El lugar olía a encino y a canela, era acogedora eh de confesar, no me parecía tan aterrador. Tome asiento antes de que me lo ofrecieran, la Srita. Bethany me miro con fastidio marcado en el rostro, después le indico a Tanya que se sentara en la silla contigua a la mía. Las tres estábamos en total silencio, Tanya miraba a la Srita. Bethany y esta ultima a mi y yo… pues yo miraba los diplomados y demás que habían colgados en la pared.

Voltee el rostro y me tope con la mirada de la Directora.

-¡Ups! –susurre encogiéndome de hombros, la barbee solo bufo y rodo los ojos.

-Y bien, ¿Quién me dira lo sucedido?

-…- nadie hablo, Tanya me supuse por miedo, por que no dejaba de retorcer sus asquerosos dedos en su regazo ni de menear las piernas y yo por flojera.

-Veo que ninguna de las dos me dira lo sucedido –dijo con vehemencia en su asiento- me temo que les pondré un reporte a las dos y en su caso Srita. Swan, tendré que hablarle a su tutor.

Se le escapo una risita a la tarada que tenia al lado.

-Pues si usted cree que es lo mas conveniente, Srita. Bethany, llámelo –dije fría y serenamente.

-¿Esta de altanera, Srita. Swan? –dijo mirándome directamente y poniendo de lado la cabeza- no le permito eso y menos en mi oficina.

-Srita. Denali –se me salió una pequeña carcajada cuando dijo "Señorita" –salga de mi oficina, tiene un reporte y prohibida la salida este fin de semana.

Tanya me miro con enojo unos segundos antes de levantarse de la silla, se le empezaba a formar un pequeño rasgo morado alrededor de la ceja, creo que se le formaba un moretón. Salió de la oficina dejándome a mí y a la Srita. Bethany solas. Ninguna hablaba así que me decidí a romper el incomodo silencio que nos envolvía.

-Ehh… ¿me tendrá mas tiempo aquí? Digo por que tengo que hacer unos trabajos y esperar a que llegue Phil.

-solo quiero hacerle una pregunta Srita. Swan –espere a que continuara- ¿es verdad que se cayo sobre el charco de lodo? ¿No se peleo con la Srita. Denali? Contésteme por favor.

Lo medite unos segundos. Su postura se veía menos tensa que cuando estaba la cabella hueca con nosotras.

-No, no es verdad –confesé- en realidad me pelee con Tanya en la cafetería y la saque arrastrando hasta el patio, pero antes de que usted llegara ella me aventó al fango.

Me miro unos instantes, no se veía enojada más bien divertida.

-Y no me arrepiento de nada, es mas lo volvería hacer- le dije para finalizar.

La Directora seguía sin decir nada. Me estaba volviendo loca el silencio que había entre nosotras.

-Me gusta su carácter, Srita. Swan –me dijo sonriendo pero enseguida se puso seria- pero no permito que se efectúen cosas como esas en mi escuela. La Academia Williams tiene 200 años de antigüedad y desde entonces, todos los directivos y autoridades de este prestigioso lugar han mantenido el orden y la disciplina, no seré yo, quien permita que esas normas se corrompan, ni será usted quien las rompa, ¿entendió?

Medite las palabras que me había dicho. Esta claro que a la próxima vez me echaría de la escuela y ahora si no habría escapatoria de la militarizada, así que no me quedaba mas remedio que tranquilizarme un poco (cosa que me seria muy difícil) o hacer mis maldades contra Tanya, sin que ella supiera que había sido yo, se me empezaba a formar una idea en la cabeza.

-Entendí perfectamente Srita. Bethany –le conteste sonriendo

-Me alegro mucho, ahora, como vera ya es su tercer reporte- dijo revisando un folder que tenia entres sus manos. Mi expediente me supuse- ahí que tendré que llamarle a su tutor, permítame unos momentos –sus manos viajaron hacia el interlocutor- Wanda, por favor comunícame con el tutor de la Srita. Swan –se escucho como Wanda le respondía un "enseguida" –gracias.

-Ahora, me marca aquí en su expediente que tiene algunos problemas en Calculo Diferencial, ¿no?

-Así es Srita., se me complican un poco las ecuaciones en ese sentido –conteste cordialmente, que fuera respondona no quiere decir que no tuviera educación

-Entonces creo que le asignare un tutor para que le ayude en su materia- dijo revisando una lista- ¡Ajaa! Me parece bien este alumno, es muy excelente en esa materia y creo que tendrá la paciencia que usted necesita –dijo mirándome a los ojos- su nombre es E…

-Srita. Bethany –era Wanda que se asomaba por la puerta- El Comandante Phil por la línea dos.

-Muchas gracias, Wanda – contesto la directora y Wanda retirándose no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa, - Después le mando a su tutor, ahora permítame –dijo mirándome a mi.

Solo asentí mientras ella tomaba el teléfono y oprimía el botón para la extensión numero dos.

-Buenos Días, Comándate –comenzó la directora- le llamo por que como sabrá usted es el tutor de la Srita. Swan.

No se que le estaría diciendo mi padrino a la Srita. Bethany, pero ella me veía con ojos de enojos y asombro a la vez.

-Si, comprendo Comandante, pero es qu… - mi padrino al interrumpió- se peleo con una compañera en la cafetería.

Supongo que Phil le pregunto que había hecho, él sabia que sin motivo yo no me peleaba, eso creo yo.

-No hay justificación para iniciar una pelea, Señor.

Quería saber que le contestaba mi padrino, la curiosidad me mataba, pero solo veía las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de la Directora.

-Esta bien, Comandante, por esta vez dejaremos esto impune, sabe muy bien que eso amerita la expulsión inmediata, pero como favor personal, lo dejare pasar.

Me había salvado.

-Esta bien, gracias por atenderme –guardo silencio- ok, así lo hare.

Colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y bien? –me anime a preguntar

-Su padrino me ha dicho que usted no actúa sin antes ser provocada, ¿es cierto esto?

-Así es –asentí- como dice mi papa, yo no brinco si no me pellizcan

-Comprendo –dijo pensativa- puede retirarse Srita. Swan, le mandare a su tutor a su cuarto.

Asentí y me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Cuando salí, en la estancia se encontraban Rose y Alice.

-¿Qué paso, Bella? -pregunto Rose- ¿Te expulsaron?

-No, Rose, eso no paso, solo fue el reporte, ¿verdad? –dijo Alice

-¿Y tu como sabes, eh? –pregunte sorprendida, Alice solo se encogió de hombros- bueno, pues es verdad Rose, solo fue el reporte, como dijo Alice –suspire- solo que me tendré que calmar un poco y tomar tutorías de calculo diferencial con un matadito –dije con fastidio.

-Bueno vamos a que descanses un poco, supongo que toda la adrenalina te a de tener un poco agotada –dijo Alice

-La verdad es que si un poco- dije suspirando- necesito descansar.

Caminamos hacia mi habitación. Rose y Alice me estaban contando, desde su punto de vista, toda la pelea que tuve con Tanya, la verdad es que ya ni supe que paso con la salchicha que le metí en la boca, supongo que se la comió o yo que se por que no encuentro otra explicación, ya que no apareció otra vez. Les dije que le había dejado el ojo morado, cosa que les alegro muchísimo.

Por fin llegamos a mi habitación.

-Llegamos –anuncio Rosalie.

-Descansa un poco, Bella –dijo Alice- te lo mereces.

-Gracias chicas –dije sonriendo- gracias por apoyarme en todo.

-De nada, Bella, somos tus amigas y lo sabes- dijo Rose

-Lo se, y se los agradezco mucho.

-Descansa, Bella –me susurraron las dos, cuando iba entrando a mi habitación.

Me tire a la cama y me quite los zapatos a tirones, ni siquiera me desvestí. Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos desde que había regresado de la dirección y ya estaban molestando, tocando la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunte molesta y abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

-Hola, Bella, soy tu tutor de Cálculo.

-¡¿Qué tu que?! –pregunte sorprendida por quien tenia enfrente.

* * *

**Chicas!! Espero que les guste el capitulo, Si salió un poco corto pero pues actualice a las carreas, mi plan era escribir todo el día, pero mi mama salió con la idea de que le ayudara a ella y a una amiga a hacer su tarea, si YO voy a hacer la TAREA de mi MAMA ¬¬**

**A ver chicas ustedes quienes creen que sea el tutor de Bella¿? Opinen opinen!!**

**Noticia!! Ya me compraran una laptop para mi solitaa!! Es que esta laptop es de mi hna y cuando le da la gana me la presta ¬¬ pero ahora ya tendré la mía y actualizare mas rápido!!**

**Las quiero chicas!.**

**Besos. **

**Atte. Lunna.**


	13. Florecilla Golpeadora

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es de mi cabecita loca.**

* * *

**Contestare todos los reviews si me es posible chicas, si que no se me sientan menos si no las menciono, es que a lo mejor no entendí su review o no dijeron mucho XD soy medio despistada XD.**

* * *

_**Lucy;**__ por Dios chamaca no exageres si te quiero eres una de mis loquitas consentidas y ya no hagas las cosas que yo hago . si eh sabido ni te las cuento._

_**Princcipessa Cullen;**__ si este arroz ya se empieza a coser pero todavía faltan mas cosas, todo a su tiempo._

_**Tast Cullen;**__ ps si, Bella salió mas o menos librada XD solo que tendrá que subir esas notas con ayuda de su tutor XD_

_**MillyC;**__ descúbrelo enseguida XD_

_**PASS;**__ lo mismo descúbrelo enseguida XD_

_**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;**__ si le verdad eso fue muy chistoso y lo mejor es que haces días volví a ver a esa chava y ya no le creció el mechón de pelos XD_

_**Lalita8; **__bueno aclaremos tu curiosidad XD Lucy me agrego a su MSN entonces platicando le conté una vez que coloque un hilito en la puerta de mi salón, era una broma aclaro, entonces el maestro entro y se cayo, solo que al caer se quebró la pierna, no es algo de lo que este orgullosa XD y con respecto a lo otro, no no es Jacob así que puedes respirar tranquila XD._

_**Aniz;**__ si grax por lo de mi lap, solo que fíjate que tiene un problemita pero ya lo estoy arreglando XD_

_**Natasha Granger;**__ sii la vdd si es un martirio hacer la tarea de la MAMA pero no creas que nada mas es la de ella sino tmbn la de una amiga de ella._

_**Mi loquita;**__ ya se quien eres canija XD tu modo de escribir te delata XD te quiero mucho y ya sabes te apoyo en todo lo que decidas!!_

_**.Cullen;**__ hehe ps perdiste el fondo universitario!! Ok no .___. Te dejare estudia XD entonces tus peleas fueron como las mías XD_

_**V4wp1r1t4 CuLl3n;**__ jeje lo de la gallina fue basada en hechos reales, hasta la fecha no e visto una gallina lo juro O.O_

_**Loren Cullen;**__ grax por tus felicitaciones, abajo explico el por que de mi tardanza._

_**Candelaria Bells; **__jeje que bueno que si duermas, y wow! Me leen en Argentinaa XD_

_**Carolhina; **__No manchess! XD el video que me dejaste esta genial, me gusto mucho y lo se del emparedado XD asco!! El sonido que traen es muy bueno me gusta bastante de de confesar._

_**IvanaCullen;**__ Hola de nuevo Iv espero que no te moleste que te diga así XD si me lo imagine bueno esa novela me gusto mucho, leeré el ficc a ver que tal esta XD_

_**Kanna White;**__ no no fue de relleno pero grax por leer la nota ^.^ me encanto lo de "Edward Sexy Cullen" estas en lo cierto pero e de confesar que soy team Jasper XP_

_**Blanchicullen;**__ efectivamente Blanch, la Srita. Bethany se deriva de "medianoche" uno de mis libros favoritos por cierto, pero no solo por eso la metí, sino por que la encargada de ponerme los castigos era exactamente iwal que ella XD es mas el día que leí el libro me quede de O.O achis la conocen? XD_

_**Thamy Annie Fowl Malfoy; **__no manches, tienes un nombre medio extraño y largo XD pero muy original eso me gusta L: jaja así le hablan a tu madre si de que hizo mi hija ahora XD_

_**AlinLautner;**__ pero si me dejaste un review en el primer capitulo que no leíste lo demás? XD_

_**Indy;**__ grax indy por tu review y si es otra forma de ver a Bella _

_**Soles;**__ tienes razón Tanya se lo merecía, y ya era hora de que Edward reaccionara ¬_¬'' XD_

_**Gladyz Kaulitz Cullen;**__ contigo ya pude platicar por MSN, eres agradable aun que un poco risueña XD eres efusiva, eso es genial en una persona XD_

* * *

**Capitulo 13. Florecilla Golpeadora.**

**Bella POV.**

-¡¿Qué tu que?! -pregunte asombrada al ver a Edward parado en mi puerta diciendo que él, precisamente, era mi tutor de Calculo- debes estar bromeando, Edward.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que yo sea tu tutor, Bella? –pregunto divertido recargado en mi puerta y en las manos sostenía un gran libro de Calculo diferencial.

-No, no tiene nada de malo –pensé en una respuesta coherente pero no encontré ninguna en mi escaso cerebro- pero no quiero estudiar ahora, estoy un poco cansada.

-Y como no estarlo, Bella –contesto haciendo una hermosa sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos dientes blancos, esa sonrisa podría derretir la Antártida, y en mi caso me hacia temblar las piernas, ¿pero que me pasaba? ¿Por qué Edward tiene ese poder sobre mí? ¿Me estaré... enamorando? ¡NO! No me puedo enamorar de nadie, mucho menos de Edward Cullen-si te peleaste en medio de la cafetería con Tanya.

-Si, se lo merecía tu noviecita –dije mirando el piso con enojo y rabia.

-Ya no es mi novia -¿había escuchado bien? Creo que si, Edward decía que ya no era novia de la estúpida esa, ¿y por que me alegraba? ¿A mi que mas me daba si tronaban o no? Creo que esta Academia te esta volviendo paranoica, Bella. Lo mejor es que descanses –corte con ella justo antes de que las llevaran a la Dirección, por cierto, ¿me invitas a pasar?

Lo mire sorprendida. Yo, con un chico, solos, en mi habitación, sin ninguna interrupción. Vamos Bella, cálmate, tu ya te estas yendo por otro lado. Dale el pase.

-Claro, adelante –conteste haciéndome a un lado, dejándolo pasar.

Llevaba una playera azul rey que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes, un pantalón azul deslavado con pequeñas roturas en las rodillas, y unos zapatos casuales, elegante e informal a la vez. Tomo asiento en el único lugar donde cualquiera se podría sentar: en la esquina de mi cama. Yo por mi parte, cansada y demás me tire en la cama.

-Y bien, ¿me contaras que les dijo la Directora? –pregunto rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que nos envolvía.

-Pues… con respecto a Toña, digo Tanya, le prohibió salir este fin de semana, y a mí… a mí me impuso un tutor de Cálculo y le marco a Phil.- conteste en un suspiro.

-Entonces no te fue tan mal –dijo Edward mirándome.

-No, la verdad es que no –lo medite un momento- la verdad creo que hasta le gusto el que me haya peleado con Tanya –me reí. Claro que a la Srita Bethany le había gustado, tanto como a mí.

-¿De que te ríes? –pregunto un Edward curioso.

-De nada en especial, es solo que me acorde de que le arranque un mechos de cabellos a Tanya y le quedo un hueco –me reí mas fuerte y Edward junto a mi.

Platicamos de todo un poco. Edward seguía insistiendo en conocerme, así que me preguntaba cosas sin importancia, como ¿Cuál es mi color favorito? ¿Mi flor preferida? Entre otras mas, lo mas duro fue cuando me pregunto cuantos novios había tenido.

-No te quise hacer sentir mal –dijo Edward viendo como por mi mejilla rodaba una pequeña lagrima que se me había escapado al recordar- perdóname, por favor.

-No te preocupes, Edward –me limpie el rastro que había dejado esa lagrima y sonreí- ya lo supere, así que eso no es importante, algún día te platicare esa historia.

El me miro fijamente, después sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Rápidamente cambio de tema, me pregunto por la canción que me gustaría cantar y yo respondí que aun no sabía cual exactamente, así que lo dejo a mi decisión.

Seguimos platicando de cómo conocía a Emmett y a Jasper y yo me aventure a sacarle información.

-¿Entonces Jasper y Emmett ya no andan con Jessica y Laurent? – dije fingiendo asombro.

-No – negó con la cabeza- el día que… que nos besamos en el bar de Lunna, terminaron con ellas.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, me había sonrojado.

-Ah, Ok –no supe que mas decirle.

-Bella, tu crees… tu crees que tu y yo… podam…

-¡¡OPERATIVO ALFA ROJO 9!!

Pegamos un salto desde la cama. La puerta la habían abierto de golpe y por ella entraban tres militares fuertemente armados, cada uno se disperso por mi habitación. Edward y yo no sabíamos que pasaba.

-¡Intruso en el perímetro, intruso en el perímetro! –Grito un militar- ¡Florecilla golpeadora no esta sola, repito, florecilla golpeadora no esta sola, cambio!

-¡Procedan soldados, es una orden! –escuche como mi padrino Phil les daba una orden por la radio.

Uno de los militares me aparto de Edward, los otros dos se lanzaron contra él, tirándolo al piso pecho a tierra.

-¡¿Qué...que pasa?! –Gritaba Edward- ¡Bella, ¿Qué sucede?!

-¡¡SILENCIO CIVIL!! –Contesto un soldado haciendo callar a Edward- ¡¡NO TIENE PERMISO DEL COMANDANTE PARA HABLAR!!

-¡Déjenlo! Es mi amigo –gritaba desde atrás del soldado que me tomo para "protegerme" del intruso en mi habitación.

-¡¡DESPEJADO, COMANDANTE!! –Hablo por la radio el militar que estaba libre- ¡florecilla golpeadora esta a salvo y tenemos al intruso custodiado!

De pronto mi padrino entro por la puerta y sonriendo cálidamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Phil, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por que haces esto?! –pregunte desde atrás del el soldado, quise arrimarme a mi padrino pero él mismo me lo impidió.

-Tranquila, Bella, solo me aseguro de que estés bien y que no haya intrusos en tu cuarto.

-Pero…

-¡Shhht! – me mando callar enseguida- ¡cabo Smith, levante al intruso!

El soldado levanto a Edward del suelo y lo puso frente a Phil.

-¡Identifíquese, civil!

-Yo… ehh… me llamo... Edward Cullen, Señor –agrego tragando saliva auditivamente.

-¡¡NO LO ESCUCHE, CIVIL!! –grito mas fuerte Phil, ahora veía su aire de autoridad, con razón era uno de los mejores militares del país.

-¡¡Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, Señor!! –contesto Edward fuerte y claro.

-¡¿Qué hacia en la habitación de la Florecilla golpeadora?! – pregunto Phil, la clave que me dio no me gusto nada- ¡conteste!, ¡le eh hecho una pregunta!

-¡Soy el tutor de Bella, Señor! –Edward estaba asustado y como no estarlo, si hasta a mi me estaba dando miedo mi padrino- ¡la Srita. Bethany me asigno de su tutor de Cálculo diferencial, por que ha estado baja en esa materia, Señor!

-¿Eso es cierto, Bella?

-¡Pues claro! –Grite exasperada- ¿Qué no ves los libros tirados en el suelo? ¡Ahí cayeron por el susto que nos metiste con tus operativos antiterroristas!

-¡Descansen soldados! –Dijo después de unos segundos mi padrino- ¡emprendan retirada!

Los militares salieron por la puerta sin mirar atrás, soltaron a Edward pero mi padrino seguía mirándolo extraño.

-¿A que has venido, Phil? – pregunte acercándome a él.

No me contesto, miraba intensamente a Edward que se frotaba los brazos por el agarre que le habían hecho.

-Bella… después seguimos con las clases, ¿si? –aun que ni clases habíamos tenido, nos la pasamos platicando hasta antes de esto.

-Claro, Edward –conteste viéndolo a los ojos- y disculpa todo esto.

-Si, no te preocupes – me contesto y sonrió aun que después se puso serio al ver la expresión de Phil- te veo en clases –me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi habitación.

-Ahora si, -dije mirando a mi padrino con enojo- ¿Qué haces aquí y por que montas este numerito en mi cuarto?

-Vengo a hablar contigo sobre la pelea –dijo acomodándose en mi cama, yo seguía de pie con las manos en la cintura en señal de enojo.

-¡Pero no tenias que armar este alboroto! –le grite- ¿ahora con que cara mirare a Edward? ¡Lo asustaste!

-¡bueno ya, Bella! – Me miro con firmeza- viene por otros asuntos, no a discutir la forma en que hago las cosas, ahora siéntate y cuéntame que paso.

Me tuve que comer todo mi enojo y contarle a detalle cada cosa que había pasado. Su rostro pasaba de la sorpresa al enojo, la desaprobación y la risa, todo a la vez, pero me sirvió platicar con él, me desahogue un poco.

-Bella, habíamos quedado que te comportarías –me recrimino- se lo prometiste a Charlie, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te expulsaban eh? ¿Quieres ir enserio a la militarizada? Esa es mi forma de vida y me encanta, pero la verdad no quisiera verte metida ahí.

-Lo se Phil, yo tampoco quiero estar en ese lugar, pero pues tu me conoces y ella se la pasa molestándome a mi y a mis amigas, no me pude aguantar, y Dios sabe que lo intente, pero simplemente ella me irrita.

-Comprendo mi Bella –dijo abrazándome- y sabes que nos encanta que no te dejes de nadie y defiendas a tus amigos de quien sea, así te lo hemos inculcado Charlie y yo, junto con los cuidados de René -suspiro- aunque no se que paso con aquella niña dulce que eras, no me lo tomes a mal cariño, aun lo eres, solo que diferente, cuando Charlie me dijo que te habían expulsado de tu antigua escuela no daba crédito de que me hablara de mi ahijada Bella, la niña siempre responsable y tranquila, claro, salvo cuando la provocaban, cambiaste totalmente amor.

Phil ignoraba, al igual que mis padres, lo que había pasado y por que el motivo de mi cambio y así seguirían por ahora.

Me aferre fuertemente a Phil gracias a los recuerdos desagradables que vinieron a mi mente, él solo me acaricio la espalda. A veces veía a Phil mas como mi padre que como mi padrino, su manera de comportarse conmigo era única, René me conto una vez, que Phil es muy bueno conmigo por que él nunca se caso y por ende jamos tuvo familia, y a mi me veía como su hija, por eso me cuidaba tanto.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama a la pobre que golpeaste? –Hablo rompiendo mi burbuja de relajación, lo mire extrañada- si, ¿Cómo se llama? Por que de "plástica", "estúpida" y "Barbie" no la bajabas –se rio un poco.

-Ah, se llama Tanya Denali –dije con desdén- es una de esas niñas fresas que se creen la octava maravilla del planeta.

-Ahora entiendo por que la pelea –comento Phil riendo otra vez.

-Si, ¡arggg! –Gruñí- ¡la odio! Su sola presencia me causa malestar estomacal.

-Ya cariño, no te amargues la existencia –dijo Phil acariciando mi nariz con su dedo índice cual niña de cinco años, eso me hizo sonreír- hoy es viernes por que vas al bar de Lunna, me han contado que se pone bien, los cabos van seguido, además me entere de que entraste al concurso de guerra de bandas.

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! – pregunte separándome un poco de Phil, estaba totalmente avergonzada y sorprendida a la vez.

-Lunna me lo dijo –contesto sonriendo naturalmente.

-Jett – fue lo único que dije al saber su respuesta. Mis ojos se entrecerraron y mi mano se cerró en un puño involuntario.

-Relájate corazón, sabes que ganaras y si quieres me encargo de desaparecer a los demás concursantes.

Me reía ante su propuesta, era muy tentadora, por que si desaparecían los demás concursantes ganaríamos sin tener que cantar, pero no, se vería muy sospechoso.

-No, gracias por la oferta, prefiero cantar y torturar a las personas con mi voz –solté la carcajada.

-Eso nunca, cielo, tu cantas precioso –me sonrió- quisiera quedarme platicando contigo toda la tarde, pero tengo que poner en orden el cuartel, esos cabos se vuelven locos sin supervisión.

-Esta bien, pero solo una cosa antes, ¿si?

-¿Cuál, mi bella Isabella?

-No volverás a armar un operativo cada vez que vengas a visitarme, ¿si? –dije con tono serio.

-Esta bien, la próxima vez llegare de forma convencional, ¿te parece bien?

-Mas que bien, Phil –le di un beso en la mejilla- te quiero mucho padrino.

-Y yo a ti, mi ahijada preferida – me despeino un poco.

-¿Pues cuantas tienes? -pregunte jugando

-Pues solo tu tontita- me dio un coscorrón.

-¡Auch! –solté al sentir el coscorrón propinado por mi padrino- y eso ya lo sabia.

-Entonces, ¿para que pregunta jovencita?

-Para corroborar información, Señor – me reí haciendo el típico saludo militar

-Esta bien –rio por lo bajo pero enseguida opto por una posición mas seria, había pasado de ser Phil mi padrino a Phil el comandante- ¡descanse soldado, y tiene permiso del comando superior para salir esta noche a divertirse, sin custodia impuesta!

-¡Gracias, Señor!- baje mi brazo y sonreí- tratare de comportarme lo mejor posible, lo prometo.

-Te creo, Bella- me abrazo por ultima vez- te cuidas, volveré a visitarte cuando pueda, ¿esta bien?

-Ok, hasta luego.

Phil salió de mi habitación y yo le envié un msj a Rose y a Alice preguntándoles que si íbamos un rato al bar, cuando me contestaron nos quedamos de ver para alistarnos a las 7:30 de la noche, según Alice lo justo para quedar espectaculares, apenas eran las 4:15 de la tarde, así que podría dormirme un poco antes de alistarme para salir al bar. Esta noche seria ¡¡"SOLO DE CHICAS"!!.

**Phil POV**

Listo, nadie se metía con mi ahijada, y si en mi poder estaba el poder "ayudar" un poco en que ya no tuviera problemas, así lo haría.

-¿copiaron el nombre del objetivo? –pregunte por el micrófono que tenia el mi oreja

-_Afirmativo comandante_ –respondió el soldado al instante- _"Tanya Denali" a sido localizada_.

-Dame la información completa, cabo – seguía caminando, hacia la salida.

-_Tanya Denali, hija única del matrimonio Denali; su padre es Eleazar Denali dueño del aserradero que se encuentra en el kilometro 67, en dirección sur poniente camino hacia Port Ángeles, Comandante, su madre es Carmen Denali, ama de casa, estudia en la Academia Williams, su cuarto es el 275-A, no representa un gran obstáculo Comandante._

-Copiado, soldado, descanse.

-_A la orden mi Comandante._

-Y soldado recuerde, esta misión jamás se llevo acabo.

-_Copiado, comandante- _respondió mi soldado-_ cambio y fuera. _

Ya encontraría la forma de cobrarme todo lo que le hiciera a Bella.

**Edward POV **

El Comandante Phil me había propinado un buen susto. Era imponente, grande se daba a respetar, y a decir verdad nunca llegue a conocerlo en persona, era de mis personas a admirar, la militar siempre me a gustado, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Bella lo conocía.

Aunque me encanto el poder conocerlo, me arruino la oportunidad de pedirle a Bella una cita, pero… ¿y si piensa que es muy pronto? Creo que lo mejor fue que el Comandante Phil llegara y me interrumpiera.

Era viernes y estaba aburrido. Después del susto, me fui a despejarme y relajarme a mi cuarto, pero eso me duro poco.

-¡Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!- repetía Emmett cual niño chiquito y cantando- _¡que grite todo el mundo, que grite sin cesar, hoy es viernes, hoy es viernes la pachanga va a iniciar…_

-Cállate, Emmett, pareces tonto –dijo Jasper detrás de él.

-¡Uy!, que aguafiestas son ustedes dos.

-Haber, ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos? –los interrumpí antes de que se pusieran a pelear como dos bebes por la misma paleta.

-Vamos al bar, ¿si? –contesto Jasper tirándose en mi cama ya que yo me encontraba en el sofá.

-¡Si, Eddie!, vamos al bar, será un noche "SOLO PARA HOMBRES" –dijo con orgullo Emmett.

-Numero uno: no me digas "Eddie" sabes que lo detesto y numero dos: ¿Por qué "solo para hombres"?

-Pues para festejar que somos libres de esas tres arpías y conquistar a nuestros amores, Edward –afirmo Jasper.

-¿Nuestros? – Pregunte levantando una ceja- serán SUS amores.

-No, Edward, no te equivoques –dijo Emmett parado frente a mi de brazos cruzados- son NUESTROS amores, por que a ti te fascina Bella Swan.

-¡Eso es mentira!... creo.

-Bueno, de todos modos nos vas a acompañar –dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie- necesitas salir, ve nomas Emmett, arece que vio a un muerto, estas todo paliducho.

Si supieran lo que acabo de vivir.

-Esta bien, los acompañare, ahora déjeme descansar, a las 9:30 nos vemos en el pórtico, ¿Ok?

-Esta bien Edward, hasta la noche –salió Jasper despidiéndose.

-Hasta el rato, _Eddie_. –salió corriendo Emmett azotando la puerta para que no le atinara en la cabezota el libro que ahora había chocado contra la misma.

¿En verdad me gustaba Bella Swan? Bueno a esa pregunta ya sabia la respuesta, claro que me gustaba, pero tanto para ser "mi amor", eso aun no lo sabía. Debería descubrirlo pronto.

* * *

**Chicas que tal el capitulo? Le atinaron a Edward XD La verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y pues ya lo acaba XD a no juras!! Ok ya me calmo .______.**

**Que pasara en la noche de "solo para hombres y solo para mujeres"? Que hará Phil? opinen opinenn!!**

**Chicas les aviso que no podre escribir esta semana por que estaré de viaje, pero no se preocupen solo será esta semana, en cuanto regrese me pongo a escribir y actualizo de volada.**

**Dejen muchos reviews por fa! ^.^**

**Atte. Lunna**


	14. Es mejor en par, ¿no?

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la trama es solo mía.**

**Contestare todos los reviews si me es posible chicas, si que no se me sientan menos si no las menciono, es que a lo mejor no entendí su review o no dijeron mucho XD soy medio despistada XD**

* * *

**Vampirita Cullen; **ya se x) Phil me cae bien a kien no? Hehe

**Camila Anahi Cullen; **si que vergüenza Cam . grax por leer mi fic :)

**Indy;** jaja ya se estoy pensando muy bien lo que Phil le haga a Tanya y creo que ya sé que hará muahaha!!

**Aniz;** haha si te extendiste bastante jaja y lo del proyectil suena tentador, pero… naaa suena mucho no? XD de todos modos lo pensare jeje

**Mi Loquita;** te adoro chamaca ;E no te apures eres mi amiga y eso es lo importante que no?

**Candelaria Bells;** grax por tus deceo y yo creo que si se les hace un poco difícil pero como dices ¡¡abajo los hombres cobardes!!

**Princcipessa Cullen;** ps a ver que pasa no? XD

**Iovs; **Claro que si me conecto, todos los días estoy en el msn, tu eres la que no se conecta mujer, yo tambn te extraño :)

**KotydeCullen; **me merezco un 1.0 o un 10? No entendí bien eso x)

**Noimporta;** me gusto tu seudónimo, muy original

**E-MICH happy 28;** grax por tu coment, y tienes razón, Edward siempre sale de matadito x) pero así me gusta :P

**AliciaConi;** le preguntare a una amiga qe sabe de traducciones a ver que me dice :)

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen****; **si eso estoy planeando tengo qe consultar una cosa antes de ver que onda con eso xD

**Alli-Quesito Cottage****; **hahaha ya se yo tmbn saco casa cosa 8) y después me dicen rara XD pero asi vivo mi vida (HH'

**Tast Cullen; **me sorprendes eres la única creo que se dio cuenta de ese cambio de Bella, pero próximamente sabran lo que paso, escribiré más seguido ahora que por fin le pusieron el Word a mi note book :)

**Malu -12;** my new friend!! Tengo nuevas amigas yeahh (HH'

**Kacullen32;** si es bien alcahuete XD

**Thamy;** ya se me había hecho raro que no dejaras un review, me dije… achis, ¿y Thamy? XD pero apareciste y si ya te he dicho mujer no te cortes las venas!! Tu lap andaba de mal humor ¬¬ así pasa a veces ¬¬

Creo que me falto la loquita de **LUCY** ahora no me dejaste reviews loquita solo me dijiste por msn que te habías traumado con la "florecilla golpeadora" jeje te adoro de todos modos

**Primero que nada, eh de decir que ya había terminado el capitulo hace días, pero quería subirlo y me decía que había un error y no me dejaba Y.Y y por fin me dejo!! Ahora DISFRUTENLO (:**

* * *

**Capitulo 14. Es mejor en par, ¿no?**

**Bella POV**

7:29 en punto Alice ya se encontraba afuera de mi cuarto, la escuchaba batallar con algunas cosas que traía arrastrando, así que me supuse que era algo así como su armamento de guerra. Esa peque me volvía loca a veces, pero no podía negar que en poco tiempo se había convertido, junto con Rose, en mis mejores amigas.

En efecto, cuando el reloj marco las 7:30 en punto, Alice toco a mi puerta.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella –repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, sin dejar de tocar mi puerta- Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…

-Entra Alice, acabo de salir de bañarme – Alice entro junto con un baúl enorme, me apresure a ayudarle con el pesado artefacto- ¿y Rose?

-Aquí estoy- contesto riendo, pues el baúl se había atorado en la puerta y no lo podíamos meter

-No te rías y ayúdanos a meter el baúl – dijo Alice aun jalando del la manija de este.

-¿Pues qué tanto traes aquí, Alice? –pregunte jalando mas fuerte

-Es todo lo que necesitamos para arreglarnos- dijo dando un jalón haciendo que por fin entrara el maldito baúl por mi diminuta puerta.

Los jalones proporcionados por Alice y por mí, junto con el empujones de Rose, hizo que Alice y yo cayéramos en la cama riendo y Rose encima del baúl, con una pierna al aire. Se vio muy chistoso así que solté la carcajada y Alice junto a mí.

-No le veo lo chistoso- dijo enojada Rose- como ustedes cayeron en la cama, verdad, ya las quisiera ver caer encima de esta cajota.

-Vamos Rose, no te enojes –le dijo Alice por fin levantándose de la cama- en compensación te dejare hermosa, más de lo que ya eres.

-Esta bien pequeño duende – contesto Rose entrecerrando los ojos- pero tienes que superar mis expectativas, ¿ok?

-Bueno mujeres –hable haciendo a que voltearan a verme- ¿nos vamos a arreglar o que? Tengo ganas de ponerme una buena borrachera

-Bella…

-¡Vamos Alice! Es noche de chicas

-Bella tiene razón, Alice –dijo Rose animando a Alice- ¡hay que darle gusto al cuerpo, y si el cuerpo pide alcohol… eso mismo le daremos!

-Esta bien –se rindió Alice- pero yo seré la conductora resignada… digo designada.

Nos reímos las tres juntas.

-Bueno… -hablo Alice- ¡hora de ponernos más hermosas de lo que somos!

Alice abrió su baúl y en el traía de todo tipo de artefactos de belleza. Secadoras, planchas para el cabello, tenazas, maquillaje mucho maquillaje, ropa, aretes, collares, anillos, traía de todo en ese baúl.

-Alice… todo esto es…

-¡Calla! – Me interrumpió- ya sé que es muy poco pero es lo único que cupo en su interior.

¡¿Qué era muy poco?! Si el baúl estaba a reventar, pero que hacerle, así era pequeña demonio.

-Bueno pongamos algo de ambiente mientras nos arreglábamos- dijo Rose diciéndose a mi mini componente donde tenía conectado mi Ipod y poniendo mi _playlist_ que casi era el mismo que el de Rose y Alice.

De pronto en mi habitación se empezó a escuchar_Whatever You Wan_t de Status Quo, buena selección

Dos horas después y después de escuchar una selecta lista de canciones entre las que se encontraban _Fun Fun Fun_ de Joan Jett; _Sweet Child O'Mine _de Guns'n'Roses; _Thunderstruck_ de ACDC; _Talk Dirty To Me_ de Poison; entro otros, por fin habíamos acabado de arreglarnos.

Alice portaba un vestido de un solo hombro, de color morado con un estampado en letras amarillas y unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja negras, de acuerdo a su atuendo, de maquilla traía los ojos delineados con color negro, lo que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos negros aun mas, con muchos pulseras y unos aretes en forma de seguro y el cabello… pues sus puntas para diferentes direcciones.

Rosalie iba más ligera, ella llevaba unos shorts pequeños de color café oscuro, con unas botas que le llegaban casi hasta el short, una playera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color que sus pequeños short, se veía bastante bien, unos si no podían faltar los accesorios, como una bufanda delgada pero larga y su cabellos suelto y ligeramente ondulado.

Por mi parte, yo llevaba puesto un short negro con una blusa de seda color crema con decorado en puntos de colores más oscuros y un cinturón grande en mi cintura un poco suelto, pequeños listones colgaban de mis mandas, portaba unas botas vaqueras, de maquillaje iba muy natural y mi cabello, lacio sin ninguna ondulación a la vista, yo misma me sorprendía. **(N/A: atuendos en perfil)**

9:30 en punto y nos dirigíamos rumbo al bar de Lunna.

**Edward POV**

Ya pasaban de las 9:30 iban a ser las 10 de la noche cuando por fin aparecieron Emmett y Jasper, no pensé que se fueran a tardar tanto en arreglarse, sabían muy bien lo que me molestaba que me dejaran esperando, pero al menos ya estaña listos.

-¡Por fin! – dije rodando los ojos

-No te enojes Eddie- dijo Emmett haciéndome enojar – Jasper tenía unas necesidades

-¿Qué necesidades?

-Hacerte enojar obviamente –contesto Jasper sonriendo.

-¿Pues saben que? –dije mirándolos a los dos- que se diviertan ustedes solos, yo no pienso ir

-Vamos Edward ya te arreglaste –dijo Emmett deteniéndome con sus enormes brazos y alzándome en vilo.

-Bájame Emmett –dije tratando de zafarme de el- ustedes nomas me hacen enojar

-Bájalo Emm –dijo Jasper, acto seguido Emmett me deposito en el suelo- y Edward… eso hacen los amigos, hacer enojar a los otros para después divertirse… ahora, ya te hicimos enojar, ¿nos vamos a divertir?

Los dos me miraban como niños chiquitos, yo no sé ni porque, pero siempre caía en sus jueguitos. Pero tenían razón, eso hacen los amigos y aunque siempre me molestaran nunca los cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

-Esta bien –dije un poco vencido- Vámonos al bar.

Cuando iba a abordar mi volvo, porque yo iría en mi volvo, me fije que no estaba el mustang de Bella ¿habría salido? ¿Se los habría prestado a una de las chicas? Se me hizo raro.

Mientras manejaba, pensaba en lo que había pasado esa tarde y en que era verdad lo que me había dicho Emmett. Me había arreglado mucho, por lo normal solo me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera y tenis, pero hoy llevaba un pantalón negro deslavado y una camisa negra con unos zapatos modernos, me sentía que iba a un tipo de boda o algo así. Me veía muy diferente a Emmett y Jasper, aunque yo creo que no mucho.

Emmett llevaba un pantalón azul claro con algunas rasgaduras en ellos, una camiseta negra junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra y Jasper… Jasper iba más o menos en el mismo estilo, pantalón negro y camiseta purpura con rayitas un poco más fuertes y una chaqueta gris. Nada formal, sentía que no concordaba pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Por fin habíamos llegado al bar. Era hora de relajarme un poco.

Al entrabar al bar nos percatamos que estaba a reventar pero aun así había espacio. El negocio de Lunna iba prosperando y se notaba. Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

-Eitt chicos, ¿Qué milagro? – Dijo Lunna saludándonos- ¿Cómo han estado?

-Eit Lunna, hemos estado bien, ¿y tú? – Dijo Emmett chocando las manos con Lunna- ¿Creciendo el negocio?

-A si es, grandulón – contesto Lunna sonriendo se notaba que se sentía orgullosa por el buen camino que llevaba el bar- pero no se queden ahí, ¿supongo que buscan a las chicas, no?

Emmett, Jasper y yo nos miramos confundidos. ¿Cómo que si buscábamos a las chicas? Se suponía que ellas estaban en la escuela.

-No, Lunna, para nada –contesto Jasper- nosotros venimos en plan de "noche de chicos"

-Con razón –dijo Lunna pensativa

-¿Con razón qué?- pregunto Emmett

-Llegaron solas, y beben como locas – comento Lunna señalando donde se encontraban Rose, Alice y Bella- unos cuantos tequilas mas y azotaran en el suelo.

No daba crédito a lo que Lunna nos estaba diciendo, pero efectivamente en la barra estaba Bella, Alice y Rose tomando shots de tequilas.

**Bella POV**

-Una… dos… ¡TRES! – grito Alice haciendo que nuestras carrerita de _a ver quien aguanta más con unos tragos de tequila _comenzara.

-¡Gane! –dije chocando mi caballito ahora vacio contra la barra

-¡No puede ser! – exclamo Rose

-Si lo sé –conteste con orgullo- soy difícil de vencer

-No, Bella, no es eso – dijo bajándome el autoestima, pensé que era bueno para esto aun que sea- mira quien acaba de llegar.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada y me encontré con que en la puerta se encontraban los chicos, Jasper, Emmett y… Edward. Al verlo me sonroje, todavía estaba fresca la vergüenza que mi padrino Phil me había hecho pasar junto a Edward, no podía ni verlo a la cara y más aun el hecho de que si mi padrino no hubiera entrado, Edward me hubiera pedido salir y yo… yo no estaba preparada aun.

Me voltee de nuevo hacia la barra, me serví otro trago de tequila y lo bebí de golpe.

-Déjenlos – dije sin mirar a mis amigas- cada quien es libre de venir a donde quiera, cuando quiera –dije sirviéndome otro trago

-Pero Bella… - dijo Alice evitando que me tomara mi tequila- es una oportunidad de oro. Ellos solos, nostras solas, es mejor en par, ¿no?

-Si ustedes quieren ir con ellos, adelante, yo no las detengo – dije empinándome el trago que me había servido- pero según yo, habíamos quedado en _noche de chicas_ por mí no hay problema si quieren ir con ellos.

-Alice… Bella, tiene razón – dijo Rose sonriéndome levemente- quedamos que esta noche era _noche de chicas_. Yo me quedo con Bella.

Alice miraba a Jasper y a nosotras alternadamente. Le costaba decidir, pero sabría que elegiría bien, al menos esta noche.

-Esta bien –contesto soltando un suspiro- pero solo porque ustedes son mis mejores amigas.

-Gracias, Alice –dije abrazándola- juro que te pagare esta noche, no sé que ni cómo pero te lo pagare.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno – nos abrazo Rose- ¡a divertirnos!

- Tienes razón Rose –dije con una dulce sonrisa- y no porque sea "noche de chicas" no nos divertiremos, de hecho les tengo que platicar algo.

Después de contarles a Alice y a Rose, que Emmett y Jasper habían terminado, por fin, con Lauren y Jessica; y después de unos gritos ensordecedores de parte de amabas, era hora de la diversión.

-¿Cada una sabe lo que tiene que hacer? –Las dos asintieron- muy buen –dije dándoles un último tequila para brindar- ¡hora de divertirnos!

Nos tomamos los tragos y nos pusimos en marcha.

Alice fue hacia el DJ para pedirle una canción, le dije que la mas provocativa que pudiera y eligió _Buttons_ de The pussycat dolls. Rose cogió un micrófono mientras yo subía a la barra. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero qué más da, la vida es una y hay que vivirla al cien.

Todos empezaron a chiflar y vi como Edward me miraba con asombro, pensaría que estaba loca o algo así. Rose y Alice se unieron después a mí, arriba de la barra.

-¡Eit chicos, ¿se están divirtiendo?! –pregunto Rose con lo que todos respondieron un sí, a este nivel todas las personas que se encontraban en el bar tenían los ojos puestos en nosotras. Todos contestaron con un gran "SIIII" a lo que Rosalie les había preguntado.

-¿Se quieren divertir más? –pregunto Alice después de quitarle el micrófono a Rosalie. Todos volvieron a contestar a todo pulmón un gran "SIII"

-Pues entonces, mis amigas y yo les bailaremos –dije cuando me paso por fin el micrófono y todos los chicos gritaron y chiflaron- pero este baile… es dedicado a tres chicos en especial, esperamos que les guste el baile.

Y así sin más empezamos a movernos sensualmente, dentro del espacio que nos permitía la barra. Rose en una esquina, Alice en la otra y yo en el centro. Moviendo las caderas y deslizando nuestras manos por los costados, delineando nuestras figuras, las tres posamos las miradas en los chicos. Las caras de Emmett, Edward y Jasper no tenían precio. Se les miraba que disfrutaban el baile pero a la vez que estaban molestos por que los demás chicos nos estuvieran viendo también.

De pronto sentí que alguien me tomaba del tobillo, cuando mire, me fije que quien me estaba jalando era Jacob, ¿pero que este chico no entendía que no quería nada con o qué? ¿Tendría que explicárselos con manzanitas? Yo creo que sí.

-Suéltame, Jacob –le grite tratando de zafarme de su agarre, por que mas que agarre se estaba propasando acariciándome las piernas- ¡me tumbaras imbécil!

-¿Qué no escuchaste que la soltaras, idiota? –escuche a Edward molesto agarrando a un Jacob bastante ebrio.

-Suéltame imbécil –dijo Jacob despidiendo un olor a pura cerveza- ¿que no vez que mi novia me dedico un baile?

¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo "su novia"? este muchacho sí que estaba loco. No sé muy bien lo que paso, pero creo que mientras meditaba lo que había dicho Jacob, Edward se le había abalanzado. Empezaba a hacerse una rueda alrededor de Edward y Jacob, rápidamente baje de la barra.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron Alice y Rose aun arriba de la barra. No hacía falta que les contestara que estaba pasando, desde donde se encontraban había más que una buena visión.

-¡Alto Edward!- grite tratando de separarlos, pero nada funcionaba.

Sentí algo helado carme en parte del cuerpo, y empapando completamente a Edward y a Jacob. Lunna nos había empapado con agua helada, muy helada.

-¡Aquí se viene a divertir! –Dijo Lunna enojada- ¡no a hacer escándalo!

-¡Tu cállate, Perra! – le grito Jacob a Lunna. Todos se quedaron en silencio, la música se apago y los ajenos a este pleito también, todos miraban a Lunna y su faceta de diferentes colores.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – le dijo luna a Jacob mirando con rabia en los ojos y los puños apretados

-Te dije perra, ¿Por qué? –contesto Jacob retándola. Muy mala elección.

Luna se le abalanzo a toda velocidad. Ni para que Lunna era excelente para las peleas, pero no quería que se lastimara. Edward me ayudo a separarla de Jacob, cuando por fin logramos ponerla de pie, le propino una patada en la entrepierna con tal fuerza, que todos los varones que se encontraban en el lugar sisearon y se taparon "su orgullo" inconscientemente.

-¡¡Y eso fue para que en lo que te queda de vida, perro estúpido, me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra y mucho menos a volverme a llamar perra!! – Le grito Lunna- ¿Capicci?- pregunto mirándolo, en ese momento llegaron entre empujones Demetri y Félix, quienes se llevaron casi arrastrando a Jacob a la salida- ¿puedes soltarme Edward?

-Claro –dijo Edward soltando su agarre.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí, Swan? –exclamo Lunaa bastante enojada

-Nada Lunna, solo que ese quería aprovecharse de Bella, y yo la defendí –respondió Edward por mí.

-¿Eso es cierto, Swan? –me pregunto mirándome seriamente.

-Si, Lunna- respire y mire a Edward- Edward solo me ayudo.

-Esta bien, yo solo venia a avisarte lo que me dijeron Rose y Alice, y me encuentro con esta pelea.

¿Alice y Rose? ¿Qué no se suponían que ellas estaban arriba de la barra? Voltee hacia donde minutos antes las había visto. Ya no estaban.

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron? –pregunte volteando a ver a una Luna más calmada.

-Que se iban y que Emmett y Jasper con ellas.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! –Dije en un grito- ¡¿Cómo que me dejaron aquí?!

-Bella, cálmate –me hablo Edward- yo te llevo de regreso

-¿Enserio, Edward? –Se adelanto Lunna- no quiero que mi _gusana cachonda_ se marche sola y yo no puedo dejar este lugar solo.

De nuevo _gusana cachonda_ ¿Qué jamás lo olvidaría? Edward soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante la mención de mi apodo.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos sino queremos enfermarnos –me dijo Edward mirando nuestras ropas empapadas- hasta luego Lunna.

Edward me tomo de la mano, y ahí donde su piel hizo contacto con la mía, sentí una descarga.

-¡Y perdonen por haberlos empapado, chicos! –nos grito Lunna mientras nos alejábamos.

Edward me abrazo al salir del bar. El aire estaba helado y nosotros mojados, hacia que el frio se intensificara. Me sonroje. Caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que me subiera, su auto olía exactamente igual que él, pronto llegaríamos a la Academia.

No encontraba la manera de platicar con él, me sonrojaba de pensar lo que había pasado en la mañana con mi padrino.

-Bella, lo de la mañana no fue nada, relájate.

Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Cómo sabia eso? ¿Acaso leía las mentes de las personas o qué?

-¿Cómo sabes que pienso en eso?

-Es lógico, Bella –me contesto sin apartar la vista de la carretera- se te nota en la cara.

Me sonroje a un mas y baje la mirada.

-Bella… - me volvió a llamar ya que yo no le decía nada- casi va a amanecer, ¿te gustaría ver el amanecer junto a mi?

-¡Me encantaría! –conteste de inmediato y con demasiado entusiasmo, como auto reflejo. Edward sonrió abiertamente y yo me sonroje… nuevamente.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento de la Academia. Ahí ya se encontraban tanto el Jeep de Emmett, como mi mustang.

-Primero vamos a cambiarnos o de verdad nos enfermaremos –me dijo Edward aun sonriendo, yo solo puede asentir- nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos, ¿ok?

Volví a asentir y me dirigí a paso veloz hacia mi habitación. Diez minutos después ya iba rumbo al estacionamiento. Edward ya me esperaba ahí, con una mochila sobre sus hombros.

-Hola

-Hola –me respondió- traje provisiones –dijo enseñándome la mochila que portaba- sígueme, se donde podemos ver el amanecer en su esplendor.

Caminamos rumbo a la puerta principal, como si fuéramos a salir de la propiedad de la Academia.

-Llegamos – me anuncio, deteniéndose en ahuehuete que divisé aquella vez primera que me trajeron a esta escuela.

-Permíteme – me dijo Edward descolgándose la mochila y sacando una manta, la tendió a un lado en dirección donde saldría el sol, bello detalle eh de admitir- ahora podemos sentarnos.

Nos acomodamos y empezamos a platicar de todo un poco, cuando un escalofrió me recorrió.

-¿Tienes frio? – Me pregunto Edward arrimando una vez más su mochila- espera

De ella saco otra manta un poco más grande, me la paso por la espalda y después se tapo él también, la manta nos encerraba por completo.

-También tengo frio – se limito a contestar cuando lo mire interrogativamente- ya falta poco, los primeros rayos de luz empiezan a salir.

Se acerco un poco más a mí, yo claro me hice la que no lo vi, pero me sonroje un poco.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a salir, el cielo cambiaba de negro profundo a gris, después a naranja seguido por un tenue amarillo. El cielo se iba aclarando y yo me maravillaba de ese paisaje, era la primera vez que veía el amanecer detenidamente.

-Bella…

Yo seguía ensimismada viendo el cielo que no me di cuenta cuando me recargue en el hombro de Edward.

-Bella… - me volvió a llamar y esta vez sí alce la mirada.

Me encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara, su aliento movía mis cabellos tenuemente.

-Edward…

Se fue acercando lentamente a mí, mi respiración se fue haciendo pesada poco a poco, digo… ¿solo nos íbamos a besar no? ¿Por qué me ponía así?

-Bella… -volvió a pronunciar mi nombre y yo me derretí- Bella, tú crees… -estaba rozando mis labios con los suyos, mis aojos al igual que los de Edward estaba cerrados- tú crees que… que tu y yo…

-¿Qué tu y yo que, Edward? – dije todavía contra sus suaves labios.

-Que tu y yo…

-¡EITT!! –una voz hizo que nos separáramos de repente -¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

Era el vigilante el que nos hizo separarnos.

-¡Mas les vale irse a sus habitaciones correspondientes, -amenazo- ¿o quieren que los lleve con la Srita. Directora?!.

Edward lo miro con odio encendido.

-Edward vámonos –le dije para que se calmara- después de todo, ya miramos el amanecer.

-Enseguida nos retiramos –le contesto Edward al vigilante- solo recogemos esto, ¿ok?

-Por favor –contesto el de seguridad.

Edward y yo doblamos las cobijas y nos dirigimos hacia la estancia, lugar donde los chicos y las chicas se separaban hacia sus habitaciones.

-Duerme un rato, es sábado así que podrás dormir hasta tarde – me dijo Edward acariciando con su pulgar mi mano, me sonroje y asentí bajando la mirada.

Edward me tomo la barbilla, haciendo que levantara los ojos y mirase ese par de esmeraldas que portaba como ojos.

-Descansa –me volvió a decir- hasta luego, pero antes… –me dijo y tiernamente me beso en los labios- ahora sí, descansa, Bella.

Me despedí de Edward otra vez y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me tumbe a la cama, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, había sido un día muy agitado y sobretodo una noche muy intensa.

Caí en los brazos de morfeo, rozando ahí donde los labios de Edward habían tocado los míos y esa noche soñé con Edward…

* * *

**Chicas!! ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo si XD **

**Que tal que les pareció el cap.? Espero que les gustara porque a mi si ^. ^**

**Ustedes no odiaron al vigilante? Porque yo sí!! Cero y van dos veces que los interrumpen XD**

**¿Qué paso con Alice, Rose y los chicos? ¿Qué paso con Jacob? ¡Opinen, opinen!!**

**Dejen muchos Reviews!**

**Besos**

**Att. Lunna.**


	15. Lo que tanto esperaba

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la trama es solo mía.**

**Contestare todos los reviews si me es posible chicas, si que no se me sientan menos si no las menciono, es que a lo mejor no entendí su review o no dijeron mucho XD soy medio despistada XD**

* * *

**Lucy;** sabia que lo odiarías y que te pondrías dramática XD estás loca mujer jajá!

**Vmp1r1t4 Cull3n;** pronto sabrás por que le dicen así a Bella (:

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **sii volví (: lo sé ¡que traigan a los vulturi's! XD

**Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat;** largo nombre -.- en fin XD si yo tampoco entiendo porque Jacob no se puede controlar, mira que llamarle Perra a Lunna, nonono muy mala elección.

**Tast Cullen;** si la tercera es la vencida, eso esperemos, que ya le diga lo que le tenga que decir XD

**IvanaCullen;** no te preocupes Iv yo se que de todos modos lees mi ficc (: lo escribo para disfrute de ustedes.

**E-MICH happy 28;** se que se hubiera quedado más interesante el capitulo si "toña" hubiera aparecido, ¿pero no crees que con el vigilante y el idiota de Jacob fue suficiente esa noche? Yo creo que sí.

**Loren Cullen;** si da un poco de miedo Jacob, pero es que le falta atención alguien que de verdad lo quiera (: porque yo lo odio XD

**Aniz;** haha; se te hace que soy mala influencia? ¡¡¿CHICAS SOY MALA INFLUENCIA??!!! Yo creo que no XD aunque ya me lo habían dicho haha

**Malu-12;** haha yo sé donde esta malu!! Está en la caseta de vigilancia :P ¡¡golpéalo, golpéalo!! XD y lo de loca… no eres la primera que me lo dice haha ya no iores ya te traje un nuevo capítulo!!

**Mi loquita;** loquita, ESTO VA PARA TODAS TAMBIEN, en mi tienen a alguien en quien confiar, soy buena amiga, un poco loca y rara pero buena amiga y conmigo contaran siempre, así que loquita mía, me alegra de verdad me pone muy feliz, el haberte distraído un rato de todo lo que te sucede ;) te quiero mucho Ceci (LL

**KarlaMRSC;** abrevie los apellidos XD tienes un seudónimo muy largo XD y gracias por leer mi ficc

**Lupiss Cullen;** yo tmbn quiero de grande ser como Bells XD

**Nikool Cullen;** aaw perdóname por hacerte esperar bastante, abajo explico la razón =S pero el viernes en la noche que me dejaste tu reviews si me puse a escribirle rápidote, me dormí a las 5 de la madrugada O.O pero por fin lo termine (: espero te guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 15. Lo que tanto esperaba**

**Bella POV**

Faltaba poco para la fiesta de disfraces, pero sobretodo, faltaba un poco más de dos meses para la guerra de bandas, y nosotros aun no ensayábamos la canción del concurso.

Sábado. 7:00 de la mañana en punto. Me encontraba tirada en mi cama cuando la pequeña duende de Alice entro a mi habitación, gritando.

-¡¡BELLAA!!

Gruñí ligeramente. Era sábado, se supone que los sábados son para levantarse tarde después de una ajetreada semana, tareas, trabajos, peleas –si otra pelea con Tanya, solo que esta vez no nos llevaron a con la Srita. Bethany, pues nos separaron- sentimientos encontrados y demás. Me molestaba demasiado ver como las demás chicas cabezas huecas de la Academia se le insinuaban a Edward, pero, me detenía a analizar la situación, yo no era nadie para ponerme a celosa –por que eran celos- por lo que Edward hacia o dejaba de hacer. No debía solamente.

-¡¡BEELLAA!! – volvió a gritar. No tenía ganas de discutir, mi cama me llamaba a nunca dejarla.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Alice? –pregunte aun enterrada entre las cobijas de mi cama

-Por Dios, Bella, ¿Qué no te das cuenta del chiquero de cuarto que tienes?

Ok, lo admito. Mi cuarto estaba todo revuelto. En el closet y parte de mi cuarto se encontraba toda la ropa regada, vestidos, pantalones, blusas, uniformes, todo.

No respondí a su pregunta.

-Bella, levántate, tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a ensayar con los chicos- comento destapándome totalmente. El frio me pego al mil sobre mi piel que mi pijama me deja expuesta. Me erice por completo.

-¡¡ALICE!! – Grite volviéndome a enredar en mis cobijas- está haciendo mucho frio, además es muy temprano, los chicos nos citaron en la bodega al mediodía y apenas son las 7:00 –dije mirándola con reproche

-Es cierto, Bella –dijo ignorando mi mirada- pero eso apenas nos da tiempo de arreglarnos.

-¿Arreglarnos para que, Alice? –comente cerrando nuevamente los ojos, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, me volvió a descobijar- ¡Alice!

-Ya, ya, ya –dijo aplaudiendo- necesitamos arreglarnos, anda metete a bañar en lo que llega Rosalie a mi cuarto, yo por el momento tratare de buscarte una ropa decente y sobretodo limpia –dijo mirando el suelo donde tenía mi toda mi ropa tirada.

Le hice caso. Sabía que no me dejaría volver a dormir así que lo único que me quedaba era hacerle caso.

Me deslice fuera de mis calientitas cobijas cuando me percate de algo, pero de sobremanera porque Alice lo menciono.

-Bella, ¿y tu calceta? –dijo con un poco de risa. Mire a hacia abajo y en efecto, ¿Dónde diablos estaba mi calceta derecha? Según recordaba, anoche cuando me puse mi pijama, traía puestas mis dos calcetas. Me rasque la cabeza y me hundí en mis cobijas de nuevo tratando de encontrar mi calceta pero fue inútil. Salí de ellas y mira a Alice, veía su cara de diversión viéndome fallar en el intento de encontrar mi calceta.

-¡TORITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! –Grite a todo pulmón, alzando mis manos al aire como señal de dramatismo, Alice soltó la carcajada- ¡¿Dónde está mi calceta?!

-No seas dramática, Bella –dijo aun riendo, la mire con dolor- es simplemente una calceta –dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Una simple calceta? ¡¿UNA SIMPLE CALCETA?! –le conteste a Alice exagerando un poco mi expresión- ¡son mis calcetas favoritas de _Los Padrinos Mágicos!_

Alice volvió a reír descontroladamente, ahí fue cuando también solté la carcajada.

-Ya Alice, no te rías –dije soltando unas risitas- si son mis calcetas favoritas, ¿Qué hare son _Cosmo, Wanda, Puff & Timmy Thorner_ calentándome mis piececitos? _Cosmo_ es mi novio, ¿sabes?

-Ok, ok, ya no me reiré –se quedo seria un momento y yo viéndola cuanto tiempo se aguantaría la risa. No soporto mucho- es que… Bella, tus… calcetas de los… padrinos mágicos y…_Cosmo_… tu novio –rio a un mas recio- anda vete a bañar, yo buscare tu calceta – dijo cuando por fin se calmo.

Me encamine hacia el baño. La ducha me vino de perlas, me relaje un poco, a veces soltaba riendo recordando un poco lo de mis calcetas.

-Bella, ya deja de reírte de tus calcetas –salte un poco dentro de la ducha, no había escuchado a Alice entrar a el baño- te dejo tu ropa ahí en el lavabo.

-Gracias Alice.

Me termine de bañar y me puse la ropa seleccionada por Alice. Unos Jeans negros griseárseos y una playera negra de ACDC que tenía en mi closet.

Salí del baño para encontrarme más o menos el cuarto levantado, al menos ya se sabía dónde estaba la cama y el pequeño sofá que poseía en mi habitación.

-Alice, ¿Por qué solo me llevaste un teni's al baño?

-Pues porque entre tu chiquero no encontré el otro

-Cierto –dije pensativa- ya sé donde esta –sonreí abiertamente a Alice. Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama, dándole la espalda a Alice, asome mi cabeza debajo de la cama y ahí lo vi- ¡bingo! –grite y saque el Teni's que me faltaba, lleno de polvo pero rescatable.

-Te va salir un animal de ahí – me dijo Alice con cara de asco

-No para nada – dije sacudiendo mi zapato- ¿vez? No salió nada

Alice rodo los ojos.

-Bueno vamos –dijo Alice sacándome a empujones después de colocarme mi zapato- Rose nos espera.

-¿Nos espera para qué? –pregunte curiosa

-Para arreglarnos –me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio- no pensaras que te dejare ir con esos cabellos y toda pálida.

Me encogí de hombros, lo mejor era no oponerme, ya me lo había advertido Rosalie.

**Edward POV**

-¡Ándale, Edward! –me grito Jasper, acomodando y conectando todos los cables para que el sonido de los instrumentos y micrófonos se escuchara, pero primordialmente era para que nada pasara en la sorpresa que les teníamos a las chicas- ¡Alice y las demás están a punto de llegar!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –dije exasperado, hasta parecía primerizo.

-Edward, ayúdanos –dijo Emmett cargando las piezas de la batería- entiende que esto es importante para nosotros

-Ok, ok –dije acomodando mi teclado, ya que esa era mi función en la banda, Emmett bajo, Jasper guitarra eléctrica y segunda voz, Alice coros, Rosalie batería y Bella –suspire- Bella seria primera voz al igual que guitarra eléctrica- ¿están seguros de hacer esto?

-Segurísimos –me contesto Emmett- no quiero paras ni un segundo más lejos de mi Rose –dijo armando la batería.

-Ten mucho cuidado con eso, Emmett – dijo Jasper señalándolo con el dedo- sabes que para Rosalie, su batería es lo más preciado que posee

Me reí de ellos mientras seguía conectando y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Dijo Emmett un poco más nervioso- ¿no nos lo repitió un millón de veces que la cuidáramos? ¿Qué era su bebe? ¡Claro que tendré cuidado!

-Bueno ya –dije antes de que los nervios los traicionaran y acabaran peleándose como cuando quedaba un último pedazo de pizza- tranquilos –dije en un intento de tranquilizarlos- todo saldrá bien, ¿ok?.

-Pero Eddie… -corte a Emmett con la mirada- Edward, son las chicas perfectas, ¿o me negaras que Bella es genial?

No. No podía negarlo. Bella era genial, más que genial, ella era fantástica, su estilo, esos cabellos negros que resaltaban mas su tez pálida y esos ojos chocolates hermosos, ella toda era… perfecta.

-No lo negare, Emmett –dije mirándolo- ella es sensacional… claro Alice y Rose también… pero más Bella –susurre la ultima parte, pero note como Jasper me miraba, espero que no me hubiera escuchado, pues era el más cercano a mí.

-Bueno –dijo Jasper- sigamos, pronto es la hora y tenemos que estar listos antes de que las chicas lleguen.

-¿Te aprendiste bien la canción, Jasper? –volvió a preguntar por quinceava vez Emmett

-Si, Mastodonte –contesto Jasper ya más que fastidiado- ¿te puedes tranquilizar? Tú solo toca lo que tienes que tocar, ¿ok?

Volví a reírme de los dos. Esto era importante para los tres.

Cada uno volvió a su trabajo y para las 11: 00 de las mañana ya estaba todo más que listo.

-¡Por fin acabamos! –Suspiro Jasper- ahora… a esperar a las chicas.

**Bella POV**

Faltaban 15 minutos para el mediodía y por fin estábamos listas, bueno al menos eso era lo que había dicho la pequeña demonio de la moda, junto con su secuas, la engendro del maquillaje.

Aunque debo de agradecérselos. Me dejaron no espectacular pero si radiante, sobrepasaba el termino "bien".

Mi cabello, que por lo regular caía en rizos por mi espalda ahora estaba alaciado, con un poco de volumen; mis ojos con una sombra negra que en conjunto con el rímel hacia que mis ojos resaltaran -un poco de rubor, para resaltar las mejillas- había dicho Rosalie y un labial color rojo carmesí.

-Los accesorios son indispensables, mi rockerita- pronuncio Alice dándome un guante sin dedos de cuero, me lo coloque en la mano derecha y una cadena en forma de rayo- lista, te vez fabulosa, Bella.

-Ah… pues gracias chicas, -les agradecí aun sin verme- ¿y ustedes que esperan para arreglarse?

-En un momento, Bella – respondió Rosalie –danos 5 minutos, ¿verdad Alice?

-Cierto –concordó la pequeña demonio- no te muevas ehh

Obedecí un poco lo que me dijo Alice, pues solo me moví para ir a pararme enfrente del enorme espejo en donde me quede anonadada, simplemente no creía que esa belleza fuera yo, pero me toque la mejilla y la figura reflejada frente a mi hizo lo mismo, era yo, no había más prueba que esa.

Cinco minutos después Alice y Rosalie estaban más que listas. Alice portaba un vestido amarillo strapple que le llegaba medio muslo, traía unas mangas integradas que empezaban a medio brazo y terminaban en sus muñecas, sus cabellos como siempre, apuntando a todos lados, en todas direcciones; ¿zapatillas o _Converse_? Pues ambas cosas. Llevaba unas zapatillas que me fascinaron, aunque eran de tacón, el diseño era unos _Converse_ purpuras, me gustaron.

Rosalie por su parte iba sensual, como solo ella lo podía ser, con un pantalón a la cadera, pegado muy pegado, con un cinturón de estoperoles grueso que caía un poco flojo en sus caderas y un top con mangas de color negro, todo su firme estomago estaba al aire, a la vista de todos; todo lo coordino con unas botas de piso que le llegaban a las rodillas, me gusto su atuendo, se veía de lo mejor, su cabello perfecto en risos que la hacían verse aun más bella.

-Bueno –dijo Rosalie- estamos preciosas, vámonos, quiero ver a mi adoración

-¿A Emmett? – pregunte riéndome y Alice junto conmigo.

-Claro que no –contesto Rose sacándome la lengua- a mi batería preciosa.

Alice y yo reímos aun mas, ya sabíamos que su adoración era su batería, no de gratis, los chicos tuvieron que aguantar las suplicas de parte de Rose de que cuidaran bien a su _bebe_, me reí mucho ese día.

-Vámonos –dijo Alice aplaudiendo y brincando como solo ella sabe hacerlo- tengo un grandioso presentimiento sobre este ensayo.

Nadie dijo nada. Salimos rumbo a la bodega donde sería el ensayo de la banda. Alice decía que no necesitábamos ensayar, que de todos modos sabía que ganaríamos, esperaba que sus palabras dieran en lo cierto, aunque pocas veces se equivocaba, tenía un poco de miedo de hacer el ridículo frente a toda la gente. ¿Qué? Dije "un poco", tengo derecho a sentir miedo.

Llegamos a la bodega donde ensayaríamos, los chicos estaban sentados en un sofá desgastado mirando hacia donde estaban los instrumentos, dándonos la espalda.

-¿y si falla todo? –dijo Emmett, por alguna razón estaba nervioso, supongo que era el concurso. Como iba en medio de las chicas y unos dos pasos delante de ellas, levante mis brazos abriéndolos a los costados haciendo que se detuvieran.

-Bella, porque Diab…

-¡Shhh…! -corte a Rose antes de que siguiera hablando- escuchen – les susurre.

Alice, Rosalie y yo, agudizamos el oído para captar mejor la plática de los chicos. Éramos unas metiches, pero no nos importaba, bueno al menos a mí no.

Se escucho un golpe. Como una cachetada pero contra algo más duro.

-¡Auchs! –Grito Emmett- ¿Por qué me zapeas, Edward?

-Por idiota –contesto Jasper- ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas estupideces, Emmett? Todo saldrá bien –en la voz de Jasper también se notaba algo de nerviosismo, la pregunta del millón de dólares era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo?

-Todo estará bien chicos –dijo un poco más relajado- ustedes tranquilos –pero de repente se tenso y voltio su cara mirándome fijamente. Sonrió.

-Por fin llegan chicas, -dijo levantándose del sofá, saludándonos de beso en la mejilla a las tres. A mí cerca de los labios.

Sonreímos las tres. Alice y Rose por ver las caras que Emmett y Jasper tenían cuando las vieron, yo por… pues la verdad no sé, solo sonreí y me sentía bien.

-Chicas –hablo Jasper- antes de empezar a ensayar la canción que tocaremos, les tenemos una sorpresa –la cara de Alice sonrió a un más si se es posible- tomen asiento por favor –dijo indicando el sofá en el que antes estaban sentados los tres- muévete Emmett –dijo empujándolo por que parecía bobo, no decía nada ni se movía, solo miraba a Rose con cara de borrego a medio morir.

Las chicas, junto con Edward y yo reímos de los tropezones de Emmett y Jasper. Edward negó con la cabeza pero se fue a poner junto al teclado, Jasper se coloco en el micrófono, él sería el que cantaría, y Emmett se coloco la guitarra eléctrica.

-5…4…9… -dijo Jasper y empezó la canción.

Las notas se me hicieron conocidas, por lo que pronto reconocí la canción y abrí mis ojos por el asombro.

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you you feel like heaven to touch i wanna hold you so much at long last love has arrived and i thank god i'm alive_

Los ojos de Alice se cristalizaron, tenía ganas de llorar y Rose también. Jasper cantaba con todo el corazón, Emmett no apartaba la mirada de la de Rose, Edward… me sonreía tiernamente.

_you're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you Pardon the way that i stare there's nothing else to compare the sight of you makes me weak there are no words left to speak so if you feel like i feel_

No podía creer que los chicos nos estuvieran cantando esa canción. Era una de mis favoritas, y con la voz de Jasper se escuchaba muy bien, se notaba claramente que él había nacido para la música.

_please let me know that it's real you're just to good to be true can't take my eyes off of you I love you baby and if it's quite alright i need you baby to warm the lonely nights i love you baby trust in me when i say oh pretty baby don't bring me down i pray oh pretty baby now that i've found you let me love you baby, let me love you_

Alice tenía cruzada sus manos como si estuviera rezando. Rosalie tenía cruzada sus piernas y sus manos alrededor de ellas, podía percibir claramente las emociones y sentimientos que los 5 propagaban en la bodega. Podia jurar que todo Forks lo sentia.

_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you, you feel like heaven to touch i wanna hold you so much at long last love has arrived and i thank god i'm alive you're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you_

Definitivamente esos cuatro se amaban, lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué nunca habían sido novios? A veces los chicos son tan ciegos que no ven que el amor de su vida esta enfrente. ¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué me sucede? Me estoy volviendo cursi.

_I love you baby and if it's quite alright i need you baby to warm the lonely nights i love you baby trust in me when i say oh pretty baby don't bring me down i pray oh pretty baby now that i've found you let me love you baby, let me love you_

La canción termino y las chicas soltaron un grito, yo salte en mi lugar asustada, los chicos nos miraron alarmados y de repente….seso el grito.

-¿Alice, Rose, están bien? –pregunto Jasper descolgándose la guitarra.

Nadie contesto.

-¿Rose? –pregunto Emmett arrodillándose justo enfrente de Rose, yo m pare y me acerque a Edward- ¿no te gusto la sorpresa?

Lo que sucedió me dio mucha risa.

Rose abrazo a Emmett en un impulso que hizo a Emmett caer al suelo con Rosalie a un lado. La pequeña demonio corrió hacia Jasper y de un brinco se le monto, haciendo que Jasper la cargara.

Edward y yo reímos por la escena que teníamos justo enfrente.

-Creo que si les gusto –me dijo Edward

-Si, creo que si – conteste riendo viendo todavía a Alice y a Rose que les habían dado un besote a Jasper y a Emmett, respectivamente. Rosalie en el suelo encima de Emmett y Alice con Jasper cargándola.

-¿Y a ti, te gusto? –me dijo Edward en un susurro cercas de mi oído, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera. Voltee a mirarlo, me sonreía y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Después de separar a los besucones empedernidos, ahora oficialmente novios, ensayamos buen rato las canciones que tocaríamos en concurso, que la primera eliminatoria seria en dos semanas y como decía Alice, no necesitábamos mucho ensayo, éramos realmente buenos, pero eso no decía que ganaríamos, necesitábamos ensayar duro, para mejorar aun mas, perfeccionarnos como quien dice.

Después de eso ensayábamos tres veces a la semana dos horas cada vez. Bueno eso si no teníamos algún problema y cuando me refiero "teníamos algún problema" me refería a que si no había algún enfrentamiento con la barbie desabrida de Tanya, que por alguna razón se había quedado sin sus lamebotas.

Edward se mostraba muy atento conmigo, y eso cada vez me gustaba más y a la vez me asustaba. No soportaría que me pasara lo mismo otra vez, pero conociendo mi suerte, era posible. Aun así no me quería arriesgar.

***

Se escuchaba algo siendo arrastrado por el pasillo. Eran las cuatro de la tarde del sábado. El ruido se me hizo conocido y enseguida supe que era. Me pare enseguida dejando el libro que leía sobre la cama, con cuidado pero a la vez rápidamente puse el broche a la puerta, el ruido se detuvo justo enfrente de mi habitación y tocaron tres veces. No conteste. De nuevo tres veces pero ahora acompañados de gritos.

-¡BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Volví a ignorar esa vocecita que conocía a la perfección.

-Beeelliiiitaaaaaa –canto Alice y Rosalie rio bajito.

-¡Sabemos que estas ahí Bella! – dijo Rosalie mas serena.

No volví a contestar. La manija de mi puerta daba vueltas tratando de ser abierta desde el otro lado del cerrojo. Volvieron a tocar y yo me ponía nerviosa cada vez más.

-¡¡BELLA!! –Grito Rosalie- no me hagas enojar y ¡abre esa maldita puerta de una vez!

No sabía que contestar, así que respondí con la primera estupidez que se me ocurrió.

-La Srita. Bella Swan no se encuentra favor de dejar su mensaje después del _Pii_…

Las tontas se rieron tras la puerta. ¿Idiota de yo no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor? No, no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Las risas cesaron.

-¿Y el _Pii_? –pregunto Alice riendo un poco.

Me pegue en la frente, se me había olvidado repetir el sonidito

-Ching…a si, _Piii…._ –y rieron

-Ya, Swan –dijo Alice volviendo a reír.

-¡NO HAY NADIE! –ya lo dije mas en juego que tratando de huir. ¿A quién engañaba? No porque mi padrino fuera militar y mi papa policía, yo sabría tácticas de escapismo o camuflaje.

-¡¡YA, SWAN!! –Contesto Rosalie-¡ábrenos de una buena vez!

Suspire y me rendí. Abrí la puerta y vi el baúl de Alice, asome la cabeza y mire un montón de prendas colgando en un guardarropa portátil **(N/A: no me acuerdo como se llama xD)**. Muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas.

-¿Y todo esto, que es? –dije sorprendida

Alice y Rosalie metían todo a mi cuarto, pero cuando me escucharon lo que les había preguntado, se detuvieron y me miraron como si hubiera sido lo más obvio.

-Bella… -dijo Alice colocando las manos en su pequeña cintura y mirándome con reproche- ¿Qué no sabes que día es hoy?

-¿Sábado? –dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Bella, ¿pues en qué mundo vives? -contesto Rose también viéndome con reproche- hoy es la fiesta de disfraces

-Ohhh… -dije uniendo engranes. Últimamente no sabía en que día vivía- ¿y todo esto es para arreglarnos?

-No –contesto Alice sonriendo- es solo para arreglarte a ti

-Ahh, ok… ¡¡¿QUEE?!!

-Si, Bella –me tranquilizo Alice- sabes que nosotros nos arreglamos en poco tiempo, pero tenemos que dejarte PRE-CIO-SA, para Edward –me guiño un ojo

-Alice que cosas dices –me fui a sentar a la cama, sentía mis mejillas arder, me había sonrojado. Mala señal. No, otra vez no.

-Metete a bañar, Bella-no conteste nada, hice lo que Rose me había ordenado, sin mirarlas me fui a bañar, cuando salí, mi habitación había cambiando, sobre mi cama se encontraban todos los artefactos de belleza que Rosalie y Alice poseían. En cuanto me senté en la cama empezó el milagro.

Alice empezó a untarme cremas por todo el cuerpo, según eran cremas aromáticas, olían muy bien; mientras Rose me secaba el cabello, me lo dejo perfectamente liso, brillaba como nunca, me lo agarro en una coleta y me hizo un chongo*, corrió a un estante y saco una peluca rubia de cabello corto y me la puso, me veía rara.

-Cierra los ojos, Bella –me distrajo Alice

-¿Qué me harás?

-Solo te maquillare –contesto rodando lo ojos.

Cerré mis ojos como me lo ordeno. Alice me aplicaba muchas cosas, no se para que era todo eso si con un simple delineador, un rímel y un labial tenia, pero no, Alice aplicaba un montón de cosas a mi cara, ¿será que estoy hecha un asco que necesito montañas de maquillaje? Yo creo que no, pero la experta es ella no yo.

Con los ojos cerrados sentía como Rosalie tomaba mechones de la peluca que me había puesto y hacia algo con ellos.

-Listo, Bella –anuncio Alice después de colocarme lo que supuse fue lápiz labial- solo no abras los ojos, Rose todavía no acaba, mientras yo me arreglare

-Esta bien Alice –conteste sin abrir los ojos- y Alice…

-¿Si?

-Gracias –dije sonriendo- a ti también Rose, gracias por todo.

No las vi, pero sentí que me sonreían.

-Gracias a ti, Bella –me contesto Rosalie y siguió con su trabajo.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero de repente sentí que Rose se detenía.

-Alice, ven –llamo Rose

-¿Pasa algo, Rosalie? –pregunte algo asustada.

-No para nada, Bella –contesto Alice- es solo que estas irreconocible, anda ve a cambiarte.

Me pare y fui al baño, ahí estaba mi traje, me lo coloque y me fui a la habitación, en el baño me di cuenta de lo que Rosalie había estado haciéndole a la peluca, le había hecho bucles y la altura de mi rostro se vea muy bien rizada, aun seguía distraída por el sonrojo que Alice había provocado en mi. No me quiero enamorar.

Cuando salí del baño, me quede perpleja. Rose ahora vestía como capitana de un avión, con una peluca pelirroja y un traje blanco que hacia conjunto con un gorra de capitán que combinaba perfectamente, los labios rojos perfectamente con un delineado de ojos perfecto, algo de rímel pero la sencilla imagen me hizo saber de qué video se trataba, nada más y nada menos que _Candyman_ de Christina Aguilera.

Alice por otro lado llevaba su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, con una especie de crinolina a la altura de sus ojos y un sombrero de copa negro, portaba una gabardina negra de botones cruzados, con una camiseta blanca y una corbata negra anudada pulcramente, pero se alcanzaba a apreciar que traía como una falda de también negra que le llegaba a la altura de el muslo; traía unas botas que le llegaban hasta un poco arriba del muslo y eran de color negro, parecía que iba un velorio, ¡hasta guantes negros portaba!; sus ojos con una sombra negra muy fuerte que los hacía más grandes y resaltaban ese azul profundo que poseía, y con el color rojo carmesí colocado en los labios, sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Qué tal me veo?

-Sensacional, Alice – respondió Rose chiflando

-Gracias, Rose, tu también te vez genial –contesto Alice- ¿Candyman, no?

-Exactamente –contesto la eludida

-Te queda el color carmesí en el cabello –dije la verdad

-Gracias, Bella –se sonrojo un poco Rosalie- tu también te vez espectacular

-Si, Bella, mira- me dijo Alice halándome hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía en mi habitación.

Lo que mire ahí fue algo jamás visto. Una pelirroja aviadora de los años 20's; una sensual rubia con un cuerpazo, todavía dudaba que ese cuerpo fuera mío; y una elegante mujer con un aire de misterio y picardía en la mirada, supe como quien se había disfrazado Alice, como Shania Twain en su video de _Man! I feel a like a woman._

-Listas –sonrió Alice traviesamente- vámonos a la fiesta de disfraces, los chicos nos esperan en la entrada de la Academia.

Sonreí, como autoreflejo. Edward estaba ahí.

* * *

***Chongo: peinado también conocido como cebollita, es el cabello en una coleta y hecho bolita después.**

**Chicass!! Sorry por tardarme, mi madre decidió cambiarme de nuevo de cuarto ¬¬ las adoro espero no se enojen mucho u.u**

**Qe les pareció? Ya son novioss!! :D al menos Rose & Emm; Jass & Alice :D la canción que les cantaron los chicos es **_**can't take my eyes off of you **_**de Muse & Bella va disfrazada de Kylie Minogue en su video de **_**Two hearts**_** (segundo atuendo) :D**

**Por cierto lo de las calcetas es verdad!! Siempre me despierto sin una calceta XD y lo del **_**Pii**__**& No hay nadie **_**también es verdad, eso hago cuando tengo flojera de abrir la puerta XD**

**Dejen Reviews!!**

**Besos**

**Atte. Lunna**


	16. Miedo a Amar I

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la trama es solo mía.**

**Contestare todos los reviews si me es posible chicas, si que no se me sientan menos si no las menciono, es que a lo mejor no entendí su review o no dijeron mucho XD soy medio despistada XD**

* * *

**Loquita; ** Gracias por todas las palabras que me dices, te juro que casi lloro, dije casi eeh XD te adoro loquita gracias por todo el apoyo que me das.

**KotydeCullen; **gracias por el 10 que me das :D

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **si fue un hermoso detalle la canción, y lo de las calcetas, yo aun me arriesgo, es que después me da frio XD

**Tast Cullen;** si ya sé que es graciosa pero se siente muy feo u.u así me despiertan a mí.

**Aniz;** sii úsalo :D luego me cuentas que te dijo tu mama XD y sorry Aniz si hay una escusa para hacer este capítulo un poco corto u.u abajo diré el por qué.

**BlissVmpKr;** OH! Estrella! Y a que se debe el cambio de nombre? Me gustan los dos :D

**Loren Cullen; **disfrútalo Loren :D

**Nikool Cullen;** jajá ay nikool, me encanto tu ingles, se parece mucho al mío XD, si tengo mucho aguante ahora faltan 15 min para dar las 5 de la mañana otra vez, pero abajo digo porque subo este corto cap.

**Leila;** en perfil están los disfraces :D

**NicoleMasen;** ¬¬ nel ni madre ¬¬ Cosmo es mío de mi de mi propiedad privada y sin agarre ni chance al publico ¬¬ así o más claro ¬¬ XD

**Gery Whitlock;** ay yo también amo a Jasper (L) :D, grax por leerme :D, pronto se sabrá lo que le paso a Bella.

* * *

**Capitulo 16. Miedo a Amar I**

**Bella POV**

-¡Anda, Bella, se nos hace tarde! –me grito Alice desde el asiento de atrás del el Jeep de Emmett.

-¡Pues tú tienes la culpa! –le grite mientras buscaba de nuevo las llaves de mi auto en el bolso que me había dado- yo ni se para que llevamos bolso –murmure negando con la cabeza-¡listo! Las encontré.

Edward se iría conmigo, no tenía ganas de manejar y él se ofreció a conducir. Los demás se irían en el Jeep. Nos veríamos en la fiesta de disfraces.

Le entregue las llaves a Edward y subimos al mi auto.

-Emm… ¿Bella? –me hablo Edward rompiendo el silencio que había entre nosotros. Se lo agradecí mentalmente, yo no me atrevía. Otra mala señal.

-¿Si, Edward?

-Te vez muy bien, casi no te reconozco.

-Tu también te vez muy bien –sonreí al mirarlo. Y era la verdad, no negaría que esos pantalones pegados le quedan perfectamente en su apetecible trasero, definitivamente hizo muy buena elección al ir de policía.

Volvimos al silencio de antes.

-¿Bella?

-Si, Edward.

-Emm… ¿me concederás una pieza?... En el baile me refiero.

Sonreí involuntariamente. –Por supuesto.

Edward sonrió ante mi respuesta y yo de igual forma.

-¿Bella?

Bueno eso ya me estaba cansando un poco.

-Si, Edward.

-Desde hace tiempo quiero preguntarte algo…

Me mantuve callada.

-Y siempre nos interrumpe… y la verdad ya me canse de encontrar el momento preciso, entenderé si tú me rechazas, creo que es apresurado, pero siento que es lo correct…

-Edward –lo interrumpí- ¿que es lo que me quieres decir?

Se tomo un respiro sin apartar la vista de carretera. Yo lo veía recargada en la puerta, podía visualizar las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban en la frente a causa de su indecisión. No me contestaba.

-Suéltalo, Edward.

-Está bien –suspiro- ¿quieres… quieres ser… ser mi… mi parea de baile esta noche?

-Ah, era eso – suspire- claro Edward, seré tu pareja de baile.

Sonrió ante mi respuesta y yo correspondí tal gesto.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento del salón donde seria la fiesta de disfraces. Era el típico salón donde se llevan todos los eventos importantes, como las bodas, graduaciones y demás, por su tamaño era el ideal.

Edward y Jasper les tendieron la mano a sus novias.

Ahora que lo notaba bien, Rose y Emmett combinaban. Emmett iba disfrazado de Cadete de Marina de los años 40's y como Rosalie portaba también el estilo de los años cuarentas, ahora entendía porque cambio su disfraz.

Con Jasper me moría de risa. Iba disfrazado como todo un _Cowboy_, con sombrero y botas y toda la cosa, el clásico macho que contrastaba con el tema que Alice había escogido para disfrazarse.

-Pues vamos –dijo Edward tendiéndome el brazo.

Al momento de entrar a la fiesta me cohibí un poco pero no lo demostré. Con la mirada y la barbilla en alto entre junto con mi sexy policía. Todos nos miraban. Las taradas de la Academia miraban con lujuria y deseo a los chicos. Se les notaba en la mirada, ni siquiera lo disimulan.

-Zorras. –dije y Edward me volteo a ver. Rose y Alice asintieron sin si quiera voltearme a ver, sabía que pensaban lo mismo.

-Bueno… esto es una fiesta, ¿no? –Comento Emmett sonriendo - vamos a bailar mi reyna –dijo mirando a Rose, esta solo rio y se encamino a la pista.

-Vamos mi sexy vaquero –Alice tomo la mano de Jasper y corrieron a la pista.

Edward me hizo una invitación con la mano. Me sonroje y camine. Mala señal, de nuevo.

Llegamos a donde estaban bailando los otros y empezamos a bailar. En la música se escuchaba _Sexy Bitch_ de David Guetta. Edward bailaba muy bien o más bien conmigo bailaba se acoplaba bien.

Desde que llegamos a la fiesta no habíamos parado de bailar, me sentía un poco cansada pero me feliz, por primera vez tenía amigos que me querían como yo era, y no me traicionaban a la primera de vueltas, pero aun me preocupaba un poco lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Edward, porque si algo tenía claro era que empezaba a sentir algo hacia él.

Nos tomamos un respiro y fuimos por unas bebidas, desde la esquina en que estábamos pude notar la gran variedad de personajes que habían en el lugar, desde vampiros, hombres lobos, zombies y demás, hasta Elvis Presley's, Michael Jackson's y Madonna's. Bueno hasta un _Tarzan_ había, que para mi agrado mejor se hubiera disfrazado de otra cosa, porque Mike Newton no le quedaba para nada ser Tarzan, con esa panza cervecera que se cargaba y esos brazos flácidos que poseía como extremidades, lo único que daba a desear era pena ajena y ganas de vomitar, pero eso fue hasta que fije la vista a la entrada de la fiesta, quien venía entrando era la cabeza-hueca de Toña del brazo de el imbécil de Jacob. La pareja del infierno.

La tonta de Tanya más que disfrazada venia como ella misma es, una verdadera zorra. Su disfraz de diablita dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, su blusa color negro con encaje rojo hacia parecer que de un momento a otro se le saldrían los pechos, con la mini-súper-escasamente-corta de cuero rojo junto con el liguero negro arriba de esta sujetado a sus medias de red rojas y las botas de cuero negras con el tacón de unos 12 centímetros daba más pinta de zorra que de diablita, aunque llevaba sus cuernos bien puestos en la cabeza. Unos guantes rojos y un pequeño tridente eran sus accesorios.

El disfraz de Jacob consistía en zapatos de charol negros, pantalón y camisa negra con un chaleco de vestir en color rojo con pequeñas rayas negras, con una capa roja y sus respectivos cuernos de diablo, se veía decente, no como la _Toña_.

Tanya nos vio a los seis, después me sonrió y del brazo de Jacob se encamino hacia nosotros.

-Vámonos –dijo Jasper.

-Claro que no –conteste- no nos vamos a ir nomas porque ella viene.

-Bella…

-Nada de Bella, Alice –me apoyo Rosalie- Bella tiene razón, y no nos iremos.

Nadie dijo nada, mucho menos los chicos. Esperamos a tranquilamente a que llegaran la pareja de diablos, si dirían algo esperaba que me lo dijeran en mi cara.

-Hola Edward –saludo Tanya, poniéndosele enfrente para que pudiera mirar mejor sus pechos, así o mas ofrecida. Jacob no quitaba su mirada de mí.

-Hola –dijo Edward secamente y se volteo hacia mí- vamos a bailar

Tome el brazo de Edward para dirigirnos a la pista de baile, pero en eso la perra ladro:

-Pero si aquí está esta naquita –se carcajeo- no la había notado.

-JA, JA, JA –reí sin gracia- hola para ti también, bitch.

Las chicas y los demás, incluso Jacob soltó unas risitas.

La _diablita_ no contesto mi insulto, se limito a mirarme con enojo y después sonrió.

-Así que te gustaría ser rubia, ¿no? –me dijo tocándose uno de sus caireles de color amarillo que caían sobre su rostro.

-¿Lo dices por la peluca? –Me reí un poco- no querida, es solo parte del disfraz –sonreí y me señale- pero- fingí duda- ¿Qué a caso no te dijeron que era una fiesta de disfraces? ¿O porque traes tu traje de golfa que siempre usas?

Me miro con sorpresa y furia a la vez. Mi sonrisa se hizo más evidente.

-Vamos a bailar, Edward –le dije tomándolo del brazo- hasta luego, zorra –me despedí de Tanya mandándole un beso y guiñándole un ojo.

En la pista de baile sonaba _Low_ de Flo-rida, así que me olvide la golfa con la que había hablado y me la pase muy bien, unto a mis amigos y Edward.

Pasó el tiempo y ya era hora de irnos, así que partimos los seis como habíamos venido. Edward me llevo a la Academia.

-¿Bella?

¿Otra vez con las preguntitas?

-Si, Edward.

-¿Te divertiste en la fiesta?

-Claro que si, bailamos mucho –sonreí- es en la primera fiesta que no bebo –me reí.

Edward sonrió y el silencio se apodero del coche.

-¿Bella?

Si, de nuevo las preguntitas.

-Si, Edward.

-Ya casi llegamos…

-A Okey, gracias.

-Pero antes…-dudo.

-Dime, Edward.

-¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez… solos… tu y yo? –Creo que algo en mi mirada lo hizo desistir- Sino quieres no, no pasa nada.

Me quede en silencio, no encontraba la respuesta.

-Enserio, Bella, sino quieres no pasa nada. –me sonrió dulcemente.

-Acepto.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, me deje llevar por el instinto.

-Acepto –volví a repetir.

-¿Enserio? –se notaba que Edward esperaba una negación como respuesta de mi parte, la cual no tuvo- ¿el próximo fin de semana te parece bien? –me dijo sonriendo.

-Por mi está bien –correspondí la sonrisa.

-No te arrepentirás, Bella.

Eso esperaba de todo corazón. No arrepentirme de nuevo.

**Tanya POV**

¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida! Como odiaba a esa naca. Por su culpa me había quedado sin mis amigas. La odiaba demasiado.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Tanya? –Me llamo Jessica a la puerta a la vez que tocaba la misma.-somos nosotras, Lauren y Jessy._

_-Pasen –dije desde mi tocador donde me cepillaba el cabello, llevaba 120 de las 200 cepilladas que me daba- la puerta está abierta._

_Jessica y Lauren pasaron y se sentaron en mi cama, justo enfrente de mi tocador._

_-¿Qué quieren? Estoy ocupada._

_-Si, solo será un momento –dijo Lauren con la mirada baja. Algo se tramaban estar dos. 160 cepilladas._

_-Entonces díganme, ¿Qué quieren, taradas? -175._

_-Ya no queremos ser tus amigas._

_186 cepilladas. Mi cepillo se detuvo y lo coloque en mi tocador. Me di la media vuelta y las mire con enojo._

_-¿Por qué imbéciles? –estaba que echaba fuego por la boca._

_-Pues mira como nos tratas, somos seres humanos ¿sabes? Tenemos sentimientos. –dijo Lauren_

_-Además… -La secundo Jessica- nos gustan unos chicos… y para estar con ellos tenemos que dejar de ser tus amigas._

_-¿Así que es por eso? – Les grite con furia- me cambian por unos chicos, ¿Quiénes son? –Ninguna contesto- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUIENES DIABLOS SON?!_

_No obtuve respuesta, así que lo saque a conclusión._

_-¡¿Esos par de idiotas que conocieron en el antro de la fracasada esa?! –Las mire con rabia- ¿amigos de la imbécil que acaba de llegar a la Academia?_

_Jessica bajo la mirada._

_-¡Pues lárguense! –Grite exasperada- ¡no entiendo que hacen aquí!_

_-Es que… Tanya, no queremos quedar mal –me dijo Lauren_

_-¡Por mí, las dos se pueden ir mucho al infierno! –Las tome de un brazo a cada una y las saque de mi habitación- ¡¡LARGO!!_

_Cerré la puerta de un azoton, justo en sus narices._

_Me había quedado sin amigas, todo por culpa de esa… de esa… ¡Arrgg! _

_Me las pagaría muy caro._

_Tire las cosas de mi tocador y cuando por fin me pude más o menos tranquilizar, tome mi cepillo que yacía en el piso y cepille con más fuerza. A la cepillara 199 el mango de mi cepillo de rompió._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Me las pagaría muy caro, ahora sí, la humillaría como ella lo hizo hoy. Nadie me dice zorra y se queda con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me las pagaría y la vería llorar, ¡juro que la vería llorar!

* * *

**Chicas!! Aquí les dejo este corto capitulo por que les tengo dos noticias…la primera_: falleció un tío mío la semana pasada, y ya sabrán con el velorio, el entierro y todo eso pues no pude hacerlo muy largo u_u y la segunda_: ¡me mudo de casa!, por ende, estaré sin internet así que escribí este capítulo un poco corto, pero mientras me instalan el internet en la otra casa, estaré escribiendo, y si puedo iré a un cyber para subir capitulo, espero y entiendan mis razones y sobre todo que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Dejen Reviews plis!!!**

**Besos. **

**Atte. Lunna.**

**P.D. si lo sé, me dije Fracasada pero era esencial para la personalidad de Tanya XD.**


	17. Miedo a Amar II

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la trama es solo mía.**

**Contestare todos los reviews si me es posible chicas, si que no se me sientan menos si no las menciono, es que a lo mejor no entendí su review o no dijeron mucho XD soy medio despistada XD**

* * *

**Leila;** gracias por tu RR el próximo capítulo verán muy bien lo que Tanya planea contra Bella.

**Koty de Cullen;** Gracias por lo que me dices, si fue una perdida lo de mi tío, ya investigan que paso. Ya la continuare más pronto.

**Malu-12;** Gracias por tu RR Malu, pronto veras lo que harán las chicas en contra de Tanya. :)

**Nicole Masen;** ay nena XD era mala señal porque Bella se está volviendo a enamorar, y eso es precisamente lo que no quiere.

**Nicool Cullen;** Gracias por entender mis razones :) y si por lo regular me duermo a esa hora XD

**Gery Whitlock;** verdad que si? Por eso puse a mi Jasper (porque soy Team Jasper) de vaquero *¬* XD

**Lalita8;** si se hundirá pero no en este capítulo xD

**Denisse-Cullen-Pattinson;** Si me fije en mi pequeño errorcito :P se me Chis-po! XD

**Tast Cullen;** si solita se saca esas cosas la Toña ¬¬

**Mi loquita;** ay nena que desesperada me saliste XD TEAMOO(L)

**Aniz;** si lo sé, tierno pero desesperante :P

**Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat; **siempre fastidia porque es una maldita XD ok no .__. Nel es la vdd XD

* * *

**Capitulo 17. Miedo a Amar II**

**Bella POV**

La semana paso volando. Unos cuantos exámenes y trabajos extras y todo bien. Gracias a Edward, había subido mis notas en cálculo, así que ya no tenía tantos motivos, como para que la Srita. Bethany me estuviera molestando.

Viernes por las tarde. Las chicas y yo tendríamos una pijamada, sería perfecto, pues quería comentarles que tendría una cita con Edward. Estaba emocionada lo admito.

-Muy bien, veamos –dije en voz alta- camas, cobijas, películas de miedo, repertorio de música, papitas, chocolates, refrescos, grandes almohadones, todo está listo.

Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir la puerta enseguida. Eran las chicas.

Venían riendo. – ¿De qué se ríen locas?

-Es que… -rieron entrando y tumbándose en el sofá- cuando veníamos para acá, nos topamos con el asqueroso de Mike Newton, entonces rete a Rose a coquetearle…

Interrumpió Rose. –Me debes 5 dólares, enana. No te hagas la occisa.

Alice saco los 5 dólares y se los entrego. –Toma. Ahora déjame continuar.

Rosalie asintió y Alice siguió con su relato.

-Entonces le aposte a Rose que Newton se tropezaba y caía, por corresponderle el coqueteo, pero ella aposto a que chocaba con un poste, y dicho, el muy tonto por querérsele insinuar a Rosalie, choco con un poste.

Nos reímos mutuamente, casi lo podía ver claramente, Mike más un coqueteo de Rose, más un poste igual a un choque por imbécil.

La pijamada siguió su curso como debía de ser. Bailamos, cantamos, brincamos sobre mi cama, nos comimos cada una de las frituras que había preparado. Eh de confesar que me sentía como ballena alrededor de las 4 de la mañana caímos rendidas sobre mi cama, pero antes de dormirnos tenía que decirles de la cita con Edward.

-Chicas –proclame algo somnolienta- tengo algo que decirles.

-Ahamm…

-Mañana –bostece- en la noche…

-Muévete, Bella –rezongo Rosalie interrumpiéndome- tengo sueño y quiero dormir.

-Entonces cállate y déjame hablar –conteste y las risitas de Alice se escucharon- mañana en la noche –bostezo- saldré con Edward.

-¡¡¿QUE?!! –gritaron las dos y se levantaron de golpe, hasta el sueño se les fue.

-¿Cuándo te lo pidió? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? ¿Fue dulce? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo? ¿Tu que le dijiste? A pues es obvio le dijiste que si –se pego Alice en la frente- ¡¿Por qué te quedas callada?! ¡¡Cuéntanos!!.

-Pues déjala hablar, Alice. –la silencio Rose.

Las mire aun acostada. –Pues me lo pidió el día de la fiesta de disfraces, fue dulce si, aunque algo desesperante por qué no dejaba de preguntarme "¿Bella?" y yo "si, Edward", ya sabrán, ¿no? –me ríe un poco.

Cada vez más me iba sumergiendo en la inconsciencia, en este estado no sabría de lo que pudiera estar hablando. Las chicas seguían hablando, pero yo ya no les prestaba atención.

A lo lejos alcance escuchar a Alice. –Bella, ¿me dejaras ponerte hermosa, mañana en la noche?

-Aham –murmure acomodándome mejor sobre la cama.

-¿Y a mi peinarte? –esa fue Rose.

-Si, pero ya déjenme dormir –gruñí sin abrir los ojos. Después sentí como se movía mi cama en dos lados, Rosalie y Alice acostándose. Después de eso perdí mi ser en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Edward POV**

Esta emocionado. No lo podía negar. Por fin tendría mi cita con Bella, mañana seria el gran día y tenía todo preparado.

Me encontraba tumbado en mi cama pensando en la noche del sábado, cuando Emmett y Jasper entraron a mi habitación.

-¡Eit Eddie! –dijo Emmett a modo de saludo, deje pasar por alto el sobre nombre que me dijo, pues traía un montón se películas y frituras.

-¡Yo traje las bebidas! – comento Jasper enseñándonos los six-pack que traía consigo.

-¿Cómo hiciste para meterlas al instituto? –como toda escuela, la Academia William tenía su reglamento y una de esas reglas, era que estaban prohibidas las bebidas alcohólicas.

-Fácil –contesto Jasper- Las metí en la maleta de ejercicio donde Emmett pone su ropa cuando vamos al Gym –Emmett sonrió inocentemente mientras instalaba una película en el DVD- nadie en su sano juicio revisaría esa maleta.

Me reí. Eso era muy cierto, los olores de Emmett podían desmayar a cualquiera, solo un loco metería la nariz dentro de esa maleta.

-Listo –exclamo Emmett- ahora sí, ¡a pasarla bien!

Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el sofá y Emmett se sentó en el suelo, frente el televisor donde salía _"Arrástrame al Infierno"_, junto con un tazón de frituras para él solo. Jasper me paso una cerveza y otra a Emmett.

-Toma, gigantón –Emmett la tomo sin apartar la vista de la película- sino te ahogaras.

Destape mi cerveza y tome un trago. -¿Qué no se supone que deberían de estar con sus novias?

-Shhh –exclamo el gigantón metiéndose otro puñado de papas a su bocaza.

Voltee a ver a Jasper, que bebía de su cerveza. –Nos dijeron que tendrían una pijamada en la habitación de Bella.

Al escuchar su nombre, sonreí involuntariamente. Jasper me vio.

-Emmett ponle pausa a la película.

Emmett obedeció y se volteo a mirarnos. -¿Qué pasa?, estaba muy buena la película.

-Este cabrón –dijo señalándome- algo nos oculta.

Emmett me analizo detenidamente, era muy difícil que me descubriera algo, pero cuando se concentraba, siempre le atinaba.

-Es cierto –contesto al final- dinos que nos ocultas, Edward.

No quería decirles, sentía que el guardar el secreto lo haría más _mío_ de lo que ya lo era. –No les estoy ocultando nada –tome un trago a mi cerveza, mientras los veía uno a otro alternamente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas nervioso? –me cuestiono Jasper dándole otro trago a su cerveza y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No estoy nervioso, Jasper –me excuse y di otro trago –ya alucinas.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo Emmett –tú nos ocultas algo, dinos, ándale.

Suspire. Lo mejor era decirles, de todos modos mañana se enterarían y las burlas serian mayor.

-Está bien les diré, solo que no quiero burlas eh –los mire severamente- mañana en la noche saldré con Bella.

Se miraron un minuto después me sonrieron. –Ya era hora.

-¿Ya era hora de qué?

-De que la invitaras a salir –dijo Emmett con demasiada obviedad- ustedes serán la mejor pareja. –Jasper asintió.

-Tu eres lo bastante tranquilo para Bella y ella es lo bastante… rara y alocada para ti –nos reímos, eso era cierto.

-Bueno, ¿y a donde la llevaras?

-Eso no se los pienso decir. –Tome un trago a mi cerveza, casi se me terminaba.

-Anda Eddie, dinos –Chillo Emmett.

-Uno, no me digas Eddie, sabes muy bien que no me gusta…

-Perdón.

-Y dos… si les digo irán a decirles a las chicas y ellas a Bella, así que eso lo mantendré en secreto… -iban a reclamarme pero no los deje- y no me lo nieguen porque saben que es verdad, después les cuento, ¿ok?

Jasper y Emmett asintieron. La noche continúo al igual que la película. Cuando esta termino y las cervezas también, los chicos se fueron de mi cuarto. Era hora de descansar, mañana sería un gran día.

**Bella POV**

Casi daban las 2 de la tarde cuando por fin despertamos las tres. Alice tenía su pie sobre mi cara y me picaba las mejillas. Rosalie tenía su cabeza sobre el estomago de Alice y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, ni siquiera sabía como habíamos acabado así.

Nos movimos de la cama, lo que hizo que Alice y yo cayéramos de la cama y Rosalie quedara tendida sobre esta. Reímos de la escena.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunte aun riendo.

Rosalie miro el reloj que estaba sobre mi buro. –Faltan 10 para las 2.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! –Grito Alice- eso nos da muy poco tiempo para arreglar a Bella.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! –ahora fui yo la que grito- ¿y quién te dio permiso?

Rose hablo. –Bella, anoche nos diste permiso, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?

Tuve un pequeño flashback. –A si es cierto.

-Bueno metete a bañar, mientras Rose y yo vamos a nuestras habitaciones a hacer lo mismo y cambiarnos –se miro- nos urge un baño, además sirve que traemos lo necesario.

-¿Otra vez el baúl? –Pregunte- No por favor.

Me miro con desacuerdo y Rose rio un poco. –Está bien, será lo básico, pero me lo compensaras después.

-¡Hecho! –conteste sin pensar, Alice sonrió y Rosalie me miro con cara de "te vas a arrepentir". Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Entonces nos vamos, metete a bañar de una vez –me dijo como regaño- no vuelvas a dormir.

Se fueron de mi cuarto y me metí a bañar. El baño me relajaba tanto y era todo lo que necesitaba. No se cuanto tiempo estuve en el baño, pero fue bastante pues Alice casi me tumba la puerta por que según ella, ya se nos hacia tarde.

-Anda Bella, muévete.

-Ya voy, Alice, ya voy –parecía maniática, tome un pantalón gris claro y una playera verde- mira rose que calmada esta –mire a la occisa mientras me colocaba unos _converse_ verdes- deberías aprender de ella.

Rose levanto la vista de la revista que leía y nos sonrió.

Alice chocaba su pie al piso muy rápidamente. –Claro, Rosalie está más calmada porque ella pondré tu cabello preciso, y eso no le cuesta mucho tiempo, pero yo tengo que hidratarte, quitarte esas ojeras de anoche, que si me has dicho antes lo de la cita, para nada nos hubiéramos desvelado –rodé mis ojos, exageraba un poco, pero así era Alice- además dime que llevaras puesto.

-Esto –dije lo obvio.

-Para nada –me contestaron las dos.

-Eso ni de loca llevaras, Isabella. –exclamo Rose poniéndose de pie.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Por que es una cita, no un día de campo con tu familia.

Alice se cruzo de brazos apoyando a Rosalie. Me estaba enojando.

-Ahora sin berrinches –siguió Rose- Alice y yo, veremos tu closet, se que encontraremos algo perfecto para tu cita de hoy.

Me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño. Me deje caer en la cama mientras ellas se dirigían a mi closet a buscar "algo adecuado" para mi cita.

Los minutos pasaban y a cada minuto, prendas de todo tipo salían volando de mi closet. Por cierto, el que poco a poco fui llenando.

Luego de media hora Alice y Rosalie decidieron salir de mi closet.

-Listo – me sonrieron- ahora a trabajar.

Me atraparon las dos y me empezaron a con la tortura. Alice me desnudo y me empezó untar las cremas especiales que poseía. Lo básico había dicho ella.

Saco un lápiz labial o eso parecía, de color blanco. ¿Enserio me lo pondría un color blanco en los labios? ¡Si de por si parezco vampiro por lo pálida que estoy! Pero me lo coloco bajo los ojos con dos líneas horizontales.

-¡Dios!-suspiro- si tan solo me hubieras dicho antes, no tendrías esas ojeras.

Rodé mis ojos, seguía con eso, me divertí mucho y no me arrepentía de eso, pero háganselo entender a Alice. Sabía que ella, al igual que Rose se habían divertido.

-Venga, Alice. –La mire divertida- que tú también te has divertido anoche.

Rosalie me siguió. –Cierto, Alice, así que ya no estés de duende enojada y a trabajar, debemos dejar a Bella, hermosa.

-Tienes razón, Rose. –Suspiro de nuevo- aunque Bella es hermosa, no necesitara tanto.

Rosalie asintió y yo me sonroje.

Alice me empezó a maquillar, mientas que Rose me secaba el cabello. Los movimientos de ambas eran precisos. Rosalie me plancho el cabello y lo dejo perfectamente lacio, después con las tenazas me rizo las puntas. Me aplicaba productos que le dieron a una más luz a mi melena color marrón, parecía chocolate derretido. Me agradado demasiado el resultado.

Alice me aplico diferentes sombras, en tonos negros. Lo que me di un efecto bastante profundo, haciendo que mis ojos fueran aun más grandes. Me aplico un brillo labial color rosa palo.

-Si los ojos van cargados, los labios deben ir suaves; si los ojos van suaves, los labios deben ir fuertes, nunca lo olvides –me dijo señalándome con un dedo, solo asentí.

-Cámbiate, casi dan las ocho de noche –me dijo Rose. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser que pasara tan rápido el tiempo? Juraría que darían apenas las 5 de la tarde cuando mucho, pero la realidad me cayo de golpe, pronto seria mi cita con Edward y yo… no tenía miedo, pero si. No quería que me lastimaran otra vez –nosotras iremos a con nuestros novios, ya extraño a mi dulce marinero.

Alice salto en su lugar. –Yo a mi vaquero sexy.

Sonreí. Estas dos estaban muy enamoradas. Me gustaría estar como ellas. ¿Seria Edward quien pudiera hacerme saltar en mi lugar y soltar baba de solo pensar en él?

Salieron de mi cuarto y yo mire el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 de la noche. Pronto llegaría por mí, debía apurarme.

Me coloque la ropa que Rose y Alice habían escogido para mí y camine hacia el espejo. Me quede pasmada. La verdad no me había dado cuenta de que era lo que me estaba poniendo, así que cuando me mire al espejo pude notarlo perfectamente. Llevaba unos leggins tipo vaqueros azul cielo, un blusón blanco de corte hombro caído y mangas ¾, no muy floja pero tampoco asfixiante, realmente me sentía cómoda, el único problema era los zapatos; las muy malditas escogieron unas zapatillas de cuero negros con la punta abierta pero de un tacón como de 12 centímetros, solo esperaba no caerme.

Tocaron la puerta y mi corazón se disparo al mil. Estaba nerviosa pero no iba a demostrarlo, así que tranquilamente fui a abrir la puerta. Y ahí estaba. Edward estaba de lo mas exquisito, con unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca, conjuntada con un saco negro, se veía formal, pero juvenil; además su seño juvenil eran los _converse _blancos, sus cabellos siempre desordenados, lo hacían mirarse a un más sexy. ¡¡Estaba para chuparse los dedos!!

Me mordí el labio inconscientemente y lo recorrí con mi mirada una vez más, de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta. Me pillo.

Se rio y me ofreció su brazo. -¿Nos vamos?

Lo tome encantada.

-Te vez muy linda, Bella. –Sonrió- bueno siempre estas linda.

Me ardía la cara. Ya a estas alturas me había rendido. Esta completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Por eso mis miedos.

-Tu también te vez muy guapo, Edward. -¿guapo? ¡¿GUAPO?!. Eso era quedarse corto, lo único que deseaba era meterlo a mi cuarto y hacer con él lo que me viniera en gana. Me sonroje de solo pensarlo.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el estacionamiento, donde se encontraba su volvo. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me dio su mano para ayudarme a subir, sonriendo le di las gracias. Rodeo el automóvil y yo lo seguí con la mirada. Subió el auto y arranco.

-¿A dónde vamos, Edward? –pregunte mirando el inmenso mar que se extendía enfrente de nosotros. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que viajábamos en dirección contraria al centro de Forks, directo hacia la reserva La Push.

-Vamos a La Push. –contesto con naturalidad y afirmando mis pensamientos.- cenaremos en la playa.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho y lo pille mirándome de reojo, también sonreía.

La verdad nunca había tenido una cena "romántica", por así decirlo. Siempre era en fiestas de otros, cerveza, música ensordecedora, bares y cosas por el estilo, nunca algo como esto.

El silencio volvió a gobernar dentro del auto móvil hasta que aparcamos en la reserva. Me disponía a bajar del automóvil cuando sentí que me abrían la puerta, era Edward. ¿Cómo diablos había rodeado tan rápido el auto? Me ofreció su mano y con una sonrisa pintada en los labias, tanto en los de Edward como en los míos. Casi caigo al suelo cuando un talón se me intento doblar, afortunadamente Edward me atrapo, rodeando mi cintura, antes de caer al suelo.

Sonríe nuevamente, me sentía como quinceañera. –Gracias.

-No hay de qué. –me sonrió nuevamente, me sentía feliz. ¿Cómo es posible que me hubiera enamorado de Edward?

-Por aquí. –me guio por un camino tableado rodeado de pequeñas antorchas que conducían hacia la un fogata ya prendida.

Edward nunca soltó mi mano. –Perdona que no te llevara a un restaurant, pero quería más privacidad. Espero que te guste.

¡Claro que me gustaba! –Me encanta, Edward.

En una plataforma se encontraba una mesa decorada y la comida ya servida, aun lado, una botella de vino tinto, lista para servirse.

Sonreía al ver el detalle. Edward separo la silla donde me sentaría y después me la acomodo, después el se sentó.

-¿Te gusta el paisaje? –ni siquiera me había fijado en el paisaje. La luna estaba enorme y brillaba a lo alto; las olas se extendían sobre la playa pero no llegaba a tocar donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. Realmente era precioso.

-Absolutamente. –conteste con sinceridad. Voltee la vista hacia Edward, y me sonreía.

Platicamos de todo, de mi infancia, de la de Edward. Reíamos de todas las cosas que nos pasaban. Como cuando de niños, Edward quiso contentar a su mamá preparando unos Hot Cakes y termino lleno de harina y la cocina hecho un asco.

-No logre prepararle el desayuno a Esme -me dijo sonriendo y tomando un sorbo a su copa de vino.- pero al menos logre que me perdonara.

Reí ante su ocurrencia.

-Vamos a junto a la fogata.

Acepte. Cuando puse un pie en la arena, me hundí completamente, cayendo de pompas sobre la plataforma donde estaba la mesa. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos, esta vez no me pudo detener. Pero en vez de morirme de vergüenza, me solté riendo.

Edward entendió que no me hice daño, así que también rio un poco.

¿Estas bien, Bella? –me tendió una mano, pero me negué a tomarla aun riendo.

-Espera un momento –lo mire sonriendo- se me olvido que traiga tacones, por eso me hundí en la arena.

Reí nuevamente, solo a alguien tan despistado como yo, se le olvida que trae tacones. Rápidamente me los quite y los puse a un lado, sobre la plataforma, eran muy cómodos y lindo, quitándole los 12 centímetros de altura.

Me volvió a tender la mano y esta vez la tome firmemente. Caminamos hacia la fogata y cercas había un gran tronco donde nos sentamos, el fuego me daba calentaba, pero aun así tenía un poco de frio. La temperatura había bajado y yo temblé un poco.

-Tienes frio. –era afirmación, no pregunta. Sin previo aviso se quito el saco y me lo coloco en los hombros. Olía exactamente a él, no a colonia o cualquier perfume de marca, el olor de Edward era simplemente natural.

-Pero te dará frio a ti. –quise objetar pero me miro severamente. Estar enamorada te vuelve vulnerable.

-Te tengo una sorpresa. –me sonrió angelicalmente. Se volteo a un lado del tronco y saco una guitarra. ¿Cómo es que no la vi? A si, por estar viendo a Edward.- quiero que escuches algo. ¿Me permitirías tocar una canción para ti?

Sonreí enormemente. Este día haba sonreído más, que en toda mi vida. Asentí viendo el brillo de los ojos de Edward.

-Espero te guste.

No me dio tiempo a responder, porque se puso a tocar la guitarra. Volteo a verme y empezó a cantar.

_TONIGHT YOURE MINE COMPLETELY  
YOU GIVE YOUR LOVE SO SWEETLY  
TONIGHT THE LIGHT OF LOVE IS IN YOUR EYES  
WILL YOU LOVE ME TOMORROW?_

¿Me preguntaba que si lo amaba yo? ¡Claro que lo amaba! Y eso me asustaba.

_IS THIS A LASTING TREASURE  
OR JUST A MOMENTS PLEASURE?  
CAN I BELIEVE THE MAGIC OF YOUR SIGHS?  
__WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW?_

Nunca fui llorona, siempre eh sido fuerte, pero ahora tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, de felicidad, de miedo, de todos los sentimientos encontrados que sentía dentro de mí.

_TONIGHT WITH WORDS UNSPOKEN  
AND YOU SAY THAT IM THE ONLY ONE, THE ONLY ONE, YEAH  
BUT WILL MY HEART BE BROKEN  
WHEN THE NIGHT MEETS THE MORNING STAR?_

Me había enamorado de Edward, y al parecer él de mí. Eso si me costaba creerlo. Edward era tan… tranquilo, y yo tan… loca. Aunque junto a Edward me sentía bien. Me sentía en paz.

_ID LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOUR LOVE  
IS LOVE I CAN BE SURE OF  
SO TELL ME NOW, CAUSE I WONT ASK AGAIN  
WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW?  
__WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW?_

¿Qué si lo amaría mañana? ¡Claro que lo haría!

Edward toco los últimos acordes de la canción y yo no encontraba que decir.

Volteo a mirarme con esa sonrisa torcida que me encantaba.

-¿Te gusto?

No encontraba mi voz.

Abrí mi boca pero la volví a cerrar. Repetí el proceso varias veces, pero no salía ningún sonido de ella. No encontré otra cosa que hacer más que besarlo, y demostrarle todo lo que quería decírsele. Que la canción me había gustado, que todo de él me fascinaba. Que me había enamorado profundamente de él.

Caímos a la arena cuando estampe mis labios con los de Edward. Mis manos aferradas a sus cabellos cobrizos, y las de él soldadas a mi cintura, sosteniéndome arriba de su pecho. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, como dos engranes que encajan a la perfección.

Mi mente empezó a volar con los besos de Edward, recordando cuando vi su melena cobriza, donde ahora enterraba mis dedos, acariciando su rostro; cuando probé sus labios por primera vez, ¿quien iba a decir que me enamoraría de este chico?; cuando vimos el amanecer juntos; cuando soñé con él por vez primera. Todos esos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, cuando sentí su beso lleno de amor, correspondiendo el mío, empapado de todos mis sentimientos encontrados. Tenía miedo de amar, sí; pero no dejaría ir a Edward de mi lado.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire. Los dos jadeábamos, habríamos dado cualquier cosa por jamás romper ese beso, pero desgraciadamente, teníamos que respirar.

Lo mire a los ojos. Los suyos decían exactamente lo mismo que yo quería decir, que lo amaba tal y cual era.

-Edward, -hable aun sin bajarme de él.- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Tradicionalmente se supone que Edward me lo tiene que pedir, pero, ¿para qué esperar? Además, ¿Cuándo eh sido tradicional? Nunca.

Me sonrió tiernamente y coloco un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja, dejando que sus dedos me acariciaran mis mejillas, que se teñían de rojo al contacto.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. -¿y qué hice yo? Sonrojarme más. Rio y me dio otro tierno beso.- te lo iba a pedir yo pero ahora que te me has adelantado –me volvió a besar- mi respuesta es: si. Si quiero ser tu novio, Bella.

Sonreí enormemente y lo volví a besar. Ahora con más ímpetu. Pero Edward me había hecho rodar y ahora él estaba sobre mí, besándome, acariciando mi rostro cada que podía. Mis manos recorrían su enorme espalda. Si algo me volvía loca eran las enormes espaldas, y aunque Emmett es de espalda ancha, me parecía más a un gigante oso, como Rosalie le decía, y yo prefería a este león de melena indomable que tenia sobre mí.

Nuevamente el aire nos hizo separarnos.

Sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenos de fuego, de deseo, lo podía ver, lo podía sentir, los míos estaban igual, pero más que deseo sentía felicidad, amor, ternura, pero desgraciadamente aun sentía miedo.

-Te adoro, Bella. –Me dijo apartando un vestigio de arena que se me había pegado en la cara.- Llegaste a cambiar mi vida completamente. –Sonreí como una estúpida- nunca te dejare ir, ¿entendiste?

Asentí. No sabía que contestarle. No quería que me dejara ir, nunca lo dejaría ir yo a él. Lo quería, eso era cierto.

Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez no duro como yo hubiera deseado. Se levanto y me ayudo a incorporarme. Ya de pie, me atrajo de nuevo hacia él y me volvió a besar.

-Tus besos son adictivos, Bella. –Me reí aun con los ojos cerrados y sus labios rozando los míos.- no puedo dejar de besarte.

-Ni yo a ti. –conteste con sinceridad. Ahora era mi novio, y yo lo único que quería era besarlo.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. –Vamos a caminar por la playa.

Me tomo de la mano y me hizo sentar de nuevo en el tronco.

-Pensé que caminaríamos por la playa.

Se rio de nuevo. Me gustaba verlo reír. –Mi amor, -mi corazón pego un brinco al escucharlo decirme así- me quitare los tenis.

-Ah. –reí ante la obviedad.

Dejo sus tenis, junto a mis zapatillas y regreso corriendo a mi lado. Tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar por la playa.

Caminamos por la orilla del mar. El agua nos mojaba nuestros pies mientras Edward y yo tonteábamos. De vez en cuando me abrazaba de la cintura y me atraía hacia él, pero eso sí, nunca soltando mi mano.

Cuando regresamos a done estaba la fogata nos sentamos en la arena. El atrás de mí y yo entre sus piernas.

Estas en los brazos de Edward, era todo lo que necesitaba.

La fogata se fue consumiendo poco a poco y cuando por fin se acabo, Edward hablo:

-Es mejor irnos de una vez. –yo no me quería ir. Gruñí en respuesta.

-Ya pasan de medianoche, mi amor, ay que regresar a la academia.

Nos levantamos. Yo muy a mi pesar, pero aun así feliz. Nos sacudimos la arena que teníamos pegados, tomamos mis zapatillas y sus tenis, y caminamos abrazados hacia el volvo.

Voltee a mirar donde se encontraba la misa y las cenizas de la fogata. La había pasado muy bien, mejor que nunca. No pude más que sonreír.

Subimos al coche, pero ahora con una pequeña diferencia. Edward con una mano sujetaba el volante y con otra sujetaba mi mano sobre la palanca de su volvo.

Aparcamos en la academia y Edward nuevamente me abrió la puerta. Sonreí agradecida. Caminamos hacia mi dormitorio y yo aun sentía el corazón volar.

Llegamos a mi habitación y lo mire. Edward me acaricio la mejilla y yo inconscientemente relaje esta sobre la palma de su mano. Se acerco y me beso tiernamente, sin prisas, solo la necesidad de besarnos.

Nos separamos nuevamente. En sus ojos había un brillo especial, podía verme en ellos claramente.

-Descansa, mi Bella.

-Descansa, mi Edward. –por que era mío, solo mío y de nadie más. MIO.

Lo mire desaparecer rumbo a la salida. Cuando desapareció, me metí a mi habitación, solté un gran suspiro.

Me metí a bañar a un entre las nubes y me acosté en mi cama.

Poco a poco y aun pensando en Edward, me deje envolver en un sueño placentero.

Mañana seria un nuevo día. Yo era la novia de Edward, él me quería y yo a él. Nada podría arruinarlo.

**Tanya POV**

Venia de la cafetería. Mi mini-bar ya no tenía botellas de agua y yo me moría de sed.

-Que estúpida eres, Tanya. –golpee mi mano izquierda contra mi frente. Me había acordado que tenía una terea de Historia sobre la época del Renacimiento. ¡¿A quién diablos le interesa eso?!

Llegue a mi casillero y empecé a buscar entre mis libros. Escuche como alguien se acercaba así que no hice ruido.

-¡Estoy súper feliz, Rose!! –reconocí la voz de la sotaca de Alice. Mis dientes rechinaron. –¿tu no?

-Claro que estoy feliz, Alice. –contesto Rosalie y dieron vuelta en la esquina. No me vieron.

-¡Si! –Salto la chaparra- Por fin Edward saldrá con Bella.

Me quede estática donde me encontraba.

_Por fin Edward saldrá con Bella. Por fin Edward saldrá con Bella. Por fin Edward saldrá con Bella. Por fin Edward saldrá con Bella._

Mi mente no dejaba de repetir lo que acaba de escuchar de la enana. ¿Cómo es posible que _esa_ fuera a salir con _MI_ Edward?. Él era mío. Edward aun me amaba, no puede ser que fuera a salir con esa… idiota.

Mis puños se cerraron de la furia que me consumía. Saque mi móvil del bolsillo y marque los números.

Espere a que me contestaran. -_¿Alo? _

-¿Papi?. Hola, soy Tanya –conteste- ¿Cómo estas, papi?

-_Hola mi amor, _que_ sorpresa mi reyna, estoy bien Tannie, ¿y tú?_

-Bien, gracias papi.

-_Que bueno mi amor, entonces dime, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?_

_-_Ay papi, -fingí llorar, eso siempre funcionaba con papá- es que fíjate que hace poco, llego una nueva alumna a la Academia, y se la pasa molestándome papi.

-_¿Te ha lastimado, Tannie? –_escuche como mi papa rechinaba los dientes. Lo había logrado, se había enojado.

-No papi –esta me la cobraría yo- pero si se la pasa molestándome, además se ve mala influencia para esta escuela.

-_¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con la Srita. Directora?_

-No papi, quería ver si podrías hacerme un favor.

Mi papa nunca me negaba nada. –_El que quieras mi vida._

-¿Podrías mandarla investigar? No le tengo confianza.

_-Claro que si mi amor, dime como se llama._

-Su nombre es Isabella Swan. –conteste con desdén. –viene de Phoenix.

_-En cuanto tenga la información, te marco mi amor._

-Gracias, papi –le sonreí al teléfono.

-_De nada, Tannie. Cuídate mucho, ¿ok? Si te vuelve a molestar, me marcas enseguida._

-Claro, papá –conteste rodando los ojos. A veces me cansaba hablar con mi padre- hasta luego eh, cuídate, espero la llamada eh, adiós.

Y colgué.

Esa me las pagaría y bien caro. Edward era mío. Ni ella ni nadie me lo iba a quitar.

Camine hacia mi cuarto y azote la puerta.

* * *

**Chicass!! Im back!!**

**Siento haberme ausentado tanto. Es que estas semanas fueron… estresantes. Primero: matan a mi tío u.u; Luego: me mudo de mi ciudad & por último, termino con mi novio :/ pero ya estoy mejor.**

**Y ya estoy de vuelta!!**

**A ver qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Me quedo bien? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, por que a mi si me gusto.**

**¿Merezco RR?**

**Las quiero.**

**Besos **

**Lunna.**


	18. Guerra de Bandas I

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la trama es solo mía.**

**Contestare todos los reviews si me es posible chicas, si que no se me sientan menos si no las menciono, es que a lo mejor no entendí su review o no dijeron mucho XD soy medio despistada XD**

**______**

* * *

**IsabellionaxCullen;** muchas gracias por tu review, y claro que pasare a leer tu historia.

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;** Gracias por tu pésame Denisse, y no te preocupes, tienes razón ya vendrán otros y mejores. Y creo que no, Tanya no tiene vida.

**Gery Whitlock;** yeah! Entonces yo también soy TEAM JazzEd, bueno aunque más bien por mi seria Team Jazzedmett xD

**Tast Cullen;** Gracias Tast, si fueron cosas realmente, como decirlo, impactantes, me cayeron de golpe las tres =S, pero ps ya me acostumbre y ya estoy bien.

**Loquita;** sabia que te gustaría!. Te adoro loca.

**Pamela;** WOW! Que honor Pamela. Ser a la primera que le dejas un RR pues un halago. Claro que continuare la historia.

**Aniz;** gracias Aniz, pues la verdad eso creemos, ya vez como esta todo en nuestro país y la vdd si estoy cerca de tu estado weboleon, yo soy de Durrancho, digo Durango xD

**BlissVmpKr;** pues creo que tienes razón, pero yo pienso que cuando algo bueno se va, es por qué vendrá algo mejor. ¿O tu qué opinas?

**Dulzezitha;** Dull!! Aww nena yo tmbn te amo y a tu bebe betito también, mi beba Azul esta enorme! ¿Puedes creerlo? YA CUMPLIO 2 MESESOTES DE EDAD!!

**Nicole Masen; Gladyz Kaulitz Cullen; Mandrea; Fanathy13; Lokaxtv; Lismar; **en fin, **TODAS**, gracias por todo su apoyo enserio, son geniales chicas. Gracias por sus RR, Alertas & Favoritos, son grandiosas!!

* * *

**Capitulo 18. Guerra de Bandas I.**

**Bella POV**

Un mes. Un increíble mes había pasado junto a Edward. Todavía recordaba la cita en la que _yo_ le pedí que fuera mi novio, y más increíble me resultaba creer que hubiera aceptado. Estaba feliz, sin duda. Se me notaba en la cara, me había dicho Alice cuando le conté lo que Edward me había preparado. Ella y Rose estaban feliz por mí, pero aun mis fantasmas no me dejaban en paz.

Hoy era la primera eliminación de de las guerras de bandas. Éramos 10 bandas en total, de las cuales solo quedarían 6, dentro de dos semanas sería la segunda eliminación dejando a 3 y por ultimo seria la gran final donde se daría el ganador. Esperaba ganar o al menos quedar en un buen lugar.

-Y bien, -pregunte a los chicos abrazada, mientras con un brazo abrazaba a Edward- ¿Cuál canción cantaremos?

-La que sea, -contesto Jasper- cantas genial.

Me sonroje.

-Jasper tiene razón, mi amor. Cantas fenomenal.

Me sonroje a un mas. –Está bien, si ustedes lo dicen, pero me refería a que con cual iniciaremos.

Habíamos escogido varias canciones. Haríamos honor a quien honor merecen.

-Pues entonces toquemos… -

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? –dijo Alice confirmando la idea que Rose iba a plantear. Todos nos les quedamos viendo con cara de poema.

-Eit, -dije separándome un poco de Edward, pero sin soltar su mano.- ¿desearían compartir que canción cantaremos hoy?

Las dos rieron. –Claro.

Nos dijeron el nombre de la canción y la verdad me parecía perfecta. En un tiempo me entendí perfectamente con esa canción, así que hoy no me parecía tan malo cantarla. Me la sabía a la perfección.

La ensayamos durante unas dos horas y después no teníamos que ir a preparar. Según Alice, teníamos que vestirnos de acuerdo con el estilo, por lo que la semana pasada, me había arrastrado, junto con la ayuda de Rosalie, a ir de compras. Los chicos se ofrecieron a acompañarnos, pero Alice se negó rotundamente. Su excusa: no quería que vieran nuestros atuendos hasta el día de hoy.

Ellas compraron los atuendos de los chicos también. En pocas palabras, Alice y Rosalie eran las encargadas de vestuario y maquillaje. Tortura segura para mí.

-Vamos, Bella, -me interrumpió Rose, mientras besaba a Edward, el sonreía contra mis labios. –necesitamos arreglarnos.

Me aferre más a Edward, quien seguía riendo, pero con sus manos firmemente a mi cintura.

-No quiero ir.

-Claro que iras,-me regaño Alice- no puedes estar todo el día pegada de Edward.

-Si, si puede, y yo no pondría objeción. –contraataco Edward.

-Tu también Edward. –lo miraron con reproche. Jasper y Emmett se morían de la risa, y yo no podía negarlo, la escena se mostraba de lo mas graciosa. Yo sujetada del cuello de Edward, mientras Alice me jalaba de la cintura, y Rosalie de la cintura de Alice. Suspire y me di por vencida.

-Te veo en un rato. –Edward asintió y me dio otro beso. –ya vámonos a la tortura pues. – rodé mis ojos y vi como Alice brincaba en su lugar, rose se limpiaba una gota de sudor falsa, Jasper y Emmett en el suelo tirados y Edward sonriéndome torcidamente.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a arreglar.

Casi a las 8 de la noche estábamos arregladas. Según Alice, las ropas importantes serian para la gran final, la verdad me daba igual que usar. Adoraba cantar y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Cerca de las 8: 30 ya nos encontrábamos en el bar de Luna. Le gente empezaba a acumularse. A lo lejos vimos a Luna.

-Hola, cachorrita golosa. –sonreí. Ese era su apodo.

-Swan. No me digas así, sabes que no me gusta. –gruño volteando a verme a mí y a los chicos.- Además, llevo un mes sin verte, donde habías metido tu jodido trasero. –Sonrió y saludo a los demás.- ¿Qué tal, chicos?

-¿Qué hay, Luna? –contestaron todos.

Esta asintió y me miro a Edward y a mi… tomados de la mano.

Enarco una ceja. –Veo que me eh perdido bastante.

Edward sonrió y pasó nuestras manos por detrás de mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él.

-Luna yo…

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, Bella. –Me sonrió.- me alegro de que seas feliz, porque se te nota en la cara déjame decirte.

Sonreí ante la obvio, con Luna nunca me avergonzaba.

-Solo déjame decirte algo. –entrecerró los ojos y miro a Edward severamente.- si haces algo que lastime a mi gusana cachonda, SU-FRIRAS.

Edward asintió divertido y pude escuchar las risas contenidas de mis demás amigos.

-¿A qué hora es nuestro turno? –pregunto Jasper suavizando la expresión severa de Luna.

Reviso una lista que tenía en la mano.- serán el número seis. El concurso empieza a las 9: 30 pm. –nos miro sonriendo- más les vale ensayar un poco, no por ser mis amigos la tendrán fáciles –nos señalo a todos con una pluma y riendo- además tendremos un juez muy severo, pero será una sorpresa para el final.

-¿No nos dirás quien es? –pregunto Rose recargada en el pecho de Emmett.

-No. –Contesto- los vera tras bambalinas, petición primordial. Como te digo mi _güera _es sorpresa.

Escuchamos como le gritaban desde la barra y se despidió.

Seremos en número seis. Suspire pesadamente, me estaba hiperventilando.

-Tranquila, Bella. –Comento Emmett y suspire.- todo saldrá bien.

Mire a Edward y él asintió sonriéndome. –Todo estará bien mi amor.

Asentí y le sonreí.

-No… puede… ser.

La voz de Alice me sorprendió. Desprendía enojo. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y cuál fue mi sorpresa, Tanya Denali acompañada de Jacob Black, junto con su grupo selecto de amigos (lo aclaro, amigos de Jacob, no de Tanya). Se rumoraba en la escuela que ellos habían empezado una relación y que los dos se llevaban muy bien. Se veían _enamorados_.

Varias veces me tope la mirada Tanya en la escuela. Una vez incluso me sonrió cuando pase a un lado de ella por el pasillo, claro que yo no devolví tan gesto.

Y como todas aquellas veces, su mirada recorrió el lugar hasta que se topo con la mía y sonrió maliciosamente. Me provoco un escalofrió, pero lo ignore.

-Déjala, Alice. –Hable jalándola del brazo para que me volteara a ver.- quiero pasarla bien hoy, no quiero peleas, ¿ok? –voltee a mirar a todos pero en especial a Edward, todavía recordaba las riñas que tuvo con Black a mi llegada.

Todos asintieron y volvimos a lo que estábamos.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo, ¿cierto? –pregunto Emmett divertido.

-Claro, Emmett, -dijo Edward riendo y rodeándome por detrás colocando su barbilla en mi hombro. -¿Por qué?

-No por nada. –Sonrió- Rose, ¿me acompañas al Jeep?, se me olvido una cosa.

No espero a que Rosalie contestara, la jalo por la mano y salieron del Bar.

-Esos dos son un par de golosos. –nos reímos por que era cierto, para nadie era un secreto que Rosalie y Emmett ya compartían algo más que un par de besos y caricias. Ellos _ya _tenían relaciones.

-Vamos a buscar una mesa.

Caminamos hasta encontrar una pequeña mesa, justo enfrente del escenario. Pedimos unas bebidas en lo que Emmett y Rose regresaban, al cabo de una hora y justo antes de que empezara la guerra de bandas, los dos llegaron.

Rose venia arreglándose el cabello y acomodándose la blusa. Su cara reflejaba satisfacción, tenía una sonrisa estúpida grabada en su rostro. Emmett venia orgullos, por así decirlo, solo que cuando llego a nuestro lado, todos nos soltamos riendo.

Nos miro con enojo. –Emmett, ¿A dónde fueron?

Me aguante la risa. Alice siempre con sus preguntas.

-Fuimos a explorar los alrededores, enana.

-¿Y por eso traes el cierre abajo? –enarco una ceja.

Solté una carcajada al ver como Emmett se ponía de mil colores al, percatarse de que el cierre de su pantalón estaba abajo, mostrando su bóxer azul con dibujitos de Bob Esponja. Rosalie se refugió en su pecho de lo roja que estaba también, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Emmett de subir el ciper.

-Siéntense, -dijo Edward aun riendo. –pronto empezaran las bandas a tocar.

Se sentaron y llamaron a los meseros, pidieron dos cervezas, pues era lo que todos estábamos tomando. El mesero las trajo y el show empezó.

Luna subió al escenario y probó el micrófono, mientras la primera banda se instalaba, por detrás de las cortinas.

-¡ESTAN LISTOS PARA LA MEJOR GUERRA DE BANDAS!

Todos gritamos ante su anuncio. Claro que lo estábamos.

-¡PUES QUIERO QUE TODOS LEVANTEN SUS COPAS O LO QUE SEA QUE ESTEN TOMANDO Y BRINDEMOS POR ESTA NOCHE! –todos las levantamos- ¡¡¿QUE QUIERE EL SEGURO SOCIAL?!!

Solo Luna salía con sus cosas.

El publico rio, pero aun así contestamos. -¡SALUD!

Luna alzo la botella que tenía en su mano y bebió de ella.

-¡¡ENTONCES AQUÍ LES DEJO A LA PRIMERA BANDA, AMENO PUNK!! –Soltó el micrófono y se disponía a bajar del escenario, pero se regreso- Se me olvidaba, ¡¡QUE GANE EL MEJOR!!

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver subir a Jessy. Conocía a Jessy, era una de las pocas personas que le hablaba en la escuela. No era como la arpía de Jessica, aunque compartieran nombre. Jessy era divertida, alocada, risueña, siempre estaba de buen humor, en si era un poco parecida a Alice, pero sin la obsesión por las compras. No pensé que se inscribiera en el concurso, pero me alegraba saberlo.

La canción que tocaba era una de mis favoritas, _Misery Business_ de Paramore. Muy buena elección.

Todos aplaudimos cuando termino, había cantado excelentemente bien. El público se entusiasmaba cada vez más.

Tome un trago a mi cerveza, de la segunda ronda por cierto, cuando sentí unas manos grandes sobre mis ojos. Por un momento pensé que era Emmett, pero él estaba enfrente de mí, muy abrazado de Rosalie que cada dos tres le daba besos en el cuello.

Edward no era pues tenía una mano un mi cintura y su otra mano la tenia agarrada entre las mías.

-¿Quién soy?

Reconocí su voz de inmediato. ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¡Y yo tomando cerveza!

Quito sus manos de sobre mis ojos y lo mire sorprendida.

-¡Phil! –me levante y lo abrace, tenía más de un mes que no lo veía, desde aquel pequeño incidente en mi habitación. Me sonrió.

-Hola mi niña, ¿Cómo has estado? –lo invite a sentarse con nosotros. Edward me cedió su silla y se sentó en otra.

-Bien, gracias Phil, ¿y tú? -sonreí nuevamente- ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Sonrió gentilmente. –No pretenderás que me pierda el concierto de mi ahijada favorita, ¿verdad?

Todos reímos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –inconscientemente había tomado la mano de Edward, aun no se lo presentaba a Phil como mi novio.- veras, Phil,…

Pero me salvo la campana.

-¡¿COMO SE LA ESTAN PASANDO, GENTE?!! –grito Luna en el micrófono.- ¡POR QUE YO ME LA ESTOY PASANDO FENOMENAL!! ¡AHORA LES DEJO A LA SEGUNDA BANDA, ELLOS VIENEN DESDE SEATTLE, DENLE UN GRAN APLAUSO A RING'SROCKS!!

Salieron varias personas entre ellos una chica pequeña, pero se veía que tenía carácter pues con mucha confianza se arrimo al micrófono. Sus compañeros empezaron a tocar. Al principio me costó un poco de trabajo saber que canción era, pero después supe al instante, se trataba de _Wild Side_ de Motley Crue.

Decidí no perder más tiempo tratando de evadir el tema. Phil era prácticamente mi única familia en Forks, era importante su aprobación. Rectifico, dije importante, no que fuera necesaria. Seguiría junto a Edward el tiempo que pudiera.

Mire los profundos ojos azules de Phil. Me sonreía.

-Veras Phil, Edward y yo somos novios. –espere su reacción, pero solo me miraba y sonreía.- ¿no dirás nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bella? –Seguía sofriendo divertido- ¿Qué prohíbo tu relación? ¿Qué no te quiero cercas de Edward? No soy tu padre, Bella. Soy tu padrino. A mí lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz, y estés bien, y veo que lo están logrando. –Acaricio mi mejilla y le sonreí y apreté mas la mano de Edward, voltee a mirarlo y él me sonreía aun más- lo que si no me parece es que estés bebiendo enfrente de mí.

-¡Eit!, me acabas de decir que no eres mi papa.

-Pero soy tu padrino, aun me debes respeto. –Hice un puchero y me sonrió.- está bien, esta vez lo dejare pasar.

Las bandas siguieron pasando.

Después de una banda llamada Stambuck con la canción de _Friends_ de Band of Skulls. Se me hizo curioso, pues al igual que en Band of Skulls, la guitarrista era mujer, su nombre era Alondra según me informo Luna.

El grupo número cuatro fue un grupo llamado The Bad Girl, la chica que paso a cantar, se miraba fuerte, decidida, pero a la vez muy simpática, en cierta forma se me a figuraba a Rosalie, siempre decidida, tenía la tez blanca como la cal, con unos enormes ojos color marrón, muy linda chica eh de confesar. La mini Rosalie, así le puse, canto _About a Girl_ de The Academy is.

Nos despedimos de Phil, pues teníamos que prepararnos, nosotros seguíamos de tocar. En el escenario ya se encontraba una banda llamada My Way cantando _What's Up_ de 4 Non Dlondes. Luna la presento como Dulce, le quedaba el nombre, tenía un rostro dulce y una hermosa voz sin duda alguna, era delgada, no muy alta pero tampoco muy baja, era de estatura media por así decirlo. Y era muy linda.

-¡GENTE DE FORKS Y SUS ALREDEDORES, ¿COMO SE LA ESTAN PASANDO?!! –Los gritos de las personas fueron clara señal de que se la estaban pasando genial- ¡¡¡AHORA LES DEJO CON UNA BANDA EXCEPCIONAL, SE MUY BIEN QUE ALGUNOS RECORDARAN A LA VOCALISTA, DSIFRUTEN DE SU INTERPRETACION, ELLOS SON REBELD GIRL!!!

Mi respiración estaba un poco agitada, pero logre controlarla. La canción me recordaba parte de lo que había vivido antes de venir a la Academia Williams, y por supuesto, antes de conocer a Edward. Por eso decidí cantarla, porque para mí era algo que quería superar.

Rosalie empezó a marcarnos el ritmo, ya la habíamos ensayado, así que sabíamos cómo empezar. Llego mi turno de cantar y así lo hice.

_Midnight, gettin' uptight. __Where are you?  
You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two  
I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you._

Hey, Jack, It's a fact they're talkin' in town.  
I turn my back and you're messin' around.  
I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown.

_I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away._

Cuando el coro empezó, toda la gente empezó a cantar. Yo sonreía y a la vez cantaba, a veces volteaba a mirar a Edward y otras veces a los chicos, todo estaba yendo fenomenal.

_I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you._

Daylight, spent the night without you.  
But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do.  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through.

Hey, man, bet you can treat me right.  
You just don't know what you was missin' last night.  
I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite.

Todos brincaban, eso me emocionaba más. Seguía cantando como siempre lo hacía, pensé que mi torpeza y estupidez arruinaría la canción, pero la verdad es que estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba. En el fondo, arriba de la barra, esta Luna cantando la canción con mucha intensidad, esa loca siempre me sacaba una sonrisa.

_I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you._

I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you.

Jasper hizo un _solo_ impresionante. Tenía unas manos magnificas para tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Casi terminaba la canción y el Bar estaba eufórico.

_I think of you ev'ry night and day.  
You took my heart, then you took my pride away._

I hate myself for loving you.  
Can't break free from the the things that you do.  
I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why  
I hate myself for loving you .  
I hate myself for loving you.  
I hate myself for loving you.

Terminamos la canción y todos aplaudían, silbaban, gritaban. No puede ser que nosotros, bueno la canción, pero en si nosotros causáramos eso. Yo ya no amaba al tipejo con el que siempre me identificaba con esa canción, pero aun así, dolía lo que me había hecho.

Luna subió al escenario y le tendí el micrófono.

-¡¡FE-NO-ME-NAL!! –Todos gritaban en señal de aprobación- ¡LES DIJE QUE ESTA SERIA UNA GRAN NOCHE!!

Luna me abrazo por arriba de los hombros y me atrajo hacia ella. Me miraba divertida, me felicito y me susurro que éramos los mejores. Felicito también a los demás y la dejamos ahí para que presentara al siguiente grupo.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa y Phil estaba encantado.

-Chicos eso ha sido genial. No sabía que tenías esa preciosa voz, Bella. –Me sonroje un poco- ustedes sí que hacen una excelente banda de Rock and Roll.

-Gracias, Phil. –Agradecimos todos.

Las bandas siguieron.

Luna presento a Carolina. Una muchacha de buen cuerpo, simpática y muy risueña. Ella junto con su banda BE tocaron _I want to you want me_ de Bikkini Kill.

Después de ellos toco Katya. El nombre de su grupo me parecía muy simpático al igual que irreverente. Su banda se llamaba The Playboy Game. Original, ¿no?, al igual que la canción que cantaron _Original Prankster_ de The Offspring.

Cuando The Playboy Game termino, el público le aplaudían al igual que a Caro. Luna anuncio a Fannhie y su grupo Apologize, cantaron _Monsters_ de Hurricane Bells. Genial canción. Fannhie era asombrosa cantando, parecía medio alocada, pero a la vez tranquila, es difícil de explicar, solo sabía que es podría divertirme con ella siempre.

La siguiente banda si no me lo esperaba.

-¡GENTE! –Grito Luna en el micrófono- ¡ESTA A SIDO UNA EXCELENTE NOCHE, EL CONCURSO ES UN GRAN ÉXITO! ¡ESTMOS A PUNTO DE FINLIZAR LA PRIMER ELIMINACION, SOLO FALTA UNA BANDA, DENLE UN GRAN APLAUSO A WHITE'N'BLACK!

Tanya salió junto con Jacob portando guitarras. Mi cabeza no daba razón. ¿Qué hacían ellos arriba del escenario? ¿No se suponen que tenía que salir White'n'Black, la banda anunciada? Nuestra competencia. Si, así era. Nuestra competencia. Tanya y Jacob eran nuestra competencia. Ellos eran White'n'Black.

-Ella es con quien te peleaste, ¿no, Bella? –pregunto Phil.

Asentí viendo como la voz de Jacob arruinaba una de mis canciones favoritas. _Photograph_ de Deff Leppard. No cantaba mal, pero aun así no me agradaba nada esa canción en sus labios.

-Con razón –dijo Rose.

-¿Con razón que, Rose? –pregunto Edward, abrazándome por la cintura.

La gente les aplaudía. No por ellos, sino por la canción, era una de las grandes.

-Con razón estábamos muy tranquilos, Edward. –Dijo Emmett adelantándosele a Rosalie.- Esos no habían venido a molestarnos, estaban "ensayando".

Seguía sin decir una palabra, me resultaba poco creíble que Tanya y Jacob, estuvieran juntos y mucho menos, que estuvieron juntos en una banda de Rock. Mi mirada iba directo a Tanya, ella me miraba directo a mí y de nuevo en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sonrió maliciosamente.

Se le notaba en la cara de barbie operada lo altanera que estaba.

Nadie mas dijo nada. No les daríamos el gusto de vernos enojar. Aunque realmente, no había motivo alguno para enojarse. Ellos eran libres de participar en el concurso.

Su canción termino y el público aplaudió. Tanya que tocaba nada más y nada menos que el pandero se veía totalmente encantada por la simple ovación. Si también lo pensé. ¿Qué clase de banda de Rock usa un pandero? Respuesta segura: ninguna.

Se adelanto hacia el micrófono a un lado de Jacob. Tomo el micrófono para decir algo, pero Luna se le adelanto y le arrebato el micrófono.

-Quítate, muñeca –susurro Luna muy cercas del micrófono, por ende, se escucho el susurro. Todos reímos. Tanya estaba enojada, fruncía demasiado el ceño. Luna volteo hacia el público y saco la lengua.- ¡UPS! ¡BUENO YA, ELLOS FUERON WHITE'N'BLACK!

Jacob quiso abrazar a Tanya, pero esta lo empujo, se cruzo de brazos muy enojada seguida por Jacob y sus amigos.

-¡SANTO DIOS!, ¡ESTA PRIMERA ELIMINACION A SIDO GRANDIOSA!

Todos gritaban, aplaudían, silbaban. Todos estaban eufóricos.

-¡LA NOCHE CASI TERMINA, PERO ESTO NO ACABA HASTA SABER QUIENES SON LAS SEIS BANDAS QUE PASAN A LA SEGUNDA ELIMINACION!

Gritamos de la emoción. Phil silbaba agitando su puño en el aire. Esta parte de él me encantaba, donde se podía relajar un poco y bajaba su máscara de duro militar.

-¡ASI QUE MIENTRAS ESPERAMOS LA DEDISION DE LOS JUECES! ¡UNA RONDA GRATIS PARA TODOS!

Los bartender's empezaron a servir, no cavia duda que Luna sabía lo que hacía.

Durante el tiempo que esperamos la decisión de los jueces, el nerviosismo iba creciendo. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente al igual que la diversión.

Phil platicaba con Edward sobre el concurso. Alice y Rose se les miraba nerviosas, Jasper y Emmett las trataban de tranquilizar. Yo por mi parte mataba mi nerviosismo mediante cervezas.

-Ya basta, Bella.

La voz de Edward me hizo voltear. Me di cuenta que llevaba 8 botellas de cerveza, 7 vacías y una a la mitad.

-Te estás excediendo.

Asentí con la cabeza, no quería pelearme con Edward y mucho menos bajo los efectos del alcohol. Deje la botella en l mesa, lo mire de nuevo, sonreí y lo bese.

Para mi sorpresa Phil no dijo nada.

Luna subió al escenario, con un pedazo de papel. Deduje que eran los grupos que habían quedado en la segunda eliminación. La música del DJ dejo de sonar.

-¡CHICOS! –Grito de nuevo en el micrófono- ¡¡¿QUE CREEN QUE TENGO EN MI MANO?!

Luna era excelente en poner el ambiente.

-Bandas de participantes… -el intento de sonar seria y atemorizante de Luna hizo reír a más de uno en el bar, incluyéndome a mí y a los chicos.- las llego la hora. ¡HORA DE SABER QUIEN PASO A LA SEGUNDA ELIMINACION!

Todos aplaudimos y esperamos ansiosos.

Alice estaba brincando literalmente brincando en su asiento. Jasper la miraba y sonreía. Emmett deslizaba la palma de su mano sobre el brazo de Rosalie, tratando de calmarla. Yo mantenía bien agarrados a mis dos fuerzas, por un lado a Edward, por el otro a Phil.

-La primera banda en pasar a la semifinal por así decirlo es… -apreté mas duro los dedos de Edward- ¡THE BAD GIRL!

Todos aplaudieron y la banda nombrada festejo el pasar a la semifinal.

-Felicidades, chicos. –dijo luna leyendo el nombre de la siguiente banda. -¡vaya! Muchas felicidades, ¡APOLOGIZE!

Fannhie grito por la emoción. Realmente se merecía pasar a la siguiente ronda.

La tortura seguía.

-Quiero decirles que fue una de mis bandas favoritas, me alegra mucho que hayan pasado, ¡AMENO PUNK!

Cierto. Jessy había cantado muy bien, paso sin problemas.

Luna leyó el siguiente nombre y sonrió.

-Bueno esto en verdad no me sorprende. –Su mirada se clavo en la mía y lo comprendí. Habíamos pasado.- ¡REBELD GIRL!

Saltamos de la mesa mientras nos abrazábamos. ¡Habíamos pasado! Bese efusivamente a Edward y él me respondió el beso. Después abrace a Phil. Alice y Rose estaban abrazadas brincando en círculos después me les uní y brincamos las tres. Los chicos se daban un efusivo abrazo con unas palmaditas en sus espaldas.

El público aplaudía. Creo que enserio esperaban que nosotros pasáramos.

-Sigamos, sigamos, que tengo hora límite. –Luna rio a su comentario negando levemente con la cabeza y leyendo el siguiente nombre.- creo que tendremos varios _rinks_ para la segunda ronda, ¡RinksRocks!

Aplaudimos, y felicitamos a Lucy, estaba cercas de nuestra mesa.

Luna leyó el siguiente nombre, pareció confundirle, incluso enojarle.

-Y el último grupo de Rock que pasa a la semifinal es… -su desgana era visible, casi era, como decirlo, indiferente ante la banda que paso a la segunda eliminación.- es… es… qué más da, es white'n'black.

Todos aplaudieron, menos nosotros. La banda de la pastica había pasado, debió haber sido un error.

Tanya estaba abrazada de Jacob en una esquina, abrazados.

Yo seguía sin creer que hubieran pasado, pero así era.

Mire a Luna y ella tenía la misma expresión que yo, no entendía como hubieran pasado.

-No importa, -dijo Jasper.- se que nosotros ganaremos.

Alice le dio un beso y después asintió. –Así es, Jazz.

Todos asentimos y sonreímos. No debíamos preocuparnos.

**Tanya POV**

¡Si! Habíamos pasado.

Jacob, quien por venganza y por quererle dar celos a Edward, quien me seguía mando lo sabía, me había sugerido una canción, cuando la escuche no me gusto nada, se me hacía muy… antigua, un desperdicio de canción. Ni siquiera sabía quien la cantaba, pero según Jacob era una canción con la cual podíamos pasar a la segunda eliminación.

Estaba feliz, pero aun así, mi enojo era más fuerte.

Esa imbécil estaba en los brazos de mi adorado Edward y para mi desgracia también habían pasado a la segunda eliminación. Vaya fiasco de concurso. Se supone que _yo_ debería de ganar sin ningún problema y que Edward, tendría que estar retorciéndose de los celos, al verme en los brazos de otro hombre. Jacob era lindo, pero aun así era un empalagoso, no se me despegaba en todo el día, pero no tenía otra opción, era Jacob o Mike Newton.

Y para adornar mi pastel. La estúpida encargada de este bar de tercera, me dice _muñeca_. ¿Qué se piensa esa simple? Bueno ahora lo único importante era mi venganza.

_Mi celular sonó._

_-¿Alo? _

_-Hola, mi Tannie. –mi padre, genial. Lo único que me faltaba para rematar una semana estresante: soportar las palabras de amor de Eleazar.- ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien, papá. ¿Y tú?_

_-Bien, mi amor. Gracias por preguntar._

_Yo me miraba las uñas distraídamente. No tenía ganas de hablar con mi padre. _

_-¿Para qué llamas, papá? Tengo muchas que hacer._

_Si. Como un manicure y pedicure en un Spa de Port Ángeles._

_-Pues te hablaba, porque ya tengo lo que me pediste, cariño._

_Eso capto mi interés._

_-¿Ya tienes la información de esa naca, papi?_

_-Si mi vida, enseguida te la llevo._

_-¡NO! –Grite al teléfono- perdona papi, es solo, que como te digo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Ya sabes tares, trabajos y estudiar para los exámenes._

_Si, como no. Para eso tenía a Ángela, ella hacia mis tareas y trabajos, y en los exámenes le daba el mío, lo contestaba, me lo devolvía y contestaba el de ella. Así que, ¿estudiar, yo? Sí, claro._

_-Ah, ok mi vida, entiendo. Es solo que tenía muchas ganas de verte. Todos te extrañamos._

_El discurso otra vez de "te has alejado mucho de nosotros, Tanya". Lo odiaba._

_-Si, papá, como sea, ¿a qué hora me llegara la información? –tenia que humillar a esa entrometida. _

_-Enseguida te la mando con Kate. _

_Grandioso. ¿No había algo peor que tu tía solterona?_

_-OK, dile que se apure, me urge esa información._

_-Ok, Tannie, yo le digo._

_-Gracias, papá. Nos vemos luego._

_-Pero Tannie, esper…._

_Colgué._

_Media hora después, llego mi tía Kate._

_-Hola sobri_

_-Si, si, hola Kate, ¿tienes la información?_

_-Si, Tannie, yo también te quiero mucho, y claro, aquí la tienes._

_Kate me tendió un sobre grande, de tamaño oficio. Lo tome y le di las gracias._

_No le di tiempo a que me dijera algo más. Le cerré la puerta en las narices._

_Esparcí el contenido del sobre encima de mi cama. De él salieron varias fotos, entre ellas, la de Isabella Swan. La tome en mi mano y gruñendo la rompí._

_De rato me puse a leer el documento escrito donde me detallaban cada momento de la vida de la imbécil esa._

_Mis ojos se abrieron al encontrar el último eslabón de mi venganza._

_Te dije que llorarías Swan. Nadie se mete con Tanya Denali, sin pagar las consecuencias. Y tu pronto estarás humillando ante mí._

Mis recuerdos cobraron vida cuando la naca a la que le decían _Bella_, se encontró con mi mirada. Sonreí enormemente. Pronto pagarías por todas y cada una de las que me has hecho, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Chicass! Eh vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció en concurso? ¿Malísimo, malo, regular, bueno, buenísimo, excelente? Se los dejo a su criterio.**

**Por cierto chicas. Voy a estar actualizando cada semana. Trato de hacer los capítulos cada vez más largos. Pero como los fines de semana viajo a ver a mi familia, entenderán que pues ni chance de tomar mi lap top.**

**Bueno las dejo, nos vemos la próxima semana. no sean malas púchenle ahí abajito, dejen reviews, ¿si?.**

**Besos.**

**Luna.**


	19. Fiesta en la Playa

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer la trama es solo mía.**

**Contestare todos los reviews si me es posible chicas, si que no se me sientan menos si no las menciono, es que a lo mejor no entendí su review o no dijeron mucho XD soy medio despistada XD**

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;** Deberías escuchar todas las canciones que pongo Denisse, son muy buenas :D y gracias a ti y a todas por dejarme sus RR, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, hace días lo termine pero por un contratiempo no pude subirlo.

**Jaavii;** Pues veras Javi, mi historia es M por que cuando lo puse no sabía que era jajaja, y aunque ahora todas o la mayoría de las historias M son Lemmons, no lo sé, no sería lo mismo que pusiera lemmons en todos los capítulos, ¿o sí?. Tus preguntas son variadas pero poco a poco iré contestando todas. Lo prometo.

**Aniz;** no es que el juez sea comprado, pero pues la canción es excelente y creo que aunque Jacob la arruino hubiera quedado peor si la cantaba Toña XD

**Dulzeecita;** Eit nena xD ya se mi hija Azul será novia de tu Bettito :3 que genial, ¿no?. Te amo. Y ya me estoy recuperando, solo sigo con tos de perra xD

**Aliz Cullen;** cuales son tu grupo favorito? Son parte de mi playlist todas las canciones que tengo aquí.

**Gladyz Kaulitz Cullen; Nicole Masen; Mi loquita; Lalita8; Mandrea; CullenOrange; Pamela0803; KotydeCullen; Camela; Yyamile; Loren Cullen; **en fin, **TODAS**, gracias por todo su apoyo enserio, son geniales chicas. Gracias por sus RR, Alertas & Favoritos, son grandiosas!!

**Capitulo 19. Fiesta en la Playa**

**Bella POV**

Sábado en la noche y yo seguía estudiando. Maldito examen de Cálculo. ¿Qué no es suficiente con las Matemáticas? No. Desgraciadamente y para mi mala suerte no, también había Cálculo.

Mi celular sonó.

-¿Bueno?

-_Hola, Bella, ¿Cómo estás?_

-Hola, engendrito. Bien, ¿y tú? –le sonreí a mi libreta.

Se escucharon unas risas de fondo, seguro estaba con Jasper.

-_No me digas así, Isabella._

-Que pues, Alice, ese fue un golpe bajo. -Rodé en mi cama, donde estaba estudiando, y quede mirando hacia el techo.- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar, Allie?

Su risa sonó por el teléfono. –_Es para que aprendas a no decirme engendro._

_-_Está bien, ENGENDRO, -me reí.

-_¡ISABELLA!_

-Ok, ya me calmo. –me reí aun mas- ¿para que soy buena?

-_Solo hablaba para saber como estabas, hoy no te vimos en todo el día y ayer menos, ¿sigues estudiando?_

-Si, sabes que si no paso ese estúpido examen no podre ir con ustedes de viaje.

Charlie se había enterado de mi baja calificación en Calculo cuando llame para pedirle permiso de ir de viaje con Alice y Rose, en vacaciones. En realidad hablaba para avisarle, aun si no me hubiera dado permiso, hubiera ido de todos modos. Pero no contaba con que cambiara mi cuenta de ahorros, para no poder sacar dinero de ella hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, ósea, después de vacaciones.

Alice y Rose se habían ofrecido a pagar todos mis gastos, pero claramente me negué a ello. Yo pagaría lo mío o no iría. Por eso ahora estaba de matadita, estudiando.

-_Si lo sé, -_suspiro- _claro que pasaras, Bella._

-Eso espero, porque ya vez que el señor Howe me odia desde que le ponche las llantas de su automóvil.

Eso fue gracioso, pero él me humillo ante todo el salón.

Alice volvió a reír al teléfono. –_Pues solo a ti se te ocurre poncharle las 4 llantas de su coche, mira que si nos vio con odio cuando nos reíamos de él, al ser arrastrado por la grúa._

-Ya lo sé, Alice, pero él me busco y pues…

-_Te encontró._

-Exacto, Allie.

-_Bueno, Bella, te dejo para que sigas estudiando, pero eso sí, mañana será día de relajación, ¿entendido?_

Gruñí por lo bajo. Un día de relajación con Alice implicaba compras, maquillaje, una tortura para mí, pero ya llevaba casi dos días estudiando, me merecía una distracción.

-Está bien, Alice, mañana me relajare.

-_Esa voz me agrada, Bells, hasta mañana._

_-_Hasta mañana, engendro.

-_Hija de tu ma…_

Y colgué.

Me reí. Al menos me había vengado un poco haciendo enojar a Alice.

Volví a mi estado de matadita, necesitaba aprenderme esas malditas teorías y formulas, sino de ninguna manera pasaría.

Media hora después tocaron mi puerta.

Supuse que era Alice que venía a vengarse por haberle dicho engendro. Pero oh sorpresa al encontrarme a mi novio tras la puerta.

-Hola amor, -me saludo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios- ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Que cálido recibimiento. –dijo con su mejor tono de sarcasmo.

-No, amor, no mal interpretes, -me hice a un lado para que pasara. Cuando así lo hizo, cerré la puerta tras él. –es solo que me sorprendiste.

-Eso hago yo, sorprender.

Y eso hizo. Saco dos botes de café de Starbucks junto con dos pedazos de tartas de chocolate. Mi favorita.

-¿Y eso?

-Bella, llevas metida todo el día aquí, estudiando. Te apuesto lo que quieras que aun no has comido.

-Eso es mentira.- mentí, pero me miro dudando.

-¿Hace cuanto fue que comiste?

Me descubrió.

-Ok, no he comido, -fijo su mirada en mí y entrecerró los ojos- pero es que aun no acabo de estudiar, Edward.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto. Voy y te traigo algo de comer, - vio su reloj- bueno más bien de cenar, y después te ayudo a estudiar, ¿se te olvida que soy tu tutor?

Era cierto, Edward era mi tutor.

-Está bien.

Hizo una sonrisa torcida, la que me gusta. –Ok, no me tardo.

Me beso en los labios y salió de mi cuarto. Veinte minutos después, regreso con una hamburguesa. En cuanto la olí, mis tripas se movieron haciendo ruidos extraños. Edward soltó unas risas y me la tendió.

Mientras la devoraba la hamburguesa, no podía dejar de mirar a Edward como leía lo que se supone que yo estaba estudiando.

Me pillo observándolo y me sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. Es solo… -negué con la cabeza y di otra mordida a mi hamburguesa.

-Es solo… ¿Qué?

-Que te ves muy sexy así.

-¿Así? –Pregunto sonriéndome- ¿así como?

-Pues así, así.

-No entiendo, pero ven acá.

Deje mi hamburguesa a medio comer y me arrime a Edward, ya que él estaba en la cama y yo en mi pequeño sofá.

Edward me acaricio el rostro y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero, Bells. Así tal y como eres, nunca lo dudes.

Negué con la cabeza. Pero, ¿Qué chica no se siente insegura cuando esta con algún chico? No sé si todas pero al menos así me siento yo. ¿Estoy mal? No lo sé, pero escuchar a Edward decir que me quiere para mí es suficiente.

-Y yo a ti, Edward, te quiero.

Me acerco a él y empezó a besarme.

El beso fue tierno, sin prisas, disfrutando uno del otro. Poco a poco fue el beso se torno más pasional.

De pronto me encontraba sentada encima de Edward, besándolo desesperadamente. Edward lo había dicho una vez, pero era yo quien opinaba eso, sus besos eran adictivos.

Edward me acariciaba las piernas sobre el pantalón y parte de mi abdomen que quedaba descubierto por mi playera. Yo acariciaba sus brazos y parte de su bien formado pecho sobre su playera verde, la cual hacia resaltar sus ojos color jade. Nos faltaba el aire, pero ambos estábamos recios a separarnos, al final la necesidad fue mayor, y nos separamos.

-Bella, yo…

-Shhh… -lo silencie- no digas nada.

Mi frente estaba pegada a la de él. Nos miramos a los ojos y en los suyos había fuego y pasión, deseo en si, como en los míos, pero sobretodo amor. Mis dedos cobraron vida propia y se introdujeron por debajo de su playera, sintiendo en todo su esplendor, sus perfectos músculos. Lo mire a los ojos, disfrutaba de mis caricias. Me tomo de la nuca y nuevamente me empezó a besar, su lengua recorría mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso de explorar mi boca, permiso que fue concedido.

Sus fuertes manos viajaban por mi espalda alzando mi playera. Sus toques me provocaban escalofríos, corrientes deliciosas que hacían vibrar mi columna vertebral y erizaba la piel, por donde sus dedos pasaban.

Nos separamos de nuevo por la falta de aire y mis manos retiraron su playera. Quede embobada por el tórax de Edward, él era perfecto. Bese sus hombros, pase por su cuello y subí hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, me dedique a succionarlo, besarlo, morderlo. Edward soltaba pequeños siseos, sus manos ahora volvían acariciar mis piernas pero ahora subían hasta mi trasero. Subió mi playera y me la quito, dejándome en puro sujetador. Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares.

-Eres hermosa, mi Bella.

Tumbo los libros de mi cama y me recostó en ella.

-Simplemente perfecta.

Se coloco encima de mí y empezó a besar mi cuello, bajo un poco hacia mi clavícula, la cual lamia a su placer. Mis manos jugaban con sus cabellos rebeldes, los labios de Edward eran únicos, me hacían sentir diversas cosas difíciles de explicar. Bajo un poco más, besando el inicio de mis senos, sus manos me recorrían desde mi rodilla subiendo hasta casi tocar completamente mis pechos.

-¡Bella!

Abrieron la puerta y rápidamente Edward se alejo de mí. Me tape con las cobijas rápidamente y Edward se coloco su playera. Mi sonrojo excedía los límites normales. Parecía jitomate.

-¡Alice, ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?!

-Ups –dijo viéndome tapada y Edward acabando de acomodarse la playera.- los dejo un momento para que se vistan.

Se le notaban sus ganas de reírse. Yo tenía ganas de matarla. Ese engendrito nos había interrumpido.

Me destape y me coloque mi respectiva playera. Cuando me levante de la cama, Edward me atrajo hacia él y me beso.

-No pasa nada, Bella. –Me acaricio la mejilla.- no te enojes con Alice.

Respire varias veces, calmando mi respiración que seguía irregular y también para aplacar mi enojo. La frustración crecía dentro de mí.

Edward me beso nuevamente y mis manos viajaron de muevo a sus brazos y espalda.

-¿Ya puedo entrar? –pregunto Alice tras la puerta.

Edward rio sobre mis labios mientras yo gruñía bajo. Me beso por última vez.

-Adelante, Alice.

La engendrito abrió lentamente la puerta y asomo su cabeza de duende diabólico.

-Perdón por abrir la puerta de golpe, pensé que seguías sola, estudiado.

-Pues no, Alice, Edward me estaba ayudando.

-Si, ya lo note. –susurro bajo.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. –hablo a la defensiva.

-¿Entonces que se te ofrece, Allie?

-Solo venia avisarte, que mañana iremos a la playa, ya lo tengo todo planeado.

Arque una ceja. -¿Y no pudiste esperar decirme mañana?

-Eh… buen punto. –Edward rio y yo la mire enojada- no se me ocurrió.

-Si, ya me di cuenta.

Mi frustración hacia que sacara de mí, todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Bueno, -miro dudosa la puerta- mejor me voy de aquí.

-Creo que yo también. –Hablo Edward besando mis cabellos- ya es tarde y debes descansar.

-Pero todavía no termino de estudiar.

-Claro que ya terminaste de estudiar, amor, ya devoraste todo el libro y por tus apuntes, creo que lo has entendido bien.

-¿Seguro? –me abrace a Edward y volvió a besar mis labios.

-Claro que si, Bella. Sacaras un diez.

-Seguro que si, Bells. –dijo Alice desde la puerta.

-Está bien, les creo.

-Hasta mañana entonces y trata de descansar.

-Ok, ok. Lo hare.

Edward y Alice salieron de mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama. Todavía sentía los labios de Edward besando mis pechos y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Mi móvil vibro, señal de que me había llegado un mensaje.

_¿Te molestaste conmigo? Juro que no fue mi intención interrumpir._

_Allie. Tu engendrito._

No podía enojarme con Alice, sabía que no era su intención lo que acababa de pasar. Respondí su mensaje:

_No, Allie, no me enoje, es solo… que me quede frustrada, ¿me explico?_

_Bells._

No tardo mucho en con testarme.

_Si te entiendo. Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo con la ida a la playa mañana?_

_Allie._

Playa. No sonaba mal. Pero había un problema.

_Claro, Alice, vamos a la playa, solo una cosa, no tengo bikini._

_Bells._

Espere la respuesta de Alice. Mi celular volvió a vibrar.

_No te preocupes, ya te dije que tengo todo planeado. Tu solo descansa y no te preocupes por nada. Mañana será un día estupendo. Descansa Bella, buenas noches._

_Allie._

Está bien, por una vez no me preocuparía por lo que fuera a hacer Alice. Conteste su mensaje deseándole buenas noches. Deje mi celular a un lado y me dormí, así tal cual, como caí en la cama, así quede.

Mañana seria un día agradable, así que me dispuse a descansar.

**Alice POV**

-Hija de tu ma…- ¡Argg! Me había colgado esa gusana. Solo se la pasaría por que la adoro y porque necesita estudiar y yo arreglar muchas cosas.

-Ya, Allie. Lo hizo jugando.

Ay mi Jasper tan lindo y tierno. Era mi todo, él era mi otra mitad. Algún nos casaremos, haremos cochinaditas y tendremos muchas Alicitas y muchos Jaspersitos. Ok Alice, regresa a tierra. Ya te estamos perdiendo.

-Lo sé, Jazz. –Suspire- ¿me ayudas a planear lo de mañana?

-Lo que quieras, mi vida. -¿Así o más tierno?

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Bueno pues necesito que llames a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos, yo llamare a Luna para que nos ayude también.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, Allie?

-!!Una fiesta en la playa¡¡

Abrace a Jasper.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos a una heladería, mientras él pedía un par de conos de nieve, yo marcaba a Luna.

Espere en la línea mientras me contestaba. A la tercera vez que timbro el teléfono me contesto.

-_Yo aquí, ¿allá quien?_

Me reí de su forma de contestar. –Hola Luna, soy Alice.

-_Pequeña Alice, hola, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?_

-Pues veras, Bella lleva todo el fin de semana estudiando para un examen.

-_Ándale, ¿a poco Swan estudia? –Me dijo con asombro y yo reí- quien la viera a la canija esa._

_-_Si, es que necesita pasar ese examen, sino Charlie le retira todos los permisos, inclusive el de las vacaciones.

-_Oh, entiendo, ¿y en que te puedo ayudar?_

Jasper volvió con los helados. Me entrego el mío, de vainilla, mi favorito. Le di un beso en los labios, y le susurre un espera mientras se sentaba en la silla continua a mí y me rodeaba con un brazo, Jasper asintió y le dio unas lamidas a su helado.

-Pues veras, quería ver si podías llamar a algunos grupos para que tocaran en la playa mañana, quiero hacer una fiesta para que Bella se relaje un poco, ¿podrás hacerlos?

_-Uy pequeña Alice, lo veo un poco difícil, pero veré que puedo hacer, pero de que habrán grupos mañana, lo habrán, como que me llamo, Luna Jett._

-Entonces, me avisas y me confirmas, ¿si? Ahí te esperamos mañana.

_-Eso si no se si podre, con lo del concurso de Guerra de Bandas, ando toda loca. –se rio- bueno mas –moví mi cabeza en acuerdo._

-Ok, comprendo. Es una lástima que no nos acompañes mañana.

-_No te preocupes, Alice. Ya habrá otras ocasiones._

_-_Eso espero. –Sonreí- ¿Entonces me mandas un mensaje o me llamas?

_-Te mando un mensaje. Conseguiré a una banda._

_-_Está bien, espero el mensaje. Descansa Luna. –Me despedí- y perdona si te cause alguna molestia.

-_Para nada, Alice. Todo sea por los amigos. Descansa tú también, en un rato te mando el mensaje._

_-_Ok, hasta luego.

Colgué mi móvil.

Suspire y le di un lamida a mi helado, ya se me estaba derritiendo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te dijo?

-¡¡Que nos ayudaría!!

-Que bien, mi amor. –Jasper me beso y me limpio la nariz, tenia restos de helado.

Cuando acabamos de comernos nuestros conos de nieve, caminamos por el centro comercial, rumbo al cine. Si había un cine dentro de centro comercial. Pero cuando pasamos por enfrente de Victoria's Secret me di cuenta de que no tenia trajes de baño y mucho menos Bella. Rose se pondría feliz por comprarle uno.

Mire a Jasper con ojos de cachorrito.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiro. –Adelante.

-¡Por eso te quiero, Jazz!

Arrastra a mi Jasper dentro de local, tomo asiento en una silla cerca de los probadores y saco su celular.

Yo mientras corría y tomaba todo tipos de trajes de baño, tankini's, monokini's, bikinis, todo.

Me metí a un probador y me medí los que eran para mí. Bella y yo teníamos casi el mismo cuerpo, solo que yo era más chiquita, y Rose, a Rose le quedaba bien todo, además ya me sabia su medida.

Estaba indecisa si le modelaba a Jasper o no, los trajes que había escogido, preferí no hacerlo, así mañana vería su rostro al igual que el de Emmett y Edward.

Pagamos las prendas que llevaba y nos dirigimos al cine.

-Ya pase la alerta a todos y di instrucciones de que pasaran la voz, Alice. –Me dijo Jasper cuando estábamos sentados en las butacas del cine.- mañana estará a reventar la playa.

-Excelente. –Sonreí- entre más gente mejor.

Las luces se apagaron y nos dedicamos a ver la película, en realidad solo miramos como 10 minutos, porque después nos dedicamos a besarnos y tocarnos, hasta que la seguridad del cine nos saco de las instalaciones.

Jasper y yo regresamos a la Academia, yo aun seguía agitada, aun no me sentía preparada para hacerlo con Jasper, lo quería, pero aun no estaba lista.

Me despedí de él en la entrada, y corrí al cuarto de Bella, tenía que decirle de los planes.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y lo que me encontré fue a Edward y a Bella semidesnudos, a punto de hacerlos y yo interrumpiendo.

-¡Alice, ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?!

No encontraba que decir y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue decir: Ups.

Cerré la puerta para que se vistieran.

_¡Bien Alice, ahora si llegaste en buen momento!_ Me regañe a mí misma.

Esta vez toque la puerta.

Bella estaba enojada o eso creía, y después de decirle los planes y que me cachara al no haber pensado en decirle mañana, me decidí retirar. Edward dijo lo mismo y los dos salimos de la habitación de Bella.

-Edward, siento mucho haberlos interrumpido. –le comente en el elevador.

-No pasa nada, Allie.

-Claro que si, Edward. Ahora Bella está molesta conmigo.

Baje la cabeza y mire mis pies.

-Eso no es cierto, Alice. –Revolvió mis cabellos con su mano.- Bells nunca se enojaría contigo, eres su mejor amiga, junto con Rose, jamás se enojaría con ustedes.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Bella y Rose también eran mis mejores amigas.

-Solo una cosa, duende, - fruncí el seño ante su apodo- te recomiendo que no vayas al cuarto de Rosalie, según tengo entendido iría a cenar con Emmett y volverían a la Academia. Con ellos si te llevarías una sorpresa mayor.

Cierto era mejor evitar la habitación de Rosalie esta noche.

-Gracias, Edward. –sonreí y lo abrace. Edward era un excelente amigo y se le notaba en la cara que adoraba a Bella.

–La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? –le pregunte cuando me separe de él.

-Mas que a mi propia vida, Allie.

Sonreí ante su respuesta. Los dos se miraban felices, entre los dos se equilibraban y eso era bueno.

El elevador se abrió y baje en el que era mi piso.

Ya en mi habitación le mande mensajes a Bella.

Me aseguro que no estaba enojada solo frustrada y claro que la comprendía, yo más que nadie la comprendía. Me moría de ganas de hacerlo con Jasper, pero, ¡maldita sea!, no me sentía preparada.

Deje mi móvil a un lado y me dispuse a dormir, tenía que descansar bien para mañana, había muchas cosas que hacer.

**Bella POV**

Tocaron mi puerta y muy a mi pesar abrí los ojos. El sol me pego en los ojos, no era un sol deslumbrante como el de Phoenix, pero aun así me segó.

-Adelante. –gruñí tratando de conciliar el sueño.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Alice y Rose, ya había aprendido a reconocer sus presencias, además de sus característicos olores.

-Levántate, Bella. –Rose me movió un poco, tratando de despertarme completamente. Me negaba a levantarme.

-Ya son las 8:30 de la mañana, Bella. –me hablo Alice. – tenemos que alistarnos.

-¿Qué? ¿Las 8: 30 de la madrugada?, es muy temprano, engendro. –cualquiera pensaría que soy una floja, pero en realidad, no quiero privar a mi cama de mi presencia. Está bien si soy una floja, ¿y qué?

Se rieron. -Ándale, Bella.

-Está bien, está bien, -me senté aun sin abrir los ojos y estire el cuerpo.

-¿Qué no te cambiaste anoche?

-No. Así me acosté.

-Entonces metete a bañar enseguida. – me dijo Alice.

-Si mama.

Las risas de ambas no se hicieron esperar.

Me metí a la ducha y el agua me fue despertando poco a poco. Cuando por fin estaba despierta salí de la regadera. Sobre el estante donde se encontraban las toallas, había diferentes trajes de baño. Tome uno y era demasiado pequeño.

-¡Alice! –grite y las risas de Rosalie y Alice resonaron en mi cuarto.- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-Son trajes de baño, Bella, dijiste que no tenias y ayer compre varios, mídetelos y nos los enseñas, debemos elegir cuál es el perfecto para ti.

-¡¡No quiero!!

-¡¡No me hagas entrar al baño a vestirte, Bella, sabes que si soy capaz!!

Gruñí. Sabía que era capaz. Mejor me los media.

Me puse un traje de una sola pieza de color blanco y salí a modelar, negaron con la cabeza y volví a entrar al baño.

Paso como una hora más o menos, en la que me medí alrededor de 20 o 25 conjuntos de baño, todos de diferentes colores, cortes y demás, y aun no se decidían por cual era perfecto para mí.

-Este es el último, -avise al salir del cuarto de baño con un tankini de color café claro.

Negaron con la cabeza inmediatamente.

Me regresaba al baño para por fin poder vestirme, cuando Alice hablo:

-Espera, ¿Y en bikini de colores que puse entre los que te mediste?

-¿Cuál? –fingí demencia.

Alice frunció el ceño y camino decidida hacia el baño. La intercepte.

-Está bien, me lo mediré.

-Así me gusta, anda.

¡Carajo!. El ultimo traje de baño era pequeño y de corte bajo, dejaría al descubierto… ya que.

Salí de el baño y Alice y Rose abrieron demasiado los ojos.

-Definitivamente ese. – contesto Rosalie.

-Sabía que dirían eso. –torcí el gesto, ya estaba cansada de probarme bikini's, así que este sería mi traje de baño. Suspire. –Un momento, ¿y sus trajes de baño?

-Bella, nosotros ya los llevamos puestos. –dijo Rose, secundada por Alice.

Ahora que lo notaba bien, ellas ya estaban preparadas para irnos.

Alice llevaba una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba a medio muslo, junto con una blusa blanca de hombros caídos que dejaba ver los tirantes de su traje de baño y unas sandalias de playa amarillas.

Rosalie portaba un short negro junto con una blusa de tirantes roja, rematado con unos tenis _Nike_ blancos.

Me metí a mi closet y tome lo primero que vi: unas bermudas de mezclilla y una playera azul. Y unas sandalias de playa azules también.

Alice ya me tenía una bolsa con lo que fuera a necesitar en la playa.

Salimos a eso de las 10 de la mañana de la Academia.

-¿Y los chicos? –pregunte desde el asiento trasero de mi automóvil. No tenía ganas de conducir así que le entregue las llaves a Rosalie.

-En la playa –me contesto Rose.

-Los mandamos a que verificaran que todo estuviera listo. – siguió Alice.

-¿Qué estuviera listo qué?

-Pues todo, Bella, sino, ¿como se organizaría una fiesta así?

-¡¿Una fiesta?!

-Sip – dijo Alice volteándome a ver desde el asiento del copiloto.- ¿no es la mejor forma de relajarte, después de un fin de semana estudiando?

-Pero, ¿hiciste una fiesta en la playa solo para que yo pudiera relajarme?

-Así es, ¿no es genial?

-Además no te preocupes, Bella, -me hablo Rosalie sin apartar la vista de la carretera- será una fiesta genial, nosotros estaremos por un lado si así lo deseas, la banda y demás pueden estar en otro lado.

-¿Habrá una banda?

-Si, Bella, ¿sino como sería una fiesta?

-Tu solo relájate y disfruta, ¿ok?

No conteste nada. 10 minutos después aparcamos en la playa. Cuando baje del auto, aprecie como la playa, de la Push, estaba a reventar.

Chicas y chicos corrían por la playa, algunos jugaban Volleyball, otros estaban enfrente del escenario donde una banda tocaba, y muchos más estaban en metidos en el mar. A reventar se encontraba la playa.

-¿Quiénes son todos estos?

-Amigos de por aquí y por allá. – me contesto Rose

-Andando Bella, los chicos están por allá.

Seguimos a Alice.

Después de caminar unos metros, localizamos a los chicos. Ellos traían bermudas a cuadros de color café (Emmett), verdes (Jasper) y morados (Edward), y playeras color arena, azul y blancas respectivamente.

Llegamos y los saludamos.

-Se tardaron, chicas. –Dijo Emmett dándole vuelta a la carne que se encontraba sobre una parrilla.

-Es que estábamos ayudando a Bella, con algo muy importante, osito.

-Si, osito, no enojes, lo importante es que ya llegamos.

Emmett solo dejaba a Rose decirle _osito_, todos los demás lo teníamos prohibidísimo.

-Está bien enana, ya casi están las hamburguesas.

-¡Que bueno! –Exclame abrazada de Edward- me muero de hambre, estas loquitas no me dejaron comer nada.

Todos reímos y Edward beso mis cabellos. La mañana nos la pasamos riendo. Jasper y Emmett salían con cada cosa que era imposible no riese.

Las bocinas de la banda invadían cada rincón de la playa, todos bailaban al son de la música, no supe que banda era, solo me dijo Alice que Luna la había conseguido y que no pudo venir. Era una lástima.

-¡Hora de nadar un poco! –grito Emmett muy divertido, había llegado la hora.

Los chicos, incluyendo a Edward se quitaron la playera dejándonos ver sus bien y formados músculos. Fije la mirada en el pecho desnudo de Edward y sonroje, todavía tenía frescos los recuerdos de anoche. Edward lo noto, camino hacia mí y me plato un mega beso.

Los demás silbaron y gritaron mientras nos seguíamos besando. Cuando nos separamos, mi sonrojo se torno más fuerte y me refugie en su pecho.

Ahora era nuestro turno.

Rosalie se quito el short y la blusa que traía dejando ver su monokini escotado de color negro, con detalles a los costados. Emmett silbo cuando la vio, su mirada la recorría de arriba abajo, estaba impresionado.

Alice desbrocho los dos botones de su falda de mezclilla se inclino y se la quito, después se levanto la blusa que traía puesta y se la quito también. Ella traía un bikini color verde, la parte de abajo al igual que el de Rose tenia detalles a los lados, el top era de tirantes a los costados y al frente era sujeto de dos barrillas paralelas de corte recto, se veía muy linda, y al igual que Emmett, Jasper se quedo con la boca abierta, su mandíbula caía sobre él, muy bien abierta.

Suspire, era mi turno. Coloque mis manos cruzadas a los bordes de mi playera y tire para arriba. Mi bikini era strapple de corto cruzado al frente, mi traje era de diferentes colores, morados, azules, amarillo, verdes, diferentes colores. Desabroche el botón de mi bermuda y baje el cierre, agache para quitármelo, cuando me enderece, los chicos se me quedaron viendo, mi bikini era de corte bajo, así que dejaba al descubierto lo que oculte por mucho tiempo.

-Veo Londres, veo Francia, pero lo que más veo, es un tatuaje en tu pansa.

Emmett canto burlándose de mí y yo como toda una mujer madura que soy… le levante mi dedo de en medio.

Hace como un año y medio que tenía ese tatuaje, no me arrepentía de habérmelo hecho, dolió un poco, lo normal, pero aun así no me arrepentía, eran varias estrellas y la más grande la tenia donde se me marcaba un poco el hueso pélvico. Cuando acompañaba a mis papas a la playa siempre usaba trajes de baño de una sola pieza o bikkini's de corte alto, perfectos para taparme el tatuaje, por eso nunca me descubrieron.

-No seas imbécil, Emmett –dijo Jasper dándole un reverendo zape en la nuca lo que me causo mucha gracia.- el tatuaje lo tiene en el vientre no en la pansa.

Bien ahora me ganaría bromas de por vida.

-¿Qué ustedes nunca han visto un tatuaje o qué? –Me defendió Edward- ya vayamos a nadar.

Edward me tomo de la mano y lo seguí hacia el mar. Emmett cargo Rose en los brazos y Jasper cargo fácilmente sobre un hombro Alice, ambos corrieron al mar y las chicas gritaban y pataleaban para que las bajaran. Edward y yo nos metimos al mar, el agua estaba helada pero aun así estaba deliciosa. Los chicos aventaron a Alice y a Rose al mar, pero enseguida las rescataron, yo me reía de la escena, era divertido ver a Emmett y a Jasper nadar tratando de huir de la furia de Rosalie y Alice.

Edward me atrajo hacia él y me dio un apasionado beso.

-¿Y eso? –pregunte cuando por fin me dejo respirar.

Los chicos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Jasper y Emmett seguían _huyendo _de las garras de sus novias.

Edward me abrazo y me susurro al oído:

-Es para que sepas lo que provocas en mi… -me mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de mi oreja- y para que sepas que m encanto tu tatuaje.

Me dio un rápido beso.

-Toma aire.

-Pero para qu… - no pude completar la pregunta. Él tomo una gran bocanada de aire y me beso, pero a la vez nos sumergió a ambos en el agua salada. Besar a Edward bajo el mar fue maravilloso. La necesidad del aire se hacía cada vez más presente, pero Edward, había tomado suficiente aire para aguantar un poco más. Cuando ya no pudimos más, salimos a flote.

Jadeando volvió a besarme, pero esta vez duro poco.

-Eso fue…

-Grandioso. –termino por mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, volteamos a buscar a los chicos con la mirada. Ambas parejas ya se encontraban jugando, así que nos les unimos.

A eso las 4 de la tarde y después de jugar varias veces a las luchas sobre los hombros de nuestros novios, ganando tres de seis debo recalcar, salimos a la playa a buscar algo de tomar.

-Las cervezas se acabaron – dijo Jasper, viendo la hielera vacía.- bueno mas bien, Emmett se acabo la cerveza.

Emmett se empinaba la última botella y al darse cuenta de que hablábamos de eso, escondió la botella tras su espalda y sonrió inocentemente.

-Yo voy por más cerveza.

-Oh no, claro que no iras sola. –repico Edward.

Lo mire a los ojos como queriéndole decir_ ay no mames Edward_, pero el solo negó con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

-Nosotras te acompañamos, Bella.

-Claro que no.

Esta vez Jasper y Emmett hablaron. Suspiramos pesadamente.

-Vamos los seis entonces.

Los tres sonrieron ampliamente. Cada uno nos tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia las cervezas, aun lado del escenario, cuando pasamos por enfrente y la gente brincaba, bailando _god sabe the queen_ de Motorhead.

Compramos las cervezas cuando la canción termino.

-¡¡Chicos, ¿se están divirtiendo?!!

Todos gritaron en afirmación. -¡miren nada mas a quienes tenemos aquí, son la banda Rebeld Girl, -nos señalo y todos voltearon a vernos- vamos chicos toquen algo para a fiesta!!

Yo negué con la cabeza, no conocía al chico, pero yo me negaba a cantar. Todos nos llamaban a gritos para que tocáramos.

-Vamos Bella, toquemos, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Alice se puso delante de mí rogándome, cuando hacia ojitos de borrego a medio morir y movía sutilmente su labio inferior. No podía negarle nada, suspire y camine hacia el escenario.

-Pero esta vez cantaras tú, engendro.

Frunció el seño por su apodo, pero acepto.

Todos nos colocamos en nuestro sitio. Le dije a Rosalie cual cantaría Alice, así que empezó marcando la canción.

La engendrito tomo el micrófono un poco indecisa, pero le sonreí dándole ánimos.

_Turn up that radio  
Hear the rock and roll  
Malibu shines like summer gold  
Wild beaches  
In the salty wind  
California summers never end_

_California - you're so nice  
California - your paradise_

Alice me sonrio y comenzo a cantar con mas confianza. La verdad no entendia a que le tenia miedo, pero en cuanto su confiaza aumento, todo fue pan comido.

_The kids are ripping up the streets  
In their super cars  
All night parties and loud guitars  
Hot hot neighbourhoods  
Its the silver sound  
Wicked hollywood goes round and round_

_California - you're so nice  
California - your paradise_

La cancion termino y todos le aplaudieron a Alice, tenia una hermosa voz, la gente debia de saberlo.

Jasper le llego por detras y la beso. –Cantaste hermoso, Allie.

-Gracias, mi Jazz. –contesto sonriendole-

El chico que nos habia pedido cantar tomo el microfono.

-¡WOW! ¡eso fue grandioso! –Hablo mientras nos miraba- ¡seguro ganaran, ¿no es así chavos?!

Nosotros reíamos, esperábamos ganar.

-¡Toquen otra, chavos!

La verdad no tenía ganas, se supone que era día de relajarme, así que declinamos su invitación. Volvimos a donde se encontraban nuestras cosas. Comimos y tomamos a reventar, a eso de las 7 de la tarde decidimos irnos, en arte por estar cansados y por otra, porque a Emmett se le había subido la cerveza y se estaba poniendo muy alegre.

Las chicas y yo nos colocamos nuestras ropas al igual que los chavos, recogimos las cosas y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. La fiesta en la playa se miraba para largo, así que nos despedimos de los pocos que conocíamos ahí.

Las chicas se fueron conmigo y los chicos en el Jeep. Alice y Rose decían que no querían ver si Emmett devolvía toda la cerveza que se había tomado.

Llegamos a la Academia a eso de las 8:30. Edward y Jasper se despidieron de nosotras con esfuerzo, pues ambos cargaban a Emmett que se había quedado dormido camino a la escuela.

Nosotras al igual nos despedimos, camine a mi habitación y ya dentro me dirigí al baño, necesitaba una ducha, tenia arena en todo mi cabello y en diversas partes de mi cuerpo.

Ya limpia me puse el pijama y me acomode debajo de mis cobijas. Este día si que había sido de los más divertido y relajante. Me tendí a los brazos de morfeo, mañana seria otro día.

**Chicas eh vuelto!! Como les dije subiría cada semana!!**

**Debo agregar que como le dije a Denisse, ya había terminado el capitulo hace varios días pero por un problema (que raro en mi verdad =S) no lo pude subir.**

**Grax por todos sus RR, alertas, favoritos y demás.**

**No sean gachas púchenle ahí en el botoncito que dice Reviews pero que subliminalmente dice "aplástame si te atreves" xD**

**Besos. **

**Luna.**


	20. Guerra de Bandas II

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Contestare todos los reviews si me es posible chicas, si que no se me sientan menos si no las menciono, es que a lo mejor no entendí su review o no dijeron mucho XD soy medio despistada XD**

**Aliz Cullen;** WOW tú si eres de las mías!! Yo también pienso que no hay mejor música que la de los 70's, 80's, y 90's, aunque claro, como tú dices en la actualidad hay muy buenas bandas, lo que si no te puedo creer es que no hayas escuchado de Status Quo esos ruquitos tocan genial.

**Fanaty13;** el Alice POV, debo admitir que no es lo mío, siempre me eh sentido más identificada con Bella, pero me encanta Jasper xD así que soy medio rara, pero creo que me salió bien el APOV. Grax por lo que me dices ;).

**Gery Whitlock;** Ya se, quien fuera Alice *¬*

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;** sí, es muy desesperante estar sin Internet, y sí, lo de las llantas del profesor también lo hice, las 4 llantas, tuvieron sus sospechas de mi, pero no tenían pruebas xD en secundaria fui muy tremenda, pero ya en prepa me calme solo un poquito xD.

**Aniz;** si, corto la inspiración xD. Yo tmbn quiero un tatto así, al rato me lo hago xD que al cabo una perforación ya tuve xD

**Dulzezitha;** nena grax por todo, yo lo sé, ahora tengo que superar eso, pero si es realmente triste no poder estudiar lo que uno desea, te amo y gracias por todo.

**Mi Loquita; **hahaha, no me tienes que agradecer nada, sabes que también cuentas conmigo para todo :)

**Gladyz Kaulitz Cullen; Nicole Masen; Mandrea; Yyamile; Candelaria Bells; Leila-Cullen-Pattinson; **en fin, **TODAS**, gracias por todo su apoyo enserio, son geniales chicas. Gracias por sus RR, Alertas & Favoritos, son grandiosas!!

**Capitulo 20. Guerra de Bandas II**

**Bella POV**

Miércoles, a mitad de semana y yo tirada en cama. Son las 3: 40 de la tarde y yo sigo en cama. Maldita sea. En buena hora me enferme.

No es que me preocupara tanto por mi salud, siempre había tenido una excelente salud pero cuando me enfermaba, era un martirio. Ahora precisamente me encontraba tirada en la cama, cobijada hasta el pecho, con los brazos cruzados, un termómetro en la boca y un trapo mojado sobre la cabeza para bajar mi fiebre.

-Quita esa cara, Bella. Esto es solo para cuidarte.

Mire con desprecio a Edward, estaba enojada sí, pero no con él sino conmigo, precisamente a una semana de la semifinal, me enfermaba, y peor que eso, me quedaba afónica. No podía cantar.

_-Como no quieres que tenga esta cara, no tengo otra._

Le escribí en una pequeña pizarra, idea de Emmett y regalo de Alice. Era la única forma de comunicarme con ellos.

Edward rodo los ojos. –Ya se tu calificación de el examen de Calculo.

Los profesores no nos decían la calificaciones de los exámenes, los publicaban es una pared de las oficinas administrativas, y gracias a los chicos no podía ir a verlas. Me tenían prohibido pararme.

Esperaba ansiosa a que Edward me revelara mi calificación.

-Sacaste un… ¡nueve!

No podía gritar, así que me limite a bailar en mi lugar. Brincaba de emoción y alegría, había pasado con nueve, la única calificación alta que me había sacado, siempre era de ocho u siete en calculo, pero ahora había sacado nueve, y en un examen, mucho mejor.

Edward reía de mi reacción pero yo estaba feliz. –Felicidades mi amor.

Se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente. Ahora solo faltaba convencerlo de ir a ensayar.

-_Ya me bajo la fiebre y me siento bien, ¿podemos ir a ensayar un poco? La semifinal es el sábado. _

Leyó lo que escribí y negó rápidamente, lo que yo hice fue hacer un puchero.

-Es por tu bien, Bella.

Por mi bien, por mi bien. Ya estaba cansada de eso, quería ir a tocar un poco, ya me sentía bien, pero Edward no me dejaba ir al almacén.

-_Solo quiero ir a tocar un poco, juro que no forzare la garganta._

Me miro entrecerrando los ojos, mientras en mi crecía la esperanza de que me dejara ir. –NO.

Eso me dolió, me deje caer otra vez sobre la cama y me voltee hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a Edward. Ahora si estaba enojada con él. Yo solo quería tocar un rato, además teníamos que ensayar y por mi culpa no ensayábamos eso era injusto.

-Bella…

Seguía sin mirarle, me había dolido que me privara de lo que yo quería hacer.

Lo escuche suspirar y poco después escuche la puerta cerrarse. No me gustaba pelearme con Edward, pero yo solo quería ir a tocar un rato. Digo, estaba mala de la garganta no de las manos. Después de meditarlo un poco me levante y me abrigue bien, necesitaba salir del mi cuarto, y estaba segura de que volvería antes de que Edward volviera cuidarme. Iría al almacén, tenía ganas de tocar y eso haría.

Camine cuidándome las espaldas. Si de casualidad, Alice, Rosalie o alguno de los chicos me veía, me regresaría inmediatamente a mi habitación y ahora si estaría en cautiverio.

Logre llegar a donde teníamos los instrumentos y vi mi guitarra, no lo dude dos veces, me puse a tocar. Necesitaba desahogarme y como no podía hablar, mi única manera era tocar mi guitarra.

**Edward POV**

-Bella…

No me volteo a verme. ¿Porque no se daba cuenta de que era mi vida y solo quería que se curara? ¿Era mucho pedir que se quedara en cama hasta que estuviera bien? Yo no lo creo.

Salí de su cuarto y camine a la cafetería. Ya pasaba un poco la hora de comer, así que fue por algo para ella y para mí.

Regresaba con un caldo de verduras. Esme, cuando era pequeño y me enfermaba, siempre me daba un caldo de verduras y a los pocos días me aliviaba. Solo esperaba que funcionara con Bella.

Toque en su habitación y nadie contesto. Pero que tonto soy, si estando afónica no me contestaría. Abrí la puerta riéndome de mi estupidez y cuál fue mi sorpresa al no encontrar a Bella en la cama. De primero pensé que estaría en el sanitario, pero, ¿Por qué razón se llevaría su pizarra al baño? Ahí caí en la cuenta de que había salido del cuarto.

Deje la comida sobre su mesa y me dispuse a pasear por la Academia, buscándola.

En el camino me tope a Alice y a Rosalie, que habían salido de la biblioteca.

-Hola Edward, -Me saludo la pixie y Rose solo asintió a modo de saludo- ¿pasa algo?

-Si, no encuentro a Bella, ¿la han visto?

-¿Cómo que no la encuentras?

-No la hemos visto, Edward. Acabamos de salir de la Biblioteca. –me contesto Rose.

-Es que tuvimos una pequeña discusión y salí por la comida, regrese y ya no estaba.

-¿No estaba en el baño?

-¿Crees que no fue el primer lugar donde la busque, Alice?

-Vamos, Edward. No es para que te pongas sarcástico con nosotras, lo importante es buscar a Bella.

Rosalie tenía razón, lo importante era buscar a Bella. Me preocupaba que se enfermara más.

-Lo siento, Allie.

-No te preocupes, Edward. –Me contesto Alice sonriéndome- ahora pensemos, ¿Dónde pudo ir Bella? No creo que saliera de la escuela.

-Avisare a los chicos para que nos ayuden a buscarla. –Aviso Rose mientras marcaba al número de Emmett y Jasper.

Alice y yo asentimos.

-Pudo haber ido a la cafetería o algún salón, a lo mejor a alguna de sus habitaciones… -Mi mente divagaba en las posibilidades donde podría encontrarse Bella.

-En la Biblioteca, ¿quizás? –dijo Alice con sarcasmo, el cual yo no había notado.

-Si, puede ser.

-Edward, nosotras acabamos de salir de ahí, ¿no crees que la hubiéramos visto?

-Cierto, pero es que estoy muy preocupado, Alice.

-Lo sé, Edward, nosotras también. –Suspiré, si algo le pasaba a Bella no que haría- dime, ¿Por qué se pelearon?

-Pues nos peleamos porque… -Mi boca formo una perfecta O al darme cuenta de donde podría estar Bella, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Salí corriendo de ahí para dirigirme a el almacén, escuchaba los gritos de Alice y Rose, quien ya había colgado el teléfono, preguntándome hacia donde iba. No podía responder, solo tenía la necesidad de saber, si Bella estaba en el almacén, tocando como ella quería.

Deje de correr, cuando al acercarme al almacén, pude distinguir una melodía. Me pare en la puerta y ahí estaba Bella. Tocando su guitarra tranquilamente.

**Bella POV**

Toque la primera melodía que me vino a la cabeza. Me la sabia perfectamente, después de que Edward me la canto, yo me la aprendí para tocarla las veces que quisiera y aunque ahora no podía cantar movía mis labios simulando cantar, mientras las notas de la canción inundaban el almacén.

Cuando termine la pieza, alguien me aplaudió. Supe que estaba en problemas. Mi mirada se fijo en el hombre que tenía a unos metros de mí, bloqueándome la salida.

-Estas en problemas, ¿sabías?

Asentí con la cabeza y deje mi guitarra a un lado. No podía correr y si corría lo más probable es que terminara en el suelo.

Edward se acerco a mí y se puso cuclillas enfrente te mi.

-¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué te saliste del cuarto?

No encontraba que decirle, así que tome la pizarra y decidí decirle la verdad.

-_Tenía ganas de tocar, y tú no me dejabas venir, lo único que se me ocurrió fue escaparme._

Se apretó la nariz y cerró los ojos, estaba enojado. -¿Qué no te das cuenta que te puedes poner peor?

Yo ya me sentía mejor solo era la voz, no podía hablar pero si tocar. Toque su mejilla gentilmente para que quitara esa expresión y sobre todo para que me entendiera.

-_Yo puedo tocar, Edward, ya me escuchaste. Necesitamos ensayar estos días si queremos pasar a la final. Yo no canto que cante… ¡JASPER! Él es segunda voz él debe cantar._

Le voltee mi pizarra al rostro cuando a por fin abrió los ojos, leyó lo que había escrito y suspiro. ¡Había ganado!

-Está bien, -me miro a los ojos- pero, me tienes que prometer que te cuidaras más.

Estaba feliz. Y aunque Edward no me dejara ensayar de todos modos vendría. Pero me hacía muy feliz que Edward me acompañara.

Sin importarme que pudiera contagiarlo, lo bese. Necesitaba sentir sus labios en los míos, hace varios días que no los probaba, y como ya lo había dicho, sus besos son adictivos.

Después de besarnos unos minutos. Edward me dijo que era mejor retirarnos a mi cuarto, que mañana ensayaríamos y que yo debía descansar y comerme el caldo de verduras que había dejado en mi habitación. Hice caras raras al saber que eran verduras, pero después me dijo que llevaba brócoli, mi favorito. Sé que suena raro, no me gustan las verduras, bueno a nadie, pero a mi si me gusta el brócoli. Soy rara, ¿recuerdan?

Después de pasar la tarde juntos viendo varias películas, de terror y acción a petición mía, y de una cuantas visitas por parte de Alice y Rosalie, junto con Jasper y Emmett, para saber cómo seguía y sobremanera saber donde me había encontrado Edward, la noche había caído y con ella un muy cansado Edward.

Tan cansado estaba que cuando, por fin, finalizo la película que veíamos, ya se encontraba dormido, aun acurrucándome entre sus brazos. El aroma de Edward me invadía las fosas nasales completamente. Me pegue más a su cuerpo y sentí como me apretaba mas hacía él. Descanse mi cabeza en su pecho y dormí placenteramente.

Los días siguientes Edward me cuido cual bebe recién nacido, pero cumplió su promesa y ensayamos para el sábado, el viernes ya podía hablar pero tenía la voz ronca. Todas las noches, desde el miércoles, Edward se dormía conmigo.

Era sábado en la mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana y Edward está dormido y yo junto a él. Cada día que despertaba y miraba su rostro sereno, como dormía tranquilamente sin que nada le perturbara. No resistí la tentación y bese su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus mejillas y termine en sus labios, los moví con suaves movimientos, para cuando me di cuenta, Edward me respondía el beso, seguimos besándonos y él se coloco encima de mí.

-Buenos días. –me dijo y volvió a besarme.

-Muy buenos. –dije sonriendo. Edward bajo de mí, pero volvió a acurrucarme entre sus brazos.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Solo un poco.

-No deberías de estarlo. –Me dijo y beso mi frente.- tocas fenomenal.

Me sonroje y el acaricio mi mejilla. –Gracias.

Me tomo de la barbilla y me atrajo nuevamente a sus labios. El beso no duro lo suficiente para mi gusto, ya que un pequeño demonio toco la puerta y entro.

-Buenos días, chicos.

-Buenos días, engendro, ¿a qué se debe tu visita a estas horas?

Me miro entrecerrado los ojos. –Te tengo en la mira, Swan. Ni porque te vengo a salvar, dejas de llamarme engendro.

Edward rio y yo con él. –Y, ¿de qué se supone que nos salvaras?

-Buena pregunta, Edward. –respondí Alice tomando un sorbo de el café que traía en la mano. –De la Srita. Bethany. Está revisando las habitaciones, para no tener sorpresas, como, digamos alumnos marihuanos, alcohólicos, o parejas durmiendo juntos.

Edward y yo nos miramos y enseguida él se levanto de la cama, camino al baño, se quito el pijama, me beso por última vez y se fue.

-Alice no te rías, sino llegas tú a avisarnos, la Srita. Bethany ahora si me expulsa de paso a Edward.

Alice no dejaba de reírse desde que Edward se fue y ahí lo entendí todo.

-¡Engendro del mal! –le grite y me le abalance encima, cayó en el sillón y le comencé a hacer cosquillas. –No va a venir la Srita. Bethany, ¿verdad?

-Ya… Bella… perdón, es qué… era la única… manera de sacar… a Edward de aquí.

Alice no podía hablar bien de las risas provocadas por las cosquillas, así que después de vengarme un poco más por todas las que me ha hecho, la deje respirar.

-Ahora si me explicaras eso, ¿para qué necesitabas fuera a Edward?

-Fácil, porque… –Me contesto por unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. –ya llego.

-¿Quién llego?

-Pues Rose, quien más. –Abrió la puerta y Rosalie cargaba con dos valijas pequeñas.

Ambas voltearon a verme y sonrieron. –¡¡Pero es muy temprano!!

-Si a penas tenemos el tiempo necesario, así que no pongas ningún pero y metete a bañar.

Bufé y a regañadientes me metí a bañar, no es que no las esperará, ya sabía que vendrían, hoy es la semifinal y _me tenían que arreglar_, según Alice.

Después de bañarme. Ya me tenían el desayuno en mi cama, un plato de cereal, otro de frutas, un bajo de jugo y otro leche y aun lado, mis medicinas.

Desayune mientras que Alice y Rosalie se arreglaban y maquillaban. No tardaban demasiado por más que lo pidiera yo, ese par de mujeres eran rápidas, cuando de ellas se habla claro está.

-Vamos, Bella, no estés jugando con la comida, debemos arreglarte.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Deje mi plato de cereal y camine a mi tortura. Porque aunque Rosalie y Alice hacen milagros conmigo, sigue siendo una tortura para mí.

Diferentes botes de cremas, de lociones, de humectantes; maquillaje liquido, en barra, polvos traslucidos; sombras de diferentes colores, en cremas, con brillos; rímel de diferentes tamaños y usos, para pestañas largas, para pestañas gruesas, para pestañas espesas; todo era necesario para mi según Rose.

A Las cuatro de la tarde ya habían terminado de arreglarme. Mi cabello, que normalmente parece cabellos de paja, estaban lisos y sedosos, brillaba con el sol y tenia movimiento, mi rostro perfectamente maquillado dándole un efecto de suavidad a mi piel blanca, mis ojos marcados con una sombra negra que me hacían los ojos grandes junto con mis pestañas gruesas y largas, y mi boca solo con un brillo labial rosa, mis uñas pintadas de rojo carmesí, porque hasta manicure me hicieron, unos jeans grises a la cadera, botas de gamuza negras y una blusa larga de tirantes negra con decorados amarillos. Me veía muy bien.

Las dos se fueron a cambiar cuando ya me dejaron listas, me miraba en el espejo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Qué se les olvido, chicas?

Abrí la puerta y en vez de encontrarme a Rose o a Alice, me encontré alguien desagradable.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –escupí con furia y toda la fuerza que mi ser y mi garganta me permitían.

-¿No te da gusto verme Bellita, linda?

-Claro que no, ahora si me haces el favor de largarte de mi cuarto, me harías un gran favor.

-Nena, olvidas todo lo que hemos pasado.

James se acerco lentamente a mí y yo retrocedía en respuesta.

-Te vez deliciosa con esa ropa, -ronroneo muy cercas de mi- aun recuerdo cuando te hice mujer.

Eso me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Hacerme mujer? ¡¿HACERME MUJER?! –lo empuje por el pecho alejándolo de mi. –¡TU NO ME HICISTE SENTIR MUJER! ¡NUNCA!!

El muy imbécil se rio de mi. –Si todavía recuerdo como gritabas mi nombre.

-Sí, y yo recuerdo como gritabas el nombre Vladimir cuando te acostaste con él.

Su expresión se volvió de sorpresa y a la vez de confusión.

-¿Que pensabas? ¿Qué no me había enterado? –Me reí sin ganas- lo único que lamento es haberme entregado a ti, era una niña estúpida pero ya no. –lo empuje de nuevo. -Así que, ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA!

-Eso nunca lo hare, Bella.

-¿Qué no escuchaste, idiota?

Edward se encontraba atrás de James, sujetándolo de un hombro. James la firme mano que lo sujetaba y después vio a Edward. Sus ojos brillaron, tal y como cuando veía a Vladimir.

-¡LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-Está bien, Bella. No te enojes. –como no me iba a enojar si el muy cabrón se comía con la mirada a mi novio. -¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-Soy su novio, no su amigo. –hablo Edward calcando suavemente la palabra novio. Se cruzo de brazos y dijo su nombre. –Edward Cullen.

Edward no pregunto el nombre de James. Me supuse que no le interesaba. Camino hacia mí, pasando a James por un lado, me acerco por la cintura y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Te ves hermosa.

El sonrojo que sus palabras me provocaron ni siquiera se notó, pues tenía la cara roja del coraje de ver a James en la Academia.

-Y tu, -dijo Edward volteando a ver a James y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. –lárgate de aquí, no me hagas sacarte yo mismo.

El semblante de Edward, era de lo más extraño, por lo regular era muy tranquilo, pero ahora estaba tranquilo y amenazante, sus palabras eran sombrías, dejaba ver que a cualquier provocación, haría mucho más que sacar a James de mi cuarto el mismo.

James camino lentamente a mi puerta, pues ya nos encontrábamos a mitad de mi cuarto, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo.

-Un placer volver a verte, Bella, -guardo silencio un segundo y después miro a Edward. –y a tu novio también.

Sonrió y salió de mi cuarto.

Caminé furiosamente hacia la puerta y de un azote, cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso, Bella? ¿Quién es él?

Camine de nuevo a Edward, y me abrace a él. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir a mares de mis ojos, pero no quería llorar y menos por ese imbécil.

-No me preguntes nada ahorita, Edward. Solo bésame.

Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me acaricio las mejillas mientras yo posaba mi mirada vidriosa en sus ojos verdes y me perdía en ellos. Lentamente se acerco y acaricio mis labios con los suyos, pero después empezó a mover los labios sobre los míos. Mis manos se cruzaron sobre su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Nos besamos durante unos minutos, después beso mi frente y me atrajo de nuevo a él, abrazándonos.

-Quiero que me platiques quien es él. –no era una pregunta, era un afirmación. Suspiré, era hora. –Pero ahora no, ya casi son las 6 y debemos irnos, Alice y Rosalie me mandaron por ti.

-Está bien, te lo contaré mañana.

Me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo. Tomo mi mano, la beso y nos fuimos, después de tomar una chamarra de cuero para abrigarme.

-Como se tardaron. –replico Rosalie quien estaba en los brazos de Emmett, este último rio por las palabras de su novia. –ya estábamos dudando seriamente en ir a buscarlos, no los vayamos a interrumpir como Alice.

La pequeña pixie se sonrojo un poco y se escondió tras de Jasper. No estaba de humor como para reírme, así que solo sonreí.

-No te preocupes, Alice, -dije sonriendo, voltee a mirar a Rose, y tuve un contratiempo, por eso nos tardamos. –miré como Emmett trataba de aguantarse la risa. –no esa clase de contratiempos, Emmett.

-Está bien –dijo Jasper poniendo orden. –es mejor irnos de una vez. Todavía tenemos que ver que nos toca para cantar.

Todos asentimos y nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett.

-¿Estás bien?

Edward me tenía abrazada y me susurro al oído mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su nariz.

-Si –susurré bajito para que solo él pudiera oír.

Bese sus labios tiernamente y me acurruqué entre sus brazos mientras llegábamos al bar.

Cuando por fin llegamos notamos que estaba a reventar. Mas personas de las normalmente había en el bar de Luna. Fácil doblaba el número de personas que había la vez pasada. Literalmente la gente se saldría por las ventanas.

-Wow –dije con asombro.

-Sip, esto está a reventar.

-Nos ira excelente. –brinco Alice, aplaudiendo a la vez.

-Tranquila, enana, se te saldrá la pila que traes integrada.

Todos reímos. –Muy gracioso, Emmett

Caminamos a la parte posterior donde las bandas que habían pasado nos teníamos que reunir. Ahí ya se encontraba mini-Rose, Jessy y Lucy, Fannhie y su grupo llego junto que nosotros. En una esquina, apartados de todos los demás grupos, se encontraba Tanya, que gracias a Dios, no había molestado los últimos días.

Luna llego y nos pidió que nos reuniéramos en el centro.

Edward me abrazo por la cintura desde atrás y coloco su mentón en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Chicos, son unas bandas geniales. –Empezó Luna.- Pero como sabrán está es una competencia, y hoy es la semifinal, -nos miraba a todos seriamente- solo tres bandas pasaran a la final, por lo que quiero que den todo de ustedes, ¿ok?

Todos asentimos en respuesta.

-Bueno entonces les diré el orden en que saldrán. –Revisó una lista que tenía- los primeros serán… Apologize, después White'n'Black –no tome importancia, era un concurso y aunque esta vez no fuera a cantar, sabía que Jasper nos haría pasar a la final.- luego The Bad Girl, de ahí Rebeld Girl, enseguida Ameno Punk y al final Rings'Rocks, ¿alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada, después luna se despidió y nos deseo suerte a todos.

Cercas de las ocho de la noche, Fannhie y su grupo salieron a tocar, ellos interpretaron _Stand up and Shout_ de Steel Dragón. La gente empezó a prenderse.

Cuando terminaron y para mi sorpresa Tanya junto con Jake cantaron _I love playin' with fire _de The Runaways. Excelente canción, pero de verdad seguía teniendo mis dudas, ¿de verdad Toña sabia de Rock o ser puso hacer su tarea y busco canciones geniales con las que sabía que pasaría? No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo correcto era la segunda opción. Todos aplaudieron, era de reconocerse que la canción era excelente, ellos no tanto.

La siguiente banda y de la cual seguíamos nosotras era The Bad Girl, donde cantaba mini-Rose o Lisa como ahora sabia que se llamaba, ellos cantaron _Pretty Vacant_ de Sex Pistol. Buenísima canción.

Seguíamos nosotros.

-¡¡PERSONAS QUE HABITAN FORKS, ¿SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO?!!

Todos aplaudan, gritaban, silbaban, reían. El bar era un caos en el buen sentido.

-¡AHORA SIGUE UNA DE MIS BANDAS FAVORITAS, ELLOS SON REBELD GIRL!!

Entramos al escenario y literalmente la gente se nos abalanzaba. Cada uno ocupo sus lugares, mire a Edward y él me sonreía. Estábamos listos.

-Cinco, cuarto, nueve… -Rosalie marco la canción y empezamos la canción. Cantaríamos _Pour some sugar on me_ de Deff Leppard. Una canción digna de ser tocada en un bar.

_Step inside, walk this way  
you and me babe, hey, hey!  
Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
demolition woman, can i be your man?  
razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
television lover, baby, go all night  
sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
hey!_

Jasper cantaba fenomenal, por él seguro pasaríamos a la final.

_c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
break the bubble, break it up  
Pour some sugar on me  
ooh, in the name of love  
pour some sugar on me  
c'mon fire me up  
pour your sugar on me  
oh, i can't get enough  
i'm hot, sticky sweet  
from my head to my feet, yeah_

En los días que ensayamos fue suficiente para afinar ciertos detalles, aun cuando yo seguía enferma.

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
crazy little woman in a one man show  
mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
you gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
tease a little more  
easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
little miss innocent sugar me, yeah  
take a bottle, shake it up  
break the bubble, break it up._

Las gentes cantaban junto con Jasper toda la canción, habíamos escogido bien en elegir esa.

_Pour some sugar on me  
ooh, in the name of love  
pour some sugar on me  
c'mon fire me up  
pour your sugar on me  
oh, i can't get enough  
i'm hot, sticky sweet  
from my head to my feet, yeah  
You got the peaches, i got the cream  
sweet to taste, saccharine  
'cos i'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet  
from my head, my head, to my feet  
do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

Todos aplaudían y gritaban. El público estaba al cien.

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
break the bubble, break it up  
pour some sugar on me  
ooh, in the name of love  
pour some sugar on me  
c'mon fire me up  
pour your sugar on me  
oh, i can't get enough  
pour some sugar on me  
oh, in the name of love  
pour some sugar on me  
get it, come get it  
pour your sugar on me  
ooh  
pour some sugar on me  
yeah! sugar me!_

-¡WORALES! –grito Luna en el micrófono, cuando por fin acabamos de tocar, me dio un pequeño abrazo y volvió al micrófono. - ¡ESTO A ESTA EXCELENTE!

Bajamos del escenario y Edward me beso.

-Tocaste grandioso.

Me sonroje y le sonreí. –Tú también.

La siguiente banda ya estaba subiendo al escenario, Ameno Punk había dicho Luna. Ellos tocaron _Back in black_ de AC/DC.

La voz de Jessy era muy suave como para cantar esa canción, aun así, lograron sacarla muy bien.

Luna presento a Ring'Rocks, banda de Lucy. Ella canto _Tush _de ZZ top.

Fuimos a la barra pues como la capacidad del bar estaba sobre el limite, ya no había mesas, pedimos unas cuantas cervezas, de las cuales, yo tomaba cada que Emmett me daba a escondidas de Edward. Sí, me seguí cuidando cual bebe.

Veinte minutos después Luna subió al escenario.

-¡NO CABE DUDA QUE ESTO ESTA CADA VEZ MAS REÑIDO, GENTE! ¡¡¿SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO??!! –extendió el micrófono hacia el público, el cual grito con un fuerte: ¡SI! -¡ENTONCES AHORA LES DIRE LOS NOMBRES DE LOS FINALISTAS!

Todos estábamos ansiosos, sentía un nudo en la garganta, literalmente sudaba la gota gorda.

Luna leyó el papel que traía en su mano y pronuncio el nombre de el primer finalista.

-¡¡REBELD GIRL!!

Todos brincamos de la emoción. Las chicas y yo abrazamos a Jasper, quien por primera vez lo veía sonrojada, después de unos segundos abrazados, nos separamos por que según Alice, se ponía celosa. Así que tanto Rosalie como yo, regresamos a con nuestros respectivos novios, aun riéndonos de Alice.

Varias personas nos felicitaron y nos dijeron que éramos los mejores.

-¡FELIDADES CHICOS, SON GRANDIOSO!

Luna nos felicito pero prosiguió con el siguiente grupo.

-¡AHORA EL SEGUNDO GRUPO FINALISTA! –hizo una pausa dramática en la cual volteo a mirar a todos. Algunos le gritaban cosas como, _ya suéltalo Luna _o _no la hagas de emoción._ Todo me causaba risa y a Luna también. - ¡¡APOLOGIZE!!

Genial. Fannhie había pasado, eh de admitir que la canción que ella y su banda cantaron, era de las 10 primeras en mi top de música.

Camine hacia Fannhie, que se encontraba cercas de nosotros para felicitarla, Edward quien seguía tomado de mi mano, también la felicito.

-¡DOS GRANDES BANDAS! ¡AHORA VAYAMOS CON LA ULTIMA BANDA! –Luna leyó nuevamente el papel y su rostro se quedo en blanco y luego paso a confusión.- ¡aquí debe haber un error!

¿Un error? ¿Porque habría de haberlo?

Luna hablaba con un chico de seguridad, pero al parecer el papel estaba en lo correcto. Camino de nuevo al micrófono y se veía furiosa.

-El último grupo finalista es… -negaba con la cabeza en desacuerdo pero al parecer ella no podía cambiar nada.- ¡Whithe'n'Black!

Todas las personas en el bar estaban confundidas, inclusive nosotros. La barbie y el Ken tostado, habían pasado. Increíble. Aun así, el público aplaudió, aunque algunos si gritaban que otros se merecían ese lugar.

-Vamos, debes descansar.

Edward no le había tomado importancia, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Seguí sus pasos. La verdad me sentía cansada, efecto de los medicamentos verdad. Así que los seis, nos fuimos.

Por una parte estábamos felices de haber logrado llegar a la final, éramos buenos, o eso pensaban los jueces. Pero a decir verdad, si su criterio dice que nosotros somos buenos, ¿eso quiere decir que Toña y Jake, son tan buenos como nosotros? Esa era la parte que me tenía confundida.

Llegamos a la Academia. Todo el trayecto lo pasamos en silencio. Los chico al igual que yo, veníamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Edward y yo nos despedimos de los demás. Como en los últimos días, Edward se quedaría a dormir, y la verdad hoy lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Lo deje en la habitación cuando llegamos, tome mi pijama y me metí al cuarto de baño. Tome una rápida ducha y salí. Edward ya se encontraba descansando sobre mi cama, volteo a verme y me sonrió. Extendió sus brazos a mí invitándome a refugiarme en ellos, y eso hice.

Todavía estaba un poco friquiada por la visita de James, y ahora esto de Tanya. Ahora solo quería sentirme protegida en los brazos de Edward.

-Ya, tranquila. –Edward acariciaba mi espalda relajándome y consolándome.- todo estará bien, mi Bells. Nunca te dejare sola.

-¿Me lo prometes?

No pude evitar preguntarle eso. Necesitaba saber que nunca me dejarían sola.

-Te lo juro, mi amor.

Voltee a mirar a Edward, y en sus ojos solo se reflejaba la sinceridad. Me decía la verdad, nunca me dejaría sola.

Lo bese tiernamente y después coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, donde antes la tenía.

-Ahora descansa, Bella.

Poco a poco mis parpados se iban cerrando, estaba más cansada de lo que creía.

-Edward… -pronuncie entre sueños, o eso creía yo. –Te amo.

**Chicas espero que les haya gustado el cap. **

**Batalle mucho escribirlo, porque andaba así bien bloqueadota ****.**

**Feliz Día de las Madres!! (Aunque fue ayer), un saludo a sus mamis, porque acuérdense que aunque tengan 80 años seguirán siendo sus bebes :P yo tengo 18 y me dicen que soy una niña (sobretodo un tío que dice que tengo 15 años) xD**

**Dejen reviews, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, regaños, felicitaciones, de todo.**

**Besos.**

**Luna.**


	21. Patético, lo sé

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Contestare todos los reviews si me es posible chicas, si que no se me sientan menos si no las menciono, es que a lo mejor no entendí su review o no dijeron mucho XD soy medio despistada XD**

**Aniz;** creo que nadie se esperaba eso xD y cierto uno no escoge a la familia, mi hna. de 12 años ya le entra al tequila xD.

**IsabellionaxCullen;** aquí se sabrá parte de la historia, no toda completa.

**Pamela0803;** no sé si pasado oscuro, pero léelo a ver si es oscuro o no xD

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;** Chica rebelde a que cura xD no me habían dicho así, por lo regular me dicen loca o rara y yo les respondo con un "gracias" xD si era tremenda, bueno lo sigo siendo, pero creo que ya pienso más las cosas xD

**BlisVmpKr;** ¡Bravo, Bliss! Creo que fuiste la única que noto eso xD, a no si hubo alguien más xD y tienes razón ya era hora.

**Aliz Cullen;** soundtrack de mi fic xD original! Yeahh! xD

**Lalita8;** este, sin comentarios xD después pondré como reacciono Edward, este cap. solo me enfoque en Bella. ;)

**KotydeCullen;** eh aquí, lo que esperabas ;)

**Marian-mc14;** Marian la canción del capítulo 10 se llama Stupid Girl de Pink ;) muy buena.

**Goddes of night –Cullen; **Grax por leer mi fiic :) y trato de actualizar cada Lunes o Martes de cada semana ;) hasta ahora voy bien ;)

**Alessa-WhitlockBrandon;** a mi tampoco me gusta una Bella Cobarde.

**Candelaria Bells; Gladiz Kaulitz Cullen; Mandrea; Dulcezezitha [te amo consuegra xD]; **en fin, **TODAS**, gracias por todo su apoyo enserio, son geniales chicas. Gracias por sus RR, Alertas & Favoritos, son grandiosas!

**Capitulo 21. Patético, lo sé.**

**Bella POV**

El día anterior había sido muy estresante. Seguía enferma, la estúpida de Toña había pasado el concurso, ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero lo averiguaría, y para decorar el pastel, el estúpido de James se había aparecido en mi habitación, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en Forks? Ah, ¿Como lo pensé antes?, su llegada a Forks tenía respuesta: René.

Edward había ido a su habitación a cambiarse, porque esa noche no había traído ropa con él. Así que me dejo sola. Volvería, teníamos que hablar y sobretodo contarle quien puñetas era James.

Me levante de la cama y tomé mi celular, marque el numero de René.

Espere mientras mi teléfono sonaba, cuando por fin tomaron la llamada, hablé:

-¿Hola? ¿René?

_-¡Bella!, ¿y ese milagro que te acuerdas de tu madre?_

-Que graciosa, mamá. –conteste con sarcasmo, pero tenía razón desde que me mandaron a Forks, solo le mandaba e-mails de vez en cuando.- tenía ganas de hablar contigo y sobre todo preguntarte algo.

-_Yo también tenía ganas de hablar contigo, hija, justo ayer le decía a Charlie qué te extrañaba._ –sonreí ante sus palabras, aunque siempre me portaba mal, quería a mis padres, seré una perra, pero hasta yo tengo sentimientos, y eso me seguía preocupando, ¿habré soñado o realmente le había dicho a Edward que lo amaba? ¿En verdad amaba a Edward? Mi cabeza daba vueltas pero tenía que aclara todos mis sentimientos. -_¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?_

Eso me había sacado de las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza, y me enfoque en lo realmente importante.

-Me puedes decir, ¿Cómo supo James que estaba en Forks? –Pronuncie cada palabra con irritación- creí haberte dicho una vez que no quería volver a saber de él.

_-Vamos Bella, no es para tanto, él todavía te quiere, -_yo rodaba mis ojos, no puede ser que René siguiera creyendo en ese infeliz- _dijo que tú eras el amor de su vida._

-¡¿Qué? ¡Y tú le creíste a ese imbécil!, no puedo creer que seas tan ciega, René.

_-¡Bella!, cuida tu boca jovencita._

_-_¡Si, si, si, lo que tu digas René! ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy, después hablamos, tengo mucho que pensar gracias a tu brillante idea, hasta luego mamá y salúdame a Charlie. ¡Adiós!.

Colgué antes de que me contestara. No quería seguir peleando con ella. Avente mi celular a la cama y me metí a bañar, necesitaba pensar muy bien todo lo que me estaba pasando, pero mi prioridad era saber si realmente amaba a Edward.

El agua estaba tibia cuando me introduce bajo el chorro de agua. Me enjabonaba por inercia, mi cuerpo se movía pero mi mente no le daba órdenes. ¿Realmente amaba a Edward? Lo quería sí, pero, ¿lo amaba? Solo una vez había entregado el corazón, y me lo regresaron hecho pedazos, humillado, dañado, con un dolor inmenso, pero seguía latiendo, y sobre todo, ¿amando a ese imbécil?

Reconozco que el ver a James en mi cuarto me movió de sobremanera los sentimientos que tenía en mi interior muy bien sepultados, pero lo que sentía por Edward seguía estando ahí. ¿Seguía amando a James? ¿Amaba a Edward de la misma manera que amaba a James? No, claro que no. ¿O sí?

-¡Carajo!, esto del amor es muy difícil.

Salí del baño y me aliste. Tenía clases. Paseando por el pasillo de la escuela me tope con diversos compañeros, no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus nombres, pero al parecer ellos si sabían quién era yo. ¿Desde cuándo me volví popular? Más bien, ¿era popular?

Reste importancia a todos los halagos y cumplidos que me decían, no era tan superficial como para creérmelos. Además tenía prisa, mi cabeza seguía divagando y se me había hecho tarde para la única clase que de verdad me interesaba pasar. Literatura.

No estaba de ánimos para poner atención a la clase. Así que me senté en la última fila y en el último asiento, de esta manera podría seguir divagando en mis estúpidos pensamientos.

Pensaba en los besos de James, toscos, agresivos, urgidos de necesidad, asquerosos, repulsivos, nada comparados con los de Edward, suaves, gentiles, llenos de amor, encantadores, adictivos, me di cuenta que al recordar los besos de Edward, instintivamente me tocaba los labios.

¿Pero qué carajos me pasaba? ¿Comparar a Edward con James? ¡No, jamás! Eran totalmente diferentes, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

-¡NO!

La clase entera volteo a verme. La profesora me miraba con un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro.

-Tengo que irme. –levante mis cuadernos y me dirigí a la salida. Desgraciadamente al llegar casi a la puerta, Tanya, si compartía esa clase con ella, muy a mi pesar, me metió el pie y termine en el suelo. Todos empezaron a reír.

-¡Ups! –dijo la zorra tapándose la boca fingiendo inocencia. Me levante del suelo y recogí mis libros. Estaba muy enojada, furiosa más bien. Fulmine a toda la clase con la mirada, seguramente lanzaba llamas por los ojos, y como dicen por ahí, _si las miradas fueran puñales…_ todos, inclusive la maestra que había soltado una ligera sonrisa, instintivamente se callaron. Sonreí ante su reacción, conmigo nadie se metía. Mire a Tanya con mi mejor sonrisa, ante ella me arregle el estúpido uniforme que me hacían usar.

-No te preocupes, Tanya. –sonreí aun mas, y dos segundos después mi puño fuertemente cerrado se estampaba contra la nariz operada de la barbie que tenía enfrente de mí. A causa de la fuerza en que estampe mi puño en su cara, la zorra cayó hacia atrás. Me dolía un poco el puño, pero lo podría soportar. Tanya se agarraba el puente de su nariz, observe vestigios de sangre, pero no me importaba. -¡ups!, trate de imitar tu voz, Tanya, pero la voz de perras y zorras no me sale, y eso fue para que no te metas conmigo, ¿entendiste?

Tanya no me respondía, todos estaban asombrados y pasmados por lo que acababa de hacer, me seguía sorprendiendo el hecho de que, cosas que normalmente hacia en mi antigua escuela, aquí no pasaran.

Camine a la puerta y salí a el rumbo que quería. Necesitaba estar con Edward.

Corrí hacia la clase de Calculo, donde estaba Edward, abrí la puerta sin tocar, el profesor, que de por si me odiaba, me fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho profesor, es solo que la Srita. Bethany me mando por el alumno Cullen, -el profesor suavizo su expresión. Mi respiración agitada a causa de la carrera y mi desesperación por hablar con Edward, hizo más creíble mi mentira. –Al parecer, algo le paso a su mamá.

Edward abrió demasiado lo ojos, pero con la mirada le di a entender que su mama estaba perfectamente.

-Salga Sr. Cullen. –dijo el profesor alarmado, todos menos Edward y yo estábamos alarmados, claro que tuvo que fingir un poco. Tomo sus libros y salió a prisa del salón, cerrando la puerta tras él.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, lo bese tan desesperadamente. Su cuerpo se estampo contra los casilleros, pero en ningún momento separe mis labios de los suyo. Su beso me trasmitía miedo, confusión, amor, comprensión, ternura, desesperación, todo mezclado. Necesitaba saber si lo amaba. Necesitaba contarle toda mi historia con James, necesitaba saber que ya había superado y cerrado ese capítulo en mi vida.

-Bella, amor, ¿Qué sucede?

Acariciaba mi mejilla, y me sonreía dulcemente, gestos y pequeños detalles que James jamás hizo. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de James? Esperen, ¿me llegue a enamorar de James? Ahora que lo analizo, no, jamás lo ame.

-Necesito contarte toda mi historia –dije viéndolo a los ojos, sintiendo sus caricias.- y necesito contártela ahora.

Tome la mano que me acariciaba la mejilla y lo jale rumbo a mi habitación. En si no sabía a dónde ir, y no se me ocurrió más que mi cuarto. Los chicos y los demás alumnos estaban en clases, así que nadie nos interrumpiría.

Abrí mi cuarto y jale a Edward a su interior. Solté su mano y cerré la puerta con broche, por si las dudas. Edward se sentó en mi pequeño sofá y me miraba aun confundido. Caminé hacia él y me senté encima de él. Lo bese de nuevo con desesperación. Mis manos jugaban con sus cabellos cobrizos mientras sus manos estaban firmemente en mi cintura y nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla campal con nuestras bocas unidas.

No quería separarme de sus labios, pero _tenía_ que hacerlo. Necesitaba ser totalmente sincera con Edward.

Sus labios estaban hinchados por la fuerza y fiereza de nuestro beso. Los míos palpitaban, debían estar de igual forma.

-¿Me contaras que te sucede?

Asentí con la cabeza y lo bese de nuevo. Necesitaba sentir esa pequeña corriente eléctrica que sentía cada que besaba sus labios: cada que sus manos tomaban las mías; cada que me sonreía como solo Edward sonreía; cada que lo abrazaba y acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando su fuerte corazón; cada que me decía que me quería; cada… cada que pensaba en Edward; cada que estaba con él.

-Te contaré todo, -baje de encima de Edward y me senté a un lado, doblando mis piernas, pegándolas a mi pecho y abrazándolas. –quien era el tipo que estaba ayer aquí, porque estaba peleando con él y porque lo detesto tanto.

Edward me observaba atento, podía sentir como observaba cada movimiento, gesto y absolutamente todo lo que decía.

Suspire y empecé a hablar:

-Hace cerca de un año y pico, yo era totalmente diferente, no era lo que soy ahora, era dulce, tierna, respetuosa, jamás alzaba la voz, y mucho menos tenía peleas, -mis ojos vidriosos miraba el par de esmeraldas que me calcinaban escuchando atentos. –Era aplicada en mis materias, aunque siempre tuve problemas con Cálculo, -sonreí un poco pero esa sonrisa no llego a mis ojos. –era la alumna perfecta, hasta que conocí a James.

Mi mente empezó a divagar en aquellos recuerdos que tenía muy bien bloqueados en mis recuerdos. Debía averiguar si ya había cerrado ese capítulo en mi vida.

_Hacía un calor insoportable en Phoenix, por lo que al levantarme de mi cama tomé una ducha bien helada. Eso me refresco bastante. No tenia ánimos de llevar el cabello suelto como siempre lo hacía, así que me lo agarre en una coleta alta. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos zapatos cómodos para el día, una blusa de botones blanca, un ligero rímel en mis pestañas y un brillo labial trasparente. Tome mi mochila y baje al comedor._

_-Hola papá, hola mamá, ¿Cómo amanecieron?_

_-Muy bien, Bella, ¿y tú? –pregunto mi padre, bajando el periódico que ocultaba su rostro mientras leía._

_-Muy bien, gracias._

_-Siéntate, Bella, ya pongo tu desayuno. –hablo mi mamá mientras guisaba un par de huevos para Charlie._

_-No te preocupes, mamá, -hable mientras masticaba un pedazo de tostada y le daba un beso y otro a Charlie. Me acaban de regalar mi auto, tome mis llaves y salí. –Hasta luego._

_Se despidieron de mi y salí hacía la escuela. Todavía faltaban 20 minutos para la primera clase, pero me gustaba llegar temprano para tomar los lugares de enfrente. Estacione mi auto y baje de esté. Caminando hacia la entrada del instituto, cuando una Lincoln navigator color negra casi me atropella. Brinque hacia atrás y mire enojada la camioneta, los vidrios estaban polarizados así que no podía ver quien la traía. No le tome importancia y camine de nuevo a mi salón. Cuando casi llegaba a la puerta del instituto escuche que alguien me gritaba un perdón, pero ni siquiera me tome la molestia de voltear al imbécil que casi me atropella._

Edward no me decía nada y yo se lo agradecía, aunque a la vez me preocupara lo que pensaría de mí. Apreté más mis rodillas y seguí hablando.

_Saque mis libros de la primera clase de mi casillero y camine al salón, cuando choque con alguien, haciendo que cayera al piso y mis libros se esparcieran por el suelo._

_-Perdona, -dijo la voz más sensual que había escuchado en mi vida. –no te vi._

_El chico más exquisito que mis ojos habían mirado antes estaba ante mí. Su tez era blanca y sus ojos azules como el cielo, su cabello rubio, lacio y largo, el cual traía amarrado también en una coleta baja. Me sonrió dulcemente y mi sonrojo se hizo evidente._

_Me ofreció su mano y con duda y vergüenza la tome, me ayudo a incorporarme y después recogió mis libros._

_-Me llamo James, ¿y tú? –me pregunto entregándome mis libros, su sonrisa me hacia actuar más torpe de lo que de por sí ya era._

_-M-me llamo Be-ella._

_Genial. Ahora hasta tartamudeaba._

_El chico guapo o James, sonrió dulcemente. –Mucho gusto, Bella._

_Desde ese momento nos hicimos grandes amigos, pero justo al mes de haber llegado al instituto y de enterarme que él era el dueño de la camioneta que casi me atropellaba, se me declaro._

_-Bella, sé que es un poco pronto, todo ha sido muy rápido, pero tú me conquistaste desde el primer día que te vi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_Por supuesto que yo acepte. James era mi primer novio, y mi patética mente pensaba que sería el único. Los meses transcurrieron, todas las chicas de la escuela me odiaban por el hecho de ser novia de James, el chico más guapo y sexy del instituto. Nadie podía creer como es que un chavo como James se enamoro de alguien como yo. Para ser sincera ni yo lo creía, pero era demasiado ingenua._

_Una noche, justo cuando cumplíamos 2 meses juntos, James me llevo a cenar al restaurant más caro de Phoenix. Lo mejor para mi, repetía James. Después de una deliciosa cena romántica, y bailar un rato, cosa que hacia pésimo, nos disponíamos a volver a mi casa._

_-¿A dónde vamos, James?_

_-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos al mirador antes de llevarte a tu casa?_

_Lo pensé unos segundos y acepte._

_-Anda, Bella. –James había aparcado en el mirador, lejos de los demás carros, estaba sobre mí, acariciando mis piernas. Yo todavía no me sentía preparada para estar con él. Ese día acabábamos de cumplir dos meses y aun que sabía, porque así era mi deseo en ese instante, que algún día estaría con James, no quería hacerlo todavía y mucho menos en un auto. –Solo déjate llevar._

_De un momento a otro, ya nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera del auto, desnuda y James embistiéndome como un animal. Me dolía demasiado, no fue delicado aun sabiendo que era mi primera vez, y la verdad no goce nada._

Edward en ningún momento me interrumpió, pero su mandíbula estaba tensa. Suspire y continué con el relato.

_Días después escuche como Victoria decía que yo era una estúpida, que ella ya conocía a James de tiempo atrás y que me arrepentiría de estar con él. Yo estaba enamorada de James y en mi enojo por defender a mi novio y sobre todo a mí, le grite que era una envidiosa, que estaba celosa por que James me había preferido a mí en vez de a ella. Victoria era de las más populares en la escuela, y eso fue una humillación para ella, así que decidió vengarse de mí._

_Varias semanas después de ese incidente, todo volvió a la normalidad o eso supuse yo._

_James estaba de lo más extraño conmigo, me besaba con brusquedad como siempre, pero ahora parecía que quería buscar algo que no encontraba. Sentía un nudo en el estomago. Hasta que un día, cuando llegue a la escuela todos empezar a reír cuando me vieron._

_Caminaba hacia mi casillero, apretando mis libros fuertemente. Por los pasillos todos me apuntaban y se reían de mí. No entendía nada, para mí todo estaba bien. De reojo me miraba para ver si no traía algo mal en mí, un tenis de un color y otro de otro, si se me veía las bragas, si traía un letrero en la espalda, pero nada. Todo en mi estaba bien… hasta que llegue a mi casillero._

_En ese instante me percate que todos tenían volantes en las manos y después de leerlos me veían a mí y reían._

_En mi casillero, había un volante color amarillo pegado, con dos fotografías impresas. En una estaba yo desnuda, dormida, la habitación la recordaba pues era de una cabaña a donde me llevo James el fin de semana anterior, pero yo no le di permiso de tomarme esas fotos._

_En la foto de al lado esta James teniendo relaciones con…Vladimir. Mi mundo se vino en pico, mi cabeza dio vueltas, pero mis ojos enfocaron lo que el folleto decía: "tan fría en la cama que su novio se volvió gay" y abajo tenía con letras grandes "LOSER"._

_Mis libros cayeron al suelo, no podía creer que fuera tan poca cosa como para que James, mi novio, se hubiera vuelto gay. Corrí fuera de la escuela, quería encontrar a James y que me explicara esas fotografías, recorrí cada rincón del instituto sin encontrar rastro de él y con las risas sonando tras de mí. Así que tome mi carro y maneje hacia su departamento._

_Ahí estaba su camioneta. Se encontraba en casa. Toque la puerta pero nadie me respondía, me acorde que James guardaba una llave en el marco de la puerta, así que la tome y abrí la puerta._

_-James, James, ¿estás aquí?_

_Nadie me respondía, pero de la habitación de James se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos, camine hacia ella temerosa de lo que me fuera a encontrar dentro de ese cuarto._

_-Si… dale, mmm… más duro Vlad…_

_Mis pies se detuvieron en seco, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no podía creer que lo del folleto fuera verdad, pero lo era. James me engañaba, y aun peor que eso, me engañaba con un hombre._

_Algo dentro de mí se rompió en mil pedazos, salí corriendo de ese departamento, de pronto sentí que me faltaba el aire, el pecho me subí y bajaba demasiado rápido a causa de la carrera, llegue a mi auto y acelere, lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes y alejarme de James lo mas que pudiera._

_Aparque en mi casa de un enfrenon, gracias a Dios no había nadie en la calle a quien hubiera podido atropellar ni nadie en mi casa, eso era lo que quería, estar sola y llorar hasta que mi vida se me fuera en ello. No deseaba que nadie me consolara, deseaba sufrir por lo estúpida que llegue a ser._

_Llore hasta que quede rendida en la cama. _

_Los días pasaron y mis padres me preguntaban el motivo de porque James ya no venía a la casa._

_-Ya no viene, porque terminamos._

_La verdad yo ya no sabía nada de él. Todo eso ocurrió a una semana de salir de vacaciones, como yo era de las de el cuadro de honor, en todos mis exámenes me exentaron, así que pude faltar sin ningún problema._

_René y Charlie se estaban preocupando demasiado y como no, si me la pasaba encerrada en mi habitación, no comía casi y tampoco hablaba mucho. Hasta un día que Ángela fue a mi casa. Ella era, sino es por mucho, mi única amiga en Phoenix._

_-Venga, Bella, levántate de la cama._

_Me la pasaba en mi cama, lamentándome por lo ingenua que fui._

_-No quiero, Ángela, quiero morirme._

_-No digas estupideces. Ahora, ¡LEVANTATE!_

_-¡CARAJO! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero? -La cara de Ángela era un poema, nunca en mi vida le había hablado así, ni a ella ni a nadie. –Lo siento mucho, Ángela, perdóname, no quise gritarte._

_Se apresuro a negar con la cabeza y me sonrió. –No pasa nada, Bella. Pero debes entender que no puedes estar todo el día encerrada en tu habitación, aislándote del mundo exterior, debes salir y superar eso._

_Mis ojos, como todos los días, amenazaban con que las lágrimas se me derramaran. -¿Y cómo puedo seguir, si mi corazón está en mil pedazos? Soy el hazmerreir de toda la escuela, no hay nadie que no me hubiera visto desnuda y a James con otro. Creo que los únicos que no saben son René y Charlie._

_-Debes demostrar que eso no te afecta, que tienes el orgullo y el corazón intacto, que no estarás como estas ahora, -me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió un poco.- tienes que renovarte, Bella._

_Renovarme, demostrar que no me afectaba aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo._

_-Me tengo que ir, Bella, pero piensa lo que te dije, no le des el gusto a Victoria de verte derrotada ahora que entremos a la escuela de nuevo. Y mucho menos le des el gusto a James de verte sufriendo por él._

_Ángela se fue y yo me quede meditando todo lo que me dijo. Me metí a bañar y mi mente empezó a trabajar. Todo lo que me dijo ella tenía razón, así que cuando salí del baño, caminé a mi closet. Lo primero era renovar mi actitud, me limpie todos los restos de lagrimas que caían de mi rostro y los transforme por furia y dureza, no volvería a ser la misma Bella Swan, la ingenua, la tonta, la dulce, la matadita de la que todos se burlaban, nunca volvería ser ella. Jamás lloraría de nuevo por un hombre, pero sobre todo, no me volvería a enamorar._

Evite a toda costa mirar los ojos de Edward, no quería ver lo que sus ojos me dijeran. Jugué con mis dedos y continué con el relato.

_De mi closet saque unos pantalones grises desgarrados que se ajustaban a mí figura y un blusón gris de tirantes gruesos que llegaba hasta medio muslo, regalo de Ángela tiempo atrás, jamás me la puse porque, estúpidamente pensaba que dejaba ver demasiado de mi. Mi cabello caía mojado sobre mi espalda, cambiaria mi imagen completamente, me senté frente a mi tocador, aun lado tenía mi ipod y puse la primera canción que tenía en la lista, _I hate myselft for loving you _de _Joan Jett.

-Por eso acepte cantarla la otra vez, porque me traía recuerdos.

_Después de eso, escuche una y otra y otra vez _Love Hurts_ todo lo que esa canción decía no era más que la verdad. Tome unas tijeras de mi tocador y agarre un mechón de cabello._

_-Anda Bella, hazlo, no vuelvas a ser la misma Bella de antes, la cobarde, la ingenua, la que todos se burlan de ella, ¡HAZLO!_

_Y corte mi cabello. En ese tiempo lo tenía más o menos hasta la cintura, y cuando por fin lo termine de cortar lo deje hasta un poco más arriba de mis hombros, desordenado, pero con estilo, totalmente diferente a lo que era antes. Y me gustaba lo que veía._

_Mis papas se preocuparon un poco por mi cambio de actitud y de look, pero yo estaba bien, me sentía bien._

_Cuando regrese a la escuela, nadie me reconoció. Todos murmuraban que Bella Swan se había suicidado por la humillación sufrida, otros acertaban a medias, porque decían que era yo, pero que según había matado a James, porque por casualidad, se había ido de la escuela. Pero a medio año volvió._

_-¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Eres tú?_

_Crucé mis ojos con él y seguí mi camino. No quería hablar con él, estaba muy bien con mi cambio y no quería que me humillara de nuevo. Corrí detrás de mí y me tomo del brazo._

_-¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo!_

_Me zafe de su agarre y camine más rápido, dejándolo parado y anonadado._

_Las clases transcurrieron como debían, baje de calificaciones, pero no tanto como para reprobar todas las materias. Tuve varios reportes, principalmente por responderle a mi maestro de Cálculo y por algunas otras más. Pero la peor fue una pelea que tuve con Victoria._

_-Miren, chicas, miren quien va ahí. Nada más y nada menos que nuestra queridísima compañera, Bella Swan. –hablo Victoria, provocando la risa de todas las rubias plásticas que estaban con ellas. –La mujer más fría que conozco. Cuiden a sus novios chicas, no los vaya a convertir en gays._

_Las risas resonaron más fuertes y yo detuve mi andar. Voltee a mirar a Victoria con mis puños apretados y camine decidida a arrancarle sus rizos._

_-Repite lo que acabas de decir, perra. _

_Mis dientes rechinaban, estaba furiosa. _

_Victoria me miraba con superioridad y confianza. Estaba segura que no le haría nada. -¿Qué cosa? Que eres tan poca mujer que tu novio se volvió gay._

_Mis puños se apretaron más y me lance contra ella como una leona en furia. Su cara cambio de superioridad a susto cuanto ya la tuve en el piso y la agarre del cabello, sus manos estaban en mis muñecas y trataba de que la soltara._

_-¡Suéltame! AAAAAAAAAAAH –gritaba. Yo estaba encima de ella, pero podía sentir pataleaba mientras yo sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Solté una mano de su cabello y me dedique a darle unas buenas cachetadas. El anillo que siempre uso, lo voltee dejando la pequeña piedra dentro de mi palma, le di otra cachetada dejándole una perfecta cortada de donde brotaba un pequeño vestigio de su asquerosa sangre._

_-¡Esto te enseñara a no meterte conmigo de nuevo, bruja!_

_Unos fuertes brazos me separaron de la perra a la que estaba apaleando._

_-¡Suéltame cabron! ¡Esta idiota tiene que aprender a respetarme!_

_Para mi sorpresa quien me quito de encima de Victoria fue James, pero antes de poderle decir algo mas a él o a Victoria, llego el director._

_-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué está sangrando Señorita Parker?_

_-¡Director Wild, la loca de Isabella Swan me ataco sin motivo!_

_-¿Eso es cierto, Señorita Swan? –el director me miraba mientras James me soltaba y le propinaba un golpe por haberse atrevido a tocarme de nuevo._

_-Sin razón no, pero si la ataque, ¿y? –le conteste alzando la barbilla. –y lo volvería a hacer, esa zorra no se merece menos._

_-Cuide su vocabulario, Señorita Swan, y diríjase a mi oficina, ¡ahora!_

_Con todo el coraje aun dentro de mí, camine rumbo a la dirección. Rato después de escuchar un sermón por parte del director, vino lo realmente feo._

_-… y por ese motivo, señorita Swan, me temo que esta expulsada de la escuela._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios me expulsa? –pregunte parándome de la silla y azotando el escritorio del director Wild con las manos._

_-¡Señorita Swan!_

_Respire varias veces tratando de calmarme, pero no podía. -Explíqueme._

_-Como ya le dije, varios maestros se han venido a quejar de su actitud y con la pelea de hoy… me meteré en problemas si no la expulso, sabe muy bien como son los padres de familia con estas situaciones, lo que no me explico es que fue lo que le paso señorita Swan, usted no era así._

_-Mire director Wild, con todo respeto, lo que me haya pasado o no… ¡NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA! –Suspiré enojada- y si me va a expulsar, perfecto, ¡no tendré que mirar más esta escuela de porquería!_

_Me levante y salí de la oficina, azotando la puerta. Ya nadie había en el estacionamiento. Solo mi carro estaba a un lado de un Camaro rojo. Al acercarme me fije que la puerta del copiloto del camaro estaba abierta._

_-Te tardaste demasiado._

_Toparme con James no ayudaba mucho a mi estado de animo. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, James? –pregunte tratando de abrir mi carro._

_-Hablar contigo, Bella. Te extraño demasiado. Perdóname por irme así, de buenas a primeras, pero fue una emergencia._

_Abrí la puerta de mi auto y suspire. Voltee a mirarlo y le conteste: -No quiero hablar contigo hoy, de hecho no quiero hablar contigo ni hoy ni cualquier otro día de mi vida. ¡Déjame en paz!_

_Subí a mi auto y cerré la puerta, lo encendí y di de reversa, James salió a verme, pero antes de irme volví a hablarle. –Y ni se te ocurra volverme a hablar, ni a mi familia ni a mí, ¡te odio!_

_Después acelere y lo perdí de vista. Esa noche cuando mi mamá se entero fue cuando decidió mandarme para Forks… _

Apreté mis rodillas mas fuerte hacia mi pecho, no quería mirar a Edward, temía por sus reacciones. –Patético, lo sé, pero por eso es que no me quería enamorar.

Edward suspiro. –Bella, yo…

-Espera, Edward… -lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando. –Por eso no me quería enamorar de nadie, ni de ti, -levante mi vista y sus ojos mostraban tristeza y confusión.- no quería enamorarme de ti, pero ya lo hice. Me enamore de ti Edward, todo mi ser te aclama, mi corazón se acelera con solo pensar en ti. Cada que te beso, algo en mi crece y se expande, cada una de mis terminaciones cobra vida propia, siente hasta la más minúscula caricia de aire, y me falta el aire, -el brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Edward cambio por el de alegría.- pero tengo miedo. Miedo a que me lastimes, miedo a que me dejes, miedo a que si todo sale mal no pueda no vuelva a tener la fuerza necesaria como para sobreponerme de ello. –Suspire y baje la mirada. Las manos de Edward alzaron mi rostro y me miraron con tanta ternura y amor, que no lo dude dos veces. –Pero a pesar de ese miedo, te amo. Te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien, porque de James me enamore, pero a ti, a ti te amo, Edward.

-Bella, yo también te amo, -sonreí- te ame desde la primera vez que te vi en aquella tienda de disfraces, ¿te acuerdas? Pero tenía miedo de que si te lo decía, te espantaras y me dejarías, te necesito demasiado, Bella. Te amo demasiado.

Sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas enrojecidas. –Claro que me acuerdo, después de eso fue cuando te bese por primera vez. Debiste haber visto tu cara, fue genial.

Los dos reímos de ese día, pero lo cierto es que jamás olvidaría la primera vez que bese a Edward.

Poco a poco volvimos a la calma. Edward jugaba con los dedos de mis manos. –Bella… en verdad te amo como nunca, tú eres lo que siempre busque en alguien, una mujer de verdad, enérgica, fuerte, con carácter, tierna y dulce a la vez. Una persona de nombre Bella Swan.

Edward se acerco y se coloco encima de mí, haciendo que me recargara en el sofá. Me beso tiernamente mientras mis manos se enterraban en sus cabellos rebeldes; sus manos me acariciaban los costados de mi cintura y parte de mi muslo.

-Te amo, Bella. Y me muero por hacer el amor contigo, pero no ahorita, no aquí. –me volvió a besar de la misma forma, transmitiéndome todo el amor que sentía por mí. La verdad yo también me moría por hacer el amor con Edward y demostrarle cuanto lo amo. –quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial. Tan especial como no lo fue con ese imbécil. Gracias por contarme todo lo que pasó, si antes te amaba ahora te amo mucho más.

Mi sonrojo se noto aun más. Pronto sería completamente de Edward, y eso me ponía enormemente feliz… y sumamente nerviosa. Pero lo amaba, así que todo saldría bien, o al menos eso esperaba.

**Chicas! Tarde pero seguro! ¿Qué les pareció la trágica historia de Bella u__u? maldita Victoria vdd ¬¬ bueno espero que les gustara el capitulo, en el siguiente pondré mi primer Lemmon ;) a ver qué tal me sale (yn).**

**Comenten sii!**

**Besos.**

**Lunna.**


	22. Al Aire Libre

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Contestare todos los reviews si me es posible chicas, si que no se me sientan menos si no las menciono, es que a lo mejor no entendí su review o no dijeron mucho XD soy medio despistada XD**

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;** xD lo sé mi historia es única naaa ni tanto creo que hay mejores, pero aun así, yo le doy mi estilo a la mí xD, ¿les gusta así? Grax por tus RR chica Pattz (:

**Reeneesmee;** así es la trama xD ya pues el esperado cap. de hoy ._.

**Pamela0803;** Si victoria quedo como scareface xD jajaja

**Fanaty13;** Tu…. Muy bien! Captaste el mensaje (: exacto Bella tiene orgullo y no se deja de nadie.

**IsabellaxCullen;** naa eso sería demasiado, lo que pasa es que James es un frustrado sexual & admite sus preferencias, ya me escuche como psicóloga xD

**Lalita8;** no esperes mas aquí esta xD advierto no es sexo salvaje como otros eeh xD

**BlissVmpKr;** árbitro vendido! Sisisi xD chee p*tto arbitro ¬¬'' xD

**Aniz;** ay pobre de ti u_u así sufría yo T^T pero pues lo terminaste eso es lo que cuanta :D oye me gusta tu idea!** CHICAS UNANSE** quien forma parte del club **CASTREMOS A JAMES?** xD

**Gery Whitlock;** ya sé que es la muerte, por tienes razón, que tu novio te engañe es una cosa, pero con un hombre! Eso no tiene perdón de Dios xD no es que dejara que le afectara las calificaciones, todo ocurrió en fin de cursos, pero Bella no es muy buena en Calculo xD entonces a eso se refiere con que bajaron sus notas.

**Dulcezezitha [te amo consuegra xD]; Gladiz Kaulitz Cullen; Goodes of night – Cullen; Mandrea; Viszed; Karla; Alessa –WhitlockBrandon; MI loquita; Ire-96; **en fin, **TODAS**, gracias por todo su apoyo enserio, son geniales chicas. Gracias por sus RR, Alertas & Favoritos, son grandiosas!

**Capitulo 22. Al aire libre.**

**Edward POV**

Mi Bella me había dicho que me amaba. Me amaba.

No podía estar más feliz por eso. Pero a pesar de saber que me amaba, me hacía más feliz que compartía conmigo algo muy importante en su vida, y más aun cuando, ese infeliz la había hecho sufrir demasiado.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Se nos va a hacer tarde, Edward, mejor ve por Bella, ¿si?_

_Asentí a las palabras de Alice y emprendí rumbo hacia la habitación de mi Bella._

_Casi llegaba cuando escuche los gritos de Bella._

_-¿Que pensabas? ¿Qué no me había enterado? –Peleaba con alguien, solo esperaba que no fuera Tanya de nuevo- lo único que lamento es haberme entregado a ti, era una niña estúpida pero ya no. –Ok. Definitivamente no era Tanya. ¿A quién se había entregado? No quería que nadie tocara a mi Bella. -Así que, ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA!_

_-Eso nunca lo hare, Bella. –una masculina hablo con determinación. La sangre me empezaba a arder. Bella quería que la dejara en paz y eso mismo haría._

_-¿Qué no escuchaste, idiota?_

_Los dientes me rechinaban. Los músculos se me tensaron, a la menor provocación le arrancaría la cabeza a ese tipo que tenía enfrente. Mi mano estaba sobre su hombro y al mirarme se sorprendió._

_-¡LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_

_-Está bien, Bella. No te enojes. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo? _

_-Soy su novio, no su amigo. –Me interesaba un comino y la mitad de otro quien era ese tipejo, solo quería dejarle claro quién era y que Bella era mía. –Edward Cullen._

_Pase a un lado del rubio invasor y camine hacia Bella, la tome por la cintura y bese sus labios._

_-Te ves hermosa. –Bella me sonrió dulcemente pero todavía no estábamos solos. _-_Y tú, lárgate de aquí, no me hagas sacarte yo mismo._

_El tipo salió despacio de la habitación, pero antes de salir se detuvo a hablar. -Un placer volver a verte, Bella, y a tu novio también. _

_No sabía que le causaba tanta gracia, pero sonrió y salió. Bella camino a la puerta y la cerro de un portazo._

_-¿Qué fue eso, Bella? ¿Quién es él?_

_Camino de nuevo hacia mí y me abrazo. -No me preguntes nada ahorita, Edward. Solo bésame._

_Y la bese. De verdad necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sentir sus manos tocándome, la amaba como a nadie, pero no quería asustarla. Si ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, moriría de dolor. Bese su frente y la atraje hacía mí. _

_-Quiero que me platiques quien es él. –No tenía opción. Quería saber quién era ese tipo en la vida de mi Bella. –Pero ahora no, ya casi son las 6 y debemos irnos, Alice y Rosalie me mandaron por ti._

_-Está bien, te lo contaré mañana._

_Tome su mano y la bese antes de salir. _

_-Como se tardaron. –Habló Rosalie entre los brazos de Emmett. –ya estábamos dudando seriamente en ir a buscarlos, no los vayamos a interrumpir como Alice._

_Bella estaba como ida, ni siquiera se molesto por las bromas. -No te preocupes, Alice, -miro a Alice que se había ocultado tras Jasper, enseguida giro hacia Rose, -y tuve un contratiempo, por eso nos tardamos. -Emmett trataba de aguantarse la risa. –no esa clase de contratiempos, Emmett._

_-Está bien –dijo Jasper poniendo orden. –es mejor irnos de una vez. Todavía tenemos que ver que nos toca para cantar._

_Subimos al Jeep, pero Bella iba muy seria._

_-¿Estás bien? –no quería que los chicos preguntaran los motivos por los que Bella no estuviera bien, así que mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi nariz, se lo pregunte en un susurro._

_-Si –susurró bajito, de ese modo solo yo pude escucharla. La bese tiernamente y la acurruque de nuevo en mis brazos, mientras aparcábamos en el bar._

_El concurso paso sin mucha atención para mí. Lo único que me importaba era Bella, aun seguía enferma, pero lo que de verdad me preocupaba era lo que pensaba. Estar callada no es lo que habitualmente hace ella. Ese tipo había dejado estragos en Bella._

_Pasamos la semifinal y para sorpresa de todos, el grupo de Tanya también paso. _

_Cuando llegamos a la Academia, nos despedimos de los chicos y la lleve a su habitación, me quedaría a dormir con ella como los últimos días. No quería dejarla sola, menos hoy que estaba sumamente rara._

_Tomo su pijama y entro al baño, escuche como el agua caía, se estaba bañando. Me acomode en la cama para cuando saliera. Cuando así lo hizo, extendí mis brazos hacia ella, necesitaba sentirla cercas. _

_-Ya, tranquila. –Acariciaba su espalda, quería que olvidara todo mal trago en su vida.- todo estará bien, mi Bells. Nunca te dejare sola._

_-¿Me lo prometes? _

_-Te lo juro, mi amor. –Nunca te dejaría sola, mi amor. Si en mis manos estaba jamás haría eso. Te amo más que mi propia vida._

_Me miro con esos grandes ojos color chocolate. Bella era hermosa, maquillada cuando la arreglaban las chicas se veía hermosa, pero jamás igualaría la belleza que poseía cuando estaba al natural. Acaricie sus mejillas y la bese de nuevo._

_-Ahora descansa, Bella. –le dije cuando se acurruco en mi pecho._

_Los minutos pasaban y se respiración se fue haciendo tenue. –Edward… Te amo._

_¡Me había dicho te amo! Mi corazón se acelero de la emoción. Y esa noche no pude dormir. Velé su sueño toda la noche. Lo más importante en mi vida, dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos._

_A la mañana siguiente deseaba preguntarle, deseaba que me repitiera que me amaba, pero no la presionaría. Además primero teníamos que hablar de lo sucedido ayer._

_Después de sacarme de mi salón de clases con tanta urgencia y besarme estampándome contra los casilleros, me llevo a su habitación, sabía a lo que íbamos, me contaría todo. _

_La escuche atento. Cada palabra que decía, me confirmaba que sufrió bastante. Cuando me conto como era antes y el motivo por el que se había vuelto así, hacía que con más razón odiase a ese tipo. Nunca la trato como ella se merecía, no era más que un cobarde infeliz, ni siquiera la hizo sentirse especial cuando Bella se entrego a él, aun sabiendo que era su primera vez, pero yo no la haría sufrir, cuando Bella y yo estemos juntos, la hare olvidar todo lo que ese malnacido le hizo. La hare sentirse amada._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Me jure a mi mismo hacerla sentir amada, pero para eso necesitaba hacer unas cuantas cosas.

Me ausente todas clases excepto las que compartía con Bella, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba paneando.

Faltaba una semana para la final. Después de clases ensayábamos, por ende, este fin de semana nos merecíamos un buen descanso.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudan chicas?

Tenía todo más que planeado, pero necesitaba que Bella estuviera fuera toda la mañana, para terminar los preparativos.

-¡Claro que te ayudamos, Edward! –me chillo la pequeña Alice mu cercas del oído, me cogí de hombros levemente.

-Que al fin y al cabo a nosotras ni nos gusta salir de compras, ¿verdad Alice? –La aludida y yo saltamos unas pequeñas risas a las palabras de Rose por su claro sarcasmo.

-Se los agradezco chicas. –dije dándoles un abrazo a cada una. –Cuídenla, ¿sí? Me tengo que ir, si quiero tener todo preparado para cuando ustedes acaben mañana.

Me despedí de ellas y emprendí mi camino. Mañana será una noche especial para Bella y para mí.

**Bella POV**

¿Cómo fue que les creí a este par de demonios?

_**Flash Back**_

_-Bella, ¿nos acompañas a Rose y a mí, mañana, por algunas cosas que necesito del centro comercial?_

_Hice muecas mientras caminaba hacia la última clase del viernes. –Mmm –dudé- ¿Compras?_

_-Bella, si digo que es en el centro comercial y que necesito algunas cosas es porque las comprare, ¿no crees? –Alice me hablaba con si fuera lo más obvio y pues la verdad si o era. –No me las regalan, aunque eso sería estupendo. –había perdido de nuevo a Alice, ya se encontraba brincando y aplaudiendo. –Entonces, ¿aceptas?_

_-Está bien, Alice. –suspire rindiéndome y si antes pensé que Alice brincaba me equivocaba. –Pero con una condición._

_Alice frunció el ceño y coloco sus manos sobre su cintura. –Habla-_

_-Que no vayan a las 7 de la mañana a despertarme, es sábado y merezco dormir más. _

_Allie rió pero acepto. Se despidió de mí diciendo que iría a aviarle a Rosalie, lo de mañana. Yo camine hacia mi última clase, la emocionante clase de Cálculo._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Ah, sí. Ya me acorde.

-Vamos, Bella. –Hablo Rosalie sacándome de mis recuerdos. –Ya casi acabamos.

-Ya casi acabamos. –trate de imitar la voz de Rose. –eso me lo viene diciendo desde hace dos horas.

Alice rio y me miro. –Si solo son unas cuantas cosas, Bella.

-Unas cuantas cosas, si como no, Alice, tu llevas cinco bolsas en cada mano, solo porque tienes las manos un poco más pequeñas que las nuestras, Rosalie siete y yo otras ocho. Ya me quiero ir, además me muero de hambre, ni siquiera me han dejado comer algo.

-¿Ese es el problema, Bella? –hablo Rose-esperen un segundo.

Camino a un puesto que se encontraba al centro del pasillo. De esos típicos puestos donde venden comida. A los pocos segundos regreso con una malteada y un panecillo de chocolate.

-Toma, ahora come y camina mientras visitamos, ahora sí, la última tienda.

Sobra decir que el panecillo lo devore en segundos, de verdad me moría de hambre. Camine tras de las chicas, como es posible que pudieran caminar con tanta elegancia y facilidad cargando todas las bolsas que traía. Entre con ellas a la última tienda. De repente me vi rodeada de diferentes tipos de ropas intimas, sujetadores de diferentes colores, tamaños y diseños, al igual que las bragas, solo había un lugar así.

-¿Qué hacemos en Victoria Secret, Alice?

-Deberás tengo que contestar esa pregunta, Bella.

Rosalie rio y negó con la cabeza. –Anda Bella, que tenemos que comprarte ropa linda.

-¿Qué no se supone que esto es para ustedes?

-Es para las tres, Bella. –Me respondió el engendrito. –Hoy tenemos una cita importante.

-¿Perdón? ¿De qué cita hablas, pixie?

-Cierto, se nos olvido avisarte Bella. –Dijo Alice sonriendo. –Hoy los chicos nos llevaran a cenar, por eso venimos a comprar ropa.

-Tú lo has dicho, Alice, _a cenar_, para que tenemos que comprar ropa intima, y sobretodo lencería.

Alice me vio con horror cuando tomaba unas pequeñas bragas rosas con un lindo moño al frente.

-Estas delirando, ¿verdad? –antes de dejarme contestarle, volteo a mirar a Rosalie. –Rose, acuérdame la próxima vez darle de comer algo antes de venir de compras.

Rosalie rió y miro un lindo conjunto color rojo. –De acuerdo Alie, sigamos que nos falta mucho que hacer.

-Dijeron que sería la última tienda. –replique al instante.

-Y lo es, pero todavía falta arreglarnos, así que muévete y pruébate este conjunto.

Rosalie me entrego el conjunto rojo que había agarrado y a regañadientes fui a medírmelo.

Después de una hora, nos dispusimos a pagar.

-Me podrían explicar lo de la lencería otra vez, ¿Qué tiene de importante si iremos a cenar?

Rosalie manejaba su convertible rojo y suspiro. Alice rio y rodo los ojos. –Yo lo hago, Rose.

Rosalie sonrió y se dedico a conducir. Alice se coloco de rodillas sobre el asiento y volteo a mirarme.

-Esta será la última vez, Bella, espero que entiendas ¿Ok?

Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos. –Está bien.

-Perfecto. –La pixie sonrió y se dispuso a explicarme. –La lencería es importante en una cita porque te hace sentir sexy, ósea, ¿Cómo te sentirías si llevaras unas clásicas bragas debajo de un vestido y estas se te marcaran? ¿No es mejor una diminuta tanga? Eso te haría sentirte sexy y te ahorraría la pena de que se te marcaran.

Buen punto. –Ok, ya entendí. La lencería sube la autoestima haciéndote sentir sensual.

-Bravo, Bella. Lo entendiste.

Las tres reímos y a eso de las dos de la tarde llegamos a la academia.

-Tenemos tanto que hacer. Primero que nada, metete a bañar, Bella, nosotras haremos lo mismo y nos vemos en tu cuarto en quince minutos.

Camine a mi cuarto y me metí a bañar. Salí poco después y me lleve tremendo susto.

-¡DIABLOS! –suspire y tomo un poco de aire. -¿Qué no dijeron que a en quince minutos?

Alice y Rose rieron. –Bella, llevas dentro casi media hora. Seriamente pensábamos en esperar o entrar a rescatarte.

-¿Enserio? Perdón, se me paso el tiempo volando.

-Si, si, si, lo que digas. –me hablo Alice mientras me jalaba al pequeño banquillo frente a sus "herramientas". –Ahora a los que nos truje, chencha.

Ni siquiera me dejaron vestirme.

Rosalie como siempre empezó con el cabello mientras que Alice se encargaba de mi maquillaje.

Cercas de las seis de la tarde, habían terminado conmigo. Mi cabello caía en risos, perfectas ondas que se desenvolvían desde mi cabeza hasta el final de mi cabello, dándole un perfecto look sensual. Mis ojos solo con un pequeño delineado y mis pestañas rizadas con mucho rímel, según Alice, desde la base de las pestañas hasta la punta, como difuminado. La verdad no le entendía mucho, pero lo que es verdad es que siempre me enseñaba algo útil, según ella. Mis labios con un lindo color rojo carmesí, del mismo color que las uñas de mis dedos.

-Toma. –me hablo Rose y me sonrió. –Ve vístete, mientras nosotras nos arreglamos.

Tome la ropa que me tendía y me dirigí al baño. ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que no me dejaron vestirme? Así es. Solo traía la toalla que me envolvía.

Rose me dio un lindo conjunto de lencería color negro con detalles rojos de encaje. Las bragas, si se pueden llamar bragas, era una diminuta tanga negra con las orillas rojas. No es que me molestara usar tanga, solo que no usaba tan frecuentemente. El sujetador era strapple en forma de corazón, con una tira de encaje rojo donde hacia forma dejando muy lindos mis senos.

Saque el vestido del guardapolvo, era diminuto pero no tanto, de cuero, color negro, los tirantes era de corte caído. Me lo coloque, me llegaba a medio muslo. Iba a salir cuando una mano entro por la puerta y me tendió unas botas negras de gamuza.

-Toma.

-Gracias. –dije tomando las botas. La puerta se cerró y me coloque las puse.

Me mire al espejo y de verdad me veía sexy. Más que las anteriores veces. Siempre me sorprendía lo que ese par podían lograr conmigo.

Salí del cuarto de baño para encontrarme con otras dos bellezas. Rosalie traía un vestido blanco, un blusón mas bien, le llegaba justo a medio muslo, dejando sus perfectas piernas expuestas a la vista de todos, las coordino con unas zapatillas cerradas de color azul rey; su cabello, que normalmente lo trae en ondas ahora lo traída perfectamente lacio, sin marcas de que su cabello fuera en rizos. Se veía cual ángel bajado del cielo. Su maquillaje, natural, como ahora iba. Se miraba aun más linda.

Alice por otra parte, llevaba un vestido strapple plateado que se sujetaba en pliegues en el busto, al igual que nosotras le llegaba hasta a medio muslo. En la cintura un cinturón de estoperoles se cerraba en torno a ella marcando aun más su pequeña cintura. Las zapatillas que portaba eran negras con pequeños decorados plateados y de un tacón muy alto. Sus cabellos como siempre, apuntando en diferentes direcciones, se vea demasiado linda con esos ojos sensuales gracias a sus sombras, casi podía jurar que parecían ojos de gatos. Las sombras negras con unos ojos azules como los de ella, se miraban demasiado sexys; un ligero gloss en los labios y listas.

¿Cómo era posible que pudieran hacer todo eso en cuestión de minutos? Nunca lo sabría.

-WOW

No se me ocurrió algo más que decir. Las tres lucíamos estupendas, más que estupendas, lucíamos espectaculares.

-Gracias, Bella. Lo mismo para ti.

Alice rio cuando me ruborice por las palabras de Rosalie.

Pasadas las siete de la noche, salimos rumbo al pórtico. Mis accesorios: una cartera de estoperoles y una chamarra de negra.

En la puerta nos esperaban los chicos. Todos con un perfecto traje de diseñador color negro, seguro Alice tuvo que ver en eso. Pero la verdad es que había elegido muy bien.

Todos iban iguales pero a la vez diferentes.

Emmett con su traje negro, pero la camisa era de un lindo color azul cielo. La cual resaltaba sus ojos negros. Camino a Rose y le entrego una rosa blanca. Hermosa como estaba Rose este día, después le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y le susurro algo, la cual hizo que Rosalie se sonrojara. Algo muy difícil en ella.

Jasper al igual que Emmett le entrego una rosa a Alice, pero esta era amarilla. Un color propio de Alice. Le hizo una reverencia y le tendió el brazo, el cual Alice acepto gustosa dándole un beso a Jasper en la comisura de sus labios. Jasper traía una camisa amarilla, casi del mismo color que la rosa.

Edward era otra cosa. Al igual que Jasper y Emmett me dio una rosa, pero una rosa roja. Preciosa, la rosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Edward tomo mi mano y la beso.

-Te ves bellísima, Bella.

_No más que tú._ Pensé. Y es que Edward, en un traje negro, con una camisa gris, casi negro, resaltaba su tez blanca, sus ojos verde esmeralda y sus cabellos cobrizos y rebeldes. ¿Cómo es posible que el solo mirarle me alterara la respiración?

Me sonroje por sus palabras, me ofreció el brazo. -¿Vamos? La cena se enfría.

Tomé su brazo y los seis caminamos hacia los autos. Edward me dirigió a su volvo, pero los demás irían en el Jeep. Lo mire extrañada.

-Nosotros iremos en mi auto, amor.

No le di importancia. Me abrió la puerta y subí. Después de cerrarla y subir al volvo también, encendió el auto y arrancamos. Tomo mi mano la coloco en la palanca, así, tomados de la mano fue conduciendo.

De repente Edward tomo una intercepción, y empezó a conducir por en medio del bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos, Edward?

-A cenar. –me contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pero los chicos siguieron de frente, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Edward?

Edward suspiro y volteo a mirarme. –Confía en mí, Bella.

Sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad, amor, todo. Confiaría en él.

Suspire y me dispuse ver el camino por donde Edward me llevaba. No recordaba que hubiera algún restaurant en medio del bosque.

A lo lejos observe unas pequeñas luces que titilaban. Mientras más nos acercábamos, más podía distinguir que era. Era un camino.

Edward detuvo la marcha del carro. Bajo y camino para abrirme la puerta. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro y en el de él, tome la mano que me tendía.

Me condujo a un pequeño claro, donde se encontraba una mesa pequeña con dos velas al centro, dos platos con una cena que se veía deliciosa y una botella de vino tinto.

Separo una silla invitándome a sentar. Me sentía algo extraña. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. De verdad estaba teniendo una cena con la persona que amaba. Edward tomo asiento enfrente de mí y tomo mi mano nuevamente.

-Te vez preciosa. No me canso de mirarte. –Beso mi mano nuevamente y yo baje la mirada tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo. Se inclino sobre la mesa y tomo mi rostro de la barbilla, hizo a un lado el mechón de cabello que me cubría un ojo pero a la vez acariciando mi mejilla. –Y me encanta más cuando te sonrojas.

Reí bajo. Creo que mis risitas eran porque me sentía extraña y vulnerable.

-Edward, esto…

-Esto es una noche muy especial para ti y para mí. –soltó mi mano y destapo el vino. Sirvió dos copas a la mitad y me ofreció una. Después alzo su copa y siguió hablando. Yo imite su acto al alzar mi copa también. –Para mí, porque estoy con la persona que más amo en todo el planeta y para ti, porque esta noche será solo para complacerte.

Bebió su copa al igual que yo, sonrojándome por lo que dijo.

-Ahora cenemos, que se enfría.

Sonreí y probé bocado.

La cena paso entre broma y broma. Forks era un lugar frio, pero hoy había un clima realmente agradable.

Después de cenar y beber un poco más de vino, Edward se levanto y volvió a ofrecerme su brazo. Me sentía extraña, sumamente rara pero cómoda a la vez. Jamás me había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando estaba con James.

Me dirigió por un entarimado que se perdía tras unos árboles. Edward me abrió paso entre ellos y cuando enfoque la viste, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme una cama enorme con dosel de madera y tules, rodeada de 4 antorchas que iluminaban muy bien la cama. La colcha de un color blanco con grandes almohadones & llena de pétalos rojos. ¿Cómo había traído una cama en medio del bosque?

Había llegado la hora.

Edward camino a mi lado hasta llegar a la cama.

-Edward, yo…

Me silencio con un beso. –Shh… te dije que esta noche era para complacerte.

Me deje llevar por sus hermosos ojos verdes y por el roce de sus labios que se unían a la perfección en los míos. Me tomo de los hombros y fue acariciándome los brazos hasta llegar a mis manos, las cuales entrelazo con las de él.

Despacio y sin despegar sus labios de los míos, nos acostamos en la cama. Se tumbo arriba de mí sin dejarse caer. Me besaba el cuello y yo me sentía en el cielo. Con presura retire su saco y lo tire a un lado. No vi donde cayó, pues mi mente no hacía más que sentir los besos de Edward sobre mi hombro y sus manos recorriendo mi pierna. Sus manos subían desde mi rodilla y se adentraban bajo mi vestido, acariciándome el muslo. Suspiros fuertes salían de mi boca sin control.

-Te amo, Bella. Te amo demasiado.- Me dijo Edward mientras besaba mi oído y lo mordía ligeramente. Mis manos seguían ocupadas quitando la camisa de Edward, batalle un poco con los botones, pues al estar con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las caricias de Edward y como una burbuja de placer empezaba a formase entre mis piernas, me perdía por completo.

Edward encontró el cierre de mi vestido y lo bajo demasiado lento. Era una tortura para mí. Mis jadeos iban en aumento al igual que los suspiros y gruñidos de Edward cuando le besaba el pecho y le acariciaba la espalda ahora al descubierto. Me enderece y Edward quedo sentado y yo encima de él. Jalo mi vestido y alce los brazos dándole acceso a que me lo quitara quedándome solo con las pequeñas bragas y el sujetador.

Se me quedo mirando unos segundos en los que me miro de arriba abajo. –Hermosa.

Me atrajo de nuevo a él y volvió a besarme, pero ahora con mucha más pasión. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras las mías jugaban con su cabellos. Sentí como mi sujetador se aflojo dejando los cordones a los lados, pero sin caer, pues el pecho de Edward estaba pegado al mío. Sin ninguna vergüenza lo retire, era algo que nos estovaba, a ambos.

-Perfecta.

Mis pezones ya endurecidos rozaron el pecho de Edward. Me humedecí aun más. Edward dirigió sus manos por mi cintura y las fue subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales masajeo a su gusto. Su boca fue dejando pequeños besos húmedos desde mi mandíbula hasta mis senos. Los beso, lamio, succiono y mordisqueó a su antojo. Inconscientemente me empecé a mover en círculos alrededor de su duro miembro, lo podía sentir. Mientras Edward se degustaba mis senos a su antojo, mis manos emprendían camino para liberar su pene de una opresión que sabía que sentía. Logre desabrocharle el pantalón y se los baje junto con el bóxer.

Me hizo volver acostarme en la cama. Nuestros labios se volvieron a tocar. Mis manos le acariciaban la espalda, sus bien formados músculos. Mi tanga estaba empapada, y era lo único que nos separaba. Dejo de besarme la boca pero emprendió camino abajo, besando y acariciando cada parte de mí que estaba a su alcance. Beso mi abdomen y yo arquee mi espalda hundiendo mi vientre. Tomo el dobladillo de mi tanga y comenzó a bajarla. Mis suspiros no podían ser más fuertes. Todo que Edward me estaba haciendo, hacia que me excitará cada vez mas. Se retiro y me miro. En su mirada había amor, el más grande amor que era correspondido de la misma manera.

-Te amo, Edward. Más que a mi propia vida.

Sonrió torcidamente como solo él sabe hacerlo. Tomo mi pierna entre sus manos y retiro mi bota. Beso desde la punta de mis dedos, pasando por mi pantorrilla y el interior de mi muslo donde se detuvo, jadeaba por sentirlo dentro. Repitió el mismo proceso con mi otra pierna, pero esta vez no se detuvo. El aire me falto un instante cuando sentí su lengua recorriendo mis pliegues, ahora no jadeaba gemía incansablemente. Mis manos tomaron sus cabellos hundiéndolo más en mí. Sus dientes mordisquearon levemente mi clítoris haciendo que de mi boca saliera un fuerte gemido. Sentía las piernas débiles a causa del placer que Edward me estaba regalando.

Mi burbuja de placer estaba por reventarse, sentía como mis paredes internas se contraían, cuando Edward paro dándome un respiro. Mi pecho al igual que el de él subía y bajaba demasiado rápido.

Se coloco encima de mí y me beso, dejándome probar el sabor de mis jugos que aun tenía en su boca. Me volví a humedecer al instante. Mis manos acariciaron su pecho y las baje hasta alcanzar su duro pene.

Edward jadeo con mis caricias, pero no lo deje de besar. Succione su labio inferior y gimo besándome. Sentía su miembro vibrar entre mis manos, apretaba suavemente su miembro, acariciando con mi pulgar la punta y después deslizaba mis manos desde las cabeza hasta la base.

Lo hice rodar de nuevo para tener un mejor acceso a Edward. Bese sus labios y al igual que él, mi meta estaba más abajo. Quería probarlo y así lo haría. Suspiros incansables salían de su boca. Y cuando por fin llegue, sin avisarle sople aire caliente sobre su pene. Edward era enorme, lo supe cuando me froté en él.

-Bella, no lo hagas.

Su cabeza reposaba sombre la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados suspirando, jadeando con las caricias que mis manos le propinaban.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?

Sin avisarle el que, mordí ligeramente la cabeza de su miembro ganándome como recompensa un delicioso gemido de los labios de Edward. Mi lengua jugaba con glande dándole más placer, mientras mis manos subían y bajaban por toda su longitud. Bese su punta mientras él me tomaba de los cabellos y tiraba de ellos. Relaje mi garganta y me lo introduje completo a la boca. Edward gemía incontrolablemente mientras yo subía y bajaba lamiendo y succionando su miembro. Estaba cercas lo sentía en por las vibraciones en mi boca.

-Así no. -Edward me levanto y se coloco otra vez encima de mí y me beso. –Te dije que esta noche era para complacerte.

Comenzó de nuevo a besarme, sus habilidosas manos me acariciaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Suspiros y jadeos salían de ambos. Me sentía tocar el cielo. Se coloco entre mis piernas y suspire, lo amaba y sería suya completamente, Edward me amaba y yo no estaba teniendo sexo con él. Yo estaba haciendo el amor con Edward.

Me penetro poco a poco. Resbalaba sin dificultad dentro de mí. Podía sentir como se abría paso dentro. –Bella, estas tan estrecha.

Mis uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Edward. Gemía por sus roces. Edward empezó con el vaivén, entrando y saliendo de mi, podía sentir como se contenía por no hacerlo rápido., pero así lo quería yo, rápido y duro.

-Mas rápido, Edward.

Aumento los movimientos dentro de mí. Salía y entraba con mucha facilidad. Mi burbuja de placer iba en aumento. Mis piernas se cruzaron por la espalda de Edward haciendo que lo sintiera aun más dentro de ser posible. Edward me mordió un hombro haciéndome pegar un grito, pero no era de dolor sino de placer, el que me mordiera me gusto. Beso mi clavícula y alcanzo uno de mis pechos y se dedico a jugar con mi pezón mientras me seguía penetrando rápido y duro. Con su otra mano me acaricio el vientre y la bajo hasta localizar mi clítoris con su pulgar. Mis dedos aruñaron de nuevo la espalda de Edward. Casi podía tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos pero a la vez era una tortura, una tortura que no deseaba que acabara.

Seguía dándome duro, dándome demasiado placer, mi cuerpo estaba pegajoso, Edward estaba igual, por el sudor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos.

-Mas, Edward, mas.

Casi llegaba, sentía mis paredes aprisionando a Edward dentro de mí. Él aumento el ritmo que tenía, tanto penetrándome como con su mano en mi clítoris. Gemíamos descontrolados. Cada uno repetía el nombre del otro. El cruce de mis piernas se hizo más férreo, y el orgasmo llego a mí, me abrace a Edward mientras gritaba de placer, poco después sentí Edward terminar dentro de mí. Había aguantado bastante.

Me abrace fuerte de Edward o con la fuerza que mis débiles brazos me permitían. Él se apoyo en un lado, después de salir de mí. Su cabeza reposo en mi pecho que seguía agitado. Acariciaba sus cabellos cobrizos mientras recuperábamos ambos el aliento.

Alzo su cabeza y me beso tiernamente mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo. –Te amo, Bella.

Sonreí y le devolví el beso con más premura.

Nos acurrucamos en medio de la cama. No había sentido el fresco que se empezaba a sentir, hasta que me estremecí entre los brazo de Edward.

-Es mejor irnos ya.

-No quiero.

-Te enfermaras y apenas te acabas de aliviar.

Fruncí el seño pero tenía razón, no quería tener que estar en cama otra vez con un termómetro en la boca. Con un suspiro de resignación acepte.

-Espera, deja junto la ropa.

Reí pero tenía razón. La ropa estaba tirada alrededor de la cama, en el bosque. Además me dejo una linda vista del trasero de Edward al pararse, pero también de las marcas que le había dejado en la espalda.

Cuando regreso y me tendió la ropa me disculpe. –Lo siento mucho, debí controlarme.

-¿Por qué?

Toque las marcas de mis uñas y siseo un poco. –Ah por eso, la verdad es que ni siquiera las sentía hasta que me tocaste ahorita, -me sonrió con dulzura y se arribo a dejar un casto beso en mis labios.- no te preocupes, en realizad me gusto.

Me sonroje y negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Me empecé a vestir, al igual que Edward, ninguno dejaba de sonreír. Me arregle un poco el cabello que seguramente era todo un remolino.

Cuando por fin nos vestimos, nos dirigimos al volvo. Edward me puso su saco y me abrazo, olía exactamente a él. Su aroma me encantaba. Con nostalgia, voltee a mirar sobre mis hombros aquel lugar, suspire y sonreí, tendría agradables recuerdos.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, volveremos.

Mire a Edward y sonreí.

Tome su mano entrelazándola con la mía y le di un ligero apretón. Sonrió de nuevo y me beso la frente.

Igual que siempre me abrió la puerta del auto. Subí y dos minutos después, estábamos rumbo a la Academia.

Me quede dormida en el camino. De rato fui consciente que ya no estaba en el volvo de Edward, sino que viajaba entre sus brazos.

Aun somnolienta, oculte mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y deje un ligero beso. –Te amo, Edward.

Sonreía, lo sentía aunque no lo estuviera viendo.

Tiempo después me deposito en mi cama, pero no libere mi agarré.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo.

Escuche como reía bajo y me daba un beso en la frente. Solté mis brazos y lo sentí meterse en mi cama. Y abrazándome a Edward, dormí profundamente.

**Bueno chicas, ¿Qué les pareció el Lemmon? .O espero que les gustara, se supone que hacían el amor así que ¿que tal me quedo eeh?**

**Un beso**

**Lunna**


	23. Guerra de Bandas III Gran Final

**Lore Cullen;** yo tmbn quiero un novio así.

**Pamela0803;** Gracias, me gusta escribir, eso es bueno y raro xD

**Alessa – WhitlockBrandon;** te dan risa? Eso me dio risa XD naa pues muchas gracias por tu RR

**IsabellaxCullen;** si es una salvaje xD pero Edward también le dejo marcas, nomas una mordidota en el hombro.

**Aliz Cullen;** aww nena espero que tu papa ya se encuentre bien. Y si ya había escuchado esa canción. A mi tmbn me encanta.

**Anabella;** no lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, tal vez, quizás, xD el tiempo lo dirá.

**NikOol;** no te preocupes Nikool, está bien, yo tmbn estuve ausente :P

**Mrs. Andrea.** Eitt! Gracias por amarme xD

**Casarrubiss;** Eit! Gracias por recomendar mi Ficc (: espero que te guste este capítulo xD

**Estrellita Lunar; Denisse-Cullen-Pattinson; **TODAS, gracias por leer mi fic y por los reviews que me dejan.

**Capitulo 23. Guerra de Bandas III. Gran Final.**

**Bella POV.**

La relación entre Edward y yo se hizo más fuerte después de que hicimos el amor. Si antes no nos separábamos, ahora menos. A donde quiera que fuera, Edward estaba a mi lado.

El día después de hacer el amor. Que al principio pensé que había sido un sueño, desperté mirando a Edward. Eso me alegro por completo la semana.

_**Flash Back**_

_El sol me pegaba ligeramente sobre los ojos. Me removí un poco sobre mi cama, pero algo me tenía rodeada por la cintura. Abrí los ojos muy despacio, no quería quedarme cegada por el sol, cuando por fin abrí los ojos, mire a un lado y quien me tenía sujeta era él._

_Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente. Imágenes claras donde me entregaba por completo a Edward. Sus caricias, sus suspiros fueron grabados en mi memoria, cada uno de sus gestos fueron grabados. Recordé como me había mordido el hombro, me acaricie la parte afectada y sisee bajo, no quería despertar a Edward, el cual se removió un poco, pero me dolió, anoche no me pareció que doliera pero hoy… seguro me dejaría un moretón. _

_Le reste importancia a la mordida y me gire poniéndome a la altura de Edward. Era domingo así que no era necesario levantarnos temprano._

_Dormía plácidamente, acaricie su rostro llevándome con la mano un pequeño mechos que caía sobre su frente. Suspiro. Sonreí y seguí acariciando su rostro. Acorte la distancia y lo bese, después de unos segundos, Edward me respondió el beso y me apretó a él._

_-Buenos días. –dije después de besarlo._

_-Muy buenos._

_Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto._

_Toda la mañana la pasamos jugando sobre mi cama. Hasta que decidí que era hora de levantarnos. Siendo honesta, necesitaba una ducha._

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_Camine hacia la puerta del baño y me detuve. Gire la cabeza._

_-A bañarme… ¿me acompañas?_

_Le guiñe un ojo y me reí._

_Se levanto corriendo y entro a la ducha junto conmigo._

_Después de hacer el amor de nuevo en la ducha y por fin bañarnos y arreglarnos. Yo con unos jeans grises entubados, una playera negra con un dibujo de un rayo en el centro, mis converse rojos, mi cabello revuelto como siempre. No había mucho que hacer por mi cabello. Maquillaje básico, tantito gloss y lista. No más de 5 minutos._

_-Perfecta._

_Me sonroje. Siempre me vestía así. Yo no me sentía perfecta, pero para Edward veo que si lo era. Y no cabía duda que para mi él ya era perfecto._

_Acompañe a Edward a su cuarto que compartía con Jasper para que se cambiara. Entramos y cuál fue la sorpresa al encontrarnos a Jasper y a Jasper aun durmiendo. Desnudos. Creo que no fui la única que había tenido una noche de pasión._

_Edward carraspeo un poco para que despertaran, pero estos, solo se movieron un poco. Pero yo tuve una idea, Alice sufriría un poco lo que yo sufría con ella._

_-Shh… _

_Edward me miro con ojos traviesos cuando le sonreí y le pedí que no hiciera ruido._

_Camine sigilosamente hasta ponerme a la altura de la pequeña Alice, que se encontraba recargada en el pecho de Jasper. _

_Una… dos… ¡tres! Conté mentalmente._

_-¡ALICE!_

_Grite a todo pulmón y me aleje de un brinco. Ella y Jasper se sentaron del susto. Mientras Edward y yo caíamos al suelo riéndonos._

_-¡Eso no es gracioso, Swan!_

_-Claro que… si es gracioso, Allie… si tan solo… hubieran visto… rostros.- Edward no podía hablar a causa de las risas. Sentí a mis ojos picar por las lágrimas a causa de lo fuerte que reía. Mi estomago también dolía un poco._

_-Ay mi… estomago._

_No podía dejar de reír pero me tenía que calmar. Jasper y Alice nos miraban enojados desde la cama, en la que Alice se cubría con las sabanas. Aunque en realidad, Jasper trataba de no sonreír._

_Me levanté del suelo donde me encontraba riendo con ayuda de Edward. Los dos soltábamos pequeñas risas mientras nos calmábamos._

_Mire a Alice que seguía enfurruñada. –Eso es para que sientas lo que yo siento cuando vas a despertarme._

_Le dije apuntándola con mi dedo índice. No me gustaba regañar a Alice, pero ahora si le di una lección. _

_-Ya entendí –me respondió todavía un poco enojada. –No despertarte con gritos._

_-Gracias._

_-Este… -carraspeo Jasper. –Nos permitirían unos minutos para vestirnos._

_Cierto. Se me había olvidado que los dos seguían en la cama. Las mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas. ¡Se había sonrojado!, algo difícil en Alice._

_Mientras yo discutía con Alice, Edward ya se había cambiado. Unos converse negros, con unos jeans de mezclilla azul y una playera verde oliva. Igual que yo, sus cabellos no tenían arreglos. Claro que yo parecía espantapájaros, y a Edward lo hacía lucir más sexy de lo que era. Así que nos despedimos de Jasper y Alice dejándolos para que se vistieran._

_Después de almorzar los seis juntos y entre comentarios y bromas de Edward y mías hacia Alice y Jasper, con caras claramente confundidas por parte de Emmett y Rose, pasamos el fin de semana relajadamente. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Obviamente toda la semana también fue relajante.

Ensayamos en la semana. Hoy sábado era la gran final de la guerra de bandas. Por fin sabríamos si, como decía Alice, seríamos los ganadores. Yo solo me conformaba con la satisfacción de haber participado, pero Alice y Rose obviamente decían que no.

Estaba nerviosa, esta vez no cantaríamos una canción sino 2 en dos rondas. Estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Tranquila, Bells. –me tranquilizo mi novio. –Lo harás excelente.

Eso esperaba por que empezaba a hiperventilar. No me quería desmayar en medio del escenario. Por una vez en mi vida Alice no me torturo tanto. Esta vez me maquillo natural y Rosalie hizo que mis cabellos se volvieran sexys. Mi atuendo me gusto, unos leggins de tiro bajo con efecto cuero de color negro con un chaleco tipo militar con botones a ambos lados también de color negro. Dejaba mi abdomen y mi tatuaje al aire libre. Aunque ya que más daba que lo vieran si el día de la fiesta todos los que estaba ahí me lo vieron. Todo en conjunto con unos _converse_ negros. Esta vez me impuse y gane. Lo más probable era que con los nervios que traía encima, azotara en cualquier lado a causa de los tacones que Alice me pusiera, por eso esta vez me impuse.

Alice por su parte llevaba también un tipo de chaleco con cierre al frente de cuero negro y abajo solo portaba un top de bikini color amarillo eléctrico, un contraste genial, con unos jeans a la cadera de mezclilla color negros, ajustados, y un cinturón de estoperoles gruesos que le colgaba hacia al frente, todo con unas zapatillas de aguja, cerradas y de charol negro. El cabello como siempre en diferentes direcciones y de maquillaje, sombras negras muy marcadas, y labios rojos.

Unos jeans ajustados de color negro a la cadera con un cinturón también de estoperoles pero un poco más delgado que el de Alice, una blusa blanca con estampados rojos al frente, una chaqueta de cuero negra, con unas botas de piso hasta la rodilla, negras también, el cabello lacio ligeramente rizado, sombras negras muy marcadas y labios guindas, es lo que Rosalie lucia. Se veía un poco gótica pero a la vez sexy y rockera.

-¡Están todos listos! –gritaba Luna en el micrófono, nosotros al igual que todas las demás bandas, entre ellas la odiosa de Tanya y Jacob. –Primero que nada quiero decirles algo. Descubrimos que un juez Scott Calister estaba siendo sobornado, -el abucheo de parte de todos los que estaban ahí no se hizo esperar, todos sabíamos de donde venía el soborno y por la cara que hizo Tanya supo que la habían descubierto. –Sí, lo sé. Muy mal. Como eso lo acabamos de descubrir hace rato, temo decirles que la banda culpable, de la cual no diré el nombre a petición de la nueva juez, no recibirá su castigo, -los gritos de indignación y enojo estaban presentes. –Ahora si se calman… -todos seguían gritando y no dejaban a Luna seguir hablando. -¡QUE SE CALLEN! –todos guardaron silencio. –Ahora que tengo su atención, quiero presentarles a la nueva Juez, ella es nada más y nada menos que ¡JOAN JETT! mi tía.

El público empezó a gritar, y yo a hiperventilar. Mi cantante favorita en todo el ancho mundo, estaba aquí, en Forks, a solo unos metros de mí y ella me juzgaría. Además era tía de Luna, eso no lo sabía. Si antes estaba nerviosa ahora lo estaba más. Deseaba ganar, y demostrarle a Tanya, que nosotros si teníamos talento y no necesitábamos andar sobornando a alguien para poder pasar.

-Esa perra infeliz… -gruñía Rosalie cuando se entero lo del soborno. Y más cuando suspiro sabiendo que no le harían nada.

-Relax Rose, no pasa nada, le demostraremos que nosotros si tenemos talento.

-Así se habla, Bella. –Me felicito Alice y los chicos me sonrieron. Edward me abrazo por la espalda y me susurro al oído:

-Esa es mi chica.

Caminé junto con Edward hacia las cortinas que tapaban el escenario. La final se llevo afuera del bar. _Aunque el bar era grande la vez pasada esta a reventar y la gran final es algo esperado, así que estaría peor la situación_. Algo por el estilo nos había dicho Luna, días antes.

En una plataforma alta, en medio de las personas, se encontraba la mesa de los jueces. Entre ellos mi ídola.

Edward notaba que mis nervios habían aumentado. Me abrazo y deslizo sus manos sobre mi espalda y mi cabello, en un constante pero calmado movimiento, trasmitiéndome paz. Mis músculos se relajaron, había conseguido relajarme solo con abrazarme.

-Gracias. –Sonreí y lo bese.

De reojo vi como Tanya nos observaba y apretaba los puños fuertemente. Necesitaba distraerme, así que con mucho sacrificio, nóteseme el sarcasmo, profundice el beso con Edward. Gruño más y yo reí.

-Si me vas a _usar_ así, ya no me dejare besar. –Me dijo con fingido enojo. Sonreí de lado, sabía que a él también le gustaba molestar a Tanya, pero más a Jacob, pues decía que _yo_ le gustaba. _Eww._

De nuevo me beso, pero nos separamos porque Luna llego.

-Muy bien, -Nos hablo y nos mostro un frasco que tenía entre sus manos. –Los lugares serán cuestión de suerte, así que escojan un papel con el numero que les toque, será el orden en el que participaran.

Dejamos la suerte a Emmett, que estaba emocionado por sacar el papel. Negué con la cabeza y saco el papel. Nos toco el tercer lugar. Tanya el segundo y Fannhie el primero.

Volvimos a doblar los papeles y los vertimos en el bote. Cantaríamos dos canciones, en dos rondas diferentes, así que volvimos a sacar un papel para la segunda ronda.

Alice se le adelanto a Emmett y saco un papel con el número dos. Luego siguió Fannhie con el número tres, y por ultimo Tanya con el primer lugar.

-En cinco minutos sales, Fannhie.

La aludida sonrió nerviosa, todos estábamos nerviosos, pero así son los concursos, ¿no?

Nos dispersamos mientras cada uno esperaba su turno. Cinco minutos después, Fannhie y los Apologize subían al escenario.

Todo el público estaba enloquecido. Gritaban, brincaban, la emoción se sentía en el aire.

Luna había improvisado unos locales donde se vendían las bebidas. Tenía la garganta por los nervios, y aunque deseaba una cerveza, no tome más que agua. Lo más seguro era que si bebía alcohol, por los nervios se me subiera y eso si sería un reverendo desastre.

Fannhie empezó con un solo de guitarra, seguida de pequeños sones de bajos. Después de eso sus compañeros empezaron a cantar los coros. El público brincaba y cantaba la canción. Fannhie había elegido muy bien _Are you ready _de AC/DC. Su voz, aun siendo una chica, tenía matices graves, lo que hacía que la canción le quedara perfecta. Empezaba a creer que tendríamos un poco de competencia.

Cuando Fannhie termino la canción, el público estaba prendidísimo. Había sido un buen inicio, un excelente inicio.

Mire a Alice preocupada. Sabía que significaba competencia. –Todo estará bien.

Asentí a sus palabras. En el tiempo en la academia había aprendido a tener confianza en Rosalie y los demás, pero sobre todo con Alice. Nunca dudaría de Alice.

-¡Felicidades, Fannhie. Tu banda y tú son geniales! –-Era cierto. Luna solo decía la verdad. Volteo su mirada a las personas al frente del escenario. -Esto se pone difícil. Veamos que nos ofrece la siguiente banda. –hizo un ademan con la mano, invitando a Tanya y a Jacob a subir. -¡Ellos son White'n'Black!

Las personas miraban a Tanya y su banda con algo de desaprobación. La minoría aplaudió, pero la mayoría se dedico a abuchearlos.

Tanya fruncía el seño, pero se coloco delante del micrófono. Por primera vez Tanya sería la que cantaría. La música empezó a sonar. Enseguida capte que canción cantaría. Era rock, pero no del que se esperaba para esta noche. Su canción era _You know i'm no good_ de Amy Winehouse.

Las protestas y reclamos por parte del público no se hicieron esperar. Incluso mi ídola y juez, tenía cara de confusión. Se quito los audífonos que usaba para escuchar solo la voz y la música de quien estuviera cantando, se notaba que no le había gustado nada esa canción.

Tanya miraba el público con enojo sin dejar de cantar. Sola se descubría. Siempre que las cosas no salían como ella esperaba, se disgustaba demasiado y apretaba fuertemente lo que tuviera en la mano, en este caso, el micrófono.

Su participación termino sin mucha gloria, pocas personas aplaudieron, me supuse que por lastima, no porque de verdad le gustara lo cantado.

Jacob bajo tras Tanya que caminaba con paso apresurado. Juraría que echaba humo por los oídos, no pude contenerme y una pequeña risa se me escapo entre los labios. Se detuvo a unos pasos de mi, alce una ceja retadora al mirarme en sus ojos llenos de fuego. Estaba furiosa, bufó y siguió su camino sin decirme nada.

Mi autosatisfacción se vino a plomo al darme cuenta que seguíamos nosotros.

-¡Bueno, eso no era lo que esperábamos, ¿verdad? –Luna subió a anunciarnos. -¡la siguiente banda, ya saben quiénes son, y no necesitan presentación! –Hizo una pausa ante los gritos, aplausos y silbidos de la personas. -¡ELLOS SON REBELD GIRL!

Esboce una sonrisa nerviosa hacía Edward, quien me respondió con un pequeño beso. Suspiramos y subimos al escenario. Desde arriba se podía apreciar mejor la cantidad de personas que habían asistido, en definitiva, triplicaban el número de la última vez. Las manos me sudaban. Mi vista vago por todos los rostros del público que se contorsionaban de emoción, entusiasmo y alegría. Tanto porque nosotros cantáramos como por los efectos del alcohol.

Me alegraba saber que al menos cantaría al lado de Alice. Habíamos decidido cantar hoy _Queens of noise_ de The Runaways.

La música empezó siendo marcada por Rose en la batería.

_With a pinch of rock and a dose of roll_

_I can warm you up if you get too cold_

_I can bring you up when you're going down_

_I can smash your head all over this town_

_You gave me the answer_

_Now I got the answer, oh yeah_

Me sentía sumamente nerviosa, así que decidí desconectar mi cerebro y disfrutar del momento. Sonreí a Alice y las dos empezamos a divertirnos.

_Cause we're the queens of noise_

_Come and get it boys_

_Queens of noise_

_Not just one of your toys_

_Queens of noise_

Me dedique a tocar la guitarra antes de volver a cantar, algo que disfrutaba demasiado era tocar. Repentinamente me sentí comoda, en mi entorno.

_I remember you at our second show_

_You were holding on and you wouldn't let go_

_And I bet you'll always be that way_

_Whenever you see us start to play_

_You gave me the answer_

_Now I got the answer, oh yeah_

Mire hacía el público, todos estaban disfrutando. Mire hacía donde se encontraba Edward tocando el teclado y sonreí cantando cuando me murmuro un te amo. Realmente no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa o eso creía hasta que fije mi mirada en los jueces.

_Cause we're the queens of noise_

_Come and get it boys_

_Queens of noise_

_Not just one of your toys_

_Queens of noise_

Me había olvidado que cantaba una canción que ella conocía perfectamente. Mi sonrisa se borro momentáneamente, seguramente ella estaría pensando en cómo mi voz arruinaba esta canción. Pero mis dudas se disiparon al notar la sonrisa en sus labios, y como movía la cabeza. Bailando. Disfrutando de la canción.

_Cause we're the queens of noise_

_Come and get it boys_

_Queens of noise_

_Not just one of your toys_

_Queens of noise_

La canción termino y no podía dejar de sonreír. A las personas les había gustado, pero más que eso, a mi ídola, a Joan Jett le había gustado como tocábamos.

Agradecimos y bajamos del escenario. Estaba que irradiaba felicidad. Edward me abrazo después de que nos a Alice y a mí nos soltara Emmett.

Entre risas y abrazos. Tomamos nuestro descanso. Como intermedio habían puesto un Dj, el cual entretenía al público mientras nosotros descansábamos, faltaba la segunda ronda y después la decisión del juez.

-Chicos me muero de nervios. –El tono de voz delataba los nervios de Alice. Jasper le acariciaba los brazos para transmitirle calma y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-No te preocupes, Alice. –Dije despejando su nerviosismo. –Yo también estoy nerviosa pero todo saldrá bien.

-Si, Allie. –Intervino Rose. –Con Bella cantando, seguro ganaremos.

Me sonroje un poco. Edward lo noto y me beso el cuello. Se encontraba a espaldas de mí abrazándome.

-Además, la canción que escogimos es la mejor. ¿Quien más cantaría Cherry Bomb?

Dejamos de preocuparnos por lo demás, Alice se había calmado y eso era lo importante, solo esperábamos nuestro turno.

**Tanya POV**

Estúpido escenario. Estúpido concurso de bandas. Estúpida gente de Forks. Estúpido Jacob. _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

-Deja de estarte quejando, Tanya.

Yo no me estaba quejando. Esas personas se atrevían a abuchearme. ¡A mí! A Tanya Denali. Nadie en su miserable vida me había rechazado y no iba a ser la primera ocasión.

-¡No me estoy quejando! -Lo mire furiosa. –Es solo que _yo _soy mejor que esos.

Apunte señalando a la zorra de Bella Swan, a sus estúpidos amigo y a mi Edward.

Jacob rodo los ojos. Y aunque había aceptado ser su novia pensando darle celos a _mi_ Edward, pero hasta ahora parecía no importarle.

-Es un concurso, Tanya. No te puedes poner así, solo por una canción. Te dije que cantáramos otra canción más rockera, pero no me hiciste caso.

Rodé los ojos y alcé mis manos exasperada. Lo quería lejos de mí aunque sea unos segundos.

Camine a la pequeña mesa donde tenían las botellas de agua. Mi garganta estaba seca y éramos los primeros en cantar la segunda ronda.

-Además, la canción que escogimos es la mejor. ¿Quién más cantaría Cherry Bomb?

El bobo de Emmett capto mi atención. Así que cantarían Cherry Bomb, ¿eh? Conocía la canción, era una de las que Jacob me hizo aprenderme. Odiaba la canción, por eso la rechace cuando me dijo que la cantáramos. Pero ahora que tenía una excelente idea.

**Bella POV**

Faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la siguiente ronda. Luna se nos acerco a informarnos.

-Espera Jett. –Le hable antes de que se marchara hacia al escenario.

-¿Qué paso, Bella?

Miraba unos papeles.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi ídola era tu tía?

Levanto la vista y me miro. –Pensé que ya lo habías entendido. Ósea no es difícil, yo, rocker, mi apellido, familia, Joan Jett, era lógico, ¿no crees?

Debía admitir que viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, claro que era lo más lógico. Pero claro mi mente nunca ni en lo más increíble pensé que Luna, mi amiga Luna Jett, fuera sobrina de mi ídola Joan Jett.

-Lo sé, pero nunca pensé que fuera tu tía.

Luna rio. –Vamos Swan, no es para tanto. Es mi tía, solo eso.

-¡Pero ella es Joan Jett!

-Lo sé. –Dijo Luna asintiendo con la cabeza. –Ahora prepárate. Son el segundo grupo.

Sonriéndome se marcho. Bueno después hablaría con ella.

Subió al escenario a presentar a la primera banda. White'n'Black.

Tanya y los demás subieron al escenario y tomaron sus posiciones. Quería escuchar la canción que tocarían.

Mis ojos se abrieron, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Tanya y su grupo se habían robado nuestra canción! ¡La muy perra se había robado nuestra canción! Ahora no teníamos nada que cantar.

La rabia y la impotencia crecían en mi interior. Podía sentir las olas de furia contenida en Rosalie y en Alice. Edward me tenia sujeta de la cintura, sino, juraría que correría a arrancarle a Tanya su cabello y a pocharle esas bubis operadas.

-¡¿Ahora qué canción tocaremos?

Jasper tenía toda la razón. ¿Ahora qué cantaremos? Teníamos que pensar en alguna canción que impactara.

Mi cerebro hizo click y se me ocurrió cual.

_**Flash Back**_

_Me encontraba en mi cuarto afinando mi guitarra. Edward, Emmett y Jasper tenían practicas, Rosalie está arreglando mi auto, aunque no pasara nada con mi auto, decía que al igual que mi guitarra debía tenerlo afinado. Y Alice… la verdad es que no sabía dónde estaba Alice, hasta que tocaron la puerta y la engendro entro por ella._

_-Hola Bella._

_-Hola Allie, ¿pasa algo?_

_Deje mi guitarra a un lado y preste atención a Alice. _

_Se acerco a mí y se sentó en la cama. –No, no pasa nada, solo quería enseñarte esto._

_Me entrego unas cuartillas con unas letras. Una canción._

_Voltee a mirarla y ella sonreía. -¿Te gusta?_

_-Si, ¿de quién es? –Regrese mi vista a la canción que tenía entre mis manos. –Nunca la había escuchado._

_-Yo la escribí, aun falta la música, pero no lo sé, no creo que sea muy buena._

_La mire asombrada. -¡¿estás loca, verdad? La canción es perfecta._

_La sonrisa de Alice no tenía precio. Estaba preocupada porque su canción no fuera me fuera a gustar, pero al contrario, me encanto._

_Tome mi guitarra y empecé a tocar como creía seria la canción._

_Media hora después teníamos la canción terminada._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-¡Lo tengo!

Todos voltearon a verme, pero yo mire a Alice. –Cantemos tu canción, Alice.

Alice me veía con duda. –No lo sé, Bella. Casi no la hemos ensayado, que tal si no nos sale.

-Claro que nos saldrá, mi amor –Contesto Jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alice-.

-Si enana. –Comento Emmett sonriendo.

-Saldrá fenomenal –secundo Rosalie-.

-¡Hagámoslo!-concordó Edward.

Todos sonreímos porque ya habíamos solucionado el problema.

-Pero la cantaras tú, Bella.

Sonreí, era la canción de Alice, pero si ella quería que yo la cantara así sería.

-Será un honor, Allie.

Tanya bajo abrazada de Jacob. Y nos sonreía con cierta sarna.

-¡Perra infeliz! –me encaminé hacia ella, pero Edward me sujeto de la cintura. -¡Suéltame, Edward, esa barbie descerebrada me las pagara!

Estaba llena de furia, me sentía tan impotente, tan inútil. Solo una buena golpiza a esa tonta me ayudaría. Alice y Rose estaban igual que yo, empujando a sus novios tratando se zafarse de sus agarres, para arrancarle los pelos a esa buena para nada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima, Swan! –su voz nasal lastimaba mis oídos. –Lo lamentaras caro.

-¡Tu zorra, es quien lo pagara caro!

Alice alzo la voz, ninguna de las tres podíamos zafarnos de nuestros novios.

Tanya rio con superioridad, miro a Alice de pies a cabeza y se volteo dispuesta a irse.

Pero de algún modo, Rosalie había alcanzado un mechón de su sintético cabello. Le jalo tan fuerte que le arranco una extensión de cabellos que llevaba puesta. Tanya grito de dolor y como no, eso le ha de haber dolido como nunca.

-¡JA!

Rio Rosalie mostrando la extensión arrancada. Tanya estaba enfurecida y adolorida, pues se sobaba la parte baja, donde ahora tenía un hueco.

Todos, incluso Jacob y su banda se reían, aunque claro, trataban de disimularlo. Rosalie le aventó la extensión a Tanya y caminamos rumbo al escenario.

-Eso estuvo genial, Rose. –La felicite.

-Gracias, Bella. Fue lo mínimo que se merecía por robar nuestra canción.

Alice y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

Nos acomodamos en nuestras posiciones. Voltee a mirar a Edward y le murmure un te amo.

Tome el micrófono y tome aire.

-¿Qué onda, Forks? –Se notaba que estaba nerviosa. -Nosotros somos Rebeld Girl y tocaremos una canción llamada del mismo modo y fue escrita por Alice Brandon, -Señale a la pixie que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo. –Esperamos que les guste.

Empezamos a tocar siendo marcados por Rosalie.

_That girl thinks she's the queen of the neighborhood  
she's got the hottest trike in town  
that girl she holds her head up so high  
i think i wanna be her best friend, yeah_

Todos empezaron a brincar. La canción era muy buena, ni para qué.

_Rebel girl rebel girl  
rebel girl you are the queen of my world  
rebel girl rebel girl  
i think i wanna take you home  
i wanna try on your clothes_

Los sones de guitarra, bacteria y demás, daban un matiz muy rocker a la canción. Tanya nos miraba detrás de bambalinas, estaba furiosa.

_When she talks, i hear the revolution  
in her hips, there's revolutions  
when she walks, the revolution's coming  
in her kiss, i taste the revolution!_

Mi ídola apuntaba algo en un papel, mientras movía de arriba a abajo la cabeza disfrutando la canción.

_Rebel girl rebel girl  
rebel girl you are the queen of my world  
rebel girl rebel girl  
i know i wanna take you home  
i wanna try on your clothes_

Note como le dijo algo a Luna, y esta asintió con la cabeza.

_That girl thinks she's the queen of the neighborhood  
i got news for you, she is!  
they say she's a dyke but i know  
she is my best friend yeah_

La canción casi terminaba, el público la estaba disfrutando demasiado. Yo sonreía mientras cantaba.

_Rebel girl rebel girl  
rebel girl you are the queen of my world  
rebel girl rebel girl  
i know i wanna take you home  
i wanna try on your clothes_

Sonreí aun más y apunte a Rosalie y abrace a Alice.

_Love you like a sister, always  
soul sister, blood sister  
come and be my best friend, really  
rebel girl  
i really like you, i really wanna be your best friend  
be my rebel girl_

Acabamos la canción y todos nos aplaudían, gritaban y demás. Todo porque les había gustado la canción.

Bajamos del escenario aun felices por nuestra participación. Fannhie nos felicito mientras ella subía al escenario.

-Excelente, Swan. –Luna nos abrazo a todos y nos felicito. –Quien viera a la pequeña Alice escribiendo canciones bien rockeras.

Reímos a su comentario y más por Alice se sonrojo ligeramente y se refugió entre los brazos de Jasper. En el escenario Fannhie cantaba _Crazy Bitch_ de Buckcherry.

-No te preocupes, Alice. Eres asombrosa. –Dijo Jasper besando los cabellos de Alice.

-En efecto, Alice. De hecho, mi tía quiere hablar con ustedes seis después del concurso, ¿Qué les parece?

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Hablaríamos con mi ídola, con Joan Jett!

Me sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a hiperventilar.

-¿Crees que podrás manejarlo, Swan? No quiero que te me desmayes ahí.

Fruncí el ceño. Claro que podría manejarlo, no me desmayaría, o eso creo.

-Claro que lo puedo manejar, Jett.

Luna rio. –Te creo, Swan. Bueno me tengo que ir, faltan unos pequeños detalles que arreglar antes de la premiación. Suerte chicos.

Se despidió de nosotros y camino rumbo al escenario.

Fannhie bajo junto con su grupo una vez que terminaron su participación. La felicite. Había sido una estupenda canción.

En una esquina seguía Tanya enfurruñada.

Media hora después, Luna nos llamo por el micrófono.

-¡Ha sido un estupendo concurso, Forks! ¡Pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, llego la hora de decir quién es gran ganador!

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron.

Los tres grupos estábamos en forma de media luna detrás de Luna, que se encontraba al frente.

Tome la mano de Edward y le di un ligero apretón, los nervios nos consumían.

-¡Pero no seré yo quien diga al ganador! ¿Tía?

Joan Jett subió al escenario y se coloco al lado de Luna, esta le cedió el micrófono.

-¡YEAHH MANN!

Todos gritaron, inclusive yo. Mi ídola rio.

-Chicos, quiero que sepan que han estado fenomenales. Hace mucho que no escuchaba un rock tan puro. –Mi sonrisa y mis nervios iban cada vez más arriba. –Pero llego la hora de la verdad.

Ahora que me detenía a pensar un poco. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta la familiaridad de Luna y mi ídola. Las dos eran de tez blanca y cabello negro, sus facciones eran casi similares, la familiaridad estaba ahí. Ambas también tenían una postura clara de defender lo que consideraban de ella. ¡Esa era la actitud!

Luna le entrego un sobre a su tía, el cual lo abrió.

-Veamos, veamos. El tercer Lugar es para White'n'Back

-¡¿Qué? –grito Tanya furiosa-. No estará hablando enserio, anciana. ¡Merezco el primer lugar!

¿Había escuchado bien? Se atrevió a insultar a mi ídola, a Joan Jett. Repentinamente, todos se quedaron cayados. Cuando digo todos, son todos. El viento se escuchaba mover las hojas de las copas de los arboles. Alguien, en alguna parte de público tocio.

Mi vista se fijo en Joan Jett que miraba a Tanya con una ceja alzada.

-Seré una anciana, querida, pero tengo más talento en un mechón de cabello, que tú en todo tu patético cuerpo operado. –el público se empezó a reír. –Mejor lárgate.

-Mira ruquita…

Me iba a encaminar a partirle la cara a Tanya, cuando de repente la vi caer al suelo. Todos gritaron y aplaudieron a Luna, que fue quien le pego tremendo puñetazo en la quijada que provoco que la barbie se desmayara.

-Eso es para que no te metas con mi familia.

Escupió Luna y regreso a con su tía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jacob cargo a Tanya y la saco del escenario.

-Bien hecho, Luna. –Dijo mi ídola al micrófono. –Ahora que esa patética barbie se fue, sigamos con la premiación. Todos aplaudimos. Los nervios volvieron a mí. Pero Edward me abrazo. –El segundo lugar se llevara veinte mil dólares y el primer lugar se llevara cincuenta mil dólares. Déjenme decirles chicos, que de los tres grupos, ustedes fueron los mejores. –hizo una pausa y volvió a ver el sobre. – El segundo lugar y por ende, el otro grupo será el primero es… ¡Apologize!

Fannhie era el segundo lugar. Esperen… ¡Fannhie era el segundo lugar! Eso quiere decir….

-¡Felicidades Rebeld Girl, son el Primer Lugar!

Gritamos, brincamos, estábamos que no cabíamos de alegría. Emmett había cargado a Rosalie y le daba vueltas. Alice había dado un brinco y se encontraba sobre los brazos de Jasper, y Edward me daba un súper beso mientras me pegaba a él por la cintura.

-¡Eso sí es un festejo! –La voz de mi ídola me hizo separarme de Edward, aunque él me retuvo por la cintura. –Felicidades chicos.

Luna nos entrego un trofeo con una guitarra en la punta, el cheque con los cincuenta mil impresos. Emmett tomo el trofeo y lo levanto en alto. Las personas estaban enloquecidas, y nosotros no nos quedábamos atrás.

-Bueno esto es una fiesta a divertirnos.

La noche paso con pura diversión. Música, alcohol y baile, reinaba la diversión. Tanya y Jacob desaparecieron de la fiesta.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, nos disponíamos a retirarnos cuando mi ídola se nos acerco.

-Chicos quería hablar con ustedes. Sobre todo con la pequeñita y primera voz.

Estaba emocionada, ¿que posibilidades había de que mi ídola de toda la vida quisiera hablar con nosotros?

-La escuchamos. –Dije emocionada.

-Llámenme Joan, nena.

-Bella –secunde. –Ellos son Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

Apunte a cada uno y ellos asintieron con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Mi ídola sonrió. –Ustedes tocan genial, ¿Lo sabían? Tú, Bella, por ejemplo, tienes una magnífica voz, grave pero a la vez suave, con un poco más de práctica mejorarías enormemente. Y tu pequeña, tienes un gran don para escribir canciones de rock. Son una gran banda. –Nos elogio a todos. –se acoplan muy bien y eso es lo mas importante en un equipo.

-Muchas gracias, Joan. –agradeció gentilmente mi novio.

-De nada Ed. Quería ver si pueden ir a Seattle a mi estudio para hacerles unas pruebas. Me encantaría escucharlos sin tanto ruido. –Rio y señalo a la fiesta que aun seguía.

-¡¿Enserio?

-Claro que si, gigantón. –eso era lo que me agradaba de la Tía de Luna. La sencillez. –Entonces, ¿Qué dicen?

-Pero por supuesto. –Contesto Rosalie.

-Entonces, los veré allá.

Se despidió y camino a su camioneta que ya la estaba esperando.

Después de ver a la camioneta marcharse, las chicas y yo nos miramos entre si y gritamos. Los chicos se daban unos abrazos y palmadas en la espalda.

¡Joan Jett nos haría unas pruebas en su estudio!

**Perdonen la demora chicas, es que mi mamá y yo viajamos a ver a mi familia. **

**Wow! Tengo una fan que me ama xD que loco. Gracias Mrs. Andrea por amarme.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién cree que el puñetazo que Luna le dio a Tanya era bien merecido? xD**

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Besos **

**Luna.**


	24. No todo son Buenas Noticias

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Pamela0803;** Gracias. Se lo tenía merecido, mira que insultar a Joan Jett ¬¬ se merecía más.

**Lalita8; **aun sigo viendo la forma de complementar eso, ósea, ya sé que hará pero hay algo que no me gusta, por eso lo estoy posponiendo.

**Cullen Lorena;** ¿eres la Lore que creo que eres? xD Gracias.

**Aniz;** ya se te extrañaba Aniz! xD si, el sueño de Bells, aunque con conocerla se conformaba xD.

**Alessa-WhitlockBrandon;** Que bueno te gusto el capitulo, eso era lo importante. Creo que todas piensan que Tanya es una… zorra! XD

**IsabellaxCullen; **Así me imagino a Joan Jett, sencilla y buena onda. ¡Si! Zorrax100pre xD

**Idta;** Creo que tienes razón, veré la manera de ponerlo un poco más agresivo.

**Anabella;** ¡Luna rulz! XD

**Aliz Cullen;** ya se yo tmbn me emocione! xD sería mi sueño hecho realidad *-*

**Anonimo****;** Gracias por tu RR, saludos a tu BFF y a ti (:

**Dama de Medianoche;** Eit gracias, no me considero genial, pero gracias por lo que me dices. A mí también me encanto lo del puñetazo XD

**Goodes of night –Cullen;** xD eske no me pude aguantar junto con la extensión que le arranco Rose

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen; **Si se lo que se siente ceder el cuarto ._. Y a veces dormir en el suelo u_u

**Mandrea;** Gracias por lo que dices.

**Gladiz Kaliuz Cullen; KotydeCullen;** en fin, **TODAS** gracias por sus reviews, enserio se los agradezco, de igual manera a todas las que me han agregado a el Facebook y al Msn. Es agradable platicar con ustedes.

**Capitulo 24. No Todo Son Buenas Noticias.**

**Bella POV**

Todos seguíamos emocionados. El concurso había salido mejor de lo planeado. A unos días de haber ganado, aun nos seguían felicitando.

Acompañe a Edward al banco de Forks para depositar los cincuenta mil dólares que nos habíamos ganado en su cuenta. Se preguntaran por que en la cuenta de Edward, ¿no?, Fácil. Si la depositábamos en la cuenta de Alice, seguramente se lo gastaría en compras; en la de Jasper, se lo entregaría a Alice si ella se lo pidiera; en la de Emmett, compraría equipo para entrenar; en la de Rose, compraría ropa y piezas para arreglar algunos autos, en la mía, simple no me dio la gana, por eso decidimos que en la de Edward. De una cosa si estábamos seguros, lo gastaríamos en nuestro viaje de vacaciones.

Después de que todo estuvo listo, salimos rumbo al centro comercial.

Íbamos a ver una película cuando alguien se nos atravesó en el camino. James.

Edward se coloco enfrente de mí. Furioso. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, imbécil?

-Quiero hablar con Bella.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Ya la escuchaste. –me secundo mi novio.

-Por favor, Bella. Prometo que después desapareceré de tu vida, solo permíteme hablar contigo un momento.

Edward se mantenía a la defensiva al igual que yo. No sabía si creerle o no a James, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que debía dejarlo hablar.

Tome a Edward del hombro y lo hice a un lado. Me miro desconcertada.

-Está bien, James. –Suspiré- pero después de hablar te largaras de mi vida.

-Completamente. –Concordó James. Observo alrededor y después me miro a mí. –Pero, ¿podría ser en un lugar más privado?

Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a caminar de la mano de Edward. James me miro profundamente.

-¿Qué?, no pretenderás que hable contigo a solas. No confío en ti, James. Ó hablas conmigo enfrente de Edward, ó no hablamos, así de simple, tú elijes.

-Está bien. –gruño entre dientes.

Caminamos unos metros más hacia una pequeña cafetería que estaba al frente. Tomamos asiento enfrente de James. Edward siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mano en mi cintura.

-Verás, Bella, -Comenzó James. –Vine a pedirte perdón.

Mi quijada se aflojo y se abrió completa. ¿Mis tímpanos habían escuchado bien? Si lo habían hecho. James me estaba pidiendo disculpas.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que escuchas, vine a pedirte perdón, aunque sé que no lo merezco, -sé apresuro a decir. –La verdad no estuvo bien lo que te hice…

-En efecto, no estuvo bien. –Reafirme su comentario. Edward se mantenía sereno, dándome su apoyo. –Pero continua por favor, te escucho.

-En verdad me gustaste, Bella. Digo, ¿a quién no le gustarías? Cuando llegue a Phoenix tenías a más de media escuela a tus pies, -eso me sorprendió. De reojo mire como Edward asentía con la cabeza y me apretaba un poco hacía él. –pero cuando conocí a Vladimir, algo dentro se movió.

-¿Y decidiste engañarme con él?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –los ojos de James enfocaron los míos sorprendido, pero después bajo la mirada, pensativo. –Esa noche que pues, que ocurrió todo. Vladimir me pidió ayuda con un trabajo, le dije que sí pero que tendríamos que ir a mi casa por los apuntes. Él no puso objeción y tomamos rumbo a mi departamento. Una vez adentro, se me abalanzo y me empezó a besar. Al principio estaba en shock, pero después le respondí el beso. Así es como terminamos en la cama.

-Sí, recuerdo muy bien esta parte, te lo aseguro.

-Sí, bueno, el punto es que Victoria ya me conocía, hubo un tiempo que viví en California al igual que ella, ahí es donde la conocí, yo como iba a imaginar que años después me la toparía en Phoenix. –Suspiró. –Cuando viví en California, Victoria se intereso en mí, pero yo le dejé claro que no quería nada con ella porque a mí me gustaban los hombres, -me sonrió.- hasta que casi atropello a un ángel. –Mis mejillas se encendieron ligeramente. –Victoria juro vengarse de mí por despreciarla, y al ver que estuve de novio contigo, la tomo contra ti también y junto con Vladimir. Se vengaron de ti y de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Ósea que tu no sigues con Vladimir?

-No, Bella. –Tomo un respiro y volvió a hablar. –Cuando… cuando sucedió eso, Vladimir me dijo que lo había disfrutado y que de ahí no pasaba, que todo era parte del plan que ideo junto con Victoria. Le pregunte que porque, que él no tenía nada que ver, que todo esto era entre Victoria y yo, que ni siquiera tú estabas en esto. Me contesto que él le debía varios favores a Victoria, que por eso lo hizo.

-Esa perra… -Comencé a gruñir pero Edward me apretó la mano. No quería que me alterara.

James siguió con su relato. –Me sentía tan afligido. Me sentía el más miserable, te había dañado y había caído en la trampa de Victoria. Me fui a Eureka, Nevada., necesitaba alejarme de todo, allá recapacite las cosas y me di cuenta de que ciertamente soy gay, por eso decidí regresar a pedirte perdón y enfrentar a Victoria y Vladimir, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar una Bella totalmente diferente y sobre todo, una Bella que no quería saber nada de mí. –James se veía acongojado, de verdad estaba arrepentido. –No te lo reprocho, me largue sin siquiera despedirme de ti, pero no tenía rostro para hablar contigo. Después de que te mandaron para Forks, enfrente a Victoria, la dejé humillada, le dije que tú eras mucho más mujer que ella, y eso fue lo que más le calo, después de ese día nadie supo mas de ella. Creo que se regreso a California. Por eso quiero que me perdones Bella, yo nunca quise hacerte daño, tú eras una persona muy especial para mí, aunque no me lo creas, eres una mujer extraordinaria, encantadora, y… rara. –reímos los tres. –Necesito que me perdones Bella, no puedo seguir con mi vida si tú no me perdonas. Por favor Bella, perdóname.

Observe al hombre que tenía enfrente de mí y al hombre que tenía a mi lado y me tenía entre sus brazos. Suspire.

-Te perdono, James. –Sonreí. –Nos tendieron una trampa a los dos. Pero, ¿sabes?, les agradezco un poco, tanto a Victoria, como a Vladimir y a ti. Si todo eso no hubiera pasada, -Suspiré- nunca hubiera conocido a Edward, ahora soy feliz, más de lo que nunca imagine James, y quiera o no, eso es gracias a ustedes, por eso te perdono. Tienes mi perdón James.

La sonrisa de James se ensancho enormemente. Algo dentro de mí desapareció, creo que el odiar a James, no me permitía ser feliz completamente, y ahora que lo había escuchado y perdonado, no había ningún obstáculo para ser feliz. Me sentía extrañamente ligera.

Edward froto mi brazo con su mano. Estaba de acuerdo conmigo, si no hubiera pasado eso, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, ni a él ni a los demás.

James se levanto del asiento aun con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su faz se miraba ya tranquila en comparación como estaba hace unos minutos. Edward y yo nos levantamos también.

-Gracias, Bella. Ahora puedo estar tranquilo. –Se acerco y me dio un abrazo, el gesto me agarro desprevenida; después le dio un abrazo a Edward. –Cuídala, por favor.

-No tienes por qué pedirlo, -Contesto mi novio, regresándole el abrazo. –Lo iba hacer de todos modos.

El ambiente estaba más ligero. James se despidió de nosotros y nos deseo lo mejor. Edward y yo retomamos nuestro camino al cine. Después de ver una película de acción, porque no me gustan las románticas, tomamos rumbo a Seattle.

Habíamos hecho cita para el sábado, y hoy era sábado. Allá nos encontraríamos con los demás. Seattle quedaba un poco lejos, pero como era sábado, no había necesidad de llegar temprano.

Ya en el camino, nos envolvimos en un silencio cómodo, pero minutos después Edward lo rompió.

-Lo… lo que le dijiste a James, ¿es cierto?

Dudé un poco. -¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A lo de que agradeces que sucediera todo eso.

No podía sostenerme la mirada, pues la tenía fija en la carretera.

-Claro que es cierto. Como se lo dije a James, si no hubiera pasado todo eso, nunca hubiera conocido al engendro y a los demás, y sobre todo, jamás te hubiera conocido a ti.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Gracias.

Fruncí en seño confundida. – ¿Gracias por qué?

-Por hacerme tan feliz. –Tomo mi mano izquierda con su mano derecha y beso mi dorso. –Te amo y no hay nada más importante para mí que hacerte feliz.

-También te amo, Edward.

Nunca había sido muy afectuosa, pero con Edward era diferente. Podía expresar mis sentimientos tranquilamente, creo que se debe a que Edward siente lo mismo que yo.

Cercas de las cinco de la tarde llegamos a Seattle. Los nervios empezaban a invadirme. Cuando llegamos a los estudios de Joan Jett, divisamos a Rosalie recargada en el pecho de Emmett y a Alice en la espalda de Jasper, riendo.

-Hola, chicos. –Saludamos Edward y yo a la vez.

-Como se tardaron, enserio.

-Vamos, Jasper no es para tanto. –remató Edward.

-No estarían haciendo travesuras.

-Claro que no Emmett, no somos como tú y Rose. –Todos reímos.

-¡Eit! Eso no es cierto.

-Mejor cállate, Rose, todos sabemos que es verdad. –Reafirmó Alice lo dicho.

Rosalie fulmino con la mirada a una muy sonriente Alice.

-Mejor entremos, -hable obteniendo la atención que quería. –Ya nos deben de estar esperando.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Alice bajo de la espalda de Jasper y lo abrazo de la cintura; Rosalie tomo el brazo de Emmett y los dos se sonrieron; Edward me tomo de la mano y me sonrió, su sonrisa me fascinaba, me derretía completamente, entramos a la recepción de el estudio y caminamos hacia la recepcionista.

Toda la habitación era de un tapiz rojo oscuro, completamente elegante. Un par de sofás de cuero negro con una mesa de cristal en medio, con adornos de esferas de diferentes tamaños. En las paredes cuadros y reconocimientos de la carrera de mi ídola, estaba fascinada, todo era elegante pero sencillo.

Emmett parecía niño chiquito, no paraba de tocar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, y Rosalie tras él regañándolo cada dos segundos. Preste atención a la recepcionista.

-Estudios Jett, espere. –Atendía el teléfono. –Estudios Jett, un momento por favor, enseguida lo comunico.

Después de unos minutos no atendió. –Sí, que se les ofrece.

-Venimos desde Forks, tenemos una cita, señorita.

-¿A nombre de quién? –Agacho la cabeza y empezó a revisar una libreta enorme.

-Bella Swan, somos la banda Rebeld Girl

Apunto con su dedo índice el escrito y lo deslizo hasta que localizo mi nombre. -¡Sí! Aquí están, pasen por el pasillo hasta el final, a mano derecha, puerta número dos. –Nos sonrió gentilmente. –Los están esperando. Mi nombre es Gabrielle, lo que necesiten, háganmelo saber por favor.

-Entendido, gracias.

Caminamos por el pasillo que estaba tapizado del mismo color que la recepción.

Tocamos la puerta que Gabrielle nos indico. Joan estaba recargada ligeramente en los aparatos de música, cuando nos vio entrar se levanto con una sonrisa y nos saludo, el estudio a diferencia de la recepción, era de un tapiz azul rey muy profundo, los muebles que habían eran de color blanco, muy diferente a los que vimos a un principio.

-Hola chicos, pensé que no vendrían.

-Para nada Joan, tuvimos un ligero retraso pero aquí estamos. –Contesté sonriendo.

En la cabina de grabación estaba un chico como de muestra edad, tocaba su guitarra y cantaba una canción suave pero a la vez grave.

-Canta bien, ¿verdad?

Los seis nos habíamos concentrado en el chico cantando.

-Se llama Drake Bell, la canción que canta es _I know,_ su sencillo.

Órale, el chico era como de nuestra edad y ya tenía disco.

-¡Que padre! –grito Emmett.

Joan rió. –Así es, grandulón. Ustedes pasen a la segunda cabina, la puerta está por allá al fondo.

Caminamos al fondo y entramos a la pequeña habitación. Dentro había los instrumentos necesarios. Cada uno tomo posiciones. Nos pusimos los auriculares y esperamos las órdenes de mi ídola.

-Quisiera que me cantaran una estrofa de Rebel Girl, y después un pedazo de _Lips of an angel_ de Hinder, ¿se la saben?

-Claro que sí. –Contesté.

La prueba de canto paso excelente. Las horas que nos estuvimos ahí fueron demasiado excitantes.

-Chicos, han estado asombrosos. Bella tienes una magnífica voz, en definitiva tienen que venir más seguido. Aun no les puedo asegurar nada, pero si las cosas mejoran, les podría conseguir un contrato para que graben su primer disco.

¡Dios, sí! Un disco, si mejorábamos grabaríamos un disco. Estaba que no me la creía y los demás tampoco.

-Ahora vayan a descansar, los veré aquí la próxima semana.

Nos despedimos de mi ídola con un beso y pasamos a retirarnos, Gabrielle nos despidió con un _hasta pronto_ y una cálida sonrisa.

Esta semana había iniciado con muy buenas noticias. Primero la prueba en los estudios de mi ídola y ahora, la explicación y salida de mi vida para siempre de parte de James. Todo marchaba viento en popa.

**Alice POV**

Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida.

Esto solo me puede pasar a mí. ¡Dios! Todo iba tan bien, ¿porque me mandas este problema a mí?

Todo estaba yendo a la perfección, faltaban alrededor de dos semanas para salir de vacaciones, por ende, de viaje también. Habíamos ganado el concurso, como había dicho. Era novia de mi Jasper, el amor de mi vida, pero ahora, esto.

Caminé a paso apresurado a la habitación de Bella. Le había mandado un mensaje a Rosalie que necesitaba con urgencia hablar con ella y con Bella, en privado.

Llegue y toque la puerta, no quería que me volviera a pasar lo mismo que la otra vez.

-Adelante.

Dentro estaban Edward y Bella arriba de la cama, sentados, viendo una película.

-Hola engendro, hasta que tocas la puerta.

-Eh… si, no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Los tres reímos ligeramente.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Alice? –Preguntó Edward. –Pareces algo… inquieta.

¿Tanto se me notaba?

-Eh… quería hablar con Bella… -Miré los ojos de esta para que entendiera que era algo importante. –A solas, si no te molesta.

Edward se recorrió al final de la cama, algo confundido por mi extraña petición. Bella no se quedaba atrás.

-Claro que no me molesta, Alice. -Me sonrió y volteo a mirar a Bella. –Vuelvo en un rato, Bells.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios a Edward. Me hice a un lado para que Edward pasara por la puerta. Los nervios me carcomían.

Cuando Edward por fin se fue, camine y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Alice? Me estas poniendo de nervios.

Yo caminaba por la pequeña habitación de Bella en círculos.

-Necesito que llegue Rose también este, no tarda en llegar.

Minutos después llego Rosalie un poco agitada. –Perdón, venia corriendo. –Tomo un ligero respiro. -¿Qué pasa Alice?

Me deje caer al suelo y abrece fuertemente mis piernas. Hundí mi cabeza entre ellas y lo solté.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

Un silencio sepulcral. Levante mi cabeza y las mire con ojos llorosos. Ambas estaban con la cara en blanco, no daban crédito a nada de lo que estaban escuchando.

-Chicas, estoy embarazada. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Acabo de arruinar la vida de Jasper.

Un sollozo lastimero salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho. Acababa de arruinar la vida de Jasper, seguro me dejaría y no se lo reprocharía.

Bella y Rosalie se pusieron de rodillas enfrente de mí, mientras yo, lloraba amargamente.

-Alice, ¿estás segura de que estas embarazada? –preguntó Rosalie.

¡Claro que lo estaba! O eso creía. Tenía todos los síntomas, mareos, nauseas, y me acababa de dar cuenta de que se me había atrasado la regla.

-Tengo todos los síntomas, Rose.

-Aun así, Allie. –Habló Bella acariciando mis cabellos. Necesitamos ir a una farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

-¡¿Qué? No por favor, aquí todos nos conocen, seguramente hablaran y todo se sabrá, y si Jasper… -trague saliva. –Y si Jasper no quiere seguir conmigo, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

-Ya, ya. –Me susurraba Rosalie. De las tres era la que mas tenía un instinto maternal. –Tranquila, Allie. Todo estará bien. Claro que Jasper querrá ese bebé. Él te ama y no te dejará sola.

-Rose tiene razón, Alice. –Secundó Bella. –Primero debemos confirmarlo, ¿sí?, después veremos que haremos, no te dejaremos sola con esto. Somos familia Alice, -Sonreí a sus palabras, mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas. –Y la familia nunca se da la espalda.

-En efecto, Bella. –Dijo Rosalie. –Se me ocurre una idea. Este fin de semana que vayamos a Seattle, nos les perdemos un rato a los chicos diciendo que vamos de compras, -pegue un ligero brinco de emoción. _¡Uy, compras!_ –Concéntrate, Alice.

-Perdón. –Me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, como decía, nos les perdemos un rato a los chicos diciendo que vamos de compras, seguramente no querrán acompañarnos porque se aburrirán, así que los mandaremos de vuelta Forks, y nosotras iremos a un consultorio privado para comprobar su de verdad estas embarazada.

La verdad no era tan mal plan. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

-Pero trata de disimular tu ansiedad, Alice.

Mire a Bella que me miraba curiosamente. -¿Tanto se me nota?

-Claro que si, pareces un cachorrito inquieto encerrado en una jaula.

Me reí un poco. La verdad me sentía así. Encerrada.

-Deja de estarte preocupando, Alice. –Me sonrió Rose. –Saldremos de esta.

Sonreí a mis mejores amigas, que digo amigas, a mis hermanas. Ahora solo faltaba esperar que fuera fin de semana.

.

.

.

La semana paso completamente rápido. Era sábado por la mañana, a eso de las dos de la tarde salimos del ensayo con Joan Jett. Aun no podía creer que le gustaran mis canciones. Nunca a nadie se las enseñé pero con Bella me sentía tan en confianza, además, ella me había inspirado a escribir esa canción.

-Chicos, nosotras iremos al centro de compras, ¿nos acompañan? –Dijo Rosalie sonriendo. Todo era parte del plan.

La cara de los chicos se puso más pálida de lo normal. Seguramente pensaban en compras más Seattle igual a muchas horas de cansancio.

-¿Compras? –trago saliva Emmett.

-Sí, Emmett, compras.

-Espera un momento, a ti ni te gusta salir de compras.

¡Rayos! Edward era el más persuasivo en cuanto a Bella se refería.

-Es que Bells, perdió una apuesta conmigo y tiene venir conmigo a comprar, sin quejarse.

Bella fingió estar triste y resignada, pero algo me decía que Edward no me había creído del todo.

-Entonces que dicen, ¿nos acompañan?

_¡Que digan que no. Que digan que no. Que digan que no!_

-No chicas. –Contestó mi Jasper. –Lo que pasa es que tenemos practica, por eso les dijimos venir en la mañana.

Las tres fingimos cara de pena, pero la realidad es que estábamos más que felices, sobretodo aliviadas.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato más, allá, ¿Ok?

-Claro que si mi Allie. –contesto mi Jasper, acercándose a darme un beso.

Sus besos eran iguales que sus labios, suaves y tiernos. Lo amaba, no había duda y si él no quería a mi Alicita o mi Jaspercito. Yo lo sola lo sacaría adelante.

-Cuídense, chicas.

Después de que Emmett y Edward se despidieron de sus respectivas novias, nosotras emprendimos camino rumbo al centro de Seattle en busca de una clínica privada.

Después de buscar por alrededor de media hora dimos con una, se veía tranquila y reservada. Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Bella y Rosalie me tomaron de las manos y me dieron un ligero apretón. Les sonreí a ambas y suspire. Era ahora o nunca.

Entramos a la clínica y en una esquina frente a la recepción se encontraba una pequeña sala. Todo olía extrañamente a limpio. Una combinación entre oxigeno y cloro.

La secretaria nos sonrió. –¿Se les ofrece algo chicas?

-Sí, queremos un estudio de embarazo, por favor. –Pronunció Bella

-Claro que si, solo necesito que llenen esto y me muestren una identificación.

Nos tendió una hoja de registro y una pluma. Fuimos a sentarnos a la sala y comenzamos a murmurar.

-No podemos engañarla, Alice, nos pidió una identificación.

-Lo sé, Rose. –No quería dejar mi nombre porque me abrirían un historial, pero no había de otra. Suspiré. –Hagámoslo.

-Pero, Allie, podemos ir a buscar otra clínica.

-Nada de peros, Bella, los nervios me están matando, es mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Suspiré y empecé a llenar el registro. Cuando por fin acabe, me levante y se lo lleve a la señorita. Saque mi identificación y la entregue junto con el registro.

-Aquí tiene.

-Gracias, linda. –Lo revisó y confirmo que todo estaba en orden. –Acompáñame, por favor.

Me indico un pasillo que se tendía a su lado izquierdo. Miré a Bella y Rosalie que me miraban con ansiedad reflejada. Mis nervios ya estaban bastante crispados, pero seguro empeoraría hasta saber los resultados. Les sonreí con la tranquilidad que mi rostro podía mostrar, la cual cada día era mínimo. Seguí a la secretaria.

Entramos a un consultorio.

-Toma asiento, querida.

Ahora que lo notaba, era una señora muy gentil, ni muy alta ni muy bajita, sus cabellos eran rubios, de tez blanca y labios rojos, ojos verdes oliva, estaba vestida de blanco con su cabello perfectamente recogido en una coleta mediana.

-Estira el brazo derecho, por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió y en mi antebrazo, me froto un algodón con alcohol para desinfectar y me encajo la aguja de una jeringa. Extrajo un pequeño tubo con mi sangre, me volvió a limpiar con el algodón y me dio la indicación de que lo mantuviera el brazo flexionado unos minutos.

Salí rumbo a la sala nuevamente, mientras esperaba las indicaciones de la señorita.

Bella y Rosalie se veían sumamente preocupadas. Rosalie miraba por la ventana hacía el exterior y Bella estaba en el piso con sus rodillas apretadas a su cuerpo, en cuanto me miro, se levanto corriendo y me abrazo, al igual que Rosalie.

Esperamos unos minutos más. Maya como se llamaba la enfermera que me atendió, regreso y nos hablo:

-Mira, querida, tus resultados estarán mañana, puedes venir a recogerlos a la hora que quieras.

Asentí con la cabeza y Bella tomo la nota que nos entregaba Maya, y la guardo en su chaqueta.

Salimos de la clínica, me sentía algo mareada por la extracción de sangre, así que Bella y Rose me llevaron a comer. Debíamos hacer tiempo. Extrañamente no me sentía de ganas de ir de compras, así que mejor fuimos al cine. A las 7 de la noche ya estábamos en la Academia.

Solo era cuestión de esperar un día para saber si estaba embarazada.

**Edward POV**

Se me había hecho muy extraño que Bella hubiera aceptado de buenas a primeras ir de compras, aunque hubiera sido una apuesta. Además Alice no se veía tan entusiasmada como otras veces y Rosalie, ni se diga. Algo andaba mal.

-Oigan, ¿no les pareció muy extraño que las chicas no nos hubieran comentado antes que irían de compras?

Les pregunte a Jasper y a Emmett de regreso a Forks.

-¿Cómo que extraño, Edward?

-Sí, Jasper, ¿no se fijaron? –Contesté poniéndome en medio del asiento trasero.

-¿En qué cosa? –Secundó Emmett, manejando.

-Como en que Bella no le gusta ir de compras y hoy acepto sin chitar.

-Era parte de la apuesta, Edward, Bella es buena perdedora y como tal acepta los castigos.

-Pero, ¿apuesta de qué, Jasper? ¿Qué apostaron?

-Pues cosas de chicas, Edward.

-Jasper tiene razón, Edward. Deja de romperte la cabeza.

-Me sigue pareciendo extraño. –dije rascándome la cabeza. –Haber, ¿Por qué Alice no estaba emocionada? Sabes muy bien Jasper como la ponen las compras. Últimamente está muy rara, junto con Rosalie y Bella. Algo pasa.

Repentinamente nadie más hablo. Cada uno iba sumiso en sus pensamientos. Llegamos a la Academia y tuvimos práctica.

A las seis de la tarde acabo el entrenamiento y cada uno regresamos a nuestra habitación. Era más que claro que las chicas nos ocultaban algo, pero, ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultan?

A las siete de la noche llegaron las tres, con la misma cara y sin ni una bolsa.

-¿Cómo les fue? –le pregunte a Bella, abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Bien, bien gracias.

Acompañe a Bella a su habitación, pues se sentía muy cansada y quería refrescarse.

Entramos y me aventó su chaqueta a la cama.

-Enseguida regreso, me daré una ducha rápida. –Me dijo Bella dándome otro beso.

-Sí, aquí te esperare.

Camino rumbo al cuarto de baño quitándose la playera roja que traía y tirándola al suelo. Me dispuse a ver televisión mientras Bella se bañaba. No encontraba el control remoto, así que quite la chaqueta de Bella pensando que estaría bajo de ella. Lo que me encontré no fue el control de la televisión, sino un papel amarillo doblado a la mitad.

Voltee a la puerta del baño esperando que Bella no saliera. La curiosidad me gano y tomo el pequeño papel. Despacio y temeroso de lo que me fuera a encontrar lo desdoble.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi respiración se detuvo unos segundos, empecé a sudar en seco.

El papel era un recibo de una clínica privada, y en el centro de descripción decía _Estudios de prueba de embarazo._ Bella estaba embarazada, de mí. De repente, mi garganta estaba seca.

Escuche unos ruidos en el baño. No sé cuanto estuve sumido en mis pensamientos, que Bella ya había terminado de bañarse.

Salí de la habitación de Bella con el pequeño recibo entre mis manos. Necesitaba pensar. La idea de tener un bebe me tenía como ido. No era que no me agradara la idea, es solo que no me lo plantee que tuviera un hijo tan pronto.

Eso era lo que tenía a las chicas tan idas. Por eso no nos dijeron que irían de compras, porque en realidad no irían de compras sino a que Bella sé hiciera una prueba de embarazo a una clínica privada.

Ahora tenía que planear como se los diríamos a mis padre, aun ni siquiera conocían a Bella ó peor aún, como se lo diría a los padres de Bella. Tenía que pensar mucho. Yo no dejaría sola a Bella y menos esperando un bebé mío.

**Bella POV.**

Este día había tenido demasiadas emociones. Primero la alegría de poder ensayar en los estudios de mi ídola, Joan Jett, y después las ansias y la desesperación de saber si Alice estaba embarazada. Todo me daba vueltas y creía que en algún momento volvería el estomago. Me sentía mareada con un gran nudo de nervios en el estomago.

Cuando llegamos a la Academia me sentía sumamente cansada.

Edward me acompaño a mi cuarto y dijo que me esperaría mientras me bañaba. Pero cuando salí de bañarme, él ya no estaba y mi chaqueta estaba en el suelo.

_Oh, oh._ Mi cerebro me decía que checara el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, la tomé del suelo y revisé el bolsillo.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor._ Pedía internamente, pero me rendí cuando no encontré la nota.

Edward había descubierto la nota y se había ido.

La nota no traía el nombre de la persona a la cual le hicieron el estudio. Con el único folio podíamos recoger los resultados.

Rápidamente me vestí y salí en busca de Edward. Necesitaba hablar con él, aclararle que yo no estaba embarazada, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo sin decir que la que posiblemente estaba embarazada era Alice? Esa pregunta fue opacada por una verdad muy dolorosa. Edward sospechaba que yo estaba embarazada, al enterarse salió corriendo de mi cuarto, porque él no desea tener un bebé _conmigo._

¿Qué hubiera pasado si la que posiblemente estuviera embarazada fuera yo y no Alice? ¿Edward me hubiera dejado, me hubiera abandonado? Claro que me hubiera abandonado. Él no quería arruinar su vida con un bebé, él todavía tenía mucho que vivir y un bebé mío, no lo hubiera detenido.

Sabía que se había ido a esconder a la bodega donde teníamos nuestros instrumentos, ahí seguro nadie lo buscaría a menos que ese alguien fuera yo.

Con los puños apretados y mis ojos amenazándome con derramar algunas lagrimas de coraje, llegue a la bodega. Ahí en el sofá, enfrente de los instrumentos estaba Edward, sumamente concentrado en el papel. Pero por más enojada que estuviera, yo lo amaba y eso no lo podía negar.

-Edward. –Dije cuando estuve lo suficientemente cercas para que me oyera sin la necesidad de alzar la voz.

Su cuerpo se enderezó completamente y susurro mi nombre:

-Bella.

Me acerque más a él. Aun sentía en coraje por las conjeturas a las que habían llegado mis pensamientos.

-Se que encontraste la nota de la clínica.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No podía, Edward.

-¡Pero esto es algo importante! Puede ser que estés embarazada.

Suspiré. Debía decir la verdad, o al menos a medias.

-Es que ese es el punto, Edward. Yo no puedo _estar _embarazada. Esa prueba de embarazo no es mía.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es tuya? Si la encontré en tu chaqueta.

-Sí, la encontraste ahí porque ahí la guarde, pero no es mía. No estoy embarazada. Y antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte que si estuviera embarazada yo sola puedo hacerme cargo de mi bebé y yo, no sería necesario que arruinaras nada de tu vida. El bebé y yo hubiéramos salido adelante.

Edward me miraba con cara de poema. No daba crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no me hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada? ¿Me hubieras negado el derecho de conocer a mi hijo? ¡¿Y de quién diablos es la prueba de embaraza?

-Si te hubiera dicho Edward, pero también te hubiera dicho que no habría necesidad de que huyeras, yo sola hubiera dejado claro que cuidaría de mi bebé.

-¿De que huyera? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Bella?

Mis puños se apretaron fuertemente.

-¡De esto! –dije arrebatándole la nota. -¡De que descubriste la nota y saliste corriendo pensando que estaba embarazada e ideando una forma de cómo lavarte las manos sobre el supuesto bebé! de esto hablo, Edward.

Edward camino enfurecido y me tomo de los hombros, zarandeándome un poco.

-Escúchame bien, Bella. Yo jamás, ¡jamás!, huiría y te dejaría sola cuando más me necesitaras. Si salí corriendo de tu cuarto, fue porque necesitaba pensar en cómo nos organizaríamos para cuidar a nuestro hijo, en cómo le pediría tu mano en matrimonio a tus papas, en buscar una casa para vivir juntos, en buscar un empleo para cuidarte a ti y a nuestro bebé. Entiende bien esto, un Cullen nunca niega su sangre.

Sus palabras me dejaron con la boca abierta. Él solo estaba planeando nuestra vida y yo estúpidamente vine con mis tontos reclamos.

Camine hacía Edward pidiendo que no me rechazara, había sido una estúpida, ¿pero que se suponía que pensara, cuando veo que descubrió la nota y no está? Que huyo obviamente, era lo más lógico.

-Perdona, Edward. –Negué con la cabeza. –Es solo que pensé que no te gustaba la idea de tener un bebé conmigo.

Me abrazo con fuerza y beso mis cabellos. –No tengo nada que perdonarte, Bella. Y claro que algún día quiero tener un bebé contigo. Te amo demasiado. Y no me importaría si _ese_ día llega mañana, con tenerte a mi lado basta.

Sonreí. Ahora sabía que si llegara a salir embarazada, Edward estaría a mi lado. Pero eso no significaba que no nos cuidaríamos cuando tuviéramos relaciones.

**Chicas, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Alice este embaraza? ¿Les gustaría que estuviera embarazada? Pobre Bella, pensando que Edward no querría un bebé de ambos. ¡Y James! No quise hacerlo malo, ahí las únicas perras fueron Victoria y Vladimir xD**

**Por cierto, La canción de I Know, no lo sé, solo me gusta xD**

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Besos**

**Luna.**


	25. ¡Libertad!

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es completamente mía**

**Reeneesmee;**_ La verdad si me saco de onda un poco tu RR, pero como yo dije, respeto su opinión, y si se te a figura que hice largo el capitulo, pues tratare no explicar mucho, pero creo que es parte importante para que entendieran la situación._

**Pamela0803;**_ Gracias, pero para mí, sus opiniones son importantes._

**IsabellionaxCullen; **_¿Quine dijo que Tanya no planea algo malo? xD_

**Lalita8; **_lamento decirte que eso no va a ser posible, Tanya siempre hará cosas malas, pero no te preocupes, pronto la sacaré de el plano._

**Aniz;** _mi querida Aniz, se lo que se siente con eso de los 40 grados, xD el próximo domingo tengo una fiesta en un acuario, si quieres ahí me caes xD. Y tienes razón, Bella pensó eso porque Edward se fue, la culpa fue de él._

**Idta;** _lo sé, pero eso es lo lindo, que hasta el perro le falto nada mas xD_

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;** _sería lindo, pero tienes razón. Por cierto, enserio lo de los mareos a veces pasa, te lo digo por experiencia._

**Alessa-WhitlockBrandon;** _James es solo un hombre que cayó en la trampa de Victoria. U_U_

**Dulzezitha;** nena, tmbn te amo, cuida mucho a Azul! Te adoro!

**Gery Whitlock;** jajaja, le atinaste xD

**Maane Cullen Pattinson;** _Gracias por tu Reviews y por lo que dices en el n_n_

**Triana Cullen;** _muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste mi ficc :D _

**Rouss20; **_hahaha; la verdad me causo un poco de gracia tu review, y aunque no me lo pidieras te iba a contestar el review xD_

**Gladiz Kauliz Cullen; Kath Potter Cullen-H.P; Mandrea; Cullen Lorena (sabia que eras tú xD); Aliz Cullen; Mi loquita; No importa; Kotydecullen; Nikool; goddes of night - cullen; AllieEnchated; Casarrubiss; AliceBonniCullen; Ire-96; **en fin, **TODAS** gracias por sus reviews, enserio se los agradezco, de igual manera a todas las que me han agregado a el Facebook y al Msn. Es agradable platicar con ustedes.

**Capitulo 25. ¡Libertad!**

**Alice POV**

-Vamos, Alice, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y abre ese sobre.

Maldito, Edward. Como a él ya le habían explicado que Bella no era la que posiblemente estuviera embarazada. Ahora si me presionaba, ¿verdad? Pero antes, era él quien sudaba la gota gorda.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Cuando me dijeron que Edward sabia lo de la prueba de embarazo casi me asfixio. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Jasper se enterara. Pero sabía que tenía que decirle, por eso anoche mismo se lo dije.

_**Flash Back**_

_Caminaba nerviosamente en compañía de Bella y Edward. Ambos me habían convencido de que le dijera la verdad a Jasper, por una parte estaba bien, así, no estaría con el pendiente de si me apoyaría o no._

_Había mandado a Rose a que le explicara la situación a Emmett y que no me hiciera bromas, porque con los nervios como los traigo, si lo golpeaba. Seré chiquita pero picosa._

_Llegamos a la habitación que Edward compartía con Jasper. Me aseguro que ahí se encontraba, pero yo seguía muriéndome de nervios._

_-Tú puedes, Allie. –Me dijo Bella. Reuní el valor suficiente para tocar la puerta._

_-Adelante._

_La voz de Jasper aun seguía poniendo la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo es que tenía ese efecto en mí?_

_Abrí la puerta lentamente. Tragué saliva. Entre al cuarto y mi Jasper está en su cama viendo la televisión. Mi cara de preocupación lo ha de haber asustado por que en cuanto me vio se levanto de la cama._

_-¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?_

_-Tenemos que hablar. –Le dije tomando sus manos que acariciaban mi rostro. –Ven._

_Caminamos a la cama y nos sentamos._

_-Ya dime qué pasa, amor. ¿Por qué tienes esa carita?_

_Tome un enorme suspiro y comencé a hablar. Trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila._

_-Primero que nada quiero que sepas que no te exijo nada, si tú no te quieres hacer cargo y no quieres seguir conmigo yo lo entiendo, no tendrás ninguna atadura ni responsabilidad sobre nosotros…_

_-Haber, haber, espera que no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Exigir? ¿Hacerme cargo? ¿De qué diablos hablas, Alice?_

_-De que posiblemente… posiblemente este embarazada._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-Anda, amor, quiero saber si seremos padre.

Suspiro y sonreí a la respuesta de mi Jasper. Recuerdo que cuando le dije que posiblemente estuviera embarazada, cerré los ojos apretándolos por lo que fuera a decirme. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que entre más apretara los parpados y los labios, menos dolería su rechazo en mi corazón. Pero inesperadamente, Jasper se me abalanzo y empezó a besarme como si su vida dependiera de ello. _¡Seremos papas!_ Fue lo que me dijo. Jasper me apoyaría si estaba embarazada y más aun, seguiría junto a mí.

Tome aire nuevamente y abrí el sobre, todos, incluido Emmett, estaban ante la expectativa.

Saqué la hoja de la prueba de embarazo. El logo de la clínica estaba impreso en una esquina de la hoja. La mayoría del escrito no le entendí, busque lo que realmente importaba, contuve la respiración. _Negativo._ La prueba de embarazo decía negativo, no estaba embarazada.

-No estoy embarazada. –Susurré.

Me sentía triste, deshecha. Creo que inconscientemente ya había echado ilusiones. ¡Y claro que había hecho ilusiones! Mi Jasper estaría conmigo, sería el padre perfecto, además de ser el amor de mi vida. Pero el destino nos jugó una mala pasada. No estaba embarazada.

-No seremos padre, Jazz. –Sin tenerlo previsto, empecé a llorar cual Magdalena en el hombro de Jasper.

Mi novio acariciaba mi espalda tratando de calmarme pero sabía que el también estaba triste, al igual que mis demás amigos. Sabía muy bien que Rosalie ya planeaba los días de compra, para surtir el guardarropa de mi pequeño; Bella haciéndolo un travieso, enseñándolo a no dejarse de nadie; Emmett, Edward y Mi Jasper, jugando con él, ensuciándose y enseñándole "cosas de chicos" como diría Emmett. Pero todos eso planes no se podrían llevar a cabo. Yo no _estaba_ embarazada, y no _podríamos_ cumplir esos sueños.

-No pasa nada, Allie. –dijo mi Jasper levantando mi rostro y besando mis labios. –Cuando nos casemos tendremos muchos bebes tan lindos como tú.

Sonreí a las palabras de mi Jasper. No había pasado por alto él _cuando nos casemos,_ no hacía falta que él me lo recordará, yo ya sabía que éramos el uno para el otro.

-Allie, ¿te que parece si vamos de compras?

Todos volteamos a ver a Bella con ojos desorbitados. Estábamos asombrados, nunca en toda mi vida pensé escuchar a Bella diciéndome que fuéramos de compras, pero lo estaba escuchando, ¿cierto?, si lo dijo, ¿verdad?

Emmett se acerco lentamente a Bella y le empezó a picar la mejilla. Bella lo miraba de reojo, se notaba como se iba enojando. La escena era realmente chistosa.

-¿Por qué me estas picando, Emmett?

-Para ver si eres Bella. –Contesto Emmett, siguiendo picando la mejilla de Bella.

Edward aparto el dedo de Emmett de la mejilla de Bella y está sonrió.

-Deja de molestar a Bella, Emmett

-Gracias, amor. –Contesto Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Vamos, Edward! no me digas que no es raro que Bella quiera ir de compras.

-La verdad sí. –Bella golpeo literalmente a Edward, esté nomas se reía.

-Bueno, bueno, ya. –Hablo Rose. -¿vamos de compras, Alice?

Lo pensé un rato. Aun dolía que no estuviera embarazada, pero sabía que Diosito por algo no me había enviado ese bebé, pero después seguro que si tendría a mi hijo conmigo.

-¡Claro! –Chillé emocionada. –Tenemos que comprar lo necesario para el viaje a la playa en vacaciones.

Mi Jasper beso mis cabellos y me sonrió. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que el siempre estaría conmigo, y yo siempre estaría con él. Éramos él uno para el otro.

Pedimos la cuenta de la cafetería donde estábamos y salimos rumbo al centro comercial. Había mucho que organizar.

**Bella POV**

Después de pasar todo el día en el centro comercial, gracias a mi grandiosa idea, nótese el sarcasmo; la verdad es que hable sin pensar, Alice, bueno más bien todos estábamos tristes y en silencio, por la negativa de los resultado de embarazo de Alice, y ya no lo aguantaba, y ver los ojos de Alice apagados es como quitarle una paleta a un niño. Me dolía verla así, y mi cerebro solo hizo clic relacionando a Alice más felicidad, pues igual a compras. Pero inmediatamente después de decirlo me arrepentí, pero por Alice me aguantaría.

Seguía teniendo la duda de que es lo que paso con Alice, por ella estaba casi completamente segura de que estaba embarazada, además, según nos dijo, era igual que yo, demasiado exacta.

Caí sobre la cama, rodeada de cómo diez bolsas de diferentes tiendas. Recuerdo como Jasper miraba a Alice correr por entre los estantes de las tiendas, entrando de local en local, brincando y aplaudiendo, rogándonos que nos probáramos lo que ella nos decía. Alice era el mundo entero de Jasper, como Rose era el de Emmett y como Edward era mi universo entero.

Caí en un profundo sueño del que me desperté cuando marcaban cercas de las ocho d la mañana. Perezosamente me levante de la cama, me metí a la regadera y me puse el estúpido uniforme de la Academia Williams; salí rumbo a mis clases, está era la última semana de clases y por fin vacaciones.

La semana transcurrió tranquila, sin problemas. Alice y Rosalie planearon el viaje a Cabo San Lucas, las reservaciones en el hotel, los pasajes, los lugares turísticos, los buenos antros, todo tenían previsto, solo hacía falta abordar el avión y listo, todo pagado con el dinero que ganamos en el concurso.

Estaba en química junto con Alice. La última clase y por fin, adiós libros. No lo podía negar, estaba emocionada por el viaje. Pero aun tenía una duda sobre el supuesto embarazo de Alice, y como buena metiche que soy, bueno metiche no, curiosa que es otra cosa.

Arranque una hoja de mi libreta y comencé a escribir. Alice era mi compañera de banca.

_Alice, no quiero incomodarte pero ya me conoces como soy . ¿los resultados decían algo más? ¿Algo por lo que pensamos…? ¡Tú sabes!_

Dicho, sutileza no era mi segundo nombre.

Alice tomo el papel que le tendí, lo leyó rápido y empezó a escribir. Note una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_No me incomodas, Bella. Si, decían que tenía estrés y que lo más probable es que eso y por a ver sido mi primera vez, mi metabolismo se desestabilizo y eso es lo que me causo el retraso. Necesito relajarme y eso mismo hare en las vacaciones ¡yupi! ¿Ya tienes tu maleta lista?_

Me paso el papel sonriéndome. Lo leí tranquilamente, ahora entendía más, lo que había pasado

Asentí con la cabeza y me sonrió al verme.

La clase termino y salimos directo a nuestras habitaciones. Edward me esperaba en mi cuarto.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?

Reí abiertamente. Era obviamente que ya tenía todo listo, la maleta estaba a un lado de mi cama.

Caminé sonriente hacia Edward, que estaba sentado en mi cama. Subí lentamente sobre él y susurre sobre sus labios.

-Claro que si amor, ¿y tú?

Sentía los suaves labios de Edward rozando con los míos. Definitivamente me divertiría demasiado en estas vacaciones. Lo bese suavemente, disfrutando de nuestros labios el uno del otro. Las manos de Edward acariciaban mi cintura, sus roces quemaban. ¿Cómo es posible que un simple roce queme de esa manera? Mi cuerpo se encontraba arriba de Edward, fuertemente apretando contra él. Mi cordura empezaba a esfumarse como las muchas veces en que me quedaba a solas con Edward. Todo mi ser se encontraba en combustión, juro que un día si ardería en llamas.

Mi respiración estaba agitada. Pegue mi frente a la de Edward y cerré los ojos. Todo se me había salido de las manos. No incite a Edward, queriendo quemarme con mi propio juego. Pero ahora solo tenía unas ganas de que Edward _se_ y _me_ quitara la ropa que nos estorbaba y hacer el amor como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho.

-Alice nos espera, Bella.

-Si… Alice… -Abrí los ojos y me separe de Edward- Alice, cierto.

Tome mi chaqueta, que era lo que iba a hacer antes de dejarme llevar por las hormonas, y me la puse. Me acomode la ropa y el cabello. Mire a Edward y es se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Los labios hinchados levemente después de besarnos, sus cabellos mas revueltos que de costumbre, sonriéndome torcidamente, con la camisa abierta… esperen, ¿En qué momento le abrí la camisa? En verdad perdía el sentido cuando estaba con Edward.

-Vamos. –Dijo Edward después de levantarse y abrocharse la camisa y tomando mi maleta con una mano y con la otra entrelazando nuestros dedos. –Todos nos esperan en el estacionamiento.

Caminamos rumbo al estacionamiento cuando nos topamos con Tanya. Bufé.

-¿Qué quieres, Barbie? ¿No ves que tenemos prisa?

-No te desesperes, estúpida.

Intente caminar y meterle un buen golpe a Tanya pero Edward me retuvo.

-Vámonos, Bella.

-Espera Eddie. –Tanya acaricio el pecho de Edward. Yo estaba que echaba humo por los oídos, lo veía todo en color rojo a causa del coraje.

Mi novio dejo caer mi maleta y aparto la mano de Tanya, para mi gusto con mucha delicadeza.

-No me llames _Eddie_, Tanya. Di rápido lo que quieres, que nosotros nos vamos de vacaciones y nos están esperando.

-¡Te arrepentirás de haberme despreciado, Edward Cullen. Sobre todo por haberme cambiado por esta… estúpida!

Sonreí triunfalmente. Tanya lo que tenia eran celos, estaba ardida.

-Para quitarte algo, mi queridísima Tanya, necesitas que eso fuera tuya, y déjame decirte cariño, que Edward nunca lo fue. -Los puños de la barbie de cabellos rubios rojizos se apretaban fuertemente, notaba los nudillos blancos. –Ahora, ¿si nos das permiso? Tenemos un avión que tomar.

-¡Me las pagaras caro, Swan! –Hablo escupiendo veneno en cada palabra. -¡Y tu también, Cullen!

Me reí estrepitosamente. ¿Qué es lo peor que pudiera hacerme, Tanya?

Llegamos al estacionamiento.

-Se tardaron mucho. –Replicó Rosalie.

-Si, perdón, es que en el camino nos topamos a Tanya. –Nos excuso Edward.

-Bueno dejemos a las barbie's aquí. –Hablo Alice con demasiada ansiedad, todos los demás nos reímos. –Vámonos que se nos va el avión.

Edward subió mi maleta al Jeep de Emmett y después nos subimos a este.

Serian mis primeras vacaciones lejos de cualquier familiar u autoridad que conociera a mi padrino o padre. Estaba emocionada. Además, estaría con mis amigos y mejor aun, con Edward.

Llegamos a tiempo al aeropuerto. Registramos las maletas y checamos las reservaciones, todo estaba en orden. Solo era cuestión de subirnos al avión y Cabo San Lucas, allá vamos.

El viaje se me hizo relativamente corto, cuando menos lo pensé, arribamos en el aeropuerto de Cabo.

-¡Muévete, Bella! –Emmett me grito desde la ventanilla del taxi. El chofer nos veía divertido. Yo me preguntaba, ¿Cómo diablos entraríamos los dos en ese pequeño taxi?; al final, Jasper se fue adelante junto con el chofer y en sus brazos a Alice; Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y yo, en el asiento trasero. Lo más chistoso fue ver a Emmett entrar en el taxi, su magnitud no lo dejaba.

Por fin, después de una hora de camino, llegamos al hotel, el lujoso hotel _Lune de Mer_. Era un hotel con una preciosa vista el mar, y en las noches, las luces de este hotel se alineaban con el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar. Realmente hermoso.

Confirmamos las habitaciones, las tres habitaciones.

-Tomen, -Nos entrego la tarjeta de nuestro cuarto a Rose y a mí. –Vayan, desempaquen, dúchense y los veo aquí abajo en dos horas.

Todos tomamos nuestras respectivas maletas y subimos hasta el piso correspondiente.

Emmett y Rose, en la 567; Jasper y Alice en la 658; y Edward y yo en la 763.

Cuando Edward y yo entramos a nuestra habitación, y una vez cerrada la puerta del cuarto, dejo caer las maletas y me tomo en brazos; grite a causa de la desprevenida, pero enseguida mi grito fue callado por los labios de Edward que me besaban eufóricamente.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue la cama debajo de mi cuerpo y Edward encima de mí, despojándome de la ropa que traía puesta. Mi necesidad por él, iba en aumento, sentía que en las venas en vez de tener sangre, tenía llamas, un fuego calcínate que se prendía como pólvora en cuanto Edward me tocaba.

Mi cerebro hizo clic al pensar en las palabras de Alice, si no estábamos a la hora que ella nos había dicho, nos mataría.

Despoje a Edward de toda lo ropa que traía puesta, al igual que yo. Lo rodé para que ahora él quedara de espaldas al colchón. Su mirada era de un verde sumamente oscuro, fácilmente se podría decir que habían cambiado de color por un negro azabache.

Me quite encima de Edward y este se recargo sobre sus codos. Ahogue un gemido fuerte en mi garganta al verlo que él ya estaba listo para mi, enseguida me moje enormemente. Me miraba confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Trague fuertemente. –No, nada. –sonreí y lo tome de la mano. Lo arrastre a la que supuse era el cuarto de baño. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi que hasta jacuzzi teníamos, ahora no había tiempo para eso, necesitaba a Edward y una ducha rápida.

Edward entendió rápidamente mi idea. Hacer el amor en la ducha.

Entre a la ducha antes que él y abrí los grifos. Segundos después sentí como Edward se pegaba a mi espalda, besando mi cuello y mis hombros mientras su ya muy excitado miembro, se apretaba a mi trasero. El gemido que me había tragado, escapo entre mis labios inconscientemente. Mis manos toparon contra la pared, el agua caía helada entre nosotros, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo templada. Las manos de Edward me acariciaban los senos jugando con mis duros pezones, mientras su boca besaba, lamia y mordisqueaba mi cuello y mis hombros, y su miembro se apretaba aun más en mi trasero. Mi ser ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba a Edward dentro de mí.

Gire en mi propio eje y encaré a Edward. Ya no aguantaba. Sentía cuan mojada estaba y no precisamente a causa de él agua que caía entre nosotros. Bese a Edward con demasiada efusividad. Mis manos se sujetaban fuertemente sobre los hombros de mi novio, mientras deslizaba una pierna por su muslo, como pensaba, cuando estuvo mi pierna sobre la cadera de Edward este me tomo la pierna con su mano y me acaricio desde mi rodilla hasta mi trasero, el cual apretó. Pegué un ligero brinco con el cual subí la otra pierna, pero al mismo tiempo, Edward me penetro hasta el fondo. Un grito de mi parte y un gruñido por parte de Edward, fue lo que soltamos cuando se enterró en mí.

Nos estuvimos unos segundos quietos, pero la necesidad de ambos de sentir la fricción que se provocaba al sentir el vaivén de Edward y mis caderas fue mayor. Sentía que, literalmente, había muerto. Edward salía de mí lentamente, pero entraba bruscamente, era una tortura excesivamente placentera. Gemidos, jadeos, suspiros y maldiciones salían de la boca de ambos. Mis uñas ferozmente enterradas en los hombros de Edward y mi labio inferior a punto de romperse a causa del placer provocado.

Edward me apoyo en la pared helada. Mi cuerpo caliente se erizo al contacto con el mármol frio. Edward seguía penetrándome fuerte, su boca me beso ahogando los gemidos descontrolados que emanaba todo mi cuerpo, bajo lentamente hasta mis senos, donde se dedico a jugar nuevamente con mis pezones erectos. Mis gemidos iban en aumento, sentía que pronto llegaría a m orgasmo. Mis piernas se apretaron más alrededor de Edward haciendo que se adentrara profundamente, cuando hice eso, apretó mis nalgas fuertemente. La burbuja de placer se iba formando lentamente en mi centro, podía sentir como mis músculos se apretaban alrededor de Edward y como él entraba aun más duro. Me aferre a Edward, jadeando sobre su oído. El agua resbalaba tibia sobre nosotros.

-T-te amo, E-Edward. –susurre entrecortado, soltando aire caliente en su oído.

Las estocadas que Edward me propinaba aumentaron de una manera frenética, al igual que yo su orgasmo estaba cercas.

-Y-yo tam-mbien te aamo, B-bella.

Mi burbuja de placer exploto. Grite fuertemente a causa de tanto placer causando el orgasmo de Edward, que segundos después se vino dentro de mí.

Dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos mojados, esperamos un poco a que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran. Edward salió de mi cuerpo y despacio me deposito en el suelo. Como tantas veces que estuve con Edward, sentía las piernas gelatina. Me apretó a su costado sobre el agua aun cayéndonos encima. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso dulcemente.

Después de recuperarnos un poco. Nos duchamos enjabonándonos y tañándonos el uno a él otro.

Quería volver a repetir lo de hace un momento, pero había perdido la noción del tiempo y si Alice y Rosalie decidían subir por nosotros, y ahora sí, no le importaría interrumpirnos.

Salimos de la ducha y nos envolvimos en toallas. Edward fue por las maletas que había dejado en la entrada, mire el reloj y marcaban que faltaban quince minutos para encontrarnos con los chicos en la recepción. Saque lo primero que encontré en mi maleta, un bóxer cachetero y un mini short, un sujetador strapple y un blusón blanco que tapaba el short que traía ya puesto, dejaba a la imaginación que lo único que traía puesto era el blusón; unas sandalias negras y listo. Me cepille el cabello mientras Edward se terminaba de vestir, por el reflejo del espejo lo mire, se estaba poniendo su playera roja, mire su bien formado pecho y me sonroje, logro pillarme mirándolo, lo que causo que me sonrojara mas, pues me regalo una de sus sonrisas que me encantaban.

Salimos rumbo lobby del hotel faltando cinco minutos. Los cabellos de Edward ya no tenían arreglo, por eso ni siquiera se cepillo el cabello.

Salimos de elevador y ahí ya nos esperaban los demás.

-¿Cómo se han tardado? –exclamo Alice.

-No exageres, engendro. –Contesté mirando mi reloj. –Apenas ah pasado un minuto de la hora acordada.

Todos los demás reímos, incluido Jasper, que al sentir la mirada de furia de Alice calló abruptamente, eso provoco que riéramos más fuerte.

-Bueno, basta de burlarse. –Exclamó Emmett tomando el control del asunto, algo realmente inesperado. –Mejor vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre.

Volvimos a reír, era demasiado irreal que Emmett no tuviera hambre. Rose abrazo a Emmett por un lado; Jasper abrazo a Alice por detrás, quien todavía fingía su enojo, Jasper le regalo una sonrisa y un beso en la frente, logrando que Alice sonriera y lo besara. Edward imito el gesto de Jasper, pero recargo su barbilla en mi hombro y cruzo sus brazos sobre mi abdomen.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurant donde comimos deliciosamente. Después de algunas horas y demás, decidimos volver al hotel y prepararnos para salir a un antro.

Al llegar no pude tener ni cinco minutos de privacidad con Edward, pues enseguida tocaron Alice y Rose, empujando a Edward hacia la salida.

-¡Te amo! –Me grito antes de que Rosalie cerrara la puerta riéndose.

Suspire. –Me torturaran, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, Bella, no digas eso. Además es lo menos que nos debes, después de los gritones que te aventaste aquí adentro. –comento Rosalie sonrojada. –No sabes la vergüenza que me hicieron pasar, cuando vine a pedirte la secadora que echamos en tu maleta anoche y una dulce pareja de ancianos me miraron mal cuando iban pasando y se escucharon tus gemidos al mismo tiempo que tocaba la puerta. –Alice no aguanto más y soltó una carcajada, tirándose a la cama riendo. Sentí mi cara arder en diferentes tonalidades. -¡Dios, ¿de verdad es tan bueno en la cama?

Mi rostro era completamente un jitomate. Las risas cesaron y escuche un jadeo precedente de donde se encontraba Alice. –No estaban en la cama, ¿verdad? –Negué con la cabeza sumamente sonrojada- ¿entonces donde? –Pregunto Alice.

Las mire sin decir una sola palabra. Rosalie fue la primera en captar donde, pues se tapo la boca y me miro sorprendida, pero segundos después grito. -¡EN LA DUCHA!

Alice volteó a ver el cuarto de baño y después la salida, calculando la distancia. -¡Wow! Entonces si es demasiado bueno, como para hacerte gritar y que se escucharán tus gemidos hasta afuera.

Rosalie y Alice se soltaron riendo. Mi sonrojo ya había pasado, ahora solo estaba enfurruñada. Me cruce de brazos y espere a que terminaran de burlarse de mí.

Cuando así lo hicieron fue mi turno de avergonzarlas. –Y ustedes de que se burlan. Tú, Rose, ¿te recuerdo cuando te enrollaste con Emmett antes del concurso y regresaron con la ropa toda desordenada y Emmett con la bragueta abierta? –sonreí triunfal al ver su leve sonrojo. Alice reí, debía admitir que de Alice no sabía nada vergonzoso que los involucrara a ella y a Edward.

-¡Ja, Ja! ¡Contra mí no tienes nada, Swan!

-No te confíes, Brandon, algo te descubriré. –Señale mis ojos y los de ella. –Te tengo en la mira, Brandon, te tengo en la mira.

Las tres reímos abiertamente.

-Bueno, Bella, no trates de distraernos. Dúchate rápido, mientras Rose alista lo necesario y yo escojo tu atuendo para hoy en la noche.

Hice caso a la orden de Alice. Cinco minutos después me encontraba sentada frente al tocador, con Rose secándome el cabello mientras Alice, seguía, literalmente, sumergida en mi maleta. No encontraba que pudiera encontrar entre mis ropas, que sirvieran para salir a un antro. Pero inesperadamente, saco una blusa de corte de hombro caído de color rojo, ni siquiera me acordaba que la hubiera echado a la maleta; un pantalón de mezclilla entubado de color negro, con rasgaduras sobre los muslos.

Cuando volví mi mirada al espejo, mis cabellos parecían melena de león, me asuste y Rosalie rió.

-Tranquila, Bella. ¿Cuándo te he dejado como espantapájaros?

Entrecerré los ojos, pero tenía razón, nunca me habían dejado como si me hubiera explotado el calentador en la cara.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza a un riendo, volví a mis pensamientos, necesitaba encontrar algo con que amenazar y avergonzar a Alice, pero no encontraba qué cosa.

-Ni lo pienses, Bella. –Habló Rose, sacándome de mis pensamientos. –Alice es muy cuidadosa en sus cosas, jamás le encontraras un descuido.

-No pierdo las esperanzas, Rose, algo le encontraré a Alice. –sonreí maliciosamente. –Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-En la ducha, ya casi término contigo, entonces, vendrá Alice a maquillarte.

La melena de león que tenía hace unos minutos ahora no eran más que ondas de chocolate que caían libremente sobre mis hombros. Rosalie me tomo un mechón de pelo y con una peineta de brillos me lo sujetó. El peinado era relajado pero sexy.

Tiempo después, Alice me tenía maquillada, labios rojos, sombras negras y pestañas extra largas. Yo no sé porque me seguía sorprendiendo de lo que Rosalie y Alice hacían conmigo, ¡hasta pestañas me encontraban! Cosa que yo batallaba bastante.

Alice empezó a maquillarse y arreglarse el cabello. Rosalie que ya se había duchado, ahora terminaba de acomodarse el cabello en una cascada. Me coloqué la ropa que la engendro había dejado en la cama.

Camine a al tocar para poderme mirarme en el espejo.

Me veía muy bien, solo que la blusa me quedaba un poco guanga. Fruncí ligeramente el seño y tome el borde de la blusa. Aun principio pensé quitármela pero mejor hice un nudo sobre la espalda. Me agrado más, dejaba al descubierto parte de mi abdomen y sobretodo mi espalda baja.

-Bien, eh.

-¿Perdón? –Me había olvidado de que Rose y Allie se encontraban junto a mí, alistándose.

-Se refiere a que arreglaste el problema. -Contesto Rosalie, acomodándose, la falda de mezclilla que usaría. –Estas aprendiendo de lo que hacemos.

Reí. –Si ustedes lo dicen. –Rodé los ojos. –¿Ya están listas?

-Por supuesto.

Salimos rumbo al lobby. Según Alice, ahí le dijo a Jasper que nos esperaran.

Cuando llegamos los rostros de los chicos estaban en blanco. Los hombros caído, encorvados, con la boca abierta. Podría apostar que a Emmett se le escapo la baba por Rose. Solté una ligera risa al ver que ninguno de los tres reaccionaba.

-¿Nos vamos, chicas? –Comenté. –Nuestros novios no se les ven muchas ganas de acompañarnos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos nosotras solas y nos ligamos a unos chicos que si reacciones?

Rosalie y Alice me siguieron el juego. –¡Claro!

No logramos ni siquiera llegar a la salida del hotel cuando Edward ya me tenía sujetada fuertemente con mis brazos sobre mi espalda.

Acerco su rostro a mi oído y me susurro con enojo contenido.

-Nadie te tocara, -rechinaron sus dientes. –Tú eres mía.

Me libre de su agarré y gire sobre mis talones. Me acerque y susurre entre sus labios. –Pues reacciona.

Lo bese con pasión. No me gustaba que Edward se enojara, pero Dios sabía cómo mis hormonas se aceleraban cuando Edward sacaba sus celos a flote.

Cuando me separe de Edward, nuestras respiraciones eran igual de agitada. Y no se diga de los demás, los cuales aun no se separaban.

Aclare mi garganta. Si no interveníamos, Emmett terminaría devorándose a Rose en plano lobby y Jasper no estaría muy lejos junto a Alice.

-Ahora sí, ¿nos vamos?

Nadie dijo nada, pero sonrieron y abrazado salimos rumbo al antro.

De camino, ahora tomando una _pulmonía_ grande, Alice nos informo que iríamos a el antro más famoso de los Cabos, _The cave of the devil_, las referencias sobre el ambiente eran excelentes.

Llegamos y tardamos unos minutos al entrar, pero ya después fue pura diversión.

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada y con varias copas encima, salimos para volver al hotel.

Necesitábamos descansar. No había tenido tiempo para descansar, y me sentía realmente agotada.

Después de tomar una ducha rápida, esta vez sola y que Edward también se duchara, nos acostamos y abrazados, caímos profundamente dormidos.

Hoy solo había sido el primer día de nuestras bien merecidas vacaciones. Joan nos dijo que descansáramos y nos divirtiéramos, que éramos jóvenes y que eso era lo que teníamos que hacer. Así que le haríamos caso y descansaríamos, pero sobretodo nos divertiríamos.

***Pulmonía; viene siendo algo así como un taxi, pero al aire libre, ósea no tiene ventanas, más que el parabrisas y un pequeño techo que te cubre de el sol.**

**Chicass! Perdón por la tardanza, pero me volví a mudar de casa y pues ya saben, además, eh tenido unas fiestas familiares y no tenía tiempo de escribir. Ahora escribo en las noches, por lo que siempre me duermo como alas 4 de la madrugada. **

**Pero bueno, ténganme paciencia, juro actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Besos**

**Lunna.**


	26. Epilogo

**Epilogo. **

**Bella POV**

Las vacaciones de verano marchaban viento en popa. Nunca pensé que Los Cabos me fueran a gustar tanto, era un lugar realmente fantástico, y compartirlo con Edward y mis amigos, lo era aun mas.

Faltaba alrededor de dos días para que terminaran nuestras vacaciones, extrañaría este lugar.

-¿Qué tienes, Bella? -Pregunto Edward colocándose tras de mí, abrazándome y colocando su mentón en mi hombro, mientras o contemplaba el Océano desde nuestra ventana.

Suspiré. -Nada, es solo que pronto nos iremos y extrañare este lugar.

-Yo también lo extrañare, -lo sentí sonreír- pero, ¿sabes?, se que volveremos, -beso mi hombro- es más te prometo que volveremos.

Voltee a mirarle. -¿Enserio?, ¿Volveremos?

-Te lo juro. -Me regalo esa sonrisa suya que tanto me gustaba. -Volveremos a Los Cabos.

Me sentía muy feliz. Sabía que Edward cumpliría su promesa, de un modo u otro, lo cumpliría.

Unimos nuestros labios en un beso lento, sin prisas, disfrutando el uno del otro, pero nuestra burbuja personal se vio interrumpida por una Alice muy saltarina y un Emmett siendo cabalgado por una muy sonriente Rosalie.

-Chicos, ¡vamos a la piscina! -Grito Jasper tomando a Alice en los brazos y cargándola fácilmente.

Edward y yo ya traíamos nuestros trajes de baño puestos.

Después de que Emmett saliera disparada por la puerta siendo cabalgado por Rosalie y Jasper los correteaba con una pixie muy emocionada que pataleaba y no hacía más que gritarle a Jasper que les ganara. Mis amigos estaban locos, pero así los quería. Al final, llegaron al mismo tiempo a los elevadores.

Serian mis últimos días en Los Cabos, así que quería disfrutarlos al máximo.

-¡Hey, Bella! -Me grito Emmett desde la piscina. -¡Cien dólares a que no te avientas a la piscina desnuda!

¿Estaba loco o qué? Pero pensándolo bien, lo que sucede en Los Cabos, se queda en los Cabos.

-¡Va!. -Sonreí. A Edward no le pareció, lo vi frunciendo el seño.

-Bella… no, no me parece bien.

-Vamos Edward, no me va a pasar nada.

-¡Pero todos te verán! -Grito un poco histérico. Me reí.

-Si, pero él único que toca eres tú.

Eso no hizo que dejar de estar enojado, pero al menos bajo el humor que traía.

Voltee a mirar a los chicos que estaban en la piscina y comencé a desabrocharme la parte superior de mi bikini azul eléctrico.

-Paga esos cien dólares, Emmett, -Retire la parte posterior, me devolví y le di un beso a Edward y corrí hacia la piscina. -¡Porque son míos!

Silbidos, gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon a mí alrededor. Estando dentro del agua me coloque de nuevo mi bikini, no les iba a dar el gusto de verme más tiempo desnuda.

-Lo cumplí, Emmett. -Hable saliendo de la piscina. Una señora un poco mayor me miro con desapruebo. -¿Dónde están mis cien dólares?

-¡Demonios!, no pensé que fueras hacerlo.

-Vamos, Emmett, que poquito me conoces eh, pero tengo una idea, -Hable sonriendo. Todos me miraban expectantes. -No me des los cien dólares… -La sonrisa de Emmett se ensancho al no pagarme. -Pero ve al bar y tráeme una cerveza…

-¿Solo eso? ¡Espera!

Emmett empezaba a encaminarse al bar pero lo detuve.

-Espera, Emmett. Tienes que ir al bar por mi cerveza… desnudo.

Sabía que a Emmett no le molestaba, esto en sí, era una pequeña venganza hacia Rosalie por burlarse de mí, cuando llegamos a los Cabos. A ella le molestaba que las demás chicas se le quedaran viendo a Emmett, y agregándole el hecho de que estaría desnudo, todos voltearían a verlo. Rose estaría enfurecida.

Emmett se retiro toda la ropa. Alice oculto su rostro en el pecho de Jasper mientras él, Edward y yo reíamos, Emmett sonreía y Rosalie formaba puños con las manos, en las cuales los nudillos se miraban mas blancos que su tez clara, rechinaba los dientes y dirigía miradas llenas de rabia hacia las jóvenes que miraban a Emmett corriendo y con todo en él al desnudo.

Emmett regreso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me entrego mi cerveza, aun no dejaba de sonreír.

-Ya vístete exhibicionista. -Hablo Edward aventándole las bermudas a la cara. -Ya vimos suficiente de tus miserias para toda la vida.

Emmett rio escandalosamente. -¿Miserias? ¡Ja!. Eso quisieras, Eddie. ¿Verdad que no son miserias, Rose? -Hablo volteando a Rosalie. Enseguida su sonrisa fue transformada por una mueca de miedo y a la velocidad de la luz creo, se coloco las bermudas.

Abrace a Rosalie. -Vamos Rose, no te enojes y quita esa cara. Solo fue un juego, solo nos divertíamos.

Rosalie suspiro y relajo su cuerpo entre mi abrazo. -Lo sé, pero, ¡demonios! Odio que vean a Emmett y menos desnudo, -volteo a mirarme- y eso es tu culpa.

Asentí sonriendo. -Si y lo admito, pero no me digas que no fue gracioso ver la expresión de todos al ver a Emmett desnudo.

Rosalie rio un poco y sonrió. -Si, fue divertido.

Iba a hablarles a los chicos pero en eso me di cuenta que no estaban, nos dieron privacidad de platicar.

-Ven, vamos a nadar con los chicos.

Nos metimos la alberca. Edward me atrajo por la cintura hacia él.

-¿Se le quito lo enojada? -Hablo besándome el cuello y acariciándome la cintura, mientras yo lo abrazaba.

De reojo mire a Emmett y a Rosalie, esta lo tenía abrazo y se besaban con mucha efusividad.

-Sí, creo que sí. -Sonreí y bese a Edward.

Los últimos días de vacaciones pasaron demasiado rápido. Alice tenía planeada pasar la última noche en la playa, alrededor de una fogata. Y como era costumbre, cerca de las seis de la tarde, llegaron las dos para arreglarnos, bueno, más bien para arreglarme.

-Vamos Bella, ¡quedaras hermosa! -Canturreaba una Alice muy contenta. -Esta noche es muy especial.

-Dinos de que se trata entonces. -Comente tumbándome en la cama.

-Sí, enana. Esta vez ni siquiera a mi me has dicho que es lo que haremos. -Declaró un poco sentida Rosalie.

Alice bailaba feliz en el cuarto. -Dije que es sorpresa, Rose. Así que, alistémonos.

-Más bien, tortúrenme. -Murmuré bajo pero Rosalie me alcanzo a escuchar y se rio conmigo.

Faltando media hora para las nueve de la noche, las tres estábamos listas.

Alice llevaba una pequeño Short de mezclilla que era tapado con una blusa blanca de tirantes un poco holgada. El cabello como siempre, apuntando a diferentes lados pero con una cintilla dorada sobre su frente, maquillada con tonos amarillos y _gloss_ transparente en sus labios.

Rosalie era otra cosa, su cabello totalmente lacio, si rizado le llegaba a media espalda, lacio le llegaba casi a la cadera. Ella llevaba una falda estilo hindú blanca de tiro bajo y que le llegaba hasta el suelo, también vestía un pequeño chaleco que dejaba al descubierto su perfecto abdomen. Su maquillaje en tonos rosas que resaltaban más sus ojos azules.

En cambio, yo vestía un vestido blanco, si, ya se dieron cuenta, hoy todos iríamos vestidos de color blanco strapple con un pequeño listón negro justo debajo de mis pechos. Mi cabello en rizos perfectamente definidos, un día cualquiera hubiera tardado horas eternas para que me quedaran de esa manera, pero con las manos mágicas de Rosalie eso era posible en menos tiempo. Alice me delineo perfectamente los ojos con tonos tierras y los labios de un color rojo mate.

Bajamos al lobby donde ya nos esperaban los chicos.

Mi corazón dejo de latir, mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, se me seco la garganta, mis respiración se volvió errática, me sudaban las manos, ¡Dios, esto debe parar!, no puedo estar así cada que veo a Edward como lo veía ahora. Enfundado en una playera blanca semi-transparente ligeramente pegada al cuerpo por el calor que hacía, unos pantalones color crema que marcaban muy bien su firme trasero… ¡demonios! Tenía que parar esto.

Camine hasta él y sonreí. -¿Y, que tal?

-Perfecta.

Afuera del hotel nos esperaba una limohummer. Todos subimos en ella.

-¡Demonios enana!, ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste para conseguir esta belleza?

Esa era Rose, cualquiera pensaría en Emmett, lo sé, pero era Rose, digo, por algo eran novios, ¿no?

-¡Enserio, Chaparra!, juro que me sorprendes con esta preciosura. -Ese si era Emmett- Un día lograras que me dé un orgasmo mental.

Todos reímos por el comentario de Emmett.

-Todo es parte de la sorpresa -Hablo Alice, desde los fuertes brazos de Jasper que la tenían rodeada-. Hoy es nuestra última noche en los Cabos y quiero que la recordemos como algo muy especial.

Platicamos de cosas triviales. Cada uno, inclusive Jasper estaba nervioso por la sorpresa de Alice. Imagine que él estaba enterado, pero todos nos sorprendimos al darnos cuenta de que no.

Al cabo de media hora, estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Eh… ¿Alice?

-¿Si, Edward?

-¡Al menos dinos a donde vamos, engendro!

La risa de Alice era ligera y encantadora. Era de esas risas que te sacan una sonrisa, así que no pude evitar sonreír.

-Nos dirigimos a una playa privada, ¿contento? -Sonrió. -Ya no diré más.

Varios minutos después llegamos a la playa privada, junto a una pequeña cabaña. La arena casi blanca. Había un camino entarimado, antorchas prendidas con lazos blancos amarrados entre sí. Al final del camino se encontraba una fogata bien alimentada, las grandes llamas hipnotizaban bailando en el aire.

-Allie, princesa, ¿Qué significa esto?

Preste atención a lo que Jasper preguntaba, no voy a negar que la curiosidad me ganaba. Pero antes de que alguien más hablara, una mujer vestida de blanco salió de la cabaña.

-Bienvenidos sean.

Todos miramos a Allie quien en seguida se encamino a saludarla.

-Chicos, ella es la médium Sophia, y ella nos dará una especie de bendición espiritual, ¿cierto? -Pregunto volteando a mirar a la médium.

-Así es jóvenes, yo los bendeciré y daré unos consejos sobre algunas cosas que veré sobre su futuro en el fuego. Ahora si son tan amables, rodeen la fogata, tomen asiento y estrechen sus palmas.

Mire a Alice por pura curiosidad, pero creo que todos los demás también la miramos, pero ella solo asintió y camino rumbo a la fogata. De la mano de Edward seguimos a Alice y a Sophia.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo nos sentamos y nos tomamos de la mano. Frente a nosotros, Shophia estaba en la misma posición. Todos guardamos silencio. Nunca había estado en este tipo de cosas y al ver el rostro de los demás, deduje que ellos tampoco.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Sophia.

-Percibo que ustedes son muy unidos.

_Pff_, _como si eso no se notara a kilómetros._ Pensé.

-Su amistad no se quebrantara y su relaciones tampoco.

Se podría decir que eso también lo sabía. Siempre serian mis amigos y aunque algo llegara a pasar entre Edward y yo, siempre será un amigo más.

Sophia se levanto de la arena y camino hacia Emmett y se coloco de tras. Todos mirábamos atentos y en silencio, pero Emmett estaba dudoso pero no dijo nada. Coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza sin llegar el cabello de Emmett y miro fijamente el fuego.

-Tienes alma de niño. Eres extrovertido pero te gusta consentir demasiado a tu pareja, jugas todo el tiempo, pero cuando se trata de algo realmente serio o importante, sacas al hombre que eres. Proteges lo que es tuyo o consideras de tu propiedad. Te irá bien en el futuro, toma las decisiones correctas y tu vida será como tú siempre la quisiste….

Mientras Sophia pasaba a con Rosalie le susurre a Allie

-¡Hey, Allie! ¿Cómo es que ella sabe todo eso de Emm? ¿Tú se lo dijiste?

-¡Claro que no, Bella! Pero es sorprendente, ¿verdad?

Si algo sé de Alice es que siempre dice la verdad, por mala o buena que sea, sobre todo tratándose de ropa.

-…Tendrás la vida que soñaste junto al hombre que amas, solo controla tus emociones, no caigas en provocaciones.

Las descripciones y predicciones del futuro de Sophia prosiguieron bien hasta que llego a Edward y a mí.

-Eres tranquilo y relajado, pero explotas cuando te presionan. Necesitas buscar equilibrio a esas emociones que te atormentan. Ver, escuchar, sentir y pensar con claridad. Vienen pruebas duras, no solo para ti sino para alguien muy importante en tu vida. Necesitas ser fuerte por ti y por él o ella.

Sophia dejo a Edward, y como a todos los demás coloco sus manos sobre mi cabeza sin tocar mi cabello.

-Mmmm… En estos momentos te sientes completa, llena, viviste momentos fuertes, donde sufriste bastante, pero un cambio a tu vida te lleno por completo… tienes emociones muy intensas, vienen cambios muy fuertes, mas fuertes y desgarradores de los que ya has vivido, eres terca y renegada y te negaras a escuchar, debes hacer un esfuerzo y concentrarte en lo importante… -de pronto Sophia se separo de mi bruscamente. Tenía mucho miedo y preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa, que vio?

-Muerte, vi muerte en tu futuro.

**Tanya POV**

-Aquí tiene, Srita. Denali. Le ha llegado este sobre.

-Gracias, Benjamin. -Tome el sobre que me había llegado. -Puedes retirarte.

Esta era la información que me faltaba.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. Desde que salí de vacaciones me la he pasado encerrada sin poder salir, gracias al castigo que Eleazar, mi padre, me impuso.

_¡Maldita Bella Swan, arruino mis vacaciones! _Pensé.

Me encontraba sola en la casa, como siempre. Así que no tenía tantas cosas por hacer. Saque el contenido del sobre, y me tumbe en mi cama leyendo atenta la información.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso mientras leía, pero me encontré con algo demasiado bueno.

-Así que la zorra de Swan tiene su pasado, eh, muy interesante.

Miraba hacia al frente pero sin fijar mi vista en algo especifico, ideando el mejor plan para arruinarle la vida a Bella Swan, como ella me arruino la mía quitándome a Edward.

**Bella POV**

Después de las palabras de Sophia, me encontraba en una especie de transición donde ni siquiera me daba cuenta del paso del tiempo.

Estaba recargada en el pecho de Edward, cobijados mientras contemplábamos como pronto amanecería.

-Has estado muy callada, ¿se puede saber en qué piensas?

-Discúlpame, Edward. -Me enderece volteando a mirar a mi novio. -Es solo que las palabras de Sophia me dejaron intrigada, ¿y si algo le pasa a René? ¿O que tal a Charlie? O peor tantito, ¡a Phil!, son mi familia, no quiero que les pase nada.

Si, lo sé, soné cursi, pero es la verdad, son mi familia y los amo como tal.

-Shh…. -Me silencio Edward colocando un dedo sobre mis labios-. Nada les pasara a tus familia, ni a ti tampoco, siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, nunca te dejare sola mi niña, te lo prometo.

Las palabras de Edward me tranquilizaban un poco, pero aun tenía esa duda. ¿Cómo supo todo eso de mí? ¿Si lo adivino quiere decir que lo de que vio muerte en mi futuro también será verdad? ¿Les irá a pasar algo a mi familia? ¡Diablos! Odio estar tan confundida.

Ver el amanecer entre los brazos de Edward fue hermoso, aunque ya lo habíamos hecho, verlo frente al mar, en la arena completamente blanca cambiaba un poco el entorno.

-Hermosa…

Escuche como Edward susurraba.

-Cierto. Muy hermosa imagen, me gusta como se refleja el sol en el mar.

Aunque no lo estuviera viendo sabia que sonreía de lado, por ende, yo también sonreía.

-No lo decía por el amanecer, aunque también es un hermoso paisaje. Pero lo decía por ti, estas hermosa, siempre lo estas pero hoy… pareces un ángel.

Me sonroje por las palabras de Edward. No respondí a sus palabras pero me acurruque mas en sus brazos, eso le dio una clara aceptación a su comentario.

Después de un rato, Jasper nos llamo. Era hora de irnos.

Edward se incorporo y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Sonriendo acepte la ayuda y enseguida me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome por la cintura.

-Hora de volver a Forks.

-Querrás decir hora de volver a la escuela. -Bufé.

La risa de Edward saco una sonrisa de mis labios.

-Lo que sea, -Contestó- no me importa mientras estés a mi lado.

Bese a Edward despacio frente al mar.

A su lado nada me pasaría, no tendría por qué preocuparme por nada.

.

.

.

Llegamos a Forks a buena hora. De distintos aviones se veían llegar los estudiantes de la prestigiosa Academia William.

-Ya extraño el sol. -Dijo Rosalie

-Todos, Rose, todos lo extrañamos.

Aunque no lo admitiera también echaba de menos a Forks, las constantes lluvias y el color verde brillando siempre, era, aunque no quisiera, de las cosas que más me gustaban de Forks.

La Academia William, se imponía ante nuestras miradas como siempre, respetuosa, firme, disciplinada y sumamente seria.

Mi estado de ánimo se vino en decline justo cuando mire el rostro de Tanya. En vacaciones me había olvidado completamente de ella y ahora que la veía era como si las palabras de Sophia encontraran sentido.

Tanya nos esperaba justo en el pórtico de la escuela, donde varios estudiantes entraban pasando a su lado.

-Hola… Swan. -Habló sonriendo pícaramente.

-No fastidies Toña, acabo de llegar de unas muy buenas vacaciones con mis amigos y mi novio. -Hice énfasis en la palabra _muy_ y _novio._

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y sus dientes rechinaron.

-Claro, de seguro te la pasaste muy a gusto revolcándote con mi novio.

-Tanya… hace meses que no soy tu novio. -Hablo Edward un poco exasperado. Los demás alumnos se mantenían al margen.

-Tu siempre serás mi novio, Edward, -siseo Tanya caminando despacio hacia Edward- quieras o no.

Se coloco de puntillas tratando de besarlo pero antes la empuje haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero.

-No te atrevas, estúpida. Entiende que Edward no te ama, es mas nunca te amo, solo que por lastima siempre estuvo a tu lado.

Tanya ya me tenía arta y quería dejarle claro las cosas, pues creo que su cabeza no lo captaba.

-¡Eres una mentirosa, Swan!

-¡Claro que no, -Edward me tenia ligueramente sujetada por la cintura, mientras yo me inclinaba y señalaba mi cien con mi dedo índice- solo que tu cabeza hueca no te deja entender la realidad!

A lo lejos escuche los sonidos de los carros llegando a la Academia, sin duda estábamos dando un espectáculo.

Tanya se incorporo y se sacudió las ropas y acomodo su cabello.

-¿Sabes, Swan?, ¡Eres una zorra igual que tu madre!

Una cosa era meterse conmigo, pero otra muy diferente era que se metieran con mi familia.

Cerré los ojos, y apreté fuerte mis puños. -Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir.

La risa de Tanya solo hacía que mi enojo creciera cada vez más. Edward afianzo su agarre en mí.

-¿Qué cosa? El que eres una zorra igual a tu madre.

Mis dientes rechinaron del enojo.

-¡Tú eres la zorra, deja en paz a mi familia!

Tanya se cruzo de brazos sonriendo mientras yo forcejeaba en los brazos de Edward.

-Eres igual de zorra que tu madre, e igual de estúpida que tu padre… -fingió sorpresa tapándose la boca con los labios- ¡oh, espera! ¿Pero quién es tu padre? -Arqueó una ceja en modo pensativo y después me miro sonriendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Tanya? -La voz le Edward se escuchaba distorsionada.

Alumnos y maestros nos miraban detenidamente y en silencio.

De reojo mire como Emmett y Jasper tenían sujetas a Rosalie y a Alice del mismo modo que Edward me sujetaba a mí. Yo estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre Tanya y romperle esa perfecta nariz operada.

-A lo que me refiero, bebe, es que la zorra de René Swan estando casada con idiota de Charlie Swan se metió con…

-¡Cállate!

Mi padrino Phil interrumpió a Tanya y esta sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿No quieres que se entere de la verdad?

-No sabes lo que dices chiquilla. -Hablo mi padrino rechinando los dientes y caminando hacia Tanya sujetándola del brazo.

-¡Claro que lo sé! -Grito Tanya zafándose del agarre de Phil. -¡Tu te metiste con René Swan cuando ella se separo del disque padre de esta! -Me señalo a mí con la cabeza. Estaba en completo Shock- ¡poco tiempo después ellos dos volvieron y esa zorra se entero de que estaba embarazada!

-Phil… dime que eso no es verdad.

El rostro de mi padrino era un poema. Me miraba completamente pálido y sorprendido.

-¡Dímelo!

-¡Anda, díselo, dile que tú eres su padre!

-Bella, yo…

-¡NO!, -me sentía traicionada, dolida, cegada, toda mi vida era una mentira. -¡Me están mintiendo!

Los brazos de Edward me abrazaron fuertemente, pero necesitaba que le soltara.

-Bella, cálmate amor.

Las palabras de Edward perdían sentido en cuanto entraban por mis oídos.

-Bella, cariño tranquilízate. -Phil quiso sujetarme pero lo aparte de un manotazo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme! -Lloraba de impotencia, pues aunque no quería creer las palabras de Tanya, pero Phil me confirmaban que eran verdad. Me libere de los brazos de Edward. -Me mentiste, ¡Todos me mintieron!, ¿Qué se supone que deba creer ahora? ¡Si todo lo que yo pensaba que era verdad no es más que una puta mentira!

-¿Qué se siente que le destruyan la vida, Swan?

-¡Cállate, Tanya!

Alice y Rose gritaron a la vez.

-Cariño, debemos hablarlo.

-¿Para qué?, ¿Para qué me llenes la cabeza de más mentiras? No, gracias. -De reojo observe como Edward trataba de acercarse a mí para sujetarme de nuevo. -Ni se te ocurra Edward.

-Pero, Bella, amor…

-¡Pero nada!, todos me mienten, ¿en que se supone que debo creer ahora si todos me mienten?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, necesitaba alejarme inmediatamente de ahí, no podía soportarlo más. Salí corriendo rumbo al bosque.

-¡Bella!

-¡Déjenme tranquila!

La adrenalina que corría por mis venas me hacía correr muy aprisa. Una ligera llovizna se soltó y me empapaban el cabello y el agua corría por mi rostro impidiéndome ver claramente el camino.

_Vienen cambios muy fuertes, más fuertes y desgarradores de los que ya has vivido…_

Las palabras de Sophia se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente junto a todos los recuerdos de mi infancia.

Las risas y muestras de cariño de parte de mis padres, esos dos extraños que siempre estuvieron conmigo; las fiestas de cumpleaños; los juegos militares de mi padrino, de ese hombre que ahora se suponía que era mi padre, pero que nunca conocí como tal.

_Eres terca y renegada…_

Mi mente se negaba a creer las palabras de Tanya una vez más, pero es que la verdad tomo tenía sentido. Siempre sentí como si Phil me cuidara como su propia hija y al parecer esa era la verdad.

Sin saber cómo, sentí como mi cuerpo caía hacia al vacio y me impactaba varias veces sobre algo realmente duro. Eran unas rocas. Había caído a un barranco en mi intento de alejarme de Phil, de Tanya, de mis padres, de mis amigos y de Edward… Edward, quien me demostró que podía volver amar y confiar, y que solo quería protegerme, lo había prometido y yo lo había rechazado, y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Mi cuerpo estaba mal herido, sentía un inmenso dolor punzante en distintas zonas del cuerpo; quería gritar, pedir ayuda pero no podía, mis sollozos y gritos se ahogaban en mi garganta.

_¡Ayúdenme, me duele todo!, ¡necesito ayuda!_

Cobijada por el dolor que sentía, deje de luchar. Una especie de inconsciencia empezó a envolverme en ella. Todo terminaría, pronto terminaría. El dolor acabaría y ya no sufriría.

De lo último que fui consiente además del dolor y la lluvia cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, fueron de las palabras de Sophia.

_Muerte, vi muerte en tu futuro…_

**¡Hola, chicas!**

**Si sé que me tarde bastante, pero no tenia internet, luego se descompuso mi lap, después me mude de nuevo pero ahora aquí estoy de regreso.**

**Primero que nada, si por fin termino esta historia, pero les tengo dos noticias**

**1.- habrá secuela y se llamara **_**Its My Life**_**.**

**Y 2.- Ya estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo.**

**Gracias por tenerme paciencia y por los Reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior. n_n**

**Comenten Epilogo :) ¿merece Reviews? ¿Qué piensan que pasara?**

**Besos**

**Atte. Luna**


End file.
